The Chosen One Chronicles
by Arwennicole
Summary: Rejected by the Order, Anakin is about to give up his dreams to becoming a Jedi and freeing his mother. What happens when an old Jedi thought to be dead takes control of his training?
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One Chronicles

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own Star Wars.

Summary: Rejected by the Order, Anakin is about to give up his dreams to becoming a Jedi and freeing his mother. What happens when an old Jedi thought to be dead takes control of his training?

The Chosen One Chronicles

Chapter 1: Another Chance

Anakin was sitting outside a room while Obi-Wan was inside talking to Yoda about his future in the Jedi Order. He stared down at his hands, tugging at his sleeves nervously. That hall was extremely silent, only a few people walked by, glancing at the nervous little boy in the chair.

When he finally heard the door open, he stood up as Obi-Wan walked out. "What did he say?" he asked anxiously. Sighing, the newly Knighted Jedi crouched down on one knee in front of the boy.

"The Council won't let me train you…" he replied regrettably.

Obi-Wan watched as the boy's face showed nothing but sadness and disappointment. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he told him.

"What'll happen to me now?" Anakin asked.

Sighing, he looked at the boy. "You'll be placed on the next ship back home to Tatooine," he replied.

"B-But I told my mom I wouldn't come home until it was time to free her," Anakin insisted, "I promised."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin lowered his head and walked away.

The next morning, Anakin was standing by the ramp of the ship that was going to take him back home when Padmé walked over in her handmaiden disguise. "Have a safe trip Anakin," she told him, hugging him gently. Anakin hugged her back.

"I want to see you again," he told her.

"We'll see each other again," she assured him smiling.

She rested her hands on her shoulders. "Maybe on our next visit you can bring your mother," she told him, trying to keep him positive. Anakin looked around at the scenery that he could see from the platform.

"Mom would like this," he commented.

Padmé smiled, stroking his hair gently. "It'll be alright, Ani," she assured him. Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh.

"Bye, Padmé," he said quietly.

"Travel safely, Ani," she answered.

Panaka made his way over to Padmé. "Milady, it's time to return to the palace," he informed. Nodding, she turned and followed him after giving Anakin one more smile. Once she was gone, Anakin went to get on the ship when he saw a cloaked figure suddenly standing there, making him jump back in surprise.

"Are you Anakin Skywalker?" the person asked.

Hearing the person's voice, it was obvious it was a woman speaking to him. Not knowing who this person was, the boy just stood there frozen in is place, unsure whether or not to tell her who he was. "Yes…" he answered slowly, against his better judgment, "who are you?"

Reaching up, the woman removed her hood, revealing that she had shoulder-length brown hair tied back in a ponytail and gray eyes. She stood in front of him wearing her black cloak and a brown skintight, flexible body suit and brown boots. "My name is Bastila Shan," she informed.

"You're a Jedi too?" the boy asked.

"Used to be," she replied.

"How do you know who I am?" Anakin asked.

Bastila smiled a little. "Your friend Obi-Wan sought me out, asking me to help you," she replied.

"How can you help me?" Anakin asked.

"You want to be trained right? To have a life better than one of a slave?" she asked.

"That's what my mom wants…I just want to free my mom," Anakin replied.

The woman nodded her head slowly. "Come with me and I will train you," she told him. She held her hand out to him. "If you want me to train you," she added. Anakin looked at her hand.

"Will I see my mom again? Will I see Padmé again?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to cut you off from everyone you love and care for," she answered.

Looking back at the palace where Padmé had walked back then towards the ship they were going to have him board before looking back at Bastila. Slowly reaching up, he placed his hand in hers. Smiling, she lead him over to her ship. "Wow! Is that a Dynamic Class?" Anakin asked surprised as he looked at the ship.

"Yep, you know your ships," she commented.

Anakin shrugged. "I just like this kind of thing," he answered.

"I can tell," Bastila told him, "this is The Prodigal Knight."

Anakin grinned before they climbed on the ship and Bastila flew off. "So…how can you train me if you're not a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"I know the ways of the Jedi and I can teach you everything I know," she assured him.

The boy was silent as he looked outside. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to Tatooine," she replied.

"I'm going home?" Anakin asked.

Bastila nodded. "Yes, the best way to teach you would be on familiar ground. So this way you are able to adjust to your training and your growing powers," she explained. Anakin sat back, he couldn't wait to see his mother again. The woman looked over with a smile to see the boy's excitement.

When they arrived back on Tatooine, Anakin climbed off the ship. "Anakin!" Bastila called as the boy started running off.

"My mom's right over here," he told her anxiously.

"Patience young one, patience," she told him softly.

Anakin nodded, letting out a deep breath as he led his new Master to his old home.

Finding their little apartment, he opened the door. "Mom!" he called. Shmi walked out, surprised to see her son.

"Ani!" she gasped to see her son.

Anakin ran over, hugging his mother around the waist. Bastila saw the tears in Shmi's eyes as she hugged her son tight. "What are you doing back here Ani?" she asked kneeling in front of him.

"The Jedi wouldn't let me into their Order mom, but she's going to train me here so I can be close to you," Anakin replied smiling.

Shmi stood up. "And you are?" she asked.

"Bastila Shan Ms. Skywalker," Bastila answered with a slight bow.

"You are going to train my son? I thought Anakin said the Jedi Order didn't take him?" Shmi asked.

"They didn't, but I'm not a Jedi, but I am able to train your son to harness his abilities. He will be powerful and he'll be able to have his attachment to you without having a code tearing that away," Bastila explained.

Anakin smiled as he hugged his mother again. "You must understand though, Anakin, your training won't be all fun and games, it will be difficult," she informed. The boy nodded his head slowly in understanding. "You will be able to visit your mother once you have completed the assignments I have given you for the day," she added.

"Yes, Master," he answered.

"Just call me Bastila. I'm not a Jedi so no need for the formalities," she informed.

"Why is it that the Order rejected Anakin? Qui-Gon was sure they would accept him," Shmi answered.

Bastila looked at the boy. "Anakin, why don't you get your things that you weren't able to bring with you before?" she asked. Anakin nodded, hurrying to his room.

"They didn't accept him because Yoda stated that Anakin's future is clouded, which made the Council unable to trust him. They also took his age in consideration, stating he was too old to be trained. Not even Qui-Gon could convince them to train your son," she explained.

"What did Qui-Gon say about you taking over Anakin's training?" Shmi asked.

Bastila lowered her head slightly, letting out a sad sigh. "Qui-Gon was sadly killed while trying to fight a Sith," she replied, "his former Padawan, Obi-Wan, asked me to do his training." Shmi crossed her arms over her chest, lowering her head with a sad sigh over the news of Qui-Gon's death.

"He gave my son hope," she informed softly.

"With me training him, that hope will stay alive, Ms. Skywalker," Bastila answered.

Shmi smiled softly, looking over at her son as he walked out of his room with an even smaller bag. "Is that everything?" Bastila asked. Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"Where will you stay?" Shmi asked.

"I will find us a home out in the desert. This way I can train Anakin, but he can see you as I said," Bastila replied.

Anakin smiled, looking at his mother, hugging her again. Shmi hugged him back, stroking his hair gently.

After dinner that evening, Bastila and Anakin began to leave the city. "Bastila, I would still like to free my mom from slavery," Anakin told her. The woman looked down at the child walking beside.

"With dedication and a plan of how you are going to do it, I believe you can do as you had promised. Goals take a lot of time and dedication to get to. There are no shortcuts," she informed.

Anakin sighed as he fixed the bag strap over his shoulder. "Except, once you reach your goal, you will feel accomplished to know all your hard paid off," she added.

"Will I ever see Padmé again?" he asked.

"If you would like to see her again, same rules apply though. You have to finish the assignments I give you in order to be able to visit her," she answered.

The boy lit up at the thought of seeing Padmé again. They stopped when they arrived at a hovel. "Here we are," she said smiling as they went inside.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she put her bag down.

Anakin looked around. It did have a homey feeling to it as he ventured around. "Your room is right across from mine," Bastila informed.

Walking into his room, he saw that it was already fixed up for him. Setting his bags down on the bed, he turned to look at Bastila. "Did…did you know I was coming before Obi-Wan even asked?" he asked curiously. Bastila nodded.

"I knew for years that you would be here," she replied.

"Did you know Qui-Gon was going to die?" he asked.

"The Force is complicated, Anakin. Not everything can be changed," she replied softly.

Anakin lowered his head sadly. "Anakin…" she said softly. She kneeled down before him. "I promise you that you will be great, you will become what Qui-Gon hoped you would be. You will become someone that Qui-Gon would be proud of," she added. Letting out a sigh, he raised his head to look at her.

"I want to become someone Qui-Gon, mom, and Padmé would be proud of," he answered.

Smiling, she patted his shoulder. "And you will be," she assured him before standing up. Anakin watched as she left the room and sat down on his bed with one of his model ships in his hands. He lied back on his pillow and smiled as he fell asleep with hope that he would become what he had dreamt of becoming.

Bastila sighed as she removed her cloak, hanging it up before sitting down to meditate. She closed her eyes as she began opening herself up to the Force. "I have begun my mission Revan, the Chosen One is under my protection," she said into the Force. She smiled, knowing that her mission to make sure Anakin became someone to keep the balance of the Force and to defeat the Sith once and for all.


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

Anakin was jogging back to the hovel, his hair stuck to his head and his shirt was soaked from the sweat from his morning training. "You did well today," Bastila told him smiling as they stopped. She crossed her arms over her chest as he sat down. "Rest for a little while, but then we start your lightsaber training," she added.

"Alright," he answered, letting out a deep breath.

She handed him the canteen of water with a smile. "You have done well this week, Anakin," she told him.

"Thank you Bastila," he answered.

She smiled softly. "I think you deserve to see your mother tonight after you're done," she told him. Anakin's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you are able to have the night off," she assured him.

"Great!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet.

She laughed softly at the boy's enthusiasm. "Shall we?" she asked as she pulled out her lightsaber. Anakin grinned as he pulled out his lightsaber, igniting both sides. "You may begin," she told him. Anakin grinned as he swung his lightsaber around several times before aiming it at Balista's head. Balista raised her weapon, blocking the attack easily. "Remember, the obvious move sometimes isn't the right one," she told him. Nodding, he caught her off guard when he kicked her in the stomach.

Doing a back flip, she landed back on her feet with her lightsaber raised. She swung at the boy's head, making him duck, but then do a back flip as she took a swipe at his feet with the other side of her blade. Landing gracefully on his feet, Anakin blocked several blows aimed at him before trying his own attacks.

Balista smiled at the boy's improvement. He was a fast learner when it came to fighting techniques. He knew how to defend himself and to execute his own attacks. It was his personal feelings that she noticed what got him in trouble. She had to teach him to harness his personal feelings to help him with his fighting, then he could be unstoppable.

Anakin swung his double lightsaber around again, swinging it in circles above his head then around his back while aiming for her middle. Anticipating his attack, she blocked the blade that was aimed for her middle shoving him back and aimed for his shoulder. Anakin dodge her attack, kneeing her in the stomach before grabbing her shoulder and threw her to the ground.

The impact made her drop her lightsaber, but before she could call for it, Anakin stepped on her wrist and held his lightsaber close to her head. "You have done well, my apprentice," she told him smiling. Smiling, he deactivated his weapon before holding out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you," he told her as he attached his weapon to his belt again.

Balista called for her weapon and attached it to her belt again. "You can go see your mother now," she told him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, "mom enjoys your visits too."

Balista laughed. "Alright, let's go," she told him as they walked over to the speeder that sat beside the hovel. Anakin jumped into the driver's seat with a grin, making his trainer laugh before she got in next to him. "Don't drive so fast now," she told him. The young man let out a sigh.

"Fine, ruin my fun," he muttered before driving off.

When they arrived at a moisture farm, Anakin jumped out of the speeder. "Mom!" he called, looking around with a smile. Shmi climbed out of the hovel with a smile. The young teenager hurried over, embracing his mother.

"I swear you are growing more and more every time I see you," Shmi commented, stroking her son's hair.

Anakin smiled as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Shmi continued to stroke her son's hair when Owen walked over from working in the moisture fields. "Hi Owen," he greeted his stepbrother.

"Hi," Owen answered.

He let out a sigh. "Was it rough out there again, Owen?" Shmi asked gently.

"It would work better if the blasted vaporators would stop breaking down," Owen muttered.

Anakin stared at his stepbrother. "Can I see?" he asked, curiously. Owen let out a sigh.

"He might surprise you Owen," Shmi told her stepson.

Nodding his head slowly, he led Anakin over to the broken vaporators. Balista smiled at Shmi. "Shmi, a pleasure to see you again," she told the woman.

"A pleasure to see you again Balista. How is my son doing in his training?" Shmi asked smiling.

"He's an exceptional student, very brilliant in all of his assignments I have given him," Balista replied.

"Good, I am very glad," Shmi told her, smiling.

"You should be very proud of your son," Balista told her.

Shmi looked over at Anakin to see him working on the vaporators. "I'm very proud of him. Thank you for taking him in when everyone else gave up on his training," she told Balista. The former Jedi nodded her head slowly.

"Oh yes, Anakin has too much talent, too many abilities to just let him become a slave again, which I know is something you didn't want," Balista answered.

Shmi shook her head slowly. "He deserves a better life than one of a slave," she agreed softly.

"I was once a mother myself, I know how you wish for something better for your child," Balista answered.

Looking over at her son's trainer, she raised her eyebrow. "What happened to your child…if you don't mind me asking," she asked curiously. Balista sighed sadly.

"My child has passed away a long time ago," she said.

"I'm sorry," Shmi murmured, regretting that she had asked.

Balista nodded her head slowly. "It is quite alright, you didn't know," she assured the woman. The two women were silent when Shmi lifted her head and looked toward the hovel. As if Shmi suddenly remembered something, she looked back toward Anakin.

"Ani!" she called to her son.

Anakin got up off the ground after hearing his mother calling for him. "What is it mom?" he asked, smiling.

"You have a visitor who has been anxious to see you," Shmi replied.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, looking towards the hovel his eyes widened. "Padmé!" he exclaimed when he saw the now eighteen-year-old queen exit the hovel.

"Ani!" Padmé said smiling.

The fourteen-year-old ran over, hugging her tight. Padmé hugged him back with a smile. "My goodness have you grown, look at you," she said smiling as she let him go. Anakin stared at her with a smile.

"You've grown too, Padmé, more beautiful I should say," he said smiling.

She laughed softly as she hugged him again. "How long are you staying?" he asked anxiously.

"Only for a couple of days. Everyone back at the palace believe I have gone home to visit my family," she replied.

The boy frowned slightly, sad that she couldn't stay longer. Padmé rested her hand on his shoulder. "How is your training?" she asked.

"It's great! Look at the lightsaber I constructed," he told her stepping back.

Balista laughed as she watched the boy show off his weapon to the Queen of Naboo. "Incredible, you built that?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah," Anakin as he swung it around a couple of times before deactivating it.

Padmé smiled. "You have grown so much," she said smiling.

Balista smiled when she saw Anakin's eyes light up as he and Padmé sat down to catch up. "I sense that there is more there than that boy will admit to himself," she commented, chuckling softly. Shmi looked at Balista quizzically.

"I thought he wouldn't have been allowed to care for her more than just a friend?" she asked.

"That would be if he was training to be a Jedi, it would've been forbidden for him to care for Padmé more than just a friend," Balista replied.

"Besides his training, he could live a somewhat normal life?" Shmi asked.

"Somewhat, if this does become what I think it will…hopefully she'll understand that he won't be there all the time like a normal suitor," Balista answered.

Shmi shook her head slowly. "Anakin's only fourteen, too young to even be thinking about this," she commented, laughing softly. Balista laughed.

"This is true, very true," she answered.

During his conversation with Padmé, Anakin looked up when Cliegg arrived from working in the fields. "Cliegg, good to see you again sir," he greeted standing up to greet his stepfather.

"Hello Anakin, I'm glad to see that you were able to make it. Your mother was hoping you could take time out for one visit to at least see your friend here," Cliegg commented, gesturing to Padmé.

"I'm glad I made it, how are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm doing alright, my boy, quite alright. The machines around here keep breaking down, but we are doing alright," Cliegg answered.

Anakin smiled. "Well, I think I fixed your vaporator problem," he commented as he lead his stepfather over to the vaporators.

Cliegg bent down, looking at the contraptions, grinning. "Well I'll be, you did fix them," he commented.

"Anakin can fix just about everything," Padmé commented, "he did build a pod racer and C3-PO on his own."

"This is true, even though Anakin I think you should fix Threepio's personality," Owen commented.

"Threepio is fine just how he is," Shmi told her son smiling.

Anakin looked over at the protocol droid as he walked over. "Master Ani it is so good to see you again," he commented.

"Hi, Threepio," he answered.

He walked around the droid, expecting the coverings on it. "Mom, you did great covering him up," he commented.

"Mom had to, he wouldn't stop whining about the sand in his wires," Owen commented.

They laughed a little before Anakin looked over at Padmé as R2-D2 rolled over with his series of beeps. "Oh…sorry…you'll have to excuse me I have to speak with Chancellor Palpatine," Padmé informed before leaving to go to her ship. Anakin watched her go and let out a sigh.

"A little crush Anakin?" Owen teased, messing up his stepbrother's hair.

Anakin gave him a small glare. "I wouldn't be talking, Owen, I've seen the you've looked at Beru Whitesun," he commented. Owen glared back, making Shmi laugh.

"Enough you two, enough," she told them.

Both boys stopped their bickering, making Cliegg chuckle lightly. 'So Anakin, are you ever going to become a farmer like the rest of us?" Owen asked with a half-grin. They laughed when they saw Anakin's eyes grow wide at the idea.

"Anakin's just not a farmer, won't ever be one," Shmi answered laughing softly, patting her son's shoulder.

"He has too many plans to stop it all to be a farmer," Balista put in, resting her hand on Anakin's other shoulder.

"As soon as my training is done, I'm going to come to Tatooine and free all the slaves," Anakin answered.

Shmi smiled. "I'm sure you can succeed in your plans," she assured him, hugging her son tightly. Anakin smiled, letting out a sigh as he looked over at Balista, who nodded her head slowly in agreement with his mother.

Balista knew all too well of Anakin's desire to free the slaves on Tatooine. She also knew that while he would be training and fighting for what was right in the galaxy, he would plan his own crusade here. Having watched this boy since he had arrived on Tatooine when he was three, she watched as Gardulla the Hutt treated the boy and his mother like dirt. It disgusted her that there was nothing she could do to protect the boy without drawing attention.

When they were sold to Watto, she was grateful that the junkshop owner was a little kinder than the Hutt. She waited patiently for the next few years to be able to fulfill the mission she accepted from Revan. She wouldn't fail him, she would make sure Anakin became what she had promised. A wonderful protector of the galaxy.

Anakin smiled as they went into the hovel after Padmé returned, enjoying his night off with everyone he loved and cared for.


	3. Another Step

Chapter 3: Another Step

Four years later, Anakin was carefully making his way through the jungle on Dxun. His eyes continuously scanned the area for any sort of attacker. Suddenly getting the sensation something was behind him, he activated his double sided lightsaber and did a back flip over his would-be attacker's head.

Landing on his feet, he jumped back when the maalra swung it's long head around, turning it's head sideways to grab Anakin in it's large jaws. He jumped back again as it took a swipe at his head. Rolling across the ground, he aimed at the paw that was aimed for his head, stabbing his lightsaber through it. The creature let out a shriek of pain before running away.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber when he also began running. He leapt over the fallen trees that littered the jungle, trying to find his destination that Bastila sent him on.

Just as Anakin went to turn a corner, he saw a cannok standing in his path. "Force do these things get uglier every time I see them," he muttered, wiping the sweat from his face. Igniting his lightsaber again, he jumped into the air as a cannok tried running up behind him to head butt him. He landed gracefully back on the ground while one more creature came out of it's hiding place. "Three against one, seems almost unfair," he commented with a half-grin.

Swinging his lightsaber around, he got into his fighting stance as the three cannocks ran at him at full force. He brought his lightsaber down, amputating one of the creatures' legs. The middle cannok let out a roar of pain, stumbling from the loss of it's limb. He leapt off the ground, landing on a branch above his head as he looked at the creatures below. Unable to handle the injured cannok's roars of pain, he removed his blaster that was on his belt and aimed it at the creature's head to put it out of it's misery.

Aiming his blaster at the other two, he killed the other two before jumping out of the tree he was standing in. "That wasn't so bad," he commented.

As he ran through the jungle again, Anakin found Bastila waiting by the ship. "What took you so long?" she asked with a grin.

"You had to choose the path that had be filled with every obstacle imaginable," he commented.

"What? You didn't care for the skreev attack you had to go through yesterday?" she asked.

"That was the challenge I enjoyed," he answered with a grin.

He wiped the sweat from his brow again. "For the record, it wasn't just one skreev, it was a whole flock of skreevs," he added.

"Details," she answered nonchalantly with the wave of her hand.

She chuckled lightly. "You're not done yet," she added. Anakin raised his head when he suddenly got his bad feeling again.

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this," he told her.

"Do you now? Let's see if you can defeat your next opponent," she told him.

Looking to the side, he saw a dark figure in the jungle. A zakkeg came out of it's hiding spot with a growl. "Bastila…" he started when he saw that she was gone, "Force I hate it when she does that." The large predator charged at Anakin at full force, not giving the young man a chance to draw any of his weapons.

Grabbing the creature by it's horns, he jumped up onto it's head when it tried attacking his middle with it's teeth. Running up on the back, he was thrown off the creature, hitting the ground hard. Groaning, he rolled out of the way as it tried to plow him. Jumping back to his feet, he went to pull out his blaster when he was hit in the middle of his back, making him sprawl across the ground. Grabbing his lightsaber from his belt, he ignited one side when the creature tried to stomp on him.

Only getting rid of a horn, the zakkeg roared in pain before Anakin jumped back to his feet, his lightsaber going into the creature's side, only making it scream more in pain. Getting now extremely irritated with its pray, it went to take a swipe at Anakin's middle, making him jump back before it's foot could connect.

When the creature tried again, Anakin ignited the other side of his lightsaber, his weapon only cutting it's leg. The creature roared in pain and tried again. Anakin once more dragging his lightsaber across the creature's side. Stopping completely, Anakin leapt up onto the creature's back. As it was thrashing about, Anakin gripped it's back with one hand while raising his lightsaber with his other hand.

Raising his weapon above his head, he plunged it through it's head, the creature falling dead on the jungle floor. Getting down, Anakin leaned forward with his hands on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. "Well done, Anakin," Bastila told him. She patted his shoulder. "My friend Mandalore the Preserver would be proud," she commented.

"Thank you…Bastila," he answered between breaths.

"Now, I think you deserve a good long break," she told him.

He stood up straighter with a smile. "I would like to go to Tatooine first and get my mother," he told her. Bastila nodded with a smile.

"Of course," she answered as they went to board their ship.

After they had picked Shmi up from Tatooine, Anakin smiled as he was dressed better than what he had been wearing for his training on Dxun. Shmi smiled as she sat beside her son. "You are planning something," she commented.

"Whatever do you mean mom?" he asked innocently.

"Because you have this glint in your eye that I just can't place," Shmi told him.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Mom, I think you'll like Naboo. It is a lot more beautiful than Tatooine. Trees, flowers, waterfalls," he told her, changing the subject.

"Anakin…" she started.

"Mom…just trust me, alright?" he asked smiling at her.

Shmi smiled as she kissed her son's cheek. "Alright, I'll trust you," she answered chuckling. She kissed his cheek once more before settling back in her seat.

When the arrived on Naboo, Anakin smiled as he got off the ship, helping his mother down the ramp. "Ani stop, I am not a fragile being," she scolded while laughing.

"Sorry," he answered chuckling.

Bastila laughed when Shmi looked around with wide eyes. "This place is…it's magnificent!" she gasped in disbelief.

"Different from Tatooine isn't it?" he asked smiling.

"So much…" Shmi answered quietly.

Anakin pulled his hood over his head as he continued walking. "Anakin what are you doing?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just trying to hide my identity mom," he answered.

"It's for his training reasons, Shmi, don't worry," Bastila told her.

Shmi nodded her head slowly as they continued walking to the palace.

Walking inside, Anakin looked around for his girlfriend. Seeing Sabé, he smiled softly. "Sabé," he called quietly. Looking over, she smiled to find the Queen's secret beau standing there waiting for her.

"Anakin, welcome back to Naboo," she greeted quietly.

"Thank you," he answered smiling.

"But she's not here," she told him.

He frowned slightly. "Where is she then?" he asked quietly.

"She had returned to visit her family in Theed," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. "Thank you," he told her.

"You are welcome," she answered smiling.

Anakin bowed slightly to her before leaving the palace. "She's in Theed," he told them. They followed them, Shmi was extremely curious about what her son was planning.

When they arrived at the Naberrie home, Anakin removed his hood when he found the house. Two young girls came out of the house to go play in the backyard when they spotted Anakin. "Anakin!" they exclaimed excitedly, running over to greet him.

"Ryoo, Pooja," he said smiling as he knelt down on one knee to embrace the girls.

The girls giggled excitedly as the hugged Anakin tighter before he stood up. "Mom, these are Padmé's nieces, Ryoo and Pooja," he informed. Shmi smiled at the children.

"It is nice to meet you, both of you," she told them smiling.

The girls waved. "Where's your Aunt?" he asked smiling.

"We'll get her! AUNT PADME! AUNT PADME!" they shouted, running up the stairs.

Anakin chuckled before they went inside.

Entering the house, Shmi looked around, still amazed by the beauty of this place. "Anakin, hello," Jobal greeted as she walked over to him. Anakin smiled as he embraced his girlfriend's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Naberrie," he greeted.

"Enough with the formalities, it's Jobal," she insisted.

"Sorry, Jobal," he answered smiling.

He rested his hand on Shmi's shoulder. "Jobal, I would like you to meet my mother, Shmi Lars. Mom, this is Padmé's mother Jobal Naberrie," he informed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Anakin can't stop talking about you when he's visiting," Jobal told her smiling.

"It is lovely to meet you," Shmi answered smiling, "please call me Shmi."

"Then you should call me Jobal," the other woman told her.

"Anakin!" another voice exclaimed.

Anakin laughed as Padmé's sister hurried over, embracing him. "Welcome back to Naboo, we have been waiting for you to come back," Sola told him.

"Hello Sola," he answered smiling, letting her go.

Sola looked at Shmi and her smile only grew. "This must be your mother? It is finally wonderful to meet you. I'm Sola, Padmé's sister," she informed.

"Hello," Shmi answered smiling.

The two women greeted Bastila who nodded to them with a courteous smile. "Anakin, welcome back. Padmé has been counting the days for your return," Ruwee commented.

"Thank you, it is wonderful to be back, Ruwee," he answered, shaking his hand.

Ruwee patted his back. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked with a grin. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Ruwee my mother, mom, this is Padmé's father," he informed.

Shmi shook his hand. "Lovely to meet you. I can see where Padmé gets her lovely personality," she commented, "you should be proud of her."

"Oh we are. Just as much as you should be proud of your boy," Ruwee commented.

"I'm very proud of my son," Shmi answered, smiling at Anakin.

Anakin looked over when the girls Padmé inside. Just seeing her again made his heart race. "Padmé…" he murmured. In just a few steps he had her in his arms. Padmé smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her up off the floor.

"Ani…" she said with a sigh, burying her face into his neck.

"I've missed you, so much," he told her softly.

"I've missed you. I had no idea when I was going to see you again," she said smiling as he set her back down.

Anakin smiled as he kissed her tenderly, resting his hands on the sides of her neck. "Alright you two, there are children present," Sola teased, "as well as your parents." They pulled apart and Padmé blushed, but still gave her sister a small glare.

"Lunch is just about ready, I hope you three brought your appetite," Jobal said smiling.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Shmi insisted.

"Nonsense, you are practically family," Sola answered smiling.

"Shmi it's so nice to see you," Padmé said smiling as she hugged Anakin's mother.

Shmi hugged her back. "I swear you grow prettier every time I see you," she insisted, smiling. Padmé smiled before they sat down.

"Bastila, it's great to see you as well," Padmé told her.

"As it is to see you again milady," Bastila answered with a slight boy before sitting down.

"So this is quite a lovely surprise to have you all here," Jobal commented.

"Anakin has been quite secretive all day," Shmi commented, raising her eyebrow at her son.

Anakin cleared his throat. "I promise you the wait is all worth it," he assured them. Padmé smiled as she rested her hand on Anakin's arm. Smiling softly at her, he kissed her forehead while pulling her a little closer.

After they ate, Padmé smiled as she and Anakin watched Jobal show Shmi around the gardens. "Your mother looks extremely happy," she commented.

"She's been on Tatooine most of her life, she's fascinated by all the beautiful things on this planet," he replied smiling.

Padmé held his hand with a sigh. "I've missed you," she told him softly. Halting in mid-step, he turned around and embraced her again.

"I've missed you Padmé," he answered softly, hugging her close.

She buried her face into his neck, closing her eyes, reveling in the comfort of his embrace. Nine years ago, Anakin was disappointed that the Jedi had rejected him from their Order. Now that he was older and able to understand more what he would've given up, he was now grateful that he was rejected from the Order. He was able to train with Bastila, but then afterwards he could return to either Tatooine or Naboo to visit the two women that meant everything to him.

Letting her go, Anakin ran his hands over her arms. "What do you have planned? You seem kind of…distracted all afternoon since you've been here," she commented. Anakin smiled a little, letting out a deep breath.

"Padmé…I hope you know how much you mean to me," he said gently.

"Of course I do," she answered smiling, resting her hand on his cheek.

He rested his hand over hers before holding both of her hands in his. Padmé's eyes widened when he slowly got down on one knee in front of her. "Angel, you are everything to me. I would do anything for you, if you asked for the galaxy I would do what I can to give it to you. I don't have all the riches of a normal suitor to give you everything that you deserve. All I have is my heart and I am giving it to you wholeheartedly. I promise that I will do what I can to make you the happiest woman in the universe," he told her.

Reaching into the small pouch on his utility belt, he pulled out a ring. It was obviously handmade with a smooth piece of metal that he had cut off from a rod end. He had welded designs around the metal band and used wires to create the setting with a beautiful green pearl sitting on top of the wired setting. "Padmé Naberrie, will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" he asked as he held the ring up. Padmé smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Of course I will," she replied smiling with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

Smiling, he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, grateful that it fit. Instead of looking at the ring, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck with a small laugh as he stood up with his arms around her waist, swinging her around in a circle. "Congratulations!" Sola said excitedly as she embraced them both once they let each other go.

After embracing her sister, Padmé laughed as Sola looked at the ring. "This is gorgeous!" she told her sister beaming.

"That is a Krayt Dragon Pearl, very…difficult to find," Anakin said with a half-grin.

"So this is what you worked on for weeks when you thought everyone had gone to bed," Shmi quipped as she embraced her son.

Anakin chuckled lightly, hugging his mother back. "Congratulations, both of you," Shmi told them smiling as she embraced Padmé next. They smiled as the family congratulated them on their engagement.

Later that evening after they had a quiet family celebration about the engagement, Anakin was sitting outside in the gardens looking up at the starry sky. Padmé walked out wearing a pale purple off the shoulder dress that had long, skin tight sleeves that ended at her wrists. An empire waist that had a few crystals sewn into the bodice, and a light blue ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was tied in a braid, her hair hanging over her right shoulder. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked smiling.

Looking over, Anakin smiled as she sat next to him. "You look so beautiful," he told her, stroking her cheek, "I wish you kept your hair down though."

"I'll keep that in mind," she answered smiling, kissing him briefly.

Anakin held her hand in his, tracing his thumb over her engagement ring. "Sola is dying to know when the wedding is going to take place," she commented, laughing softly.

"I think she's more excited about this than anyone else," he commented, chuckling lightly.

Padmé rested her head on his shoulder as she twisted her ring on her finger. "I think we should discuss it a little bit before you leave at the end of this week," she said softly. Wrapping his arms, he kissed the side of her head.

"Do you have anything in mind, Angel?" he asked gently.

She ran her hand over his arm. "Well, I would like to get married in the Lake Country. It's beautiful, picturesque. It would be perfect, because we can keep it quiet like how we want it," she answered.

"This is true," he agreed, smiling, "we have the location. The question now is…when."

Padmé bit her lower lip. "I don't see it happening anytime soon," she murmured. Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"Not anytime soon," he answered.

"Well, it's only because of your training and my reigning as Queen. I think we should get married when we can actually enjoy it," she commented.

"I'm not arguing, Padmé," he assured her, chuckling.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Let's put it this way, we'll get married when we feel the time is right," he added. She nodded in agreement.

"When the time is right," she agreed.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head as they sat together in a comfortable silence, looking up at the stars together.


	4. Needing more Protection

Chapter 4: Needing more Protection

Anakin had arrived back home on Tatooine, having finished a mission Bastila had sent him on. However, this time it was different. This time he had a feeling something horrible was about to happen. He couldn't understand what it was, but he just knew something horrible was going to happen.

As he sat outside his mother's house, the early morning began to show across the sky. Meaning his mother would be waking up soon to collect the mushrooms on the vaporators as he learned she usually did in the morning.

As he watched his mother collect the mushrooms, he saw Tusken Raiders sneaking up on her. Taking his chance, Anakin ran forward with his lightsaber drawn, severing a Raider's arm as he reached out to grab his mother from behind. "Back you mindless beasts!" Anakin snapped. He looked over his shoulder. "Mom, go back inside, go," he told her.

Shmi hurried back inside while her son fought against the Sand People who had threatened his mother's life. One tried to bring his gaffi stick down onto Anakin's head. The young man dodge the attack, kicking the attacker in the side.

As Anakin fought against him, several more Tusken Raiders surrounded him.

Shmi was inside watching her son fight them. "He's going to get killed!" Beru exclaimed in horror.

"Not Anakin, he's stronger than he seems," Shmi assured her.

Anakin grinned as a Tusken charged at him. He jumped over his head, kicking another in the side of the head as he tried to grab him. When one tried to sneak up behind him, he thrust his lightsaber behind him, the blade going through its stomach.

After seeing several of their comrades fall to the ground dead, the rest of the Tuskens ran off frightened. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and pulled off his hood. Turning around, he smiled as Shmi climbed out of the hovel, hurrying over to embrace her son. "Hi mom," he murmured, hugging her tight, "are you alright?" He pulled back, holding onto her arms.

"I'm quite alright," she assured him, smiling softly.

Anakin smiled when the rest of the family came out. "You know how to make an entrance "little brother"," Owen quipped, messing up Anakin's hair.

"You're only older than me by a few months," Anakin answered with a playful glare as he shoved Owen.

Owen shoved back, with a grin. "Hey, hey, enough you two," Shmi scolded.

"Sorry mom," both young men said in unison.

Shmi laughed softly. "Thank you Anakin, those beasts have been running around the farm grounds for the last few weeks," Cliegg commented. Anakin glanced over his shoulder.

"They are easily frightened, but they do come back with more numbers, shelter's our better bet," he answered.

Cliegg, Shmi, and Beru went back inside while Owen and Anakin decided to burn the dead bodies that littered the ground.

After awhile, they went back inside where the rest of the family was waiting for them. "So Anakin, mom told us you're engaged," Beru said smiling. Anakin smiled a little.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for my quick departure the last time I was here, but Bastila and I had a mission to go on," Anakin answered.

"Speaking of Bastila, where is she?" Shmi asked curiously.

"She heard from an informant about a dealing with Count Dooku," Anakin replied.

Anakin sighed. "So have you seen or spoken to Padmé since your engagement?" Beru asked, trying to keep the conversation light. He looked over at her with a small smile.

"I've talked to her between missions, but I haven't actually seen her face to face in four months," he replied.

Shmi rested her hand on her son's arm with a comforting smile. "I'll stay here for a couple of weeks, but then I'm going to go to Naboo. She's getting ready to go to Coruscant for the vote against creating an army," he replied.

"An army?" Shmi asked.

"Why would they want to build an army?" Beru asked.

"Not sure, but I find it all too strange," Anakin replied.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling a yawn. Shmi laughed softly. "Anakin, you're exhausted," she told her son standing up.

"No, mom, I'm alright," he assured her.

Owen chuckled lightly. "Anakin, come on. You've traveled and fought Tusken Raiders, I think you deserve to rest a little bit. Come on. We have chores to do anyways, let's go," Shmi told him. Anakin sighed as he let his mother pull him up and she practically dragged him to his room.

Two weeks later, Anakin arrived on Naboo, walking down the ramp, he pulled up his hood as he walked toward the palace. Knowing the time, he knew Padmé would be in a meeting with Queen Jamillia. Shaking his head slowly with a slight chuckle, he couldn't help but think of how busy his bride-to-be had to keep herself. Since he had no room to talk, he had his own responsibilities that kept him away as well.

Walking up the stairs to the palace, Anakin quietly made his way down the hall to Padmé's office. Sabé smiled, recognizing the cloaked figure immediately, letting him inside. "She'll be finished soon," she informed quietly.

"Thank you," he answered as he went to stand in a corner to wait for her.

Padmé walked down the hall with her datapad in her hand. "Sabé, do you have all my things ready for my trip to Coruscant?" she asked.

"Of course, everything is all set. Don't worry everything will be under control here," Sabé assured her.

Padmé smiled before she went to go into her office. "Could you inform Cordé that and Dormé that they'll be coming to Coruscant with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Sabé answered smiling.

"And Captain Typho? The Queen insists that he comes with me as well," Padmé told her.

"Padmé, will you calm down? I have everything under control," Sabé assured her friend.

Padmé smiled a little, letting out a sigh. "You need to relax a little. Maybe after this vote you can finally have a break and plan that wedding with that fiancé of yours," Sabé teased lightly. Padmé raised her eyebrow.

"I told you that we're holding off on that until his training is over with," she answered as she looked down at her datapad again.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't make plans," Sabé told her.

"Sabé…" Padmé said with a sigh, "it wouldn't be much fun planning a wedding if Anakin's not here to give his own ideas."

"I truly, truly doubt it'll matter to him," the other girl answered.

Padmé shook her head slowly. "I have work to do," she informed, going into her office.

"As always," Sabé said with a mock bored yawn as she went back to work.

Shaking her head again, the Senator laughed softly as she walked into her office. As soon as the doors closed, she realized she wasn't alone. Looking up she nearly screamed until she realized who it was. "Anakin Skywalker what are you doing?" she demanded, clearly irritated that he was hiding on her.

"Surprise," he answered with a grin.

Padmé shook her head slowly when a smile appeared on her face. Walking over, she embraced him tightly. Wrapping his arms tightly around her back, he lifted her up off the floor as he buried his face into her neck. "I wasn't expecting to see you for another month," she murmured.

"I finished my mission earlier than expected," he answered, setting her back down on the floor, "besides, Sabé has been sending me those threatening messages you had been receiving."

Padmé let out a sigh. "Sometimes I feel like I should hire another assistant," she commented.

"Why? Because she's telling me what you should be telling me?" he asked as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"I think they're just empty threats," she answered, waving it off.

"Padmé, your life is being threatened and you're taking it lightly when you shouldn't be," he told her as she sat down at her desk.

Padmé looked up at him. "Ani, I just have too much work to do worry about empty threats," she told him.

"What if these aren't just empty threats? Padmé, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Coruscant," he answered.

She looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "I have been working to vote against the Military Creation Act and I deserve the right to be there as it's fate is decided," she answered.

"At what cost though?" he asked, "I would like in the next year or so to be marrying you."

"I would like that too," she replied as she sifted through the pile of datapads that littered her desk.

"Yes, but how will that happen if you get killed?" he asked.

Padmé was silent. "Stop talking nonsense, please," she answered standing up.

"This isn't nonsense Padmé this is your life!" he exclaimed.

"Anakin enough!" she told him, turning around to look at him.

Anakin was silent. "I'm worried about your safety," he told her.

"That's why I'm going to Coruscant with several bodyguards," she answered.

Walking over, he stood in front of her, holding onto her arms. "I'm going with you," he told her.

"Ani, you can't. I'm sure Bastila has a mission for you to go on," she answered.

"She's arriving on Naboo later today and I'm going to talk to her," he informed.

Padmé sighed when he placed his hands on the sides of her neck, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, resting her hands on his sides. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers. "When do you leave for Coruscant?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. "I'll meet you at your parents' house tonight, I have to go," he told her.

"I love you," she told him.

Anakin smiled, kissing her once more. "I love you," he answered. Padmé watched him go and let out a sigh as she went back to her desk to go back to work.

Walking out of the palace, Anakin had his hood over his head when he saw Bastila's ship land. Smiling, he made his way over to greet her. "Bastila, hello," he greeted.

"Hello Anakin," Bastila answered smiling.

Anakin noticed an astro droid was pulling along a long mahogany colored case. "What's that?" he asked.

"The reason why I'm here," she replied as they continued walking.

Still confused, he followed his trainer to the set of small apartments Bastila stays in whenever they're on Naboo.

Walking into the apartment, they both removed their hoods, sitting down. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You want to talk to me about going to Coruscant with Padmé," she stated, instead of asking.

"Um…yes," he replied.

"When you've been practicing the Force for many years, Anakin. You are able to open your mind further to visions," she informed.

Anakin stared, letting out a sigh. "Padmé's life is in danger, Bastila, what do I do?" he asked.

"You go with her," she replied.

He was surprised by what she said. "This is your mission, Anakin," she told him. Using the Force, she had the case settle carefully on the table between them. She unlocked the locks that covered the case. "You're going to need this to hide yourself from everyone," she added. She smiled softly. "Only your closest allies will know it's you," she informed.

Giving her a quizzical look, he removed the lid of the case, revealing a mask, shoulder armor, arm shields, and torso armor. He lifted the mask up, staring at it. "Armor?" he asked.

"It's stronger than any armor I know. It can protect you when you are unable to, but it will also hide your identity," she replied.

"What is it made of?" he asked.

"Mandalmetal," she replied.

"Mandalorian?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Anakin put the mask back on. "Stand up," she told him. Standing up, he stood there as Bastila took the armor from the case, putting it on him piece by piece. After she attached the torso piece of his armor, Anakin looked at all the protection he had. Bastila picked up the mask and Anakin took it, sliding the mask over his head. "You'll look frightening to all your enemies, but the ones closest to you will feel protected," she told him.

Grabbing his cloak he had discarded so she could put on the armor, she fastened it around his neck, and smiled a little as she stepped back. "Where did you get this?" he asked as he continued to examine his armor.

"It's a long story Anakin," she assured him.

Leaving it at that, Anakin looked at himself in the mirror. He looked truly intimidating, in the armor. With the mask and everything he was beyond unrecognizable. Even when he spoke his voice was a little different. He attached his lightsaber to his belt before pulling the hood up. "This should help me protect Padmé," he answered.

"And it will," Bastila answered.

Walking over, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Your enemies won't stand a chance against you, Anakin. You will become what you always talked about," she told him. Anakin nodded, smiling behind his mask. He had the tools to keep Padmé safe all he had to do now was use them.


	5. Threatening One's Life Part I

Chapter 5: Threatening ones Life Part I

The next day, Anakin walked over to his Fighter that Typho had prepared for him. R2 was in Padmé's ship chirping away quite excitedly about flying. "We'll be going Artoo," Anakin told the droid chuckling lightly. Padmé walked over with her helmet under her arm while Anakin's mask was sitting on the ladder by his Fighter. "Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

Anakin rested his hand on the side of her neck, the cool metal from his armor chilling her skin a little. "I'll see you in Coruscant," he told her.

"See you then," she answered smiling.

Chuckling lightly, he leaned forward, kissing her softly. Padmé kissed him back, resting her hand on the back of his neck. "Milady, we have to get going," Typho informed.

"Ruining the moment," Anakin muttered, making her laugh softly.

"I'll see you there," she said softly.

Nodding, he kissed her once more before holding her left hand in his. Lifting her hand up to his lips, he kissed her engagement ring before letting her go. Padmé smiled as she pulled on her gloves, then her helmet. Anakin put on his mask before looking at Typho. "I'll be flying behind her, you fly ahead," he instructed.

"Excuse me, Anakin, but I believe I'll make the calls on her safety," Typho informed.

"When it comes to her safety, I believe as her fiancé I think I should be able to have an opinion on it," Anakin informed.

"Enough, both of you," Padmé answered with a sigh, "since I basically outrank both of you. Captain I think we should go with Anakin's plan."

Typho looked at Anakin, who was smiling smugly behind his mask. "As you wish milady," Typho answered.

"Let's get going, please," Padmé told them as she climbed into her ship.

Anakin gave Typho one last look before they climbed into their own ships. "I swear, Anakin, grown men acting like children," Padmé scolded him over his intercom.

"He thinks that just because I'm not a Jedi or something that he can try to tell _me_ what to do," he answered.

"Ani, he's head of security," she told him.

"Doesn't matter. I should outrank him, I'm you fiancé," he told her.

"He knows that," Padmé answered.

"I don't think he cares," he insisted.

"Ani stop and just fly your Fighter," she answered, almost scolding him.

"Yes, milady," Anakin told her with a half-grin.

Anakin chuckled lightly as they flew off.

When they arrived at Coruscant, Anakin couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He kept glancing over at the larger ship.

When they landed on the platform, Anakin climbed down and walked over to Padmé. "We made it," Typho commented as he removed his helmet, watching as Cordé walked down the ramp. "Guess I was wrong, there wasn't any danger at all," he commented. Suddenly having a horrible feeling rush through his system, Anakin looked toward Padmé.

"Get down!" he exclaimed before running over to Cordé, pushing her to the ground with him covering her as the ship exploded.

Pulling back, Anakin looked at Cordé. "Are you alright?" he asked, getting back up.

"Yes," she replied, but shaken from her near death experience.

Padmé hurried over to check on her friend while Anakin stood up, searching around. "Did you see anyone?" he asked Typho.

"No one," Typho replied as he looked around, drawing his weapon.

Anakin hurried over and helped Padmé up off the ground before Typho could. "Come on Padmé, we have to get you to safety," he insisted. Padmé nodded as she and Cordé hurried off the landing platform. Getting into the speeder that was waiting for them, Anakin looked around. "I'll meet you at the meeting," he told her.

"What…" she started.

"I'm going to look for clues," he answered.

Padmé nodded as she rested her hand on the metal of his mask before she got into the speeder. "I love you," she told him.

"Love you," he answered before watching the speeder fly off with his fiancé.

Walking back over to the wreckage, Anakin bent down and checked pulses on the six guards who were with Cordé. He shook his head sadly when none had a pulse. "Horrible loss," he said softly as he closed the eyes of one of the soldiers. Standing up, he began investigating all the rubble to find any clue of who could've done this. Looking up, he saw speeders with Jedi in them, making him abandon his mission. Hurrying over to his own speeder, he jumped inside and sped off before the Jedi could catch him.

When he arrived at the Senate building, Anakin climbed out of his speeder and walked into the building. Making his way through the halls, he could hear a discussion going on. Seeing Padmé's seat, he walked inside and took his place in the back. His arrival though, caused a little bit of a stir for everyone was now looking at the new person who had joined in on the meeting.

Looking over her shoulder, Padmé saw her fiancé standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded to her to let her know that she could start her speech. Smiling softly at him, she turned back to the senate, clearing her throat as she moved their glider forward. "My noble colleagues. Less than an hour ago an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards was nearly killed while six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered," she informed.

Pausing, they heard everyone go into a frenzy over the news. "I was the target…but more importantly, the security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to the building of this army and someone will stop at nothing to assure it's passage," she told them. The other senators' shouts only grew louder with each word she spoke.

Anakin looked around to all the outraged senators over the fact that someone was trying to start a war. "Wake up senators! You must wake up! If you offer the Separatists violence they will only show violence in return! Many will lose their lives! All will lose their freedom!" she told them passionately. The room was now suddenly quiet again. "I pray you do not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down the security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war. Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do," she finished, staring at all her colleagues. The room began to get loud again, until Mas Amedda called everyone to order.

Looking up, Anakin could see the Chancellor staring down at them, but he saw that he wasn't even looking at Padmé. What made him uneasy was the fact the Chancellor was staring at him before he finally spoke. "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the senate is adjourned," Palpatine told the senate.

As they went to exit the glider, Anakin followed Padmé down the hall. "You did well," he told her.

"I just hope they actually listen to what I had to say," she answered.

"They will, just have faith in the Senate that they'll make the right decision in this," he replied.

He glanced over his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Chancellor's office," he told her. Padmé nodded before she followed Typho to the speeder that was awaiting them. Turning around to the opposite direction, Anakin climbed into his own speeder.

Later that afternoon, Anakin was standing outside the Chancellor's office when Padmé and some of her colleagues walked down the hall. "Senator Amidala, I have checked over the remains of your ship, but I haven't been successful at finding clues of who had done this. If anything, I'm sure the Jedi probably have a few theories," he informed.

"And who might you be?" Senator Organa asked.

"Senator this is Justice, he's my personal protector, he was hired after all the death threats that were sent to me on Naboo and has been assigned to try to find the attempted killers," she replied, "Justice this is Senator Bail Organa, one of my trusted friends and colleagues."

Anakin bowed respectfully to the Senator. "It is an honor, Senator," he informed. Padmé could see the nervous expression on the Senator's face as Anakin tried to engage him in a conversation. Anakin was grinning from behind his mask, swallowing a laugh at the man's expression.

"Yes…well…any leads on the attack?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Anakin replied regretfully.

They looked up when the doors opened. Anakin walked behind Padmé, making sure she was in his sight the whole time. He didn't trust the Chancellor. To be sure the Jedi couldn't detected him, he voided his Force signature. "Senator Amidala…your tragedy on the landing platform…terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart," Yoda informed.

"Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" Padmé asked immediately.

"Our intelligence points us to some disgruntle spice miners on the moons of Naboo," Mace Windu informed.

Anakin bit back a scoff. Of course someone would've planted evidence for the Jedi to find to make it look like spice miners. "I think that Count Dooku was behind it," Padmé insisted.

"He is a political idealist…not a murderer," Ki-Adi informed.

"You know my lady that Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character," Windu informed.

"Hmm but for certain senator, in grave danger you are," Yoda informed.

Anakin stood behind Padmé with his arms crossed over his chest again as he listened in on the conversation. "Senator, could you please introduce us to your…friend here?" Ki-Adi asked curiously as he looked at Anakin curiously. Padmé glanced over her shoulder at Anakin before speaking.

"This is Justice, my personal protector. He was assigned to me to help find the ones who are threatening my life," Padmé replied.

The Jedi Masters in the room seem to just stare at Anakin, as if they were trying to place where they had seen him before. "Master Jedi, may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Palpatine asked, acting as if he were trying to ignore Anakin.

"Do you think that is a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail asked.

"Chancellor if I may comment I don't believe the situation…" Padmé started.

"'Is that serious.' No but I do Senator, I realize all too well your security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with? An old friend like, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked.

"That's possible, he's just returned from a mission on Ansion," Windu informed.

They were all silent for a second. "Do it for my lady, please. The thought of losing you is unbearable," Palpatine informed. Padmé looked over at Anakin, who then nodded gently in approval for the little extra security. Anakin couldn't help but notice that the man was practically sneering. There was something about him that made him uncomfortable, something that didn't fit right with this man. As a child he remembered that he found the one time Senator of Naboo to be as kind as Padmé, but now seeing him, he couldn't figure out why the man almost had an evil glint in his eye as he stared at Padmé.

He could also see the annoyed expressions on the Jedi's faces. Knowing that Padmé only accepted their offer because "Justice" had silently told her that it would be a good idea.

He barely heard Windu when Obi-Wan would report in, but heard Padmé say, "Thank you, Master Windu," pulling him out of his thoughts.

As the Jedi left, Padmé sat down with Anakin behind her. Palpatine seemed to also be staring at the young man, looking intimated by his appearance. Padmé clasped her hands in her lap, unconsciously twisting her engagement ring around on her finger as they began the meeting with the Chancellor. "Senator Amidala, is it necessary to have your…protector here?" Palpatine asked.

"My assignment is to stay with the Senator at all times," Anakin replied coolly.

Palpatine let out a sigh. "Very well, shall we begin?" he asked as he started their meeting.

After the meeting that evening, Anakin was standing in his and Padmé's room, removing his mask. "Do you need help?" Padmé asked as she walked in after talking with Typho.

"A little," he replied, "this gets warm after awhile."

Padmé smiled as she walked over, helping him get the armor off. "I think everyone who sees you are a little intimidated," she commented, laughing softly. Anakin chuckled softly as he undid the armor on his wrists and arms, pulling it off and placing it in the case. Once the torso armor was removed, Padmé stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Turning around, finally letting go of all the built up emotions he had felt when he imaged that it could've been Padmé on the ship. He lifted her up in his arms, hugging her close. "I'm alright, Ani, it's Cordé's life that could've been lost if it weren't for you," she murmured.

"It doesn't matter, that could've been you," he answered, hugging her tight.

She hugged him back, letting out a sigh as she relaxed against him. They looked up when there was a knock on their bedroom door. "Senator, Master Kenobi is here," Typho informed, "and Anakin, Miss Shan is here."

"Thank you, Captain," Padmé answered.

Anakin kissed her briefly. "I'll be right out," he informed. She nodded before leaving the room. Anakin let out a deep breath as he changed his tunic, pulling on his leather jerkin before leaving the room after putting his utility belt on again.

Walking out, he smiled to see Obi-Wan and Bastila there. "It is a great pleasure to see you again, my lady," Obi-Wan told Padmé.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," Padmé answered smiling.

"Bastila, I'm surprised that you are here," Anakin commented.

Bastila smiled. "I can't to check on my apprentice's progress," she informed, "from what I hear you were at least able to save one life today."

"Yes," Anakin replied, nodding his head slowly.

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, good to see you again," he greeted.

"Good to see you again as well, Anakin. Master Shan has informed me that your training is going great," Obi-Wan answered.

"Enough with the Master Shan, Obi-wan, I'm not a Jedi anymore, haven't been for over 3,900 years," she scolded lightly so only the four of them could hear.

Anakin chuckled lightly. They moved to sit down and Padmé gave her fiancé's hand a squeeze. "I believe a congratulations are in order, Senator," Obi-Wan commented, gesturing to the ring on Padmé's hand.

"Oh…thank you," Padmé answered smiling.

"When is the big day may I ask?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're not quite sure. As soon as I'm done with my training preferably," Anakin replied.

Padmé rested her hand on Anakin's knee with a small smile. "My only problem is I feel like I don't need anymore security, I want answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me," she insisted.

"I'm already working on trying to find who's doing this, Padmé. I need someone to watch over you while I'm investigating," Anakin answered.

The Senator was quiet, letting out a sigh. "So you're Justice, I had a feeling you were from what Windu and Yoda were telling me," Obi-Wan commented.

"They were talking about me?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, especially when you walked in dressed in Mandalorian armor that hasn't been seen in thousands of years. The last person to possess armor like they were describing was Darth Revan," Obi-Wan replied.

Bastila sighed, lowering her head a little. Anakin pulled Padmé closer. "Perhaps with your presence the mystery surrounding this attack will be revealed," she informed. She slowly stood up, exhausted from the day's events. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire," she informed. Anakin watched her go, letting out a sigh.

"Anakin, would you like to show Master Kenobi all the security here?" Typho asked walking up.

"I believe you're head of her majesty's security. How about you show Master Kenobi all the security?" Anakin answered.

Bastila and Obi-Wan glanced at each other before looking at the two men. Typho cleared his throat. "Master Kenobi, I am Captain Typho, head of her Majesty's security. So if you would follow me I will show you all the security details," Typho informed as the two of them left the room.

"If looks could kill my apprentice," Bastila quipped as she stood beside him.

"I don't like how close he is trying to be with Padmé," he answered, "he doesn't keep his thoughts quiet about her."

"Anakin, what did I tell you about jealousy?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It is hard not to be jealous when I keep catching the looks he gives Padmé when he thinks I'm not looking," he muttered.

"Maybe he's doing that, because he knows it bothers you," she told him.

Anakin let out a sigh. "I'm going to be with Padmé. It's been a long day," he murmured. She nodded with a sigh as she watched her apprentice go to his and Padmé's room.


	6. Threatening One's Life Part II

Chapter 6: Threatening Ones Life Part II

Night fell and Obi-Wan came back to relieve Bastila from guarding the apartment. "Any activity up here?" he asked. Bastila shook her head slowly with a sigh.

"Nope, extremely calm," she replied.

Obi-Wan went to check the security cameras when he furrowed his brow. "Obi-Wan, he hasn't had a real evening with his fiancé. Do you think he's going to want you to see?" Bastila asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you sure he'll be able to sense things while he is distracted?" he asked.

"Anakin can still sense things while he's with Padmé. Love isn't a distraction Obi-wan," she told him.

Obi-Wan was silent for a minute.

In the bedroom, Anakin kept waking up every couple of minutes, thinking he would hear something outside the window. He glanced at Padmé to see that she was still fast asleep. He had his arm over her waist while she slept. He kissed the back of her shoulder before lying back down. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep again. He smiled a little when she felt her hand tighten unconsciously around his.

Ten minutes when Anakin began to doze again, he suddenly felt something dark enter the room. Sitting up, he scanned around the room. Getting up from bed, he started searching the room, accidentally waking Padmé as he did so. "Ani?" she asked sleepily. Before she could react, Anakin was suddenly back on the bed with his lightsaber in hand, killing two kouhuns that were crawling up on the bed. Just then, Obi-Wan and Bastila ran into the room.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded right as Obi-Wan jumped through the window, grabbing the droid that had delivered the creatures. "Crazy Jedi!" Anakin exclaimed jumping up. He looked at Padmé. "Stay here," he told her as he and Bastila ran out the door while Cordé, Dormé, and Typho ran into the room.

Anakin and Bastila ran to the nearest garage where they took a yellow speeder, speeding off into the city traffic.

When they finally caught up to Obi-Wan, they saw that the droid he had been clinging to had been shot and he was now falling. Anakin glanced up before he easily caught the Jedi on the back of the speeder. "What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked as he climbed in.

"I couldn't find a speeder I really liked," Anakin replied with a half-grin.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "Bastila, switch sides with me," he insisted.

"What do you plan on doing Anakin?" Bastila asked as they started switching places.

"Will you just trust me?" Anakin asked as he sat in the passenger's side.

"The last time you said that, Anakin, it took you three days to get out of the jungles of Dxun," Bastila commented.

"I got out though didn't I?" he answered with a grin.

"That is true," she agreed.

Obi-Wan just stared between the two of them for a second when Anakin got up from his seat. "Alright, if you'll excuse me I have an attempted assassin to catch," he commented before jumping on the front of the speeder then jumping off completely.

"Has the boy lost his mind?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Anakin has captured many wanted people with his methods," Bastila replied.

Bastila chased them both down as Anakin was clearly struggling with the driver in the speeder in question. "There are methods to his madness Master Kenobi," she added with a half-grin.

Anakin grabbed a hold of the woman's wrist as she tried to fire her blaster at him. After missing several blasts, the attempted assassin turned her speeder, making Anakin fall and hit the ground. Reaching up with the Force, he was able to get the speeder to crash. The woman jumped out of the speeder and began running with Anakin right on her heels.

The woman kept glancing over her shoulder at who she believes is only a civilian chasing her down. She had no idea the young man chasing her was Senator Amidala's secret fiancé and as well as the Personal Protector she had heard about.

She ran into the club and just as Anakin went to go in after her, Obi-Wan and Bastila caught up with him. "She's in the club," he informed. Bastila nodded her head slowly.

"Remember to keep yourself hidden, Anakin. You've worked too hard to get yourself caught now," she reminded him softly.

"Understood," he answered.

Bastila gripped his shoulder gently, but firmly with a smile before she and Obi-Wan entered the club.

Anakin slowly walked in behind them, searching around for the woman with the Force. Bastila nodded gently to him, having him blend in the crowd was the perfect way to go in with this. "Hard to believe he was once the boy Qui-Gon had introduced me to," Obi-Wan commented as they sat down at the bar.

"He's a good apprentice. A slow learner, but he does learn," she answered as they ordered drinks at the bar.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "Wanna buy some death sticks?" a person beside him asked.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," Obi-Wan answered.

"I don't wanna sell you death sticks," the man parroted.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Obi-Wan told him.  
"I want to go home and rethink my life," the man again parroted before leaving.

Bastila laughed a little, shaking her head slowly. "But honestly, Bastila, do you think it is a wise idea for Anakin to have an attachment?" he asked.

"In the words of Jolee Bindo, love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware, but love itself will save, not condemn you," she answered.

Obi-Wan was silent. "Having Padmé in his life actually makes him stronger, Obi-Wan. I'm not about to take that away," she added. Before Obi-Wan could make a comment, they suddenly both stood up with their lightsabers raised. Obi-Wan severed the would-be assassin's hand. Bastila looked over at Anakin who was still hiding in the crowd. She nodded to him before they led the woman out of the club.

Setting her down on the ground, Anakin stood above her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Doesn't matter who I am. The real question is who hired you?" Anakin answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was just a job," the woman insisted.

"Tell us, tell us now!" Anakin demanded.

"Who are you to make demands?" the woman answered.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "I don't think you understand, this man just happens to be Senator Amidala's fiancé, if I were you, I'd start talking," she informed. The woman stared for a minute.

"It was a bounty hunter called…" she started when something injected into her neck.

The three of them looked up as someone flew away. Looking back down, they saw her turn back to her original changeling form. Speaking in a language they didn't know, she collapsed to the ground. Obi-Wan reached over, pulling out a dart. "Toxic dart," he murmured. Bastila checked for a pulse, shaking her head slowly. Anakin cursed under his breath.

"Anakin, go back to Padmé. I'm sure she's worried about you," Bastila insisted.

Anakin nodded before heading back to their apartment.

Arriving back, Padmé was in the living room yet. She hurried over, embracing him. Hugging her tight, he buried his face into her hair with a heavy sigh. "Did you get him?" Typho asked.

"He was a she and we did, but she was killed before she could tell us who hired her," he replied.

They were all silent. "What's the next plan of action?" Typho asked.

"First, Padmé's going back to Naboo," Anakin replied.

Padmé pulled back. "No, Anakin, I can't go back. Not with it being too close to the vote," she told him.

"Padmé, this is the second attempt in one day," he answered.

"I can't just abandon the work I've done," she insisted, sitting back down.  
"At what cost?" he asked.

Anakin got down on his knees in front of her. "Padmé, this vote isn't worth your life," he told her.

"This vote spells out the future of the galaxy," she answered.

Anakin looked at Typho and the two girls in the room. "Mind if we talk alone?" he asked. They nodded as the three of them left the room. He looked back at his fiancé, holding her hands in his. "Padmé, please. I can't stand the idea of you getting killed over this. It'll kill me," he told her.

"I'm not going to die, Ani," she answered.

"It's almost happened twice today, both times I was there to stop it," he told her.

Padmé was silent. "I am going to find the one who's trying to kill you, but you have to go back to Naboo where I know you'll be safe. Please, Padmé, please go for me," he insisted. Letting out a sigh, she lowered her head a little.

"Alright…alright I'll go back to Naboo," she answered.

Anakin let out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

The next day, Anakin was standing in Padmé's apartment in full armor while Padmé's newest Jedi bodyguard, Kit Fisto. "Justice," Kit greeted. He was still staring at Anakin curiously, almost intimidated by him it seemed.

Anakin's mask was an old Mandalorian Neo mask the mask's eye holes were only a solid, thin V and there were two lightning bolts from the end of the eyes down to the crests of the chin. Underneath his armor consisted of a chest plate that was black on the sides up to the arm pits and around the back with a red streak down the middle vertically and around the waist. Connected to the chest plate was a black neck plate that stretched all the way around under his chin.

The cape was black and fitted to hug on his shoulders and had two connectors that connect to the armor right around the chest, it met to his knees and had a hood that was over hsi head. Underneath the armor was a metallic long sleeved shirt used to protect his arms without restricting movement.

The gloves were reddish metal ending a couple inches below the elbow with the underneath and fingers being a black material. The pants were plain trousers with metal inside the quads and reddish, black boots.

"Master Fisto," Anakin answered, bowing slightly after an awkward silence.

Padmé let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't like this idea of hiding," she muttered as she continued packing.

"Don't worry, milady. I'll find out what's going on and then you can come back," Anakin answered.

"I believe Master Kenobi can handle it," Fisto informed.

"And I am going. It is my job to do so," Anakin answered.

Padmé sighed a little, feeling a bit defeated that she had to do this. "Milady is there a message you would like me to send to your fiancé about your change in plans?" Anakin asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Only for him to know that I'll be alright and I'll be seeing him soon," Padmé replied as she put another dress into a suitcase.

"Very well, milady," Anakin answered.

Padmé nodded before Anakin went to pretend he was going to send a transmission.

A little while later, Padmé walked into Anakin's room, looking around. "Ani? We're getting ready to leave," she called to him quietly. Anakin walked over, embracing his fiancé tightly. Padmé hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Please be careful," she whispered.

"I will," he answered, kissing her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Anakin pulled back from their embrace to capture her lips with his. Padmé kissed him back, resting her hand on his cheek. Pulling away, he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her engagement ring. "Time to go," he said softly.

"I know," she answered.

Grabbing his mask, Anakin slipped it over his head before they left the room nonchalantly. "Are you ready, milady?" Fisto asked.

"I am," she replied.

Anakin watched as she left the apartment first. "Master Fisto," he called. The Jedi Master stopped and looked over at him. "I'm trusting you with Senator Amidala's life. If anything were to happen to her, I will hold your responsible for it," he informed.

The Jedi Master seemed to be taken aback with his comment before clearing his throat. "I assure you that Senator Amidala will be protected," he answered. Anakin nodded before watching him leave. He left the apartment, walking over to his speeder that sat on the veranda.

Climbing in, he went to speak with Obi-Wan about the dart that had killed the changeling. Bastila had him learn about certain toxic darts that wouldn't show up on the analysis archives. From the way that dart looked, it had no symbols for any droid to recognize.

Arriving at the Jedi Temple, Anakin held his comlink up. "Master Kenobi," he called.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm outside your temple. Would you please meet me out here?" Anakin asked as he got out of his speeder.

"On my way," Obi-Wan answered.

Standing outside the temple, Anakin let out a sigh when he looked up as the Obi-Wan walked out. "Senator Amidala is on her way back to Naboo as we speak," he informed.

"Good, the Council wasn't really…thrilled with the fact the only reason the Senator agreed to returning home was because you asked her to," Obi-Wan commented.

"Well the Jedi Council will have to understand that Padmé will listen to my opinions over anyone else's," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "What do you need here?" he asked curiously.

"I'd like to look at that dart that killed the would-be assassin," Anakin replied.

Reaching into his robes, the Jedi removed the dart, placing it into Justice's hand. Looking at it, Anakin furrowed his brow. "Hmm no symbols as I suspected. Not surprising your analysis droid probably didn't find this in any of it's archives?" he asked.

"No," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin studied the dart for a few more minutes. "I have a theory, but do you know anyone you can take this to find out who would know where this came from?" he asked.

"I know someone," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Then let's go see this friend of yours," he commented as they got into his speeder.

"I have a feeling I might regret flying with you," Obi-Wan muttered before the young man sped off.

When they arrived at the diner, Obi-Wan was talking about, Anakin parked and he chuckled as the Jedi Master practically ran from the speeder. "Obi-Wan, you worry too much," he commented as he climbed out.

"You have completely lost your mind," Obi-Wan told him.

"You worry too much," Anakin answered.

"This is a speeder, not a pod racer," the Jedi Master told him.

"I am very aware of that, but I can still have some fun," Anakin insisted.

"You truly are crazy," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin rolled his eyes as they went into the diner.

Walking inside, Anakin noticed that everyone was staring at him, but squared his shoulders. "Someone to see you honey! A Jedi by the looks of 'im," the droid called out.

"Obi-Wan!" the diner owner exclaimed happily.

"Hello Dex," Obi-Wan answered.

Dex glanced at Anakin, kind of surprised to see the Senator's armored bodyguard standing there. "Take a seat, I'll be right with the two of you," he informed. Anakin stood beside the table as Obi-Wan greeted his friend. They sat down and Dex just looked at Anakin curiously.

"Dex, this is Justice. He is on the same mission as I am and we would like some information," Obi-Wan informed.

"Heavy work for a bodyguard aren't ya?" Dex asked.

"I was assigned to Senator Amidala to find the ones who are threatening her life," Anakin answered nonchalantly.

Dex nodded before looking back at Obi-Wan. "So my friend what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"You could tell us what this is," Obi-Wan answered, placing the dart in front of him.

Anakin watched as Dex examined the object. "This came from those cloners, what you've got there is a Kamino Saber Dart," Dex commented.

"I figured it was Kamino," Anakin answered as he stared at the dart on the table.

"How would you know of Kamino?" Dex asked.

"I've learned a lot about hidden planets and the people who wished to keep hidden," Anakin replied as he examined the dart in his hand.

"Are the people there friendly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well that all depends," Dex replied.

"Depends on what Dex?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smirked a little. "On how good your manners are…how big your pocket book is," Dex replied chuckling.

"Justice, do you know where Kamino is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I believe so. I was shown where it was once," Anakin replied as they got up from the table.

"Thank you Dex, you have been a great help," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, thank you," Anakin answered.

"Anytime boys, anytime. Obi-Wan don't be a stranger around these parts now," Dex told him standing up.

Obi-Wan nodded before they left the diner. "So you have been to this…Kamino?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Bastila showed it to me once, we didn't really go to the planet she just showed it to me. She wanted me to learn where some planets are hidden and would be hard to find. It would be the perfect place for the enemy to hide," Anakin explained as he got into the speeder.

He noticed that Obi-Wan didn't get in and let out a sigh. "Obi-Wan, you have fought a Sith Lord and yet you're terrified about getting into a speeder," he commented.

"Only the ones you're driving," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh as he got in.

"My driving saved your life last night," Anakin commented as he sped off.

"Yes but your driving is suicide," the Jedi Master answered as they went into Coruscant traffic.

"Just trust me," Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan shook his head, letting out a sigh.

When the two of them went their separate ways, Anakin went back to the apartment to find his Fighter ready. "Alright, Kamino, here we come," he commented as he climbed up the side of his Z-95 Headhunter that he called "Angel". Opening the hatch, he jumped inside and got it ready to go.

Once he flew off, he met up with Obi-Wan at Coruscant's atmosphere. "Just follow me, Obi-Wan and we'll find Kamino," he informed.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Obi-Wan answered as they jumped into hyperspace.


	7. Surrounding Mystery

Chapter 7: Surrounding Mystery

As Anakin shifted out of hyperspace, he saw Kamino. "Bastila, we have arrived at Kamino," he stated, hoping she could hear him.

"Understood. I'm still back on Coruscant, keeping an eye on things in the Senate," she informed him.

"Has Palpatine make any moves? I don't trust him, Bastila," Anakin answered.

"I don't trust him either, but no, he hasn't done anything that could raise any warning signs to us," Bastila replied.

Anakin nodded. "Find whatever you can, alright Anakin? Don't worry, I overheard a transmission to the council. Padmé is back on Naboo safely," she reassured the young man.

"Good," he answered, "I will make contact when I find out information. Skywalker out."  
"Shan out," she answered.

Landing his ship, Anakin got out, pulling his hood over his head as Obi-Wan walked in with a Kaminoan that was there to greet him. Once they were out of eyesight, Anakin snuck inside.

As he walked through the halls, he saw the cloning facility, his eyes widened as he look through a window. He saw rows and rows of tanks that held growing clones, all growing at a inhumane rate. Right before his eyes he saw one grow to look like a near full-term infant. "What is this…" he said quietly.

Anakin snuck down the hall when he saw some engineers working on the new batch of clones. He had to get one of those computers to find out what was going on with these clones.

Making his way through the hall, Anakin finally found an empty room. Turning around, Anakin closed and locked the door behind him before sitting in the chair. Accessing the computer, he began pouring over the information in front of him. "Building army for the republic…100,000 units ready for their orders…over a million are on the way…" he read scanning over the rest of the report, "who built this army?"

Scanning down, it looked like a regular order form. It was extremely odd for him, it was as if these clones were supplies being ordered. Finding a name, his forehead creased with confusion. "Sifo-Dyas? I thought Bastila said he was killed before this…" he murmured when he saw the date on the order form.

Scrolling down, he saw a spot that said "Special Orders". Moving to look at them, he cursed when "Enter Password" flashed up on the screen. "Of course that is the one spot that would be locked," he muttered. He let out a frustrated sigh as he held his comlink up. "Bastila," he called.

"Bastila here," she answered.

"Bastila, I'm in the main computers. It seems that there is a clone army that is being built for the Republic," he stated.

"Did Palpatine ask for it?" she asked.

"Oddly, no…Sifo-Dyas called for the order," he replied.

It was silent on Bastila's end for a minute. "What is the date on the order?" she asked. Anakin read the date of the order off to her. "Impossible, Sifo-Dyas died long before that," she told him.

"What can this mean?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied.

Anakin let out a sigh. "Don't worry, Anakin. Everything will be solved, do you think there is anything threatening about this? Are the Kaminoans showing aggression?" she asked.

"No, I don't think there's motive to fear the Kaminoans," he replied.

"Can you get into the special orders?" she asked.

"No, it's been blocked," he replied.

"Anakin, you know better than to tell me that," she scolded lightly.

Anakin smiled a little before he started pondering of what could the password be. Of course, it would have to be the password from the person who actually made the order and not the Kaminoans. The problem was, if Sifo-Dyas didn't make this order, who did and why? "Justice out," he told her before cutting the comlink.

For the next hour, Anakin was trying to find the backdoor to the password. There had to be a loophole to get into the orders.

Opening another window, he felt relief rush through him when a window came up for the Administrator. Typing in "Wei" several other windows opened. He finally found what he was looking for, the special orders. He saw their list or Orders, since some raised suspicion, but non seemed to be raising red flags for Anakin. Unable to find anything else, Anakin was about to search for anything else when he heard someone trying to get into the room. Getting up after closing out of the system, Anakin jumped up into the ventilation shaft after unlocking the door.

Crawling his way through the system, Anakin found Obi-Wan getting ready to talk to the Council. Once the Kaminoan was gone, Anakin jumped down from his hiding spot, going over to his own ship to talk to Obi-Wan about what he had found after he spoke to his Council.

After Obi-Wan sent out his transmission, he looked over at Anakin. "Did you find out anything?" he asked.

"According to the date on the order form, it is impossible for Sifo-Dyas to make the order," Anakin replied.

"As I suspected. I think it was this Lord Tyranus," Obi-Wan told him.

"What about this Bounty Hunter?" Anakin asked.

"I'm about to go get him to have the Council question him," he replied.

"I'll go with you," Anakin told him.

The two of them went to go find this Bounty Hunter that they believe hired the changeling to kill Padmé. Just the idea that this man tried to kill his wife-to-be angered Anakin, but for now he couldn't think that way. There wasn't time to think that way. He had to capture this man to get some answers.

When they arrived at the platform, they saw the armored bounty hunter. "DAD! LOOK!" a boy shouted from the ramp. The Bounty Hunter turned around and started firing his blaster at them. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, activating both ends and blocked several blasts.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out when he saw the bounty hunter aimed a missile at the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan was knocked off his feet and before Anakin could go help his friend, he was thrown off his feet by two missile blasts aimed at him. He rolled across the ground, before he could get up, another blast was fired at him. While Anakin was trying to dodge blasts from the ship, Obi-Wan was fighting the bounty hunter. When another missile was aimed at him, Anakin was expecting it this time, jumping backwards in the air while calling his lightsaber to him.

Anakin looked over juts as Obi-Wan was yanked over the side of the ledge. "OBI-WAN!" he shouted, running to the ledge. The Bounty Hunter then aimed his blaster at Anakin, firing at him, forcing the vigilante to back up while blocking his attack.

The enemy was able to get back up the ramp, escaping both Anakin and Obi-Wan. While the ship got ready to take off, they both reached for their homing beacons from their belts, both throwing them on the ship. "Let's go," Anakin told him.

"Give me one second nearly just fell thousands of feet to my death," Obi-Wan answered, trying to catch his breath.

Anakin laughed a little before they ran to head back to their Fighters.

Back on Coruscant, Bastila was walking down the hall with Typho, the girls, and Jar Jar. "Remember what I told you Jar Jar," she told him.

"Mesa will," Jar Jar answered.

Bastila pulled her hood over her head as she went to listen to the meeting. She crossed her arms over her chest as the meeting began. "Jar Jar whatever you do, don't offer emergency powers," she said softly.

"But mesa has already offered to motion the powers," Jar Jar answered.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "Jar Jar, sit down. Let me handle this, I will be representative," she told him. The gungan sat down and Bastila stood at the podium.

"Fellow delegates, unfortunately representative Binks is unable to speak this evening," she stated to everyone in the room.

There were many murmurs in the crowd. "And who might you be?" Palpatine asked.

"I am Representative Helena Revanchist," she replied in her best political voice, "Senator Amidala appointed me as her second if Representative Binks would be unable to speak."

"And what would you like to say?" Palpatine asked.

"I am here to remind everyone that Senator Amidala has put her life on the line in order for everyone to hear out her request to vote against the Military Creation Act. It will lead to nothing but bloodshed and the senate that has been standing for over a thousand years will crumble," she explained.

There were shouts of yeses and no's going throughout the room. "Senator Amidala has not risked her life to watch the opposition fail. Senators, please remember that this will lead to a war and a long lasting war at that," she told them. The shouts again filled the room.

"Order! We shall have order!" Mas Amedda called out.

After finishing her motion, Bastila sat down. "VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW! VOTE NOW!" people began shouting. Bastila shook her head slowly, knowing that her motion fell on deaf ears of so many. Trying to preserve Padmé's work she could see was failing. She knew that for one day, she held off Palpatine getting the emergency powers, but then she had a feeling that she was being watched.

Looking up, she could see Yoda and Windu standing in the doorway watching. "Master Yoda," Bastila greeted with a slight bow.

"What is your true name?" Yoda asked, pointing his walking stick to her.

"Helena Revanchist just as I said and I am an ally not to worry you," she told him as she walked by them.

As she made her way through the hall, her comlink went off. "Shan," she said quietly as she left the senate building.

"Bastila, Obi-Wan and I are on Geonosis. Obi-Wan and I became separated, but I'm afraid he's been captured by the enemy," Anakin replied.

Bastila shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I'm on my way Anakin," she assured him. She disconnected the comlink and started running through the halls to get to her Fighter.

On Geonosis, Anakin was creeping through the dark halls, keeping an eye out for the enemy. He had overheard Dooku's meeting with the Separatists, that was the last time he saw Obi-Wan. As he made his way through the halls, he suddenly had a feeling he was being followed. Turning around with his lightsaber raised, several winged creatures attacked him.

After killing the group of creatures, Anakin jumped up, once again going through the ventilation shaft. "This is going to be such an adventure," he muttered as he began climbing up.

Night began to fall on Geonosis. There wasn't much Anakin could do anymore with being on his own. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes as he began to fall in a meditative state to energize himself for what he was sure was going to be a huge battle.

The morning arrived and Anakin stood at the top of the arena watching as Obi-Wan was led out and chained to a pillar. "Just as I thought…" he said with a sigh. He shook his head slowly as he stood in the darkness watching as they prepared for the execution. However, he watched as another cart was pulled out and his heart dropped. "No…no!" he exclaimed quietly, his eyes wide.

He stood frozen in place as he watched their newest prisoner get chained to the pillar. "Padmé…" he said in disbelief.


	8. Geonosis

Chapter 8: Geonosis

Anakin went to take a step forward. "Anakin, stay where you are," Bastila told him quietly as she stood behind him.

"They're going to kill her!" Anakin exclaimed quietly.

"If you go down there now that bounty hunter will kill her," she answered, gesturing to Jango who was on the other side of the arena.

"Blast it," Anakin muttered.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he looked down. "She'll be alright," she insisted. His heart dropped more when he saw a nexu come out of it's cage.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," he muttered.

"Just wait," Bastila insisted.

Anakin became extremely anxious watching this creature go after Padmé. "I have to do something…" he insisted when she grabbed his arm.

"Anakin stop, now," she ordered, looking at her apprentice.

"This is different than any other mission, Bastila! It's Padmé!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Think clearly and rationally like I taught you. If you go after her now, Jango has a clear shot at her," she answered.

Anakin watched impatiently as Padmé climbed to the top of the pillar. "If anything, she's more in control about what'll go on with that Nexu than Obi-Wan does with that Acklay," Bastila added.

"Not funny," Anakin answered irritated.

Bastila gripped his arm as they watched Padmé hit the creature with her cuffs, but then the Nexu kept climbing and Anakin watched in horror as the cat like creature clawed Padmé's back. "Padmé!" he exclaimed quietly.

"She's alright, she's alright Anakin," she assured him.

"That thing's going to kill her," Anakin answered.

"Anakin, relax, think," she told him.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin closed his eyes. Bastila nodded to see that he was finally listening. "She's alright," she assured him. He nodded his head slowly.

Fisto had calmed the creature moving to attack him and now all three of them were on creature's back. "Wait for it," Anakin told himself softly, "wait for it…" He watched as droidekas surrounded them. "Wait for it…" Anakin murmured. Bastila smiled as she removed her cloak after placing her black skin tight mask on. Anakin reached up, pulling off his hood as he jumped up on the ledge.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber before he jumped down from his hiding place. Running over at full speed, he started destroying the droids surrounding them only to have more droids coming out. "Milady," Anakin called, tossing a blaster to Padmé. Padmé caught the weapon and began firing at several droids. "Is this how you keep yourself safe?" he asked with a half-grin.

"What can I say, not fair that I can't get in on the fun," she answered.

Anakin grinned before he blocked a blast aimed for Padmé's head and she destroyed a droid that aimed at Anakin's back.

Obi-Wan grinned as he and Bastila were now back to back. "Politicians bore you already Master?" he asked.

"I can't only stand Political Idiocy for so long Master Kenobi," she answered as she blocked several attacks, "and please stop calling me that."  
"Forgive me, Bastila," he told her before grabbing her arm pulling her closer so he could lean forward and she rolled across his back while Force pushing several droids back.

Anakin swung his lightsaber around, destroying several droids with their own blaster shots. They were suddenly all surrounded by hundreds of droids, forcing him to pull Padmé around his back while backed up against a pillar. "Any other ideas?" Obi-Wan asked. Bastila and Anakin smiled as they raised her hands to the air, suddenly Force lightning dropped from the sky, destroying the droids around them.

Padmé bit her lower lip as more droids came out. "Any other bright ideas?" Fisto asked.

"I think we'll be alright," Bastila replied as the Jedi came out of their hiding places.

With all the Jedi there to help now, they were able to fight the droid army that was ambushing them. Padmé started riding one of the creatures that brought her into the arena in the first place while Anakin rode in the back, blocking blaster bolts aimed at him.

Their plan didn't last long since they were knock off the chariot and they ended up using it as shelter from some blasts. "I got Obi-Wan's distress signal and I thought you were captured too," Padmé told him before firing another shot.

"And here I thought you hated violence," he commented with a half-grin.

"I just call this aggressive negotiations," she replied with a smile.

Anakin laughed before he had her duck down and blocked a shot aimed for her. Padmé rolled across the ground to dodge a few blasts when she was face to face with a droid. Reaching up, she kicked the droid in the chest before blasting its head off its shoulders. Anakin grinned from behind his helmet before he hurried his way through the throng of droids and Jedi to reach her.

Just as he pulled her up, he felt a tremor rush through him. He looked over to see Jango Fett fighting against a Reek. He looked over to see that his son wasn't too far away watching the fight. Just as Jango killed the Reek, he saw Windu go to attack the man. "No!" Anakin exclaimed quietly running over to them. Right when Windu went to take a swipe at the bounty hunter's head, Anakin force pushed the man backwards to safety.

"What are you doing?" Windu demanded looking at Anakin.

"The man has a son!" Anakin answered, gesturing over to the boy who was sitting in his hiding spot with wide eyes.

Anakin looked back at the Jedi Master. "He's not like a blasted droid! He has family," he told him before backing up to go back to Padmé. Windu stood there stunned, unsure of what to say but then he had to block several blasts aimed for him.

Jango however, had stood up from the ground still stunned of what had just happened. "Dad!" his son called, running to him. Jango grabbed his son up, looking up at Dooku before looking back at the man who just saved his life from a Jedi.

"We're leaving Boba," he told him as he lifted the boy up from the ground and flew off with his jet pack go to back to the ship.

Just then, everything stopped. The droids stopped firing, surrounding everyone. Anakin looked over to see Obi-Wan checking a fellow Jedi's pulse, but found that he had joined the force. Padmé looked at her fiancé, letting out a deep breath. "It'll be alright," he said softly.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives in the Jedi Order. Now…it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared," Dooku informed his new prisoners.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku," Windu answered.

"Then…I'm sorry old friend," Dooku told him.

Anakin moved to stand in front of Padmé as she looked up. "Look!" she called out. They looked up as Drop Ships came down into the arena, revealing the large army of clone troops.

Even though relieved that they had help, Bastila was also disappointed with the fact they went ahead with giving the Chancellor everything. "Bastila!" Obi-Wan called when a droid tried to ambush her from behind. Bastila jumped over the droid's head, landing behind it, and cut the machine in two with her lightsaber.

They ran over to the drop ship that was waiting for them. Anakin jumped in and helped Padmé up while Obi-Wan did the same with Bastila before they flew off.

They gripped the handles in front of them as they lifted off from the arena. "Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin called out.

"Good call Justice," Bastila answered.

Anakin nodded before he kept his eye out for Dooku. They looked below to see the large battle breaking out. A Federation Starship was brought down and all of a sudden they couldn't see through the cloud of sand and dirt that had flown up into the air. Just as they came out of the cloud of dust, Obi-Wan peered out from the side. "Look over there!" he called out.

Anakin looked at where Obi-Wan was pointing. "It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" he called out.

"We're out of rockets sir," the pilot answered.

"Follow him then," Anakin ordered.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé put in.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There isn't time, Justice, Helena, and I can handle this," he answered. Anakin glanced at Padmé, gripping her hand with his free hand when they suddenly heard blaster sounds coming from behind. Just as they made their way over a sand dune, a blast hit the ship, making them skid over the top of the hill.

The impact made both Padmé and Anakin lose their grips, forcing them out of the ship. "JUSTICE! PADME!" Bastila shouted as she watched her two friends fall over the edge. She glanced at Obi-Wan with horrified eyes.

"Should we stop?" a pilot called out.

"No! Follow the speeder," Bastila answered.

Anakin got to his feet when he hurried down the hill. "Padmé," he called, placing his hands on her face, "Padmé, can you hear me?" Padmé groaned softly, wincing in pain. "Padmé," he called again.

"Ani…" she groaned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly as he helped her up. "Ow…ow…sore," she whimpered.

"Sorry, sorry, can you stand?" he asked.

Padmé got up with his help, letting out a deep breath. "We need to get the hanger," she told him. Anakin nodded before they went to get a ship.

Bastila and Obi-Wan ran to the hanger to see Dooku getting ready to leave. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku," Bastila informed the Sith Lord, her voice cold. Dooku looked over at the two friends.

"Two against one, doesn't seem fair," Dooku commented with a half-grin.

Before Bastila could help Obi-Wan fight Dooku, several droids came out of their hiding places. While she was fighting off the droids, Obi-Wan slowly approached the Count. "As you can see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now…back down," Dooku told Obi-Wan while firing Force lightning at him, but Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber, absorbing the energy.

"I don't think so," he answered.

Bastila blocked several blasts aimed for her, Force pushing several droids back. One droid was relentless. She lifted the droid off the ground then shooting lightning into it. The machine became nothing and she tossed it aside. One droid knocked her off her feet, making her raise her lightsaber and stab it through it's stomach when it leaned over her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Dooku cutting Obi-Wans' arm and leg with his lightsaber, making the Jedi Master fall to the ground.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the Count raise his lightsaber over his head to deliver the final blow. "NO!" she shouted as she leapt over, blocking the attack.

"Well, you're impressive enough to fight off a few droids alone, but that doesn't mean anything," he commented.

"We will see how effective my fighting is," she answered.

Bastila activated the other side of her lightsaber, blocking Dooku's attack aimed for her middle. She aimed for his shoulder, but he blocked it. She jumped over his head when he tried to use the Force push at her. Dooku turned around to block an attack aimed at him. Bastila tried to throw a kick at him, but he backed up, aimed his lightsaber at her middle again that she easily blocked with her lightsaber.

Bastila ducked down a second time a lightsaber was aimed at her, aiming at the Count's legs. Dooku jumped over her attack, aiming a kick at her face. She rolled across the floor thrusting the other side of her lightsaber at him. The older man was suddenly having a harder time trying to keep up with the woman. He suddenly glanced over at the still injured Jedi Master still lying on the floor.

Bastila's eyes widened when she saw the electrical pillar get lifted off the ground and went to collapse on the man. She reached up with one hand, grabbing the pillar before it could crush him. Dooku glared at her, but was also surprised that she had the power to grab this massive object with one hand while fighting a Sith Lord with her free hand.

Throwing the pillar across the hanger, she let out a gasp when she realized her mistake and the hanger began to cave in. "See you in the Afterlife," Dooku sneered as he escaped to his ship. Bastila ran over to Obi-Wan dropping to her knees beside him.

"Obi-Wan can you stand?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Bastila wrapped her arm around his back while getting him to wrap his arm around her shoulders before they started hurrying out of the hanger.

Anakin and Padmé jumped off the drop ship just as Dooku's ship was seen leaving the hanger. They turned around, aiming their weapons at him. Anakin looked over to see Bastila helping an injured Obi-Wan out of the hanger. "Dooku's gone, we have to go the place is collapsing," Bastila told them as they got onto the drop ship.

"Obi-Wan are you alright?" Anakin asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he replied, nodding.

Bastila let out a sigh. "What about you two? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Some bruises, but we'll live," he replied.

Bastila nodded as they went back to the command center.

In the medical facility, Padmé hissed as Anakin assessed the scratches in her back. "It could be a lot worse," he commented at last. He was again dressed in his civilian clothes, having put his mask and armor away. Now, he was Anakin Skywalker, Senator Amidala's fiancé. Padmé winced as he started cleaning the injuries on her back.

"Ani stop touching my back," she told him.

"I have to take care of these before they get infected. You do have sand in the cuts from falling," he answered.

Padmé let out a sigh, keeping a blanket pressed against her chest just in case someone would walk in. The last thing she wanted was someone to see her naked torso. "Alright…a droid will be coming in with some bacta," he murmured. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing was more terrifying than seeing that Nexu try to kill you," he told her. She let out a sigh. "What made you come to Geonosis anyways?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan was in trouble and I thought because you two were on this mission together I thought you were in trouble too," she answered.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Just don't scare me like that again," he told her. She smiled a little.

"I'll try not to," she answered softly.

He kissed her shoulder once more and continued to hold her.

In another room, Bastila was taking care of Obi-Wan's injuries herself. "Bastila, I think the Jedi Healers can deal with this," he commented with a small grin.

"Yes well, your healers are slow about getting this taken care of," she answered with a sigh.

She glanced at him with a small smile. "You fought well," she added.

"You weren't so bad yourself," he pointed out.

"I've had over 3,000 years of practice," she replied with a small chuckle.

Obi-Wan smiled a little as she placed bacta on the burns. "There, you should be good as new in no time," she stated, stepping back.

"Thank you," he answered.

"You are welcome, now rest. You've had a busy few days," she pointed out.

"Yes ma'am," he once again answered as he watched her go.

While Bastila walked down the hall, she saw a young blond woman enter into Obi-Wan's room, fear evident in her eyes. She knew her, Siri Tachi, a very intelligent Jedi Knight. What made the former Jedi smile a little was the other emotion in her eyes as she went to see Obi-Wan, an emotion she herself once had for Revan...love. Smiling softly, she turned on her heel and left the medical unit. They may have won the battle on Geonosis, but now that Palpatine had gained Emergency Powers, it was the beginning of a war.


	9. The Clone Wars

Chapter 9: Clone Wars

Six months later, Anakin was in his Fighter while trying to escape a few droids chasing after his ship. "Blast it," Anakin muttered before he started doing a barrel roll. He grinned a little when the droids crashed into each other.

"Anakin pull up!" Obi-Wan called over the com.

"Obi-Wan, I know what I'm doing," Anakin answered as he instead dove under the ship instead of pulling up.

Bastila laughed over the comlink. "Keep your eye on the mission, my apprentice," she reminded him.

"Copy," he answered.

Anakin flew back to the front of the ship, trying to find the shield generator. "Remember what I told you," she told him.

"I'm keeping that in mind, Bastila," he told her.

He aimed at the shields and got them out. He made it inside before the doors could close. He jumped out of the Fighter and started fighting the droids that were trying to attack him. Anakin rolled across the floor, Force pushing several droids backwards before looking at his Fighter. Smiling, he took the small remote from the pouch on his utility belt, activating the cloaking device he had installed on his ship.

Looking around, Anakin pulled his hood up as he started going through the hidden passageways he had found on the blueprints of the ship that he had found days before. Since this was the command ship, he could only hope that he could catch some information that could be useful for the end of the war.

He wanted this war to be over, he wanted it over before it even began. All he wanted was to finish his training then return to Naboo to marry Padmé like he had been wanting for so long.

Making his way over the top of the council room, he stopped when he heard a meeting going on. "I want to hire another bounty hunter, one that wouldn't become so weak after some vigilante saved his life. I want Senator Amidala's head," he heard Nute Gunray demand.

"Patience Viceroy, patience. You will receive what you have been asking for over the last ten years," he heard Dooku say.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "_Not if I have anything to say about it_," he thought.

"I heard that the Senator has extra security since the attempts on her life six months ago," he heard Wat Tambor answer.

"Of course, that should be no surprise," Dooku answered, "but the Senator will die. I have promised you that."

Anakin swallowed, making sure to keep himself void of the Force. The last thing he needed was Dooku to sense his presence. "It is easier to know that the Senator of Naboo has very few allies since Geonosis," Dooku pointed out to the Viceroy.

"Ruining her reputation means nothing, I want her dead," he snapped.

"I think the last person we need to worry about is Senator Amidala," Tambor informed the Council, wanting to change the subject.

"I agree, this Justice person, who is he?" San Hill questioned curiously.

"One thing is for sure, whenever he is seen in Coruscant he is practically welded to Senator Amidala's side," Passel Argente commented, sitting back in his chair.

"He carries a Jedi's lightsaber, but it is obvious he is no Jedi since even the Masters don't know who he is. The blade is also not of a known Jedi color, it's gold," San commented.

Anakin smiled behind his mask. "He wears the mask of an old…Sith Lord that I seem to have heard about," he heard Dooku mutter.

"Either way, we need our spies to find this Justice. He is a threat to our work," Gunray insisted, the fear was evident in his voice.

"He doesn't work for the Jedi or the Senate, but he's not working for us. This Justice has no loyalties whatsoever from what I have seen," Tambor put in.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "_Show me a group I should be loyal to. The Jedi rejected me, the Republic has kept slavery on the planets that it already exists on, and the Trade Federation's trying to kill my Angel. Why should I be loyal to any of them_?" he thought. He glared at Nute Gunray as he went to bring his drink to his lips.

Concentrating, he smiled a little when the glass shattered in his hand. Deciding he had heard enough, Anakin made his escape.

Leaving the ship as easily as he had went in, Anakin decided to contact Bastila. "Bastila, the council was meeting on the ship," he informed her.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Keep a sharp eye out for everyone when you start going to the Senate meetings. They're going to have us followed," he replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bastila told him.

"I need to go back to Coruscant, they're going to go after Padmé again," he answered.

"No, Anakin, you are three days away even by light speed," she told him.

"So I'm supposed to do nothing?" he asked.

Bastila sighed over her com. "Anakin, what have I told you about control?" she asked. He let out a sigh.

"Sorry," he answered.

"She'll be fine, she has Typho watching her and if you have any faith in the man at all you'll know she's safe," she told him.

"From the Trade Federation or himself?" he asked.

"Anakin, the jealousy is going to hold you back too," she answered.

Anakin let out a sigh. "Trust Padmé," she told him.

"I do trust Padmé" he answered.

"You have to trust Typho too," she told him.

"It would be easier if whenever I'm around he would just attempt to stop thinking about my fiancé," he answered.

"And I believe he does it just because he knows it bothers you," Bastila pointed out.

Anakin was silent. "Anakin, listen to me. You need to trust them. Padmé's not going to stray," she told him.

"I know," he murmured.

"Then trust that she won't fall for anything Typho tries to do, if he even tries," she answered.

Nodding his head slowly, the young man let out a sigh. "Understood, Bastila," he murmured.

"She'll be fine, just trust her," Bastila told him, "come on we have to leave this area before we're found out."

"Right," he answered as they flew away from the battle they were in the middle of.

Back on Coruscant, Padmé was sitting in her office going over the many bills that scattered all over her desk. She rubbed her throbbing forehead, letting out a sigh. It was frustrating, everything she fought so hard to prevent from happening failed right before her very eyes. As grateful as she was that the clones were there to rescue everyone from being killed, but the fact that the Military Creation Act passed disappointed her greatly.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared at the bill in front of her. If she had it her way, if things went as she thought, Anakin probably would be more than halfway done with his training, which meant she could plan the wedding they've been wanting for the last year and a half. Sitting back in her chair, she rubbed her aching neck when her intercom went off. "Yes, Cordé," she answered.

"Milady, Senator Organa is here," Cordé informed the Senator.

"Send him in," Padmé answered, rubbing her aching forehead.

Looking up, she put on her best smile as Bail walked in. "Senator Organa, I'm surprised you're back from Alderaan so soon," she commented.

"Yes well, I heard you're trying to pass another bill and I was curious to see what else is up your sleeve," he replied with a light laugh.

"Well, this bill is more on a personal level," she told him.

He furrowed his brow. "A bill not dealing with the war? That is quite surprising," he answered. Padmé shook her head slowly, letting out a small laugh.

"Trust me, if I could get this bill passed I'm sure it can relieve some stress that's on a friend of mine's shoulders," she answered.

"A friend of yours?" Bail asked curiously.

"Just trust me," she assured him with a small smile.

Bail chuckled lightly at the young woman. "You haven't given me a reason not to," he pointed out.

"Well that's a relief," she told him.

She let out a sigh. "Now if only the Chancellor would search for diplomatic solutions to this war I'm sure a lot of stress would be taken off many people," she added.

"As you know Padmé the Chancellor won't even listen to finding a diplomatic solution," he answered.

"I know and I'm wondering of how long this war will last as long as he is handing out more money for more clones to be created," she told him.

The man nodded his head slowly as he watched his friend sit down at her desk again. "I don't mean to be so bold, but perhaps your stress levels would go down a little if you could concentrate on happier things? Perhaps your upcoming nuptials?" he asked, sitting down.

"I can't even think about that while this war is going on," she answered as she going through her datapads again.

"What does your husband-to-be think of all this?" he asked.

"My husband-to-be is very…understanding. He's also too busy to even concentrate on the wedding," she replied.

"If I may Senator, I find it curious that no one has ever seen him," he commented.

Padmé stared at him with a furrowed brow. "Are you interrogating me?" she quipped lightly.

"No, just a friend asking a question," he replied with a half-grin.

They laughed light-heartedly at how awkward the conversation turned to be. "Let's just say he has his reasons to stay hidden from the public," she stated in a political tone.

"Alright, I see your point," he answered, smiling.

Padmé sighed softly as she stared at her messy desk when the door opened. "Milady, your speeder is ready," Typho stated as he walked in.

"Is it that time already?" she asked, glancing at her chrono on the wall.

She stood up with a sigh. "I can finish these at home," she murmured, gathering her datapads. She smiled at Bail. "It was good seeing you Senator Organa," she told him.

"It was good to see you again as well, Senator Amidala," he answered.

Sighing, the young woman left her office, following Typho out of the office. "Have you received any transmission?" she asked, looking at her bodyguard.

"I'm afraid not today, milady," Typho answered.

Feeling disappointment fill her being, the young senator lowered her head only slightly before squaring her shoulders, putting on her emotionless face. It was easier to just show her senator side whenever Anakin wasn't around, that way she wouldn't gain the pity or sympathy from her friends and bodyguards.

Walking over to her speeder, she climbed inside before Typho took the controls and sped off back to the apartment.

When she arrived home, Padmé climbed out of the speeder, going inside to change out of her Senatorial gown and let her hair down. Then she would sit down and read over the reports she brought home with her. She wouldn't turn on the HoloNet anymore, since all it was about was the war and it would only make her worry about Anakin even more. While drinking her tea, she sat back against the sofa and began reading over the bill she was working on.

On Dantooine, Anakin was sitting in his and Bastila's camp staring at the fire they had built. "I can't believe how abandoned this place is," Bastila commented, looking around.

"I'm guessing it wasn't always this way?" he asked.

"No, I trained here, this was once my home," she replied.

Anakin took a bite off his ration bar before standing up from the ground. "Things must be extremely different everywhere for you," he commented.

"I've spent most of my years on a ship, Anakin. I had my mission, I had to follow it," she answered.

"Which was finding me right?" Anakin asked.

Bastila sat down on the stairs to the old Jedi Temple, nodding a little. "My mission was to find the Chosen One and oversee him," she replied.

"What makes everyone believe I am the Chosen One?" he asked as he sat down again.

"You have special gifts, Anakin. Gifts that a Jedi and a Sith could only dream about having," she replied.

"Well I'm neither Jedi or Sith," he pointed out.

"No, but you do what's right, like what your mother taught you before Qui-Gon found you. You know nothing of greed," she commented.

Anakin took another bite of the tasteless food, letting out a sigh. "How could you become greedy when you've had nothing most of your life? Raised as a slave didn't give many luxuries," he commented. He shrugged a little. "I was one of the few lucky child slaves who was able to stay with their parents. You don't know how many children I've seen ripped away from their families, Bastila," he told her.

"Which was probably difficult for you to watch," she answered.

"It was. You know, right before Qui-Gon found me, I heard whispers from around the slave compounds that Gardulla the Hutt was in talks with Watto about buying me back," he told her.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "It's terrible to listen and watch as people who actually become your friends are either treated horribly by their owners, or sent off to live with people who bought them. There shouldn't be slaves in this Galaxy, disgusts me that the Republic lets it exist still," he explained.

"You're not a slave anymore, Anakin," she pointed out.

"No, but many still are," he answered, "my mother and I escaped it. It's not fair that innocent people should be someone's property."

He cleared his throat as he tossed a twig into the fire. "That's why I'm going to free them all, Bastila. One day, I'm going to go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves," he told her.

"I'm sure you can one day," she told him softly.

Anakin tossed another twig into the flames. "One thing's for sure, I hope that mine and Padmé's future children will never have to experience that kind of horror," he murmured.

"I'm sure they won't," she reassured him.

Bastila stood up with a sigh after giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We should get some rest, we have a long travel ahead of us," she told him. Anakin nodded his head slowly, watching as she went to go into the temple where they would sleep. He continued to stare into the fire before he reached into his bag that was by his feet, pulling out the holopic of Padmé that was taken not long after they became engaged. Smiling, he placed the picture back into his bag before going in to try to get some rest.


	10. Feeling a Loss

Chapter 10: Feeling a Loss

Another six months passed and Bastila was laughing at her apprentice's anxiousness. "Anakin, calm yourself, you're about ready to go through the window of your cockpit," she teased.

"I haven't seen her in over a year, Bastila," he answered anxiously.

Bastila chuckled lightly. "You'll see her soon," she assured him. Anakin let out a deep breath as they entered Coruscant's atmosphere.

Landing his Fighter, Anakin got out, making the woman chuckle lightly. He was like a child getting everything he wanted for his life day. "Is there anything you need me to do Bastila?" he asked.

"You could put your mask on," she replied with a half-grin.

Anakin stared at the mask that was still sitting in the cockpit of his ship. "Really? Do I have to?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just until you get back to the apartment to change into your civilian attire. It would look quite strange to everyone who'll see you dressed in civilian clothes, but with your chest armor on," she commented.

Sighing, the young man pulled his mask on. "I have to speak with Obi-Wan, I will talk to you later," she told him. Anakin nodded before heading towards his and Padmé's apartment to change out of his Justice disguise and into some actual normal fitting clothes.

Walking to the senate building, Anakin walked in wearing his civilian clothes, but had on his cloak to hide his face so no one could see his face.

Making his way through the halls, he smiled when he saw Padmé walking the opposite direction. Glancing around, he made his way toward her office, smiling as Dormé opened the doors for him. "She'll be in momentarily," she told him.

"Alright, make sure no one comes once she's in here," he instructed the handmaiden.

She nodded with a smile and sat back down while Anakin pushed the security camera away before removing his hood. Once the doors closed, Anakin stood in a corner waiting for his wife-to-be to come in.

Padmé sighed as she glanced at Dormé. "Did those reports come in yet?" she asked.

"Yep, everything you've been waiting for is in your office," Dormé replied.

"Good, tell everyone who calls in that I'm going to be too busy to take any calls or go to any meetings," Padmé informed her friend.

"Already done milady," Dormé replied.

Nodding, the young senator went into her office, sighing as she put her datapad down on the desk. Turning around, she let out a gasp to see someone standing in the corner. Seeing who it was, she couldn't help but let the smile appear on her face as she hurried over to her fiancé, hugging him tight. Smiling, Anakin lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around once. Setting her back down on the floor, he placed his hands on her waist, kissing her gently.

"You're home," she said happily, hugging him tight once their kiss broke.

"I'm home," he answered, hugging her back.

He buried his face into her neck, closing his eyes. "I've missed you so much," he told her.

"I missed you," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Pulling away again, he kissed her once more while resting his hands on the sides of her neck, tracing her jaw with his thumbs. Their kiss broke again and she smiled at him. "Your hair is getting a little longer," she commented.

"Just a little," he replied with a smile, chuckling.

He rested his forehead against hers while moving his hands over her back. "I swear you grow more beautiful every time I see you," he told her softly. She laughed a little, closing her eyes as he brushed his nose over hers. He kissed her tenderly again, nipping at her bottom lip.

Anakin moved his hands over her arms, pulling her closer if it were possible, and began covering her face with kisses. "If I knew you were going to be home, I would've taken the day off," she said between kisses.

"Would you now?" he asked with a smile as he began nipping at her neck.

"Yes, I would," she replied, letting out a sigh as he continued caressing her neck with kisses.

She laughed a little as he nibbled on her shoulder. "Security cameras, Ani," she told him, pulling back.

"Security camera won't see us," he answered.

"Well, not here," she told him laughing.

"Tease," he groaned, "letting me kiss you like that but then you tell me "no"."

She laughed a little when his comlink went off. He cursed lightly, closing his eyes. "Skywalker," he answered.

"Anakin, I need you here. We need to help Obi-Wan with a mission," Bastila informed her apprentice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do Anakin," she replied, chuckling lightly.

"Alright, I'm on my way," he said with a sigh.

Padmé held his hand. "I'm going with you," she told him.

"Out of the question," he answered.

"I'm going with you whether you tell me I am or not. I'll follow you," she answered.

Sighing, he knew she would and kissed her forehead gently. "Alright," he murmured.

They left the office to go meet with Bastila.

Padmé was dressed in one of her fighting uniforms while Anakin had on his Justice armor. They hurried over to the platform where Bastila was waiting. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"She's coming," Anakin replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bastila told him.

"You tell her that," he replied.

Anakin jumped into his Fighter while Padmé got into the open cockpit behind him. "Milady, this isn't safe," Bastila told her.

"I can handle it, I'm going," Padmé answered.

Bastila shook her head while Anakin got everything ready. Bastila got into her Fighter and they flew off to find Obi-Wan.

On the planet Azure, the three of them caught up with Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi in the middle of a fight against bounty hunter, Magus, and his army.

Anakin blocked several blasts from droids aimed at him with his double-sided lightsaber, jumping in the air when one droid threw a flame thrower at him. "Justice, you alright?" Bastila called over the comlink.

"I'm a little cooked but I'll live," he replied.

Reaching up with the Force, Anakin lifted the droid off it's feet, throwing it into a group of other droids. At the same time he was still dodging and blocking blasts aimed at him. "We have to catch up with Siri and the Senator," Obi-Wan told him.

"I agree," Anakin answered as they tried to finishing off the rest of the droids coming after them.

Padmé looked through to the front to see Magus's ship right in front of them. "Right there!" she called out.

"I see him, Senator, can you fly this?" she asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied sitting down.

"I'm going to go after him before he escapes," she informed her friends.

"Siri I don't think that's a good idea," Bastila answered.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Siri demanded.

Bastila was silent before the Jedi carefully climbed out of the ship. Moving to the front of it, she took a deep breath before jumping from her ship and onto Magus's ship. "Keep following them Padmé," Bastila told her.

"I am," Padmé answered.

They watched as the Jedi fought against the bounty hunter. "I have a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling," she murmured.

Just then, Magus's ship crash landed and Bastila ran over to arrest the bounty hunter. "Great work Siri," Padmé told her. Siri had her hand pressed against her side, wincing.

"Thanks…" she answered before collapsing to her knees.

"Siri!" the Senator exclaimed, grabbing the woman before she hit the ground.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived and the Jedi Master ran over to Siri. "Siri!" he exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. Anakin helped Padmé up, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Obi-Wan held Siri in one arm while he tried to heal her blaster wound on her side with the Force. "No, Obi-Wan…no…" she said softly, grabbing his arm. Obi-Wan stared down at her.

"I have to save you," he insisted.

"It's too late," she answered, staring up at him.

The Jedi Master stared at the woman in his arms, feeling his heart beginning to sink. "No…no…" he murmured when he felt her life Force beginning to fade. Siri stared up at him, holding his hand in hers.

"I know…we said we would never speak of it again…but…I-I love you," she confessed softly.

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand gently. "I love you too, please stay with me, please," he answered. She hushed him softly, resting her hand on his cheek.

"It's alright…" she told him softly, "I'm not afraid to die…"

Feeling his heart begin to break, Obi-Wan looked down as she placed something into his hand. Looking down, he saw her blue warming crystal from their first mission together sitting in the palm of his hand. Siri closed his hand around the crystal, swallowing hard. "I'll always…be with you…" she whispered before she fell limp in his arms.

Anakin closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Padmé as she cried softly, seeing the exchange and feeling Obi-Wan's pain was difficult. He looked back toward him as the Jedi Master carefully placed Siri's now limp body on the ground, beginning to shake with anger. "Obi-Wan," Anakin called as he stood up from the ground.

Bastila's eyes widened when Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber from the ground. "Obi-Wan don't!" she called out to him. Ignoring them, Obi-Wan looked toward Magus and ignited the blade. Looking toward the bounty hunter, he ran over to him ready to decapitate him for what he had done.

Except suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped with his blade inches from the bounty hunter's neck. He just glared at the bounty hunter for the longest time, but then he shoved him backwards, making Magus fall to the ground. "What good would it be to kill you now?" he muttered before deactivating his lightsaber.

Anakin, Padmé, and Bastila were all standing there as Obi-Wan lifted Siri's lifeless body up into his arms and carried her back to the ship. "Ani…" Padmé said gently, holding onto his arm. Anakin looked down at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"He needs time," he said softly, "the man has more sense than I would if I were in his position."

Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around his arm as they all went back to the ship. Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancé, kissing the side of her head.

Sitting in the back of the ship, Obi-Wan was sitting in silence with his head lowered. Bastila removed her mask as she opened the door. "Obi-Wan," she called quietly as the door slid open.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk right now Bastila," he told her.

Bastila sat next to him. "That's fine, I'm here as a friend comforting another friend," she answered. Obi-Wan just sat there, staring at the wall.

"We knew each other all our lives. I would've done anything for her…anything…" he murmured.

"I can believe it," she murmured.

Bastila suddenly reached over, hugging him gently. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan lowered his head.

"It's not fair," he said softly as the grief gripped him over the fact that she was gone.

Bastila was silent as she just let him grieve, she was the shoulder he could lean on. They sat in silence in the back of the ship and she just continued to comfort him through the rest of the trip back home.


	11. Downtime

Chapter 11: Downtime

Two weeks went by since the fight on Azure. Since their return to Naboo, Anakin wanted to talk to Padmé about their future together.

Walking in front outside, the young man was covered in grease from working on a broken down speeder in the Naberrie's garage. "Speeder should run like new now," he told his soon-to-be father-in-law as he continued to wipe his hands on the rag he had with him.

"Your skills never cease to impress me," Ruwee commented chuckling.

Anakin smiled before he grabbed a shuura out of the basket on the table. "Don't spoil your appetite," Jobal scolded the young man with a smile.

"I won't," he answered with a grin.

Jobal shook her head slowly. "Maybe we can actually get Padmé to sit down and talk about the wedding now that you're here. Whenever she's home we can hardly get any ideas out of her," Sola commented, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Why should I make plans when Anakin's not around to give his opinion?" Padmé asked as she walked downstairs from her room.

Anakin gave her a half smile. "As I told you before, I don't care what it is as long as I'm marrying you it's going to be perfect," he answered, kissing her briefly.

"I told her that too, but she wouldn't listen," Sola commented.

Padmé shot a glare at her sister. "Well before we discuss anything, you need to shower," she told Anakin, poking his chest. Anakin grinned.

"Yeah, I think getting cleaned up would be a good idea," he agreed, smiling.

He kissed her forehead before going upstairs. "He's seems to have filled out more since the last time he was here," Sola commented.

"He's been training hard," Padmé answered as she sat down, "it is nice to have him here for awhile."

"How long is he staying?" Jobal asked.

"A couple of weeks, then we're both returning to Coruscant," Padmé replied.

"I think the boy will be stir crazy by that point," Ruwee commented, chuckling.

Padmé smiled a little as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger. "Anakin has been more…attentive since the mission on Azure," she answered, looking towards the stairs.

"How is your friend, Obi-Wan, since then?" Sola asked.

"From what Anakin has told me he's doing alright, still focusing on his missions. He's put on the face of "loyal to the Jedi code" as his way to not have to talk about it," Padmé replied with a sigh.

"Such a shame that the Jedi have to be so…cold about having "attachments"," Jobal commented.

"At least they didn't bring Anakin to the Order, imagine how things would've turned out," Sola agreed.

Padmé bit her lower lip as she glanced up the stairs again. "Yes…it is hard to imagine how things would've turned out if the Jedi would've accepted him into the Order…" she murmured.

After his shower, Anakin stood in the room he and Padmé were sharing together as he stared at the holopics on the wall. The new one she had put up made him smile. It was taken two days after they first became engaged. The two of them had gone to Varykino to get an idea of how they would want their wedding.

They had gone on a picnic that day. Anakin was leaning sideways, leaning on his arm that was down on the ground. Padmé was lying the opposite direction of him with her back toward his leg that was propped up and he had his other hand resting on her waist. She had her left hand resting over his fingers, her engagement ring was reflecting the sunrays off it.

He had on his boots, black pants, and a light brown tunic. Padmé had on a yellow dress with purple printed flowers on the top half of the gown. Her brown hair was half-pinned up while the rest of her curls hung over her shoulders.

Anakin smiled at the memory as he fastened his belt around his waist. They weren't really planning to have any pictures taken that day, it was just a relaxing day in the meadow. The weather was perfect and the sun was just right in the sky and they decided to take advantage of it and they had Artoo take the holopic for them.

Sighing, he pulled his tunic on when he heard the door open. "Dinner's about ready Ani," Padmé told him, walking in.

"I'll be right down," he answered.

Seeing that he was staring at what was her favorite holopic of them, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back. "Seems like a long time ago now doesn't it?" she asked. Anakin ran his hands over hers with a sigh.

"Almost," he murmured, "when times were easier, quieter."

"No politics, no plotting, no war," she answered.

Anakin ran his fingers over her hands, letting out a sigh. "What's even more frustrating is that I don't know when I'll be home again," he murmured. Turning around, he rested his hands on her waist. "I have no idea when I'll see you again after I leave Coruscant with Bastila," he told her. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Padmé reached up, resting her hand on the back of his neck. "It won't be forever, Ani," she answered quietly.

"It always feels like forever," he told her.

Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, closing her eyes. Anakin rested his forehead against the side of her head as he moved his arms around her back.

After awhile, the two of them went back downstairs. "We thought you two disappeared," Sola teased lightly.

"We had to talk about a few things," Padmé answered as they sat back down.

"This war is ridiculous, countless lives are being lost and I can't save them all," Anakin muttered.

Padmé rested her hand on her fiancé's arm. "No war talk this evening," Ruwee told them. They nodded as they started eating the dinner Jobal and Sola made.

"So do you two have any solid plans for the wedding at all?" Sola asked, trying to bring up a happier topic.

Anakin gave Padmé's hand a squeeze. "We already decided we'd like to get married in Varykino," he replied.

"Oh! That would be so beautiful and perfect!" Sola said excitedly.

"As for the date we're not sure. It's as soon as I'm done with my training. I would like to get my mother, Cliegg, Owen, and Beru from Tatooine so they could be here," he added.

"Of course, they're family," Jobal answered, smiling.

Anakin smiled. "How is your mother by the way?" Jobal asked.

"She's doing well, I saw her for a few days before coming here," he replied.

"That's good to hear," Ruwee commented.

"Tatooine though I wish I could say was getting better. If anything it's getting worse. The Hutts seem to be profiting from this war," he answered, "I came across a smuggler ship on my way here, they weren't smuggling spices this time though."

Padmé's eyes widened. "Oh no," she murmured.

"They were all kids, Padmé, all of them. Some not much older than I was when you and Qui-Gon found me," he answered.

"What?" Sola asked.

"Slaves, Sola, children slaves," Padmé replied.

"I still can't believe there's slavery in the Galaxy," Jobal murmured, shaking her head.

Anakin sighed. "The Republic doesn't exist on Tatooine and it frustrates me that the Republic won't do anything about it," he answered.

"Why can't they just escape?" Sola asked.

"You make it sound so easy, Sola. They put a chip somewhere in your body that if you try to escape it'll blow you sky high," he answered.

"And…you were a slave?" Ruwee asked.

The young man nodded his head slowly. "My mother and I both were. I was born into it, my mother was captured and sold into slavery when she was six. She's been sold to some really horrible slave owners, and she had one that wanted to free her but died before doing so. Then when I was born, three years later we were sent to Tatooine where we were sold to Gardulla the Hutt," he explained, practically spitting out the Hutt's name as he spoke.

Padmé looked at Anakin with sad eyes as she kept her hand on his arm. "The Hutts are…monsters…especially to their women slaves. I was too young to understand at the time but now that I'm older…" he trailed off feeling his blood boil at the thought.

"You don't have to get into that Ani," Padmé told him.

"I don't plan to," he answered.

He let out a deep breath. "Anyways…Gardulla had an addiction to gambling and she gambled that I would lose at the Boonta Eve Classic and tried to make it so I would lose. Instead, I won and she lost my mother and me to a Junkshop owner, Watto. He was kinder than Gardulla to say the least," he explained. He let out a deep breath. "He was more of an employer than a slave owner. He allowed my mother and I to have some possessions, when other slave owners wouldn't have their slaves have anything at all. When I was nine, I had heard rumors going around the slave compounds that Gardulla had been trying to negotiate with Watto," he explained.

"Negotiate what?" Padmé asked.

"My price, she wanted me back," he answered.

Jobal shook her head. "It's disgusting to hear about people being talked about as if they are supplies," she commented, sitting back.

"It is obvious that Gardulla didn't succeed," Ruwee commented.

"No, Qui-Gon won my freedom from Watto and took me from Tatooine before she could even try to negotiate a different price," he answered.

"Ani you never told me that," Padmé said softly.

"It was past business, there was no reason to bring it up," he answered.

Padmé rested her chin over his shoulder. "I didn't realize that you lived such a hard life before you met Padmé," Sola commented softly.

"Actually, I met Anakin when he was still a slave, Sola. When I was Queen, we were stranded on Tatooine and I followed Qui-Gon to Mos Espa," she answered.

Anakin wrapped his arm around Padmé's back as she pulled her chair closer to his, smiling at the memory. "So you won your freedom?" Sola asked.

"I did," Anakin replied, "podracing goes a long way on Tatooine."

"What happened to your mother if she was still a slave when you left Tatooine?" Ryoo asked.

Sola looked at her daughter. "Cliegg bought my mother's freedom," Anakin replied, "I am grateful that he was able to do so."

"What happened to the kids you found?" Ryoo asked.

"I rescued them," he replied, but then he frowned a little "right now they're in an orphanage on Coruscant."

"What about their mommies and daddies?" Pooja asked.

Anakin sighed, he didn't have the heart to tell the child that the children might never see their parents again. "I'm going to try to find them," he answered. Padmé stood up.

"Ani, I was going to show you this later, but I think you should see it now," she told him, standing up.

Padmé walked over to her bag and pulled out her datapad. Walking back over to the table, she placed the datapad in front of him. Lifting it up, Anakin started going through the information in front of him. "It's a bill to abolish slavery on Tatooine," she told him.

"Padmé…this is great…but I'm not sure if the Republic can actually enforce this," he answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"There's no real military to enforce this. The Republic is too busy using the clones for their own uses to use the military on an actual cause," he replied.

Padmé bit her lower lip. "Thank you for the effort," he murmured, kissing her forehead softly. He kept the datapad with him, he hoped one day the Republic would listen to this bill and pass the law once he freed the slaves on Tatooine. Padmé held his hand as they all sat and enjoyed their dinner quietly.


	12. Speaking the Mind

Chapter 12: Speaking the Mind

Anakin sighed as he walked up the stairs to the Senate building wearing his civilian clothes. He wore black boots, dark brown pants, a tan tunic, and a dark brown cloak. He had just returned from another spying mission, but this time he had been on one of the Republic's ships, finding out what their plans were going to be.

Pulling his hood over his head, Anakin walked through the halls to find that the meeting was about to start. Walking up behind Padmé, he rested his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around. Smiling brightly to see Anakin standing there, she hugged him tightly around his neck. "What no hiding in my office surprises today?" she quipped quietly.

"Not today. I need to hear what's going on in the senate," he replied quietly.

"Spying on the Senate now?" she asked quietly, raising her eyebrow.

"I spy on everyone," he replied with a smile, "it is my job after all."

She shook her head slowly. "How can one not have a loyalty to anything?" she asked curiously as they stood on the deck by their hover.

"I have loyalty, just to you, my mother, Bastila, and Obi-Wan," he replied with a half-grin.

"That's comforting to know," she commented.

Chuckling, he rested his hand on her slender waist, leading her into their hover. "I haven't been impressed by either side to make an alliance with any of them," he commented.

"You're basically talking treason Ani," she answered quietly.

"Just doing what's right, something that should've been done from the start," he told her before standing in the back.

"Is there a difference?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, because I will protect the Republic if it needs to be protected and yet I can go against it at the same time," he replied.

She gave him a small smile before she walked over, holding his hand in hers. "And you know I'm one to do so," she told him. Anakin smiled, stroking her cheek gently, before letting her go so the meeting could begin.

Anakin made sure to hide himself in the Force, but he also kept his mind open for anything or anyone that could be a threat to Padmé's safety. He had overheard that there would be another assassination attempt on Padmé's life. Bastila let him leave in the middle of their spying mission since she had sensed it as well. With his training coming to an end, Bastila was giving him more free reign on his decisions.

His eyes kept scanning the room when he saw the Chancellor almost glaring at Padmé as she was trying to make her argument about finding a diplomatic solution to the war. "I am sorry, Senator Amidala, but the possibility of negotiations with the Separatists is impossible right now while Count Dooku and General Grievous are controlling the war," he informed.

Padmé let out a defeated sigh. Anakin shook his head slowly as he listened to the Chancellor go to the next problem another Senator was bringing up.

After the meeting that day, Anakin was escorting Padmé out of the building when he suddenly had a bad feeling. "Padmé get down!" he exclaimed, pushing her to the ground and covered her with his body from a suddenly blast that passed right over them and crashed into the Senate building.

Getting up, Anakin helped her up from the ground when someone jumped down in front of them. Anakin stood up to see a woman standing in front of them with a glare. She gave them a half-smile. "Well, looks like I have myself a challenge," she commented.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"Aurra Sing, and you are in my way of getting my job done," she answered with an evil smirk.

"And I don't care," Anakin answered when the bounty hunter pulled out her lightsaber.

Reaching to the back of his belt, he pulled out his vibroblade. Anakin blocked an attack aimed at his head before jumping over the blade as she aimed it at his legs. Aiming at the woman's head, he took a swipe at her when she blocked the attack.

Grabbing a hold of the young man's arm, she tried to use her elbow to get him in the face, when he ducked under her arm, having his arm pinned behind his back. Using his leg, he knocked the bounty hunter off her feet, making her release his arm.

Aurra jumped back to her feet, calling her lightsaber back. Anakin blocked an swipe at his middle, but then aimed a jab at her side. She blocked the attack then held her lightsaber above her head to bring it down on Anakin's head. Holding his vibroblade up, the lightsaber crashed against the blade, the crimson red weapon just inches from his face.

Aurra let out a hiss as she pulled back her blade, then acted as if she was going to aim at his throat. Anakin went to dodge the attack when he felt the searing hot pain go down the right side of his face, making him cry out in pain. "ANAKIN!" Padmé shouted as Anakin held his wounded face.

With one eye open, Anakin took his vibroblade and threw it at the woman. Aurra let out a scream of pain as his blade pierced through her shoulder. Ripping the weapon from her shoulder, she treated and Anakin fell to his side, holding his face in pain. Padmé ran over. "Ani!" she gasped, pulling his hood back. She looked at Typho. "Don't just stand there get some help!" she exclaimed. Typho went to get some medics while Padmé turned back to Anakin. "Let me see, let me see," she told him as she tried to get him to pull his hand away.

"Force it hurts!" Anakin exclaimed painfully, refusing to let Padmé look at his injury.

Bail ran over, shocked to see the young man writhing on the ground was the young boy he had heard so much about, the boy who saved Naboo from the Trade Federation blockade and was the good friend Senator Amidala spoke highly about. Padmé continued to stroke her fiancé's hair with a worried expression on her face. She looked around, hoping for help to arrive.

Obi-Wan, who was there with Yoda to listen in on the Senate meeting, hurried over to the injured young man. "Come on, let's get you up," Obi-Wan told him, helping Anakin off the ground. Medics hurried over to Anakin just as the young man got to his feet with his friend's help.

"Let's have a look here," one medic told him trying to pull Anakin's hand from the injury as they got him to sit down.

"Stop that woman," Anakin insisted as he looked around for Aurra.

"She's gone Ani," Padmé answered, holding his hand as she sat beside him on the stairs.

The medic looked at the injury over his eye. "We need to get him to the hospital, get this taken care of. It could get infected," he explained as they got Anakin away from the senate building and into the medical speeder waiting for them on the platform.

"Senator," Bail called.

Padmé looked at her friend. "Not now, Bail, I have to go," she told him before hurrying after the medic and Anakin.

At the hospital, Anakin had bacta over the injury on his eye, as well as the two nicks on his jaw that he didn't realize he had. "How are you feeling?" Padmé asked.

"Like there is fire over my eye and jaw," he replied as she stroked his hair.

Padmé kissed his forehead gently. She was grateful when the medic assured him that it wasn't a serious injury and there wouldn't be damage to his sight. There would be a scar, but that was the least of her worries. Letting out a sigh, she continued to stroke Anakin's hair. "Yoda wants to speak with you," she told him softly after another minute.

"Great," he muttered, closing his good eye.

She stroked his good cheek gently before Yoda walked in. "Good to see you it is, Anakin," Yoda told him. Anakin closed his eyes, trying to keep his frustrations from surfacing. The last he wanted was to give this Jedi Master the satisfaction that he still had those sort of feelings.

"Wish the feeling was mutual," he answered at last.

"Hostile you are," Yoda commented.

"Not hostile, Master Yoda, just drained and my eye is burning from the attack," Anakin replied.

Yoda stared at the young man. "Even though the last time we spoke, you were sending me back to my life on Tatooine. Did I ever thank you for that by the way?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ani," Padmé said softly.

"The right choice, it was I feel," Yoda answered.

"The right choice it was not," Anakin mocked.

"Too attached to your mother you were. Dangerous to the Jedi Order you would have been," Yoda told him.

Anakin stared at the ceiling. "Well, I'm not a Jedi and you've probably figured out that I am the fiancé Padmé has been keeping quiet for the last two and a half years," he answered.

"Hmm smart it is not, reckless you are," Yoda told him.

"I'm not one of your worthless Jedi Padawans so you have no right to tell me whether or not I should be in a relationship," Anakin answered.

He suddenly sat up, glaring at the Jedi Master. "And who are you to tell me I'm reckless? I just fought a Force forsaken bounty hunter with a vibroblade instead of one of your laser swords," he added.

"Anakin calm down," Padmé insisted softly.

"No Padmé he's calling me reckless after I did the job they obviously couldn't do," he told her.

Yoda shook his head slowly. "Have a weapon you do, good fighter you are," he commented.

"You have to be when you're trying to fight off slave owners and Tusken Raiders on Tatooine, but you wouldn't know that since you've never been there," Anakin told him as he lied back down.

"A better life you lead," Yoda commented.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "A slave's life is not a better life, but of course you wouldn't know that," he answered, "I have a family, people who care about me. You don't know any of that because it's "attachment", which I believe is more selfish."

"Selfish you say?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, selfish to not care at all. You say you're supposed to show compassion, but I didn't see you showing compassion to a nine-year-old slave boy. All of you Jedi are jealous, selfish beings," Anakin answered.

Yoda stared at the young man. "Selfless the Jedi are not," he told him.

"I don't believe that, because if you are selfless then you wouldn't have been afraid of me, you wouldn't have basically insulted me," Anakin answered.

"Insult you we did not!" Yoda scolded.

Anakin glared. "No? "Clouded this boy's future is". How is that not an insult?" he demanded.

"Clouded it truly is. Unpredictable you are," Yoda answered.

"Why? Because I love?" he demanded, "because I have that fear of losing everyone I do love?"

"Fear turns into anger, anger turns to hate, and hate turns to suffering," Yoda told him.

The young man shook his head slowly. "Who shouldn't have fear? If one has no fear then they are either lying or just cold-blooded. Anger is part of being a living being as well as hate? It depends what forces the hand of hate," Anakin answered. Padmé rested her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "What are you going to do Yoda? When Padmé and I have children, are you going to be selfish and steal our children away?" he demanded.

"Steal children we do not," Yoda answered irritably.

"You take children from their families," Anakin told him.

"Consult with the parents we do, ask for permission we do. Steal we do not," Yoda argued.

"Well you better not show your faces around if my children have the midicholorian count to be accepted into the Order, because I would never let my children set a foot inside your Temple. I refuse to watch my children become heartless, cold machines," he answered.

Yoda shook his head slowly. "What did you want here Yoda? After twelve and a half-years what could you possibly want?" he demanded.

"To see if you have changed, I wanted. Right I was that you haven't," Yoda answered.

"Well now that we have that established how about going away?" Anakin suggested coldly.

Yoda left the room and Padmé looked at Anakin. "I don't trust them just as much as they don't trust me," he muttered. Walking over to his bed again, Padmé removed the bacta bandages to check on his injuries.

"These are going to scar," she said softly, wanting to change the subject for a minute.

"Doesn't matter, you're safe," he answered, pulling her close.

Padmé kissed the side of his head. "Ani, did you have to start an argument?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The Jedi have betrayed me, Padmé. They sent me back to a life of slavery. If it weren't for Bastila, I probably would've been picked up by Gardulla the Hutt and I'd be all the way back to square one in my life," he answered.

"You're not a slave anymore," she said softly.

Padmé kissed his good cheek gently. "I love you," she told him softly. Anakin rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you," he answered, closing his eyes.

They stood in silence, both thinking over the conversation that took place, but then they fell asleep on his hospital cot. The doctors and nurses who came in to check on them, ended up leaving them alone, which was fine by them. As long as they had each other, they had their own peace.


	13. The Final Step

Chapter 13: The Final Step

Anakin stared straight forward as he flew his Fighter, hearing Artoo chirp in the wing beside him. "Lock onto the ship Artoo, search for the shield generator," he told the droid who was happy to oblige.

"Anakin, track down Grievous's ship, if you get rid of Grievous imagine all the lives we can save," Bastila instructed her apprentice over the comm.

Anakin smiled at the idea. "Many lives," he agreed, "but the war will be continuous while Dooku is still around."

"I'll find Dooku you just go after Grievous," Bastila answered.

"Understood," he agreed.

Artoo then began to send out a series of bleeps and chirps. "Alright, this is where the fun begins," Anakin commented, smiling behind his mask. Doing a barrel roll, he heard the droid let out another series of whirls. Aiming at the shield generator, he fired several blasts, destroying it.

The doors began closing and Anakin flew into the ship before ejecting himself from the Fighter and started fighting the droids that went to attack him. Spinning his lightsaber around, the droids stood no chance against the double sided blade. Getting rid of the droids surrounding him, Anakin looked around as he deactivated his weapon.

Looking around, Anakin let out a deep breath as he went to find the General of the ship. "Don't move!" a voice called out. Spinning around with his weapon drawn, the vigilante went to kill whoever he thought was about to kill him when he saw a familiar face standing there.

"Well, Jango Fett," he commented.

"Justice," the bounty hunter answered, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"You're the last person I expect to see here," he commented.

"I figured if you were going to go to destroy an enemy's strongpoint, your first target would be General Grievous," Jango answered.

Anakin nodded, keeping his lightsaber raised. "And you plan to stop me?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually here to help you get to Grievous in one piece," he answered.

"Thanks, but I really don't think I need your help," Anakin told him.

"On the contrary, I think you'll need some backup when Grievous sends out his army of droids," Jango answered.

Anakin stared at the bounty hunter before nodding. "Alright," he answered before they started running through the halls to find Grievous.

"So…we have there the infamous Justice and the traitor, Jango," Grievous sneered as they turned a corner.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber again. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Senate," he informed his enemy.

"You are a fool, Justice, I have been trained in the Jedi Arts by Count Dooku," Grievous answered before he started hacking.

Anakin held his lightsaber up as the General began attacking the vigilante. While Anakin fought Grievous, Jango was keeping the droids at bay so they wouldn't try to attack the young man from behind. Anakin blocked the six lightsabers aimed at him, using both sides of his lightsaber to block the attacks.

Jumping over the General's head, Anakin dropped down to one knee on the floor to use his lightsaber to swipe Grievous's legs with the blade. The creature jumped over the young man's head while trying to cut Anakin's head off his shoulders. Rolling across the ground, Anakin grabbed a discarded blaster that was on the floor, aiming several blasts at the enemy.

Grievous blocked the blasts before throwing a lightsaber at his head. Anakin held his lightsaber up, which cut the hilt of the other lightsaber in two, destroying the weapon. "I will be looking forward to adding your lightsaber to my collection," Grievous said with a grin.

"I don't think so," Anakin answered.

Holding his hand up, Anakin lifted Grievous off the floor, throwing him into the far wall. Grievous was quick to jump back to his feet, grabbing his discarded lightsabers. Anakin held his hand up and the General began grabbing at his throat, gasping for air.

Knowing his enemy was weak, Anakin threw him again, this time Grievous was struggling to get back up, hacking and coughing worse than before. "Surrender Grievous," Anakin told him, holding his lightsaber close to his face.

"N-Never," Grievous answered, hacking some more.

Grabbing the lightsaber by his head, Grievous went to stab it through Anakin's middle when the attack was blocked and he sliced the other side of his blade through Grievous's head, killing him instantly. Removing the blade from the mechanical carcass, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, reattaching it to his belt. "Self-destruct sequence activated," a computer recited, it's voice echoing off the walls.

"Great, the last thing we need," Anakin commented, looking at Jango.

"Let's get out of here," Jango answered as they started running down the hall back to the main hanger.

Anakin held his comlink up. "Artoo, get the ship ready for take off, now," he ordered. Artoo chirped for his answer.

Running to the main hanger, Anakin glanced over to see Jango climbing into his own Fighter before he quickly got in his. Lifting off, Anakin blast through the main hanger doors before flying through with Jango's Fighter right behind his.

Just making it out as the ship exploded, Anakin looked over at Jango's fighter. "Till we meet again my friend," Jango commented.

"Till we meet again," Anakin answered before the bounty hunter flew of.

Anakin held his comlink up again. "Bastila, Grievous is destroyed," he informed his friend.

"Wonderful, Anakin. Return to Naboo, I will meet up with you there," Bastila answered.

"Understood," he answered before grinning widely.

"Oh and Anakin, make sure you get your family from Tatooine first," she added.

"Right," Anakin agreed before flying towards Tatooine.

When he arrived on Tatooine, Anakin smiled when he saw his mother coming out of the hovel. "Anakin!" Shmi said excitedly as she walked over to her son. Jumping out of his Fighter, Anakin removed his helmet before embracing his mother.

"Hi mom," he said smiling, hugging her a little tighter.

Shmi pulled back, resting her hands on her son's face. "You grow handsomer every time I see you," she told him, beaming.

"Mom…" he said with a sigh, making her laugh softly.

"What brings you to Tatooine?" Shmi asked.

"I'm here to bring everyone to Naboo," he replied.

"In that little Fighter?" Owen quipped as he walked over.

Anakin chuckled as he briefly embraced his stepbrother. "No of course not," he answered before hugging Beru. He shook Cliegg's hand as he walked over. "No, I've been working on a project over at mine and Bastila's hovel," he stated to them. He grabbed his helmet while Artoo rolled behind him, whistling and chirping happily as they walked over to the land speeder waiting for them. "Alright Artoo, enough," Anakin said chuckling.

They got into the speeder before heading off to the hovel he and Bastila shared when they would live on Tatooine.

Once they arrived, Anakin smiled as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a controller. Hitting a few buttons, the Lars's eyes widened when a large ship appeared in front of them. "How did you do that" Owen asked in disbelief.

"I took an old abandoned, junk ship and rebuilt it," Anakin replied.

"You rebuilt this?" Beru asked in awe.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Anakin…this is incredible!" Shmi told him with a smile.

Anakin smiled to see the pride on his mother's face. "So…how about we head back to the hovel so you can gather your things and then we can go to Naboo?" he suggested.

"We can't just leave the farm though," Cliegg told him.

"Dad, we can set up the security system while we're gone and the droids can dust the crops," Owen answered, "it looks like Anakin's finally going to marry that Senator, we shouldn't miss it since it's all mom and Beru talk about."

Shmi shoved her stepson a little, laughing. Anakin laughed before they went to prepare for their trip to Naboo.

Back on Naboo, Padmé was sitting in her room looking over her Slavery Abolish Bill when Sola came in. "Padmé, your dress came in today," she informed smiling, sitting on her sister's bed.

"Can you have it brought up to my room?" Padmé asked as she continued to read over her bill.

"Alright and Maxiron Agolerga sent a transmission saying that he'll be ready to perform the ceremony whenever you're ready," Sola told her sister excitedly.

"At this rate Sola, I don't think there's going to be a wedding until after the war is over with," Padmé replied.

"I doubt Anakin will have you wait that long," Sola answered.

Padmé glanced at her sister, swinging her legs over the side of the chaise she was sitting on. "Sola, Anakin's too busy to fight in a war. The wedding will happen when everything is…calmer," she replied. She looked up when Jobal came in with her dress.

"Would you at least look at it?" Sola asked, rolling her eyes at her sister.

Sighing, Padmé nodded and put her datapad down. Her mother opened the bag the dress was in and her eyes widened when she saw her wedding gown for the first time. It was gorgeous, everything she imagined and more. "Padmé will you at least consider having some of our neighbors invited?" Jobal asked, "they have been our trusted friends since before you were born."

"Mom, how can we invite people to a wedding when we don't know when it's going to happen?" Padmé asked.

Jobal rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Alright, try your dress on at least, so we can see if it fits," Sola insisted. Padmé sighed, shaking her head slowly, but to humor her mother and her sister she went into the fresher to try on her wedding gown.

Anakin smiled as he led his family through the neighborhood toward Padmé's family's house. "This place is so…incredible," Beru said in awe as she looked around.

"I have never seen so much color in one place," Owen commented.

"Naboo is more colorful than Tatooine," Anakin answered with a half-grin when they walked up to the Naberrie home.

He smiled when Ryoo and Pooja hurried around the corner. "Anakin!" they exclaimed excitedly, running to greet him. He embraced them both, making the girls laugh as he easily lifted them up in his arms and swung them around in a couple of circles before setting them back down.

"Wow are you two getting so big," he commented.

Pooja peaked around Anakin to see Shmi there. "Hi Shmi!" she said smiling as she hurried over to embrace her. Shmi smiled as she hugged the girl.

"Hi Pooja, you have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you," she commented when Ryoo hurried over to join in on the hug.

Anakin chuckled lightly before looking at the others. "Ryoo, Pooja, this is my father, Cliegg, my brother Owen, and his wife, Beru," he informed the smiling girls. The girls waved with a smile. They laughed when Ryoo was suddenly at Anakin's side, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "This one's Ryoo and the girl beside mom is Pooja," he informed his family.

"Nice to meet you young ladies," Cliegg said with a smile.

Anakin smiled to see that the families were finally going to be actually going to meet instead of just the simple transmissions they would send whenever he visited Naboo. "Where's your Aunt?" he asked.

"She's upstairs with mom and grandma, apparently her dress came in and mom's been wanting Aunt Padmé to try it on all day," Ryoo replied.

"Sounds like your aunt to keep Sola in suspense," Anakin answered as he pried himself from the girl's tight grip.

Owen was chuckling at the starry look on the girl's face as they went upstairs while the girls played with Artoo outside. "I think the girl has a crush on you," he quipped. Anakin laughed as he continued to walk up the steps into the house.

Going inside, Anakin introduced his family to Ruwee and Darred. "So are they still dressing Padmé up?" Anakin quipped.

"The dress has been sitting in the den all day," Ruwee replied chuckling.

Anakin smiled when he glanced up the stairs. "Anakin, don't you even think about it," Shmi scolded lightly.

"I wasn't going to do anything mom," he answered innocently.

"Yes we all know how innocent you truly are Anakin," Bastila quipped as she walked in.

Anakin smiled as he looked at her. "Bastila, it's good to see you," he told her. Smiling, Bastila walked over and embraced the young man.

"I am very proud of you for defeating Grievous," she told him.

Pulling back, she smiled softly at him before letting him go. "I'm afraid to ask, when is my next mission?" he asked curiously.

"Whatever you feel it is time for another mission," she replied.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have taught you all that I could with the Force. You have grown more powerful than any Force sensitive person I have ever met. You are able to control your emotions, I don't sense the same amount of fear and anger you had felt when we first met," she explained.

Anakin smiled as he listened to her. "You're no longer my apprentice, Anakin, you have finished your training," she finished smiling softly at him.

"It was an honor training with you," he told her, bowing to her with deep respect.

Bastila smiled as she bowed back to him. "This is so wonderful Ani!" Shmi told her son as she embraced him. Anakin hugged his mother back, while the rest of the family congratulated him.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked.

Turning around, Anakin felt his heart speed up when he saw the love of his life standing there. Hurrying over, he lifted her up into his arms and hugged her tight. Padmé hugged him back, smiling when it sank in that he was back home again. "Now you two can finally plan that wedding," Sola commented, making every laugh. Anakin chuckled lightly as he continued to hug Padmé.

"That's what I plan on doing," he answered smiling.

Padmé hugged him tighter with a bigger smile. "Congratulations Ani, I knew you could do it," she said softly. Anakin smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

"So where is this wedding taking place?" Shmi asked smiling.

"Varykino, it's a beautiful place. The perfect place," Anakin replied, wrapping his arm around Padmé's waist.

"Well, let's get everything together and go to Varykino," Jobal said smiling.

Anakin smiled as he hugged Padmé once more before she went upstairs to get her things ready. "We should just celebrate while we can. I have so much work to do yet," he murmured softly. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he saw his mother standing there.

"Ani, don't worry about that now. Let's just have one good trip without worrying about the war," she told him gently.

Smiling at his mother, he nodded his slowly and rested his hand over hers.

That next evening after they arrived at the Lake Country. Even Obi-Wan was able to escape from his mission unnoticed by the council to stand by his best friend's side as best man.

When it came time for the ceremony, Anakin was standing by the holy man waiting for Padmé. Sola was standing across from them acting as Padmé's matron of honor. The rest of their family and close friends were there waiting anxiously, for the bride. Letting out a deep breath, Anakin glanced over at R2-D2 to see the little Astrodroid recording every bit of the beginning ceremony.

Smiling, he stood up straighter when Ruwee began escorting Padmé out onto the terrace and Anakin's eyes grew wide. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Padmé was smiling softly at Anakin while holding onto her father's arm.

After Ruwee placed Padmé's hand in Anakin's waiting hand, he sat down as the holy man began the ceremony.

The setting was perfect, the sun had begun to set and the beautiful colors of the sunset reflected off the water. "I, Anakin Skywalker, take you Padmé Naberrie to be my wife. I promise to be loving and supporting husband. My heart and soul are forever entwined with yours. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I will be the shoulder for you to lean on. When you are happy, I will be happier to see your smile. Forever will I be loyal and be the best husband for you," he vowed.

Padmé smiled as she gripped his hands tightly. "I, Padmé Naberrie, take you Anakin Skywalker to be my husband. I promise to be a loving and supporting wife. My heart and soul are forever entwined with yours. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I will be the shoulder fro you to lean on. When you are happy, I will be happier to se your smile. Forever will I be loyal and be the best wife for you," she vowed in return. Anakin smiled as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Rings?" the holy man asked.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat as he handed the man the rings Anakin had made. They were made of a metal rod with beautiful vine like engravings on the sides. Anakin took one ring and held Padmé's hand up. "With this ring, I bind my heart, my soul, and my future to you. No matter how far apart life takes us, I will always come back to you," he vowed. Padmé smiled as she took the other ring and slipped it over Anakin's finger.

"With this ring, I bind my heart, my soul, and my future to you. No matter where our lives take us, apart or together, I'm forever yours," she vowed in return.

Anakin gave her a half smile as he listened to the holy man give more blessings over the union. "By the powers of the Maker, I now pronounce you man and wife," the holy man informed. Feeling his heart soar, Anakin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Padmé's. Kissing him back, Padmé wrapped her arms around his back with a smile.

After sharing their first kiss as husband and wife, everyone stood up, clapping for the newlyweds before they went to congratulate them all. This day couldn't be even more perfect, not even the war could ruin it. Pulling his wife back into his arms, Anakin kissed his wife gently again with a small smile. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," she answered smiling as he hugged her tight.


	14. Declaring War

Chapter 14: Declaring War

Three and a half months later, Padmé was walking down the hall wearing one of her usual gorgeous Senatorial gowns. It was a dark purple with black trimming around her collar, sleeves, and hem. Around her waist was a black belt with the Naboo crest on the front. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun with a head dress that had dark purple beads flowing around her head and the Naboo crest hung above her brow.

Letting out a deep breath she looked over at Typho. "Are you ready milady?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Captain," she answered.

Placing her hand on her stomach briefly, she lifted her head high as usual as she entered her seat. "The chair recognizes Senator Amidala, you have told us you have a Bill you would like to propose?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes Chancellor. Over thirteen years ago when I had gone into hiding as Queen, I had landed on the remote planet of Tatooine. While I was there, I had come across a slave boy and his mother. It surprised and horrified me that there was still slavery in the galaxy. While we are here worrying about our own supplies to get to our own planets, we still have our freedom," she explained.

She heard the shouts of good and bad thrown at her. "Order, we will have order," Mas Amedda called out. Padmé cleared her throat.

"While we still have our freedom, there are hundreds even thousands of people who have no freedom at all. Children are being torn from their parents, never to see them again. The few lucky children who are able to stay with families are being negotiated for prices like we negotiate for food and supplies for our people," she explained.

Padmé glanced around at all the arguing senators in the room. "I am proposing the Republic finally does something and step in for the planets that we haven't gone before. We must abolish slavery, it is cruel to buy and use people like they are property. We are not property, it must be stopped," she concluded. Through her whole speech, all Padmé could do was think about Anakin and Shmi. How their living conditions were, how Anakin described Gardulla the Hutt.

"Senator Amidala as noble your actions are, I do believe you have too much of a personal attachment to this certain situation," Palpatine informed the young woman.

Padmé was silent. "I have to apologize Senator, but a simple Abolish Bill isn't as important as the situation of the war is for now. Your request for your bill to be put into vote is denied," Palpatine informed. The young woman felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach before the Chancellor went to the next proposal. Sitting down, she suddenly felt like she had failed her husband. For the last four years she was working on this bill only to have it rejected. She lowered her head dejectedly with a sad sigh.

On Tatooine, Anakin was walking through Mos Espa to talk to Watto about a part for his father's broken down speeder when he heard a child crying out in pain. "_Stoopa pidunki_!" someone snarled in Huttese. (Stupid boy!) Turning around, Anakin saw a boy get thrown to the dirt grown, obviously trying to back away from his owner's next blow. "_Dampa nay kanuta!_" he snapped again, kicking the boy. (Waste of money!)

"Don't!" the boy exclaimed, curling up further.

Seeing the terrified look in the child's eyes and the fact no one was helping made Anakin's blood boil. Walking up behind the slave owner, he grabbed the creature around the throat, yanking it back. "_Ripu ya pidunki enki_," he hissed. (Leave the boy be.)

"_Ma shag! Uva Riu!_" the slave owner snapped. (My slave! You leave!)

Anakin pulled out his blade. "_Ya pidunki na kispa_," he hissed before stabbing the blade through the slave owner. (The boy is free.) Walking over to the injured boy, Anakin easily lifted him up and carried him away.

Walking to his and Bastila's old hovel, he placed the boy down. "Alright, let's have a look," he commented.

"Go away!" the boy snapped, pushing him back.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin went into the fresher and brought out some bacta. "I'm here to help, not to hurt," he assured the boy. The boy looked at him curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was once a slave, I've gotten some beatings in my time," he commented as he placed bacta on the cut on the boy's chin, "yea that might scar a little."

The boy stared at the scar over Anakin's eye. "What's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Han," the boy replied, "Han Solo."

"Well Han, my name is Anakin. You have nothing to worry about. Do you know where your parents are?" he asked.

Han shook his head slowly. "I haven't seen them since I was sold to that human size slug," he replied, making Anakin chuckle.

"Well, while I search for your parents, how about you come to Coruscant with me?" he asked.

Han raised his eyebrow. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch," Anakin replied.

The boy stared at him curiously. "Sure…I'd like to get off this dust ball," he answered, making Anakin laugh a little more.

"Yeah, I was never so fond of this planet either, but I have family here. That's the only reason why I come back," he commented.

The boy just stared at him quizzically. "How did you get freed from slavery then?" he asked curiously.

"Long story, come on, you should rest. You've had a rough day," he commented.

Han let out a sigh, but nodded his head slowly. Anakin had the boy sleep in his old room and sat down to watch the Holonet. "Today during the Senate meeting. Senator Amidala made a motion for slavery to be abolished on planets where the Republic doesn't exist," the reporter explained, making Anakin's heart sink.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Blast the Senate, blast the Republic!" he hissed angrily. Standing up, Anakin let out a frustrated breath before he stormed to his ship that sat outside.

Pulling on his armor, Anakin walked over to Artoo who was checking the ship for any sort of damages. "Artoo, I need you to connect me to the Holonet," he told the droid.

"_Beep, blip, beep whorl_," Artoo answered.

"Just do it Artoo," he ordered the droid.

Artoo let out another series of beeps before he did what Anakin had asked him. When he knew he hacked into the Holonet's system, he stood straight with his shoulders squared. "Good evening everyone, if you are unsure of who I am. I am Justice, the rogue you have heard about over the last three years," he spoke. Anakin stood there in his full armor, mask and all making sure no one could ever recognize him. "I have heard of Senator Amidala's noble request for abolishing slavery, something only someone with such courage and bravery to even think about others. It disgusts me that the Senate denied such a motion, something that could show that the Republic cares for more than just their own planets, their own means than wanting to help the planets that are practically begging for the help," he informed everyone who was watching.

Anakin closed his eyes for a second to keep his anger back. "I am disgusted with the Republic as I always have, just as I have been disgusted with the Separatists. I hold no alliance to either side, for I do what I believe is right by others and myself. As of this day, I am declaring war on slavery and all those who either support it or choose not to help abolish it," he explained. After making his declaration, he had Artoo cut the transmission before removing his helmet.

Sitting down, he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Back on Coruscant, Padmé was standing in hers and Anakin's apartment with wide eyes, having seen Anakin's broadcast. She let out a gasp as she placed her hand over her stomach and slowly sat down in disbelief. "Milady, are you alright?" Cordé asked.

"I'm fine Cordé," she answered softly as she stared at the now blank screen, "I'd just like to be alone please."

"Yes, milady," she answered before leaving.

Once she was alone, Padmé swallowed hard when she held her comlink up. "Ani?" she called on the other end, hoping he would pick up.

"I'm here Padmé," she told him softly.

Rubbing her forehead, she let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Why? It was nothing you did," he answered.

"I failed to fight harder to pass the Bill," she told him.

"You did your part, even though you didn't have to do it. You really didn't have to even create it," he answered.

"I wanted to, after hearing what you and your mother went for, I felt that something should've been done," she said softly.

She heard him sigh on his end. "Padmé, you did nothing wrong. It was the Republic, it was always the Republic and the Jedi. They have done nothing to help me," he answered. Forcing the tears from her eyes, she let out a deep breath, but he could hear her sniffling. "Padmé, don't cry Angel. Everything will be alright," he assured her.

"I know, I know it will be," she answered.

She cleared her throat. "I miss you," she told him.

"I miss you, I'll be home soon," he assured her.

Padmé smiled a little. "I have to go now, Padmé. I'll see you soon," he told her.

"I'll see you soon. I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered before they cut transmission.

Sitting back in her chair, Padmé smiled a little as she continued to caress her stomach. "Wait until your daddy finds out about you little one," she said softly, smiling a little more. She couldn't wait to tell Anakin she was pregnant. Even though she could've told him over the comlink, she felt this was something to tell him face to face. She wanted to see his reaction over the news.

When she found out about she was pregnant, she was overjoyed. She was smiling and crying at the same time, especially when she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was the most magical moment of her life, knowing that she and Anakin created life together.

Finally able to relax, she reached over beside her and turned on her music player, listening to the music that was filling the room. As she closed her eyes, a mental image filled her mind. She pictured a beautiful boy with blond hair and blue eyes, an image of his father. Feeling exhaustion take over her, she kept her hands over her barely there baby bump as she fell asleep in her chair.

A month later, back on Tatooine, Anakin was in the den area meditating to try to calm his nerves. Except, as he opened his mind to the Force as Bastila taught him, a disturbing vision appeared in his mind.

__

Obi-Wan was locked in a deadlock with Dooku on a ship he didn't recognize. He watched as the Sith Lord suddenly used the Force choke on his friend. "Obi-Wan!" he called out to his friend, but alas his call couldn't be heard.

Anakin watched in horror as Obi-Wan was crushed under a platform and Dooku stood over the Jedi Master. "And this is the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi," he commented as he raised his lightsaber.

Anakin's eyes snapped open. "No!" he exclaimed. Jumping to his feet, he hurried into the room to wake Han. He had to get to Obi-Wan before it was too late. After sending a message to his mother that he wouldn't be able to return to their hovel, he got Han onto the ship before they left Tatooine to go to Coruscant to save his friend from a horrible death at the hands of Dooku.


	15. The Rescue

Chapter 15: The Rescue

When they arrived close to Coruscant, he saw a large battle had broken out and he had heard from Bastila that the Chancellor was kidnapped. "No wonder why they had sent Obi-Wan to do this," he commented. Sighing, he looked at Han. "Han, stay here and keep watch of the ship," he instructed.

"No problem," Han answered as he sat back in the pilot's chair with his feet propped up on the control panel.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin went over to the small hanger where his Fighter sat. Climbing in, he smiled when Artoo was in place on the wing. "Ready Artoo?" he asked. The droid beeped while Anakin put on his mask. The platform opened and Anakin took off from his larger ship, heading towards Dooku's ship.

Dodging several blasts aimed at him, Anakin took aim and fired at many droids that were aiming to tear his ship apart. Doing a barrel roll, the young man was able pinpoint Dooku's ship. "Artoo, I'm going to launch you off the wing so you can get the blast doors open, can you do it?" he asked.

"_Beep, beep, chirp_," Artoo answered.

"Alright, get ready," Anakin told the droid.

Just as he passed over the ship, Anakin hit the eject button and the droid shot like a blaster shot to the roof of the ship. Artoo was able to use his little rockets to circle around the ship to find the computer terminal to get the doors open. While his trusted droid was working to get the doors open, Anakin continued to fire at the large guns that would aim at the little Astrodroid. "Come on Artoo," he muttered as he intercepted another blast.

He could hear the droid chirp just as the doors opened. "Great work Artoo," Anakin told him as he hit the button for the cable to shoot out from the bottom of his Fighter and attached itself to the droid. Flying into the main hanger, the droid got out of it's cable confines to get the doors to close again.

Once the doors were closed, Anakin looked at Artoo. "Artoo, stay here until I call for you," he ordered.

"_Bleep, bleep_," Artoo answered.

Nodding, Anakin ignited both sides of his lightsaber as he tracked Obi-Wan with the Force.

Arriving at a room, he made it just in time as the platform landed on top of his friend. "This is the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dooku commented as he raised his lightsaber over his head.

"NO!" Anakin shouted.

Running over, he leapt in front of his unconscious friend, blocking the attack. "Well, Justice we meet at last," Dooku commented.

"How cowardly of you to destroy a man when he's unable to defend himself," Anakin answered, kicking the Sith Lord backwards.

Dooku only grinned as he began fighting the vigilante before him. When he was able to gain the upper hand, he threw Anakin backwards into a wall. "Justice you disappoint me. The stories I have heard made you more powerful than you appear," he sneered.

Anakin was lying on the floor, waiting for Dooku to come closer. As the Sith Lord strode toward him, he didn't know the young man was powering up his telepathic abilities, concentrating hard. Just when Dooku stood above him, Anakin held his hands up and shoved him backwards with all the strength he had conjured up.

From the impact, Dooku flew through the air and hit the rail before falling limp on the floor. Seeing that the Sith Lord was incapacitated, he walked over to the Chancellor and undid his shackles. "You should kill him," he insisted.

"He's a defenseless person and I'm not one to kill one who is unable to defend himself," Anakin replied.

Palpatine stared at the armored man in front of him. "You are declaring war on the Republic, but yet you come save the Chancellor," he commented.

"Don't think of yourself as all that important to me…_my lord_. I'm here for my friend," Anakin replied before hurrying over to Obi-Wan's unconscious form.

Bending down, he turned his friend over onto his back, making sure he was alright. "He seems to be alright," he commented.

"Leave him or we'll never make it," Palpatine insisted.

Anakin felt anger rush through his system over what Palpatine had told him. "His fate will be the same as ours," he told him, leaving no room for argument. Hoisting Obi-Wan up onto his shoulders, they went to escape the ship.

While they were trying to escape, Dooku had gone through his own secret passageway to the bridge, just as the ship started heading downwards toward Coruscant. Pulling themselves through the elevator, they started running down the elevator shaft.

Just when the ship began to level out again, Anakin grabbed some wires, wincing with two people hanging on him. "Blast this job became even more difficult than I thought," he muttered. He grabbed his comlink. "Han, Han can you hear me?" he asked.

"I hear ya," Han answered.

"Can you pilot the ship?" Anakin asked.

"You bet," Han replied.

"Get that ship over here as fast as you can, I'll give you the single to have the hatch open for us to get in," he instructed.

"You got it, sir," Han replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath when Obi-Wan suddenly woke up and moved to grab onto his friend. "Easy, we're in a bit of a situation here," he commented.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked, stunned about everything.

"Hold on," the younger man answered.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked as they looked up.

They looked up as the elevator started racing toward them. "Oops…Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator," Anakin said into his comlink.

"Too late jump," Obi-Wan answered as they started sliding down the elevator shaft.

Both reaching for their cables on their utility belts, they were able to swing them around a metal bar before they swung into another hall with the Chancellor still hanging onto their legs. Anakin lied back on the floor, letting out a deep breath. "These missions are becoming more than I can handle," he commented.

"What in the blazes are you doing here anyway?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped his friend up.

"Had a feeling you needed help," Anakin replied simply.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "So, from my understanding is Justice, you were once Senator Amidala's bodyguard…" Palpatine started.

"I still am, when I can. When I'm not doing other jobs," Anakin replied simply, not wishing to give the Chancellor the time of day.

"We need to get out of here before we get caught," Obi-Wan told him.

"Right, I have a ride waiting for us," Anakin answered just as the alarms went off, "great another self-destruct?"

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Everywhere I go this happens, I can't seem to escape this," he commented as the three of them started running down the hall.

When they reached an escape hatch, Anakin held his comlink up. "Han, do you copy?" he asked.

"Loud and clear Justice," the boy answered.

"Do you have a lock on where we are?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, coming right up under ya," Han replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "That sounds like just a child," Palpatine commented.

"Former slave, told you that I'm declaring war on slavery, _your Excellency_," Anakin answered with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Justice, I'm right under you," Han called.

"Are the hatches connected?" Anakin asked.

"No I thought I'd just let you fly into space," the boy replied sarcastically.

Anakin chuckled behind his mask as he opened the hatch. "After you, my lord," Obi-Wan told him. Palpatine went in first before Anakin looked up.

"Blast it Artoo where are you?" he muttered.

Suddenly the little droid let out a shriek before crashing into the wall. "Come on Artoo," Anakin called out as Obi-Wan climbed through the hatch. The little droid moved as fast as his wheels could take him, but with time running out, Anakin grabbed it with the Force. With the trusty little Astrodroid in the hatch, the vigilante slid through and closed the hatch behind him. "Han get us out of here!" he called out.

"You got it," Han answered before flying off just as the ship blew up.

The downside was, the explosion forced the ship into Coruscant's atmosphere too fast. "We're coming in too hot," Anakin commented as he sat in the pilot's chair, "grab that gear Han, keep us level." Han listened to what Anakin was telling him. "Force I can feel the back of this thing coming apart. The rear shields still had to be repaired," he muttered.

"One second," Han told him.

Anakin watched as Han suddenly grabbed a hold of the controls, swinging the ship around a little. "She's all yours Justice," Han told him, the shaking began to stop a little and the alarms seemed to calm a little.

"Great job, Han, great job," Anakin answered when they found an empty ramp open for them to land, "help me pull up."

Han helped his new friend land the ship safely and they sat back in relief. "Another happy landing," Obi-Wan commented, making the two pilots laugh a little. Anakin let out a deep breath.

"Han Solo, meet my good friend, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Justice told him.

Han shook his hand with a grin. "Nice flying there, Han," Obi-Wan commented.

"Yep I know a trick or two," he quipped.

"And Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin answered with so little respect for this man.

Han bowed respectively to the man before they exited the ship.

When they arrived at the Senate building, Justice was walking with Han, listening to the Chancellor praise the young man's brave efforts even though Dooku was still in control. As Anakin was walking alongside Organa, only half listening to what he was saying. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his wife standing in the dark, making him smile behind his mask. Han looked around to see the woman standing there and looked at his new friend curiously. "Excuse me, Senator, could you take my friend Han and have him treated with a hot meal and fresh clothing?" Anakin asked.

"Certainly," Organa answered as he led Han away.

Once he knew that he wasn't seen, Anakin smiled as he hurried over to his wife and lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around once. Setting her back down, Padmé let out a deep sigh as she held onto him. "There were whispers that you had been killed after you declared war against slavery," she told him, her voice hinting how terrified she had been over the last month and a half.

"I'm alright," he assured her, "let's get home so I can get this armor off."

Padmé nodded as she held onto her husband's hand and they left the senate building.

When they arrived home, the first thing Padmé did was remove his helmet and kissed him deeply. Anakin kissed her back, hugging her close once their kiss broke. "I've missed you," he whispered into her shoulder.

"I missed you," she answered, hugging him tighter.

He rested his forehead against the side of her head, moving his hands over her arms when he felt her tremble a little. "Are you alright? You're trembling," he said softly, pulling back. Padmé smiled as she held onto his arms.

"Something wonderful has happened. Ani…I'm pregnant," she told him softly.

Feeling nothing but joy swell up in his heart, Anakin lifted his wife up in his arms again, hugging her close. "That's wonderful, Angel," he told her, kissing her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Setting her down again, he kissed her gently. "Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"My sister knows, she was there when I found out," she replied.

"No one else knows?" he asked.

"I wanted you to be the first person I told," she replied.

Anakin kissed her gently. "That's wonderful, so wonderful. This is the happiest day of my life, next to marrying you," he said softly. Padmé smiled and hugged him again.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was going to head inside when he saw Bastila standing there waiting for him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright, a little bruised," he answered.

She surprised him when she suddenly embraced him. Standing still for a minute, Obi-Wan slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her back. "I'm just so glad you're safe," she said softly.

"It's going to take more than a Sith Lord to get rid of me," he answered chuckling lightly.

Bastila smiled as she let him go finally after another minute. "How long are you going to be on Coruscant?" he asked.

"Ani and I decided that we're going to stay here and spy on the Senate for awhile. The Dark Side of the Force is surrounding the Chancellor," she replied.

"The Council has been sensing that as well," Obi-Wan agreed.

She let out a sigh when she glanced at the temple and then back at Obi-Wan. "You should go, Master Jedi," she quipped lightly, making him laugh. Reaching up, she rested her hand on his cheek with a gentle smile. "I am glad you're alright," she said softly.

"Thank your concern," he answered.

Keeping her hand on his cheek for one more minute, she let her hand drop to her side before walking away. Obi-Wan let out a deep breath as he watched her walk away, suddenly feeling a little conflicted with the situation, he turned around and went into the temple for his next briefing.


	16. Discussions

Chapter 16: Discussions

Anakin sighed as he was enjoying some real downtime since the war started. He was sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment reading over a datapad when Padmé walked in, having coming home from another meeting with the Senate. "How did it go today?" he asked, standing up.

"The same, the Chancellor refuses to find a diplomatic solution to the war while Dooku is on the run," she replied.

She shook her head slowly. "Well, what about this Delegation of 2000?" he asked, standing up, surprising his wife.

"What?" she asked.

He held up the datapad in his hand. "I found this," he told her, placing it back on the table.

"Why are you reading over my things?" she demanded.

"I thought it was one of mine to be honest," he replied.

The Senator let out a sigh. "It's supposed to be a secret," she said softly.

"And why are you keeping secrets from me?" he asked.

"We just want to be sure no one finds out about this," she replied.

She let out a sigh as her husband rested his hands on her disappearing waist. "Padmé, you don't want me keeping secrets from you no matter what. I hope you can trust me with situations like this," he said softly.

"Of course I trust you," she answered.

"So what's the Delegation of 2000?" he asked.

"We're petitioning for the Chancellor to give up his Emergency Powers and to find a diplomatic solution to this war," she replied.

"Wow…that's incredible," he commented.

"Yeah, hopefully it's successful," she answered smiling.

Anakin rested his hands on her stomach, feeling a kick. "Well, she's active today," he commented.

"He," she answered.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Must we get in this debate everyday?" he asked curiously.

"Yes because I'm right," she replied, making him chuckle.

"I insist that I'm right," he told her.

"Anakin you didn't cheat did you?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"No whatever do you mean my love?" he chuckled lightly.

Padmé raised her eyebrow. "Anakin, did you search in the Force to find out what we're having?" she asked.

"No, I really didn't do that," he replied, making her smile a little.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't ruin the surprise," he assured her, smiling. He moved his hands over her stomach again, making her smile. "I'm still saying it's a girl," he added. Shaking her head slowly, Padmé laughed softly before he let her go.

"I saw Bastila earlier today," she commented as she removed her cloak from her shoulders.

"While I wasn't here?" he asked curiously as he followed her to their bedroom.

"Yes, she wanted to ask me something," she replied as she hung her cloak up.

Anakin leaned against the doorframe. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned for another one of his close friends.

"She's a little confused," she replied as she walked out onto the terrace and sat down.

She smiled gently as her husband sat down beside her. "What? What would Bastila be confused about?" he asked curiously.

"Obi-Wan," she replied, making him chuckle.

"Confused about what she feels about him or confused about what he feels for her?" he asked.

"The latter," she replied.

Sitting back, Anakin rested his hand on her stomach, feeling another kick. "Well look at the last time Obi-Wan ever had feelings for someone," he pointed out.

"That's what I told her. I think Obi-Wan cares for her as much as she cares for him, if not more," she replied.

"I believe that too. I also believe she's a little…apprehensive to her own feelings than she'll admit, because her last lover abandoned her, or so that's how she feels," he replied.

Padmé held her husband's hand. "I don't know where I would be without you," he said softly.

"You'll never have to think about it," she answered.

Smiling, he gripped her hand a little more when the door opened and Han walked in. "Well, there's my co-pilot," he commented standing up.

"Hi, Anakin, Padmé," Han greeted.

"How were your lessons?" Padmé asked smiling.

"Eh same old, same old," he replied, plopping down on the sofa.

Anakin stared at the boy curiously. "You're back kind of late," he commented.

"Yeah well, had a few things to do," Han replied.

Anakin saw the bag sitting by Han's feet. Before the boy could react, the bag flew into his hands and he opened it to find a large stash of food. "Han, what are you doing? We have plenty of food here," he commented with a sigh.

"I didn't steal that," Han answered standing up.

"No?" Anakin answered.

He walked over to the table and dumped everything out to find magazines and games sitting out on the table. "I know Padmé and I didn't get these things for you, unless this is all on the little allowance Padmé gave you yesterday," Anakin commented.

"You're not my dad so why do you care?" Han demanded as he got up and grabbed his things off the table.

"No, but I'm all you have," Anakin answered, "if I didn't care I wouldn't have protected you from that sleemo on Tatooine."

"I wish you did leave me on that dust ball," Han muttered.

"I don't believe you really think that," Anakin answered.

Han turned around glaring at him. "Leave me alone! You're not my dad so stop trying to act like you are!" he snapped before he just practically threw the stuff back on the table, storming to his room. Shaking his head slowly, Anakin stared at all the stolen merchandise on the table. He looked over to see his wife standing there.

"Well that went well," he muttered," he muttered.

"He's ten and probably has been alone for a long time, trying to survive on his own. Put yourself in his shoes, you weren't separated from your mom when you were in slavery," she pointed out softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Anakin rested his hands over hers. "What am I supposed to let him off?" he asked.

"No, but be patient with him," she replied.

"I do hope our kids won't be as stubborn," he muttered with a sigh.

Padmé laughed a little. "Just don't give up, that's the last thing this boy wants and needs," she told him softly. Sighing, Anakin walked out of his wife's embrace, and went to talk to Han.

Making his way into the boy's room, he found Han just lying back on the bed with a blaster in his hand. "Now where did you get that?" Anakin asked.

"I found it," Han replied, putting the weapon down next to him.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Oh boy Han, I can see that you're not adjusting well to the new changes in your life," he commented.

"Don't use your hokey Jedi talk on me," Han answered, "not as good as having a good blaster next to you."

"And you know how to use that?" Anakin asked.

"Sure do," Han replied.

Anakin shook his head slowly, before grabbing the weapon. "Hey!" Han exclaimed jumping up.

"This is far from a toy, Han," he commented.

"Tell me something I don't know Captain Obvious," Han answered as he tried to yank the blaster from his hand.

Anakin kept a grip on it, making sure to flip the safety on so the kid didn't accidentally shoot him with it. "Give it back!" Han exclaimed.

"I'll give it back, when you're older and actually know how to shoot with it," Anakin answered as he stuck the blaster into his utility belt.

"Stop talking to me like you're my dad!" Han snapped.

"Well I'm the only father figure you have in your life and really I think you need one. You have a lot of potential, Han. I can see that you could be something great if you would just learn how to direct that anger and frustration into something useful," Anakin answered.

Han let out a frustrated sigh. "Han, I'm sorry that you were separated from your parents. That is something I'm trying to prevent it from happening to other families," he informed the boy.

"Don't give me pity, Anakin. I don't want it," the boy answered with a slight glare.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Well, I could use your help. I'd like to have my co-pilot to be ready to go for Corellia for the Corellian Security Force Academy," he suggested with a grin. Han looked at him surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"I think this little trip will help you focus more on a brighter future instead of one of crime," Anakin replied.

The boy stared with wide eyes. "Wow…" he trailed off when he got up.

"First thing's first before I go to talk to the person who is head of the Academy," he stated.

"What?" Han asked.

Anakin grinned as he grabbed the boy by his arm and grabbed his refilled backpack. "Return all this," he told him, handing him the bag. Padmé was standing there with a slight smile on her face as she watched the two of them get ready to leave. "We won't be long," Anakin assured his wife.

"Take your time," she answered as she watched the two of them leave.

Smiling a little, the Senator of Naboo sat down on the couch and began reading over her datapad again.

The next day, Padmé was sitting in Organa's office during one of the secret meetings. She kept her hands in her lap when she felt a kick. Anakin, dressed in his Justice disguise, stood behind his wife with a hand resting on her shoulder. "Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed governors to oversee all star systems and the Republic," Organa explained.

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar asked.

"That decree was posted this morning," Organa replied.

"Do you think he'll dismantle the senate?" Padmé asked.

Mon Mothma looked toward her. "Why bother? As a practical matter the senate no longer exists," she told her friend. Anakin could feel his wife's disappointment in the senator's words.

"The constitution is in shreds! Amendment after amendment," Giddean Danu put in.

"We cannot let a thousand years of democracy disappear…without a fight," Organa insisted.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Taneel asked.

"Suggesting? I apologize, I don't mean to sound like a Separatist," Organa told them.

Anakin subtly ran his thumb over his wife's shoulder, trying to find a nonverbal way to comfort her without revealing who he was. "We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are loyalists trying to preserve democracy in the Republic," Mon Mothma reassured them.

"I can't believe it has come to this. Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors, he served as my Ambassador when I was Queen," Padmé answered, horrified that one of her most trusted friends could be betraying them all.

"Senator…I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the senate," Danu told her.

Padmé lowered her head sadly. "The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies and will do whatever it takes to share in it," Mothma put in.

"And we cannot continue debating about this any longer," Organa stated as he stood up.

He went to walk away but then stopped and turned around. "We have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization…" he started.

"Say no more Senator, I understand. At this point some things are better left unsaid," Padmé answered.

"Agreed," Organa told her, "and so we will not discuss this with anyone without everyone in this group agreeing."

"That mean's those closest to you. Even family," Mon Mothma told them.

Mon Mothma looked toward Padmé. "No one can be told," she added. Showing reluctance, Padmé couldn't help but feel grateful that Anakin was able to talk her into letting him come to this secret meeting.

"And what of you Justice? Can you be trusted? You have shown no alliance to neither the Separatists or the Republic," Danu pointed out to the vigilante.

"I am loyal to Naboo and Senator Amidala. My loyalty has always lied with her for the last three years," Anakin replied.

"You seem to be declaring your own war without having to worry about problems to the Republic that you have declared war on," Zar commented.

"Senator, my war lies with slavery and those who support it. I do not trust the Republic, even more now that Chancellor Palpatine has been manipulating the system into his own twisted world," he replied.

Padmé cleared her throat. "What Justice is trying to say that he wouldn't betray our trust. As long as his loyalty lies with me, our secrets are safe," she put in, not wanting to start a fresh debate. Anakin gave her shoulder a squeeze before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Until then, this meeting is adjourned," Organa stated, leaving no room for debate.

As he was escorting her back to the speeder, Anakin looked down at his quiet wife. "Padmé talk to me," he said softly.

"I just can't believe that over a thousand years of peace and freedom is deteriorating right in front of us," she murmured softly.

Anakin suddenly pulled her aside and hugged her close to him. "What kind of galaxy are we bringing our baby into?" she asked. He hugged her tighter, letting out a sigh.

"Our baby will be safe, so will you," he whispered, "I'll die first before I let anything happen to either of you."

Padmé hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "Come on, let's go home," he whispered. Nodding she held onto his hand as they went back home for the evening.


	17. End of Peace

Chapter 17: End of Peace

Padmé smiled as she made sure Han had all of his things. "Alright, are you sure you have everything?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a half-grin.

Anakin chuckled lightly as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Make sure you contact us when you reach Corellia," he instructed.

"Yep, got it," Han replied with a grin.

Padmé smiled as she hugged the boy. Being outside in his civilian disguise, Anakin was wearing black boots, brown pants, and a tank tunic. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a slight grin when Han stood in front of him. "Thank you Anakin, for everything," he told him. Anakin smiled as he held his hand out to shake the boy's.

"Contact us if you need anything at all," Anakin answered.

"I will," Han reassured him.

The young couple watched as the boy climbed onto the transport that was heading to Corellia. Anakin smiled as he held his wife's hand as they went back home.

Padmé was getting ready for a senate meeting when she saw her husband standing out on the terrace meditating. She smiled a little as she went to leave, deciding to not bother him. "Don't go," he told her.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said softly.

"Your presence is soothing," he answered.

She smiled a little, resting her hand on her stomach. "As much as I would love to stay here, I have a meeting to go to," she told him.

"I have a feeling you're not going to like what you're going to hear there," he answered.

Turning around to look at her, he saw her stare at him quizzically. "The Chancellor is taking over everything. I don't like it," he stated suspiciously.

"I just don't understand how Palpatine could become so untrustworthy, he was Senator for me when I was queen," she said softly.

"I know, but dark energy surrounds him, it's very…unsettling," he murmured, rubbing her arms.

Padmé rested her hands on his arms. "What can this mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, just wait here. I'll get in my armor and come with you," he replied.

"Ani, I don't need you protecting me all the time," she insisted.

"Yes, I do, it's dangerous right now. The Chancellor is becoming more…suspicious about everything," he answered.

"About what?" she asked softly.

"Everybody," he replied.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips before going to put on his armor.

When they arrived at the Senate building, Anakin looked around. The air in the building was different, everything seemed more tensed, darker even. "Ani…" she said quietly so only he could hear.

"It's alright," he assured her softly.

He kept his hand on her shoulder as they went into their usual seating area. Letting out a deep breath, he saw the Chancellor there waiting. Their eyes met again, but Palpatine's eyes diverted from his. "Padmé, something is going on," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He stood up suddenly. "Get ready to run," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Dear, dear Senators, my once noble colleagues. You have betrayed me," Palpatine said suddenly.

There was an eerie silence in the room. "The Delegation of 2000 has failed, I have done what is right with the Senate. To preserve peace, I would hope there would be Senators that shall join me," Palpatine informed the senators. Anakin saw guards standing by the doorway. "Fortunately for those few, I have seen my allies, those who are my enemy shall be arrested immediately," Palpatine added with a sneer.

Padmé let out a gasp when several clones began walking in. "Get back!" Anakin snapped standing in front of her. When the clones opened fire on him, Anakin pulled out his double lightsaber and began blocking blaster shots aimed for him. "Typho, get the Senator out of here," he told his wife's guard. Typho grabbed onto Padmé's arm as they escaped.

Looking toward the clones that began surrounding him, Anakin grabbed one clone that tried to grab him from behind, and threw him to the floor.

Seeing that he was surrounded, the young man grinned behind his mask as he swung his lightsaber around before disconnecting the sides, making them two separate gold lightsabers. When the clones went to attack him, he jumped over their heads and severed two of the clones' arms as he did so. They fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Organa being arrested and ran over to get him. Holding his weapons above his head, he swung them both from across, and the arresting clones' heads rolled across the floor. "Typho, keep your ship on the ground I'm sending Senator Organa," he stated.

"Hurry Justice, we don't have time," Typho answered.

"Just keep your shields up and doors closed until the Senators I can get released get out there," Anakin replied.

Anakin called a blaster to him, tossing it to the Senator of Alderaan. "I hope you know how to use one," he commented.

"Certainly," Organa replied before firing at a clone that tried to sneak up behind the vigilante.

"Thank you," Anakin told him.

"Likewise," the senator answered before they started running through the halls.

Running through the halls, they were able to save several of the Senators that were being arrested. "Go! GO!" Anakin shouted when he saw a clone holding up a flame thrower. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the Senators running toward the landing platform. "GET TO THE SHIP!" Anakin shouted to them before back flipping to get away from the large wall of fire that was fired at him.

Rolling back to his feet, the young man held his hand up, Force pushing the clone backwards.

Padmé was sitting on the ship when the rest of the Senators climbed aboard. "Where's Justice?" she asked.

"He's still in there," Organa replied.

Her eyes were wide in horror when she saw a large cloud of fire come from the Senate building. "NO!" she shouted in horror.

"Milady we have to go," Typho insisted.

"No we're not going without him!" Padmé answered.

Back inside the building, Anakin was about to get ready to head out when he suddenly felt a cloud of darkness surround him. Ducking out o the way suddenly, a red blade connected to the wall beside him. "Well, well, seems that Justice is more than he seems," a voice sneered behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Anakin saw a cloaked figure standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Not important, what is important that this is you are about to meet your doom," the person said with a sneer as they held up their lightsaber.

Anakin stood up slowly, swinging his lightsabers around once when Dooku came out from behind the wall. "As you can see you are outnumbered, Justice," he informed him.

"Actually, Dooku…" the figure started to say.

Before he could react, Anakin watched with wide eyes as the red blade pierced through Dooku's stomach. "There can only be one heir to the Empire," the figure hissed. Dooku's body fell to the floor lifeless and the new Sith Apprentice turned, removing their hood.

Anakin felt his heart speed up, this was a young girl. A girl that could be no more than seventeen-years-old. She had dark blond hair tied in a braid and wound into a bun in the middle of her head and her eyes were a sickeningly yellow. She had on black boots, black pants, a black tunic, a black vest, and her black cloak. "Who are you?" Anakin demanded again.

The woman grinned a little as they began circling each other. "I guess it should only be fair if you knew the person who was about to kill you. I am Darth Demonia," she informed her opponent, "I have heard so much about you Justice. It'll be a great honor to kill you."

"I don't think so," Anakin answered.

Demonia charged at Anakin at full force, swinging her lightsaber around. Holding his lightsabers up in an axe above his head, he blocked her attack aimed at his head, and then blocked the attack aimed for his middle. Reaching up with his foot, he kicked the girl, and made her stumble a little. She was quick to regain her balance and let out a small shout as she charged at her opponent. Moving just as quick, he jumped over her head, blocking an attack to his head as he did so.

Grabbing a hold of her arm, he threw her to the floor, and tried to use his lightsaber to stab through her chest when she reached up with her foot, and kicked him in the face. Moving back, he jumped again when she tried to cut his legs off with her weapon. "Typho! Typho get them out of here," he ordered.

"What about you?" Typho asked.

"Don't worry about me just get them out! Now Typho that's an order," Anakin demanded.

Anakin continued blocking the attacks. "Protect Padmé, that's your mission, protect her," he added.

On the ship, Padmé had heard everything and her eyes widened at what she had heard. "Understood," Typho answered before cutting the connection.

"No! We can't leave him here," she insisted.

"Milady, Justice is intelligent and strong, he'll make it back," Typho assured her.

He looked at her as she tried to grab the controls. "You know he wants not only you safe but your baby to be safe too," he whispered so only she could hear. Before she could object, she felt a hard kick to her stomach from her unborn child, forcing her to nod in agreement.

"Alright," she answered.

As Typho flew off the platform, Padmé was looking out the window with tears welling up in her eyes.

Back inside the senate building, Anakin was in a deadlock with the Sith apprentice in front of him. "You are such a fool, protecting you silly Senator," she sneered.

"You won't be touching her or any of the others anytime soon," he answered with a hiss.

Before he could do anything, his head began to throb. Holding his head, he cried out a little as he dropped to one knee. One lightsaber fell to the floor while he tried to rid himself of the horrific pain. His eyes widened in horror when a vision appeared in his mind.

__

Fire, he saw fire. Jedi Padawans, Jedi Knights, and even Masters all being slaughtered. It was obvious there weren't enough there to defend them against the army of clones attacking the Temple. He saw children…infants even being mercilessly murdered. He could hear they frightened younglings' screams echoing in his head. "HELP US! SOMEONE HELP US!" a child's scream was heard.

Demonia laughed evilly at her opponent. "This is the end of Justice," she sneered. She raised her lightsaber above her head to bring it down on Justice when a Force push suddenly knocked her off her feet. Bastila stood in front of her former apprentice with her lightsaber raised.

"Far from it," she hissed.

She looked towards Anakin. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"The Temple, we have to go to the Temple," he answered as she helped him stand up, "a massacre, there's going to be a massacre there!"

Bastila looked toward Demonia to see her obviously answering a call to her own comlink. "Go, Anakin go," she urged to him as they started running.

Running out of the Senate building, they jumped to their speeders. "We're not going to get younglings out of there in just these speeders," Anakin told her over the comlink.

"No I know, I have it taken care of, just get there as fast as you can Anakin," Bastila answered.

"Got it," he replied as he sped off as fast as his speeder could take him.

Arriving at the Temple, Anakin jumped out of his speeder as several Clones came charging at him. Raising his reconnected lightsaber, he easily defeated them as he ran into the temple, heading towards the area he knew the clones go first, to kill off younglings that were too young to even understand what was happening, let alone defend themselves against an opponent.

Arriving at her "second home", Padmé saw Artoo and Threepio already there. "Threepio, have you heard from Justice?" she asked.

"We have heard from Miss Helena, she said they were on their way to the Jedi Temple," the golden droid informed his mistress.

"What?" The Senator exclaimed in disbelief.

Hurrying over to the terrace, she let out a gasp when she saw that the Jedi Temple was practically engulfed in flames. "We haven't received any transmissions since then milady," Threepio added regrettably. Feeling as though her whole world was crumbling, Padmé was unable to keep it together anymore. Wrapping her arm over her growing stomach, she let out a sob as she pressed her knuckles against her forehead as she broke down.


	18. Fears Realized

Chapter 18: Fears Realized

Anakin ran up the stairs to the younglings' wing when he saw clones heading to the room. "Monsters! They're only children," he hissed angrily. Jumping up and reaching out with the Force, Anakin landed in front of the clones. "Sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid you're going the wrong way," he seethed.

While the Clones ambushed the young man, Anakin made sure to keep them from getting into the room. Throwing a few clones back, Anakin raised his hand in the air and a Force Storm appeared, Force lightning came down and electrocuted many of the clones there. "You have been listening to me," Bastila commented as she ran up the stairs.

"We need to get in there," he answered as he opened the door.

Looking outside, they saw hundreds of younglings crying and cowering away. What frightened the children more was the armor clad man in the doorway. "Anakin…" Bastila started.

"These kids are not going to come to me if I'm dressed looking like a monster," he replied, removing his helmet.

As soon as his mask was removed, a child ran over to him terrified. "It's alright, young ones," he assured them as he lifted the child up. He looked toward a window. "Cover your eyes children!" he called out as he held his hand up. The older children ducked behind anything they could find when the window shattered from the Force push. As the window shattered, Anakin turned his head, using his cloak to cover his head as well as the child in his arms. "I hope you have a plan," Anakin told Bastila as she pulled her mask off.

"I do," she answered when a familiar ship appeared in front of the Temple and the door opened.

"Well, seems are in bit of a bind here," Jango commented.

"A bit," Anakin agreed with a half-grin, "can your ship fit all these children?"

"I have plenty of room," Jango replied.

Anakin handed the boy in his arms to Jango's arms before he and Bastila went to get the rest of the children onto the ship.

Just when they thought they were done, a little girl looked up. "Rynn's not here!" she exclaimed.

"Rynn?" he asked.

"Some of the younglings must've ran away when they saw the clones," Bastila answered.

Anakin looked around when he grabbed his mask. "Justice where are you going?" Jango called.

"I'm not leaving them behind," he replied as he grabbed his lightsaber.

Jango jumped off the platform. "Well you won't be doing this alone. Boba, watch the kids," he ordered his son before the three of them ran out of the room.

Running through the halls, Anakin came upon the Council chamber and opened the door. He saw at least a dozen more younglings coming out from behind their hiding places. "Justice…there's too many of them…what are we going to do?" the boy asked fearfully.

Before Anakin could answer the child, he heard blaster fire. "Get down!" he ordered whipping out his lightsaber. As the clones stormed into the room, the vigilante began defending the younglings. "Blast it!" Anakin snapped. Reaching out to the Force, the clone began grabbing at his throat, gasping for air when he was lifted up off the floor.

Swinging his arm to the side, the Clone flew and knocked the other Clones to the floor. "Run, children go!" he ordered as the children ran out of the room terrified. While they ran, Anakin was blocking blow after blow aimed at him as well as them. The clones in front of him dropped to the floor dead with Jango behind them with his blaster raised. "Nice shot for a Bounty Hunter," he commented.

"Nice saber skills for a vigilante," Jango answered.

They took off down the hall back toward the ship where Bastila was leading the children inside. Just as they climbed up on the ramp and got into the ship the door was closing right behind them. Jango hurried over to the pilot's chair, sitting down. "Where are we going?" Jango asked.

"I have to pick up my wife," Anakin replied.

Jango glanced at him. "The Senator of Naboo?" he asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied, letting out a sigh.  
"I can't say I'm surprised the way you were protecting her on Geonosis," he commented.

"I need to get her into hiding as well, I don't want the Emperor getting his filthy hands on her," Anakin insisted.

Bastila let out a deep breath as she held her comlink. "Come in Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan do you read?" she asked when her former apprentice looked over at her.

"I'm sure Obi-Wan's fine," Anakin reassured her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure he is," she agreed. Anakin let out a sigh.

"Hopefully with that Force storm a few Jedi Knights and Masters were saved," he murmured.

"We couldn't save them all," Bastila answered.

"I know, I know, but I just feel like we should've done more," he insisted as he sat down.

Bastila rested her hand on his arm when Anakin walked over to Jango and Boba. "I need to send a transmission to all living Jedi," he informed them firmly.

"It's right here, send out whatever you need," Jango answered, patting the comm station beside him.

Anakin nodded as he began sending a message. "Attention all Jedi, this is Justice. I am informing you all that the Temple has been destroyed, I repeat, the Temple has been destroyed. All living Jedi please regroup on Dxun where you will be protected and safe. The younglings are safe, I repeat the younglings are safe and I will bring them with me when I meet with you," he explained into the comm. Anakin patted Jango's shoulder before he sat down again.

Back in the second apartment, Padmé had changed out of her senatorial gown and into a light blue nightgown. She was standing outside, waiting for any transmission whatsoever from her husband. She winced a little from the slight pain in her stomach from the baby's constant kicking. Hearing a ship approach, she stood up and looked outside to see an unfamiliar ship land outside. She reached into the desk beside her and pulled out her blaster.

Just as she was about to demand who it as, she let out a gasp. "Ani!" she exclaimed quietly and put her blaster back. Hurrying over, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you and the baby alright?" he asked.

"We're fine, but what about you?" she asked, checking to see if he was injured.

"I'm alright," he assured her, hugging her gently.

Pulling back, he placed his hands on the sides of her face. "We need to get you out of here," he told her.

"What about everyone else?" she asked, looking at the Senators.

"Senator Organa…" he started.

"Don't worry Justice. We have it all planned out. We'll be able to get Palpatine to believe we have abandoned the Delegation," Organa replied.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Bastila asked.

Anakin hugged his wife to him. "She's always been an enemy. It was him all along that has been behind her assassination attempts," he replied.

"How do you know this?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I was able to read his head, briefly," he replied.

"If he's a Sith Lord that could only mean…" Bastila trailed off.

Anakin kept his hand on her stomach. "Could he sense the baby?" she asked.

"Most likely," Bastila replied quietly.

"We need to get her into hiding, now. If he sensed the baby then it's only a matter of time for him to send his new apprentice to track the Force signature here," he explained.

Padmé looked at Anakin, letting out a shaky breath. "Be safe, my friends," Anakin told them.

"You two as well," Organa answered as they boarded the ship.

Anakin looked at Padmé before looking at Jango. "I need you to get her and the younglings to Polis Massa, they'll be safe there and they can be taken care of medically," he told his friend.

"Right, what about you?" Jango asked.

"I have a couple of friends to help," Anakin replied as he went to get off the ship.

Padmé grabbed onto his arm. "I'll be fine, I just want to be sure you and our baby will be alright," he told her. He removed his mask, resting his forehead against hers while his hand rested on the side of her neck. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can," he told her softly.

"Alright," she answered, "I love you."

Anakin pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you," he answered before he pulled on his helmet and exited the ship. Once the ship was gone, Anakin looked toward Artoo. "Artoo, where's my ship?" he asked the astrodroid.

"_Beep, beep, beep_," Artoo replied before leading Anakin to his Fighter.

"Master Justice, what should I do sir?" Threepio asked.

"Go with Senator Organa right now Threepio. I'll be by to retrieve you once I know when we'll be returning home," Anakin replied.

Anakin went down the hall to the hanger of the apartment, to see his second Z-95 Headhunter, which he called _Angel II _sitting there. "Ready Artoo?" he asked when the droid was secured into it's place on the wing.

"_Bleep, bleep, whorl!_" Artoo replied excitedly.

"We're going to go find Obi-Wan Artoo," he told his excited droid, chuckling lightly.

Having the Fighter lift off, he flew off into the distance to search for Obi-Wan.

Reaching out into the Force, Anakin was able to find his friend's Force signature. "Dantooine, of course," he murmured before flying towards that planet.

Landing on the planet, he looked toward Artoo. "Artoo, stay with the ship," he ordered.

"_Bleep, chirp_," Artoo answered.

Pulling on his hood, Anakin withdrew his lightsaber before running into the forest to search for his friend.

Obi-Wan was in the midst of battling a group of Clones that were attacking him. "Blast this just keeps getting better and better," he muttered to himself when a gold blade pierced through the back of a clone.

"Need some help my friend?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"Couldn't have come at a better time," Obi-Wan replied as the two of them began battling the clones surrounding them.

Once the clones around them had been defeated, Anakin look toward his friend. "Where's your Fighter?" he asked.

"Destroyed, I was shot down when I was trying to leave the planet," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good thing I built an extra place into my Fighter just in case," Anakin commented as they ran back towards his Fighter.

"What of the Council and the rest of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure, I sent out my message to all living Jedi to meet on Dxun. I have yet to go there," the younger man replied.

Climbing into the Fighter, Anakin lifted the ship off. "I have a feeling your Jedi Master, Yoda, will be trying to fight Palpatine," he commented.

"Most likely," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "We still have so much work to do before I can be reunited with Padmé," he commented.

"Bastila…is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder. "She's fine, worried about you," he replied. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel relieved that Bastila was alright. Smiling a little, Anakin let out a deep breath as he flew back toward Coruscant.

When they arrived back at Coruscant, it was another day and night was beginning to fall. "Obi-Wan, do you have Yoda's tracking beacon?" he asked.

"It's right here," Obi-Wan replied, holding up his small tracker that showed Yoda's blinking beacon.

Letting out a deep breath, they climbed out of the Fighter and into the speeder that was waiting. "Artoo, get the Cruiser ready," he instructed.

"_Whorl, beep_," Artoo answered before they flew off.

With all the adrenaline pumping through their veins, it hadn't become noticeable that they hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours since Order 66. Flying as fast as he could through Coruscant traffic, Anakin let out a deep breath. "Where is he Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"At the Senate building," Obi-Wan replied.

Flying through the air, they were able to lock onto Yoda's position and the Jedi Master let himself fall into Anakin's speeder. "Are you alright Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, failed I have. Control the new Emperor has over the Republic," Yoda explained.

"We'll gain control of the Republic again, Yoda," Anakin answered as he flew back towards where his Cruiser was waiting to take them to Polis Massa.

Yoda looked over at the young man curiously. "Curious it is that a lightsaber you carry," he commented.

"It's a long story, Yoda," Anakin replied behind his mask.

"Trained you have been in the Jedi arts young Skywalker," Yoda commented suddenly.

Anakin glanced at him. "How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously.

"Justice appears on Coruscant when you appear," Yoda replied simply.

Anakin let out a sigh. "Fight like a Jedi you did against the bounty hunter," he added, "just like Justice."

"That doesn't mean I fight like a Jedi," Anakin answered.

Shaking his head slowly, the young man flew off toward the waiting ship. The two Jedi Masters and pseudo-Jedi boarded the ship and flew off toward Polis Massa.


	19. Precious Hope

Chapter 19: Precious Hope

Padmé and Bastila were still on Polis Massa, waiting for Obi-Wan and Anakin. "I'm sure they're fine," Padmé commented softly, trying to reassure her friend as well as herself.

"I'm sure they are, they're strong, both of them," Bastila answered, letting out a deep breath.

Sighing a little, Padmé rested her hands over her stomach when she felt one of the babies kick her. A small smile appeared on her face. While the droid was running tests on her, she was informed that there were two babies instead of one like she and Anakin were expecting.

Looking over, she saw Bastila standing by the window watching out for them. Suddenly, she saw her eyes light up. "They're here," Bastila murmured anxiously, hurrying out of the room. Padmé got up and followed after her.

Walking outside, Bastila practically ran over, throwing her arms around Obi-Wan once she was close enough. Obi-Wan hugged her back, letting out a deep breath as he slowly lifted her up off the ground. "You're alright," she murmured, gripping him tighter.

"I'm alright, thanks to Anakin I'm just fine," he assured her.

Yoda walked by, glancing at the two of them, and shook his head slowly when Padmé ran over to Anakin, hugging him tight. Anakin hugged her back, resting his forehead against the side of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she assured him.

She rested her forehead against his neck. "The baby?" he asked.

"They're fine," she replied.

Anakin pulled back, staring at her curiously. "They?" he asked. Padmé smiled at him.

"There's two of them," she said softly.

Anakin's eyes widened, but then a smile appeared on his face. "That's wonderful Padmé! That's wonderful," he said getting excited, hugging her tight again. Padmé hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Kissing the side of her head, he hugged her closer.

"The medical droids are saying I should stay here. With it being twins…there's a chance I could be giving birth soon," she explained.

"Then we'll be staying here until our babies are born. Then we'll go to Tatooine," he said softly.

Kissing her once more, they went inside.

While his wife was resting, Anakin was in the conference room with Bail, Yoda, Bastila, and Obi-Wan. "Bastila informed me that you wanted to talk to me about something," Anakin commented, now back in his civilian garb.

"Two Force sensitive children, dangerous it is," Yoda answered.

"Speaking their father has a high midicholrian count it shouldn't be surprising," Anakin told him.

"Find them the Emperor will, protect them we must," the Jedi Master answered.

Feeling that the Jedi Master was hinting something, Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Take one Senator Organa should," Yoda replied.

"Lost your mind you have," Anakin mocked with a glare.

Yoda stared at the young man. "Dangerous it is for them to be together," he insisted.

"They are my children Yoda. I will do what is right for them. Not what YOU think is right for them. Since you know nothing of family you are not the authority on how to conduct matters pertaining to such," Anakin answered.

Bail shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. "How could you agree to this?" Anakin demanded.

"I didn't know about this Anakin I swear," the senator answered, "my wife and I are looking to adopt a child, not take one from their living parents."

Anakin looked at the senator. "I think I know who you could bring home to your wife," he told the senator before leaving the room.

A little while later, he returned with what looked like a newborn. "From what I have seen I think your personality and hers would merge perfectly. From what I've seen, she's only a few days old, a new youngling to the Jedi order," he explained. Bail stood up and Anakin placed the infant into his arms. "From what it said on her crib, her name is Nayla," he told his friend.

"She's beautiful," Bail commented as he looked at the infant that was falling back to sleep.

"I'm glad I could help. She needs a home, what better place than with a couple who would do anything to have a child?" Anakin asked smiling.

Bail smiled as he looked at the baby in his arms. "Thank you," he told Anakin before sitting back down.

"Dangerous this is! Find them the Emperor will. Do this you must," Yoda answered.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you were in the room when my wife and I made the twins," Anakin told the Jedi Master irritably.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to choke back a laugh. Bastila smacked his arm gently. "These are my children, mine, not yours. I will do what I see fit for their safety. They are coming back to Tatooine with me, both of them," he told Yoda.

"Not safe," Yoda answered.

"It is safe because I am their father," Anakin said angrily.

Just then a medical droid came in. "Mr. Skywalker, it appears your wife is in labor," the droid informed.

"How long ago did she go into labor?" Anakin asked.

"Five minutes ago," the droid replied.

Glancing at the Jedi Master, he shook his head slowly. "You're not taking my children," he told Yoda before leaving.

Arriving into the medical room, he saw Padmé breathing through a contraction. "I'm here Angel," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"It's not so bad yet," she replied softly.

Smiling, he rested his forehead against the top of her head, looking at the medical screen to see their twins' heartbeats. "Look at how strong their heartbeats are," he whispered in awe. Padmé looked with a smile before whimpering as another contraction hit.

A few hours passed and Padmé's labor was progressing quite rapidly. Crying out a little, she griped her husband's arm. "It hurts, ow, ow, ow," she whimpered.

"I know it hurts, I know, I'm sorry," he answered, resting his forehead against her temple.

He would want nothing more than to take her pain away. Padmé gasped for air while closing her eyes tight. "Ani, I think it's time, I really do," she replied.

"I thought the labor could take hours?" he asked.

"They're anxious," she replied.

Seeing that his wife was serious, Anakin got up and went to find the medical droid.

When the droid entered the room, the young man stood by his wife's side, holding her hand as she started pushing. They could hear the droid coaching her in it's language. She cried out in pain as another contraction hit her, forcing her to push once more and felt her child leave her body. "Boydo," the droid informed over the screaming infant's wails.

"Luke…" Padmé whispered through her tears.

Walking over, Anakin took his screaming son into his arms with grateful tears filling his eyes. "Hi Luke, hi," he whispered softly, holding his tiny hand. The newborn quit screaming from hearing his father's calming voice and feeling his mother's gentle touch.

"Oh Luke…" Padmé whispered.

Anakin smiled as he cradled his son in his arms while Padmé started pushing again. A few minutes later, another baby's wail filled the room. "Ecida oga," the droid informed. Unable to hold back his tears anymore, the new father let out a small sob.

"It's a girl Padmé, a little girl," he told her.

Padmé sat up with her husband's help as the droid floated over, placing the screaming, wriggling girl into her arms. "Little Leia," Anakin whispered with a smile.

"They're so beautiful," Padmé whispered.

He kissed her temple with a smile. "I love you," he told her, his voice filled with emotion.

"I love you," she answered.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips. He sat down beside her while they both fawned and coddled their newborn children. After a few minutes, they switched and Anakin was now cradling his daughter in his arms. "My little girl," he whispered. Leia, unlike her twin who was asleep, was staring up at him with curious big, brown eyes. "We've been waiting for you," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her soft forehead.

A little while later, Padmé was moved into a more private room with the twins. Except, Anakin was now pacing the halls with Luke in his arms. Luke was sleeping soundly in the soft blankets he was wrapped in, his tiny hand covering his face. "Well, I was wondering if we would see you down here," Bastila said smiling as she walked over.

Anakin chuckled lightly, carefully hugging Bastila with one arm. "Let's see," the woman insisted, watching as her former apprentice pulled back a fold to reveal the infant in his arms. "How precious, which one is this?" she asked.

"Luke," he replied.

"Congratulations Anakin," Obi-Wan told him smiling as he looked at the infant.

"Thank you. Leia's in with Padmé right now, but I'll probably bring her out. I'd invite you in, but you know…" Anakin started.

"We understand just fine Anakin," Bastila assured him.

Anakin smiled softly at his former Master before looking back at the room where his wife and daughter were probably sleeping. "Is Yoda still insisting that we separate them?" he asked, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Oh yes, especially since he sensed the birth. He did try to come into the room to see the birth," Obi-Wan replied.

"Who stopped him?" Anakin asked chuckling at the idea of the Jedi Master being forbidden to enter the room.

"Senator Organa, he stood in front of the room and refused to step out of the way. With a youngling in his arms Yoda wasn't going to try anything," Bastila replied.

Anakin chuckled lightly while looking at his sleeping son. "I'm taking my wife and children to Tatooine with me," he informed his friends.

"We're going with you," Bastila answered when she put her arm around Obi-Wan's back.

Anakin smiled at his two friends. "I knew there was something going on between you two," he commented. Luke let out a noise as if on cue, making the three adults laugh.

"Just rest right now, Anakin. We will worry about traveling to Tatooine when you're fully rested. It's been seventy-two hours and no offense my friend, but you look awful," Bastila commented.

Nodding, the new father smiled a little before he went back into the private room.

When he tried to place his son into his crib, he only started to fuss. Smiling a little, he held his son's tiny hand before lying down beside his sleeping wife and daughter. Kissing all three of them, he rested his forehead against Padmé's. "I love you," he whispered. Smiling in her sleep, she let out a sigh.

"I love you…" she said sleepily.

Smiling, Anakin looked at his wife and newborn children before he fell asleep.


	20. Explanations

Chapter 20: Explanations

Anakin smiled as he placed Leia into her crib by the bed. "Yeah, now you're all ready to go," he said softly, stroking her cheek gently. Leia just let out a little noise, her tiny fists clenching and unclenching in her sleep. Smiling softly, the new father stroked the top of her head gently before looking at Luke to see him wide awake. "What are you wanting attention now?" he cooed, lifting his son up and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Luke let out a yawn as a response, making his father smile and hold him in the crook of his arm.

"Ani please be careful with their heads, they're only a day old," Padmé said tiredly.

"Don't worry, Angel," he answered smiling.

Anakin smiled as he held his son's tiny hand between his thumb and index finger. He couldn't help but feel proud of the fact he was a father to two beautiful children. Sighing, he carefully placed the newborn back into his crib before leaving them alone to rest.

Even though they had to return to Tatooine, Anakin had one more mission to complete. Walking to the cockpit of the ship, he saw Bastila there, getting the ship ready for take off. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied as he sat down.

Obi-Wan sat down with Yoda sitting across from him. There was so much hostility in the air, Anakin could practically taste it. "Dangerous idea this is," Yoda commented.

"Yoda, I am adamant on this subject, they are my children. As their father and Padmé as their mother, we have a right to decide what is best for them," Anakin answered.

"Clouded your mind is with attachment," Yoda told him.

Anakin pursed his lips, letting out a deep breath. "Not all Force-sensitive people who love, Yoda, go bad. Sometimes it is love that keeps one from going to the Dark Side," Bastila stated seriously.

"Attachment leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering," Yoda insisted.

"From my time, Yoda, attachment wasn't so bad," Bastila answered.

Anakin looked toward Bastila in disbelief. "Bastila…" he started to say.

"He knows who I am Anakin," she answered, removing her mask for the first time in front of the Jedi Master, "don't you?"

Yoda stared at the woman in front of him. "Interesting it is that you are around for so long. Thousands of years it has been," he commented.

"Yes, because I have dabbled into the Dark Side of the Force to give me immortality," she replied as she stood up.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He knew Bastila's whole story, she was never afraid of telling him anything. "Use the Dark Side you have, still a Sith you are for doing so," Yoda answered.

"No, I have only done so in order to continue with the mission Revan gave me thousands of years ago. He gave each of us a mission before he departed on his final mission, a mission that claimed his life. My mission was to find the Chosen One and to look out for him," she explained.

Obi-Wan stared at Bastila curiously, since this was the first time he was hearing her story. "So, I used the Dark Side of the Force to use the powers to give me immortal life, so that way I could continue with my mission. I gave birth to a child along the way, a daughter of my own. She didn't want to learn the ways of the Force and I wasn't going to force her into it. She grew up, she grew old, and I had to watch as my own child…" she trailed off, the pain of losing her daughter gripping her heart.

Standing up from his seat, Obi-Wan made his way over to Bastila, resting his hand on her shoulder. Silence passed over the ship and Anakin lowered his head a little, letting out a sad sigh. "I couldn't let the loss of my daughter keep me away from the mission I had promised her father that I would find the Chosen One and keep him from falling into the wrong hands," she started again.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Bail asked curiously.

Bastila laughed lightly at the Senator's curiosity. "My dear senator, I am over 3,900-years-old," she replied. Bail's eyes widened at her admission. Clearing her throat, she went back to her story. "Over the years, I searched the galaxy to find any sort of clue to the Chosen One's coming. I meditated constantly in my search. It was tedious and lonely work, but I had a mission and I never backed out of a mission no matter what. Then, about twenty-two years ago, I was on the planet Dxun, increasing my fighting capability when I felt a large shift in the Force," she explained.

Yoda let out a sigh, rubbing his chin as he listened to her. "I am surprised none of the other Jedi have felt the coming of the Chosen One, the Force shifted when he was born. Now that I knew that the Chosen One had finally arrived, I went in search for him and I found him. I found him born into slavery and being cared for by a wonderful young woman. I kept an eye on him from afar, making sure no slave traders could capture me and sell me. Being alive for thousands of years you learn a few tricks," she commented, chuckling lightly.

Anakin chuckled lightly, sitting further back in his seat. "If known you had of the Chosen One's coming, why wait to train?" Yoda asked.

"The question is why didn't you believe Qui-Gon when he brought this boy before you?" Bastila asked.

"Too attached this boy was," Yoda insisted.

"So you keep saying," Bastila answered.

Obi-Wan moved his thumb in circles over Bastila's shoulder. "I couldn't take him into my protection, I had a vision of how he would find his way to me so I waited. I waited until Obi-Wan knew of my location, which he somehow had found while he was on Tatooine," Bastila commented, looking at her secret lover with a raised eyebrow.

"I sensed another Force sensitive person on the planet while I was meditating. I had gone to find the source," he answered, thinking of the memory as if it were yesterday.

__

Obi-Wan was traveling through the desert, just unable to shake off the Force sensitive feeling he kept getting. As he was walking his way through, he suddenly found himself caught in a sandstorm. "Blast this is what I get for getting curious!" the young Padawan scolded himself as he pulled his hood down over his head in an attempt to cover himself.

Before he could try to find shelter, he felt someone grab onto his arm. "Come this way! You're going to get killed out here!" a voice called to him. The person pulled him through the desert before they came to a hovel. Pulling him inside, his rescuer threw off their hood. "You Jedi Padawans I swear," she muttered. Obi-Wan removed his hood surprised.

"You know what I am?" he asked.

"Of course I know what you are," she replied turning around.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened when the woman stand in front of him. "I never understood why the Jedi had these ridiculous things added to their Padawns though," she commented as she flicked at his Padawan braid.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Question is who are you and what in the name of the Force were you doing out in a sandstorm?" she replied.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered.

The woman raised her eyebrow, nodding her head slowly. "Ah…yes…" she said softly. She nodded her head slowly. "Of course," she murmured as she pulled off her cloak.

"That doesn't answer my question," he told her.

She raised her head after hanging her cloak up. "Bastila Shan," she answered.

Bastila smiled, patting his hand gently. "I knew you Jedi would be too frightened of a child to let him into your Order, which is disheartening for me because in my day, Jedi weren't afraid of children," she commented. When Yoda went to open his mouth, Bastila raised her hand to stop him. "Master Yoda, please forgive me, but if I hear you say anything about the boy's attachment one more time you will become attached to the wall," she told him.

Anakin choked back a chuckle, disguising it with a cough. "So…you had to wait for Anakin to come to you?" Bail asked.

"Yes, because it could be disastrous to change the course of history," Bastila replied.

She let out a sad sigh as Obi-Wan rubbed her arms gently. "Obi-Wan contacted me a few days later, telling me of your Council's decision. So, I went and found the boy and trained him," she finished her story. Bastila stared at the Jedi Master in front of her.

"Reckless the boy is," Yoda objected.

"Reckless? I do not believe so. He was taught the true Jedi way, not the limited and short-sighted teachings that led to the fall of your Jedi," she answered.

The room was completely silent, the air around them was tense. "Yes, in my time Revan did bring down the Jedi before followed by Darth Traya, but they were brought down by their own kind. You were all so out of touch with the Force you let a politician bring down the Jedi! If it weren't for Anakin and me, your younglings would be slaughtered, all of them," she told him coolly.

"Bastila…" Obi-Wan started.

"No, he's going to sit there and tell me that my training Anakin made him reckless. If my former apprentice was so reckless how was it that he was able to save thousands of lives?" she asked.

She looked back at Yoda. "He was able to save thousands, but still have a wife and children, that you conveniently want to try to steal away from him. That is _not_ the Jedi way," she told him.

"Personal feelings you have for the boy," Yoda answered.

"I practically helped raised him, so yes, I have personal feelings for him. He's like the son I never had and I love him as such," Bastila told him.

Seeing the Jedi Master stare at her, she shook her head slowly. "Here's another thing, Yoda. Master Sunrider would be so disappointed in what has happened to the Jedi Order. She would be appalled at how things turned out," she added. Yoda's ears perked up at the name. "She was fully grown with a child when the Jedi Order took her in. You say it's a myth, but it is far from a myth," she pointed out.

"Know this how?" Yoda asked.

"I was once her apprentice, she taught me many things," she answered.

Yoda stared at her in disbelief. "Believe you I do not," he told her.

"Why? Because it's true that Master Sunrider loved? That I loved? I had a child and so did Sunrider?" Bastila asked.

Yoda was silent. "Do you despise the fact that I taught Anakin that it was alright to love his mother? That it was alright to marry Padmé and to be a father to his children?" she asked. The Jedi Master was once again silent. "Why can't Anakin be the Chosen One, a husband, and a father all at once?" she asked.

"Distracted he will be," Yoda answered.

"What if his children and his wife are all that he needs to defeat the Sith?" Bastila asked.

Bastila stared at him. "You know what I believe? I believe you are very angry at the fact that I had done something you didn't even think of. That Anakin is successful because of what I taught him things that your Jedi Order could never teach him," she commented.

Anakin stood up after putting the ship into autopilot. "We'll be at Dxun in a few short hours," he informed everyone in the room. Bastila nodded her head slowly, patting his shoulder. "I'm going to check on Padmé and the twins," he added before leaving the room.

Watching her former apprentice leave, she shook her head slowly with a sigh. "Anakin is a good man, Yoda. He would've been a remarkable Jedi if he were born in my time," she stated. Obi-Wan grinned, because he knew it was true.

Anakin walked into the bedroom to find Padmé fast asleep with one arm tucked under her face and her other arm was tucked under the pillow while the blankets were down around her waist. Covering her back up, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, stroking her hair gently with a small smile. He looked back at his children to see them fast asleep still. Lifting Leia carefully up into his arms, he smiled a little as his daughter shifted in his arms.

Reaching up with one hand, he stroked her soft cheek gently. Deciding to leave the room to leave his son and wife alone to sleep, he walked out of the room and through the halls of his ship.

As he walked more toward the back of the ship, he saw Obi-Wan walking over. "Is she still arguing with Yoda?" he asked.

"No, she's made her point," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin chuckled lightly as he carefully bounced his daughter in his arms lightly. "Get some rest Anakin, we'll let you know when we're close to Dxun," Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded his head slowly before going back to his room.

After placing Leia into her crib again, he removed his boots and cloak before lying down beside Padmé. Turning around in her sleep, she rested her head on her husband's chest with a sigh. When Anakin fell asleep though, everything Yoda and Bastila talked about dealing with him started flooding his mind.

__

He saw himself sitting on the couch in his and Padmé's apartment with a data pad in his hand. What confused him was the fact he was wearing Jedi robes and he had a glove on his right hand. He saw Padmé walking in, looking like she had come back from a meeting. "Obi-Wan was here wasn't he?" he heard himself question her, almost sounding irritated.

"He came by this morning," Padmé answered, rubbing his back briefly before heading to their bedroom.

"What did he want?" Anakin asked, following her.

"He's worried about you. He says you've been under a lot of stress," she replied.

It was then Anakin noticed that neither him or Padmé weren't wearing their wedding rings, but it was obvious Padmé was pregnant with the twins. It was clear to him that he was a Jedi, but still with Padmé. "I feel lost," he told Padmé.

"Lost? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan and the council don't trust me," he replied.

"They trust you with their lives," Padmé insisted.

Anakin was standing by the window, shaking his head slowly. "Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want **more** and I know I shouldn't," Anakin told her. Standing there, watching this dream play out, he couldn't help but sense confusion and some…darkness within himself.

"You expect too much of yourself," Padmé said softly, touching his arm.

"I found a way to save you," he said suddenly.

"Save me?" she asked.

"From might nightmares," he replied.

Padmé placed her hands on his chest. "Is that's what's bothering you?" she asked.

"I won't lose you Padmé," he insisted.

"I'm not going to die in childbirth Ani, I promise you," she answered.

"No I promise you," he told her vehemently.

Anakin woke up with a slight gasp, jumping a little from the dream he was having. He felt Padmé shift in her sleep before she woke up. "Ani what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…nothing I'm alright. Just go back to sleep," he answered, rubbing her back.

Nodding her head slowly, he felt her relax and go back to sleep. Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling. Seeing what he saw play out in his dream, was a vision from the Force showing him of what he would've turned out to be if he were a Jedi. He seemed obsessive…scared…and that made him a target of manipulation. Lifting his hand, he saw his normal, ungloved hand instead of the one he saw in his vision. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and gave up on sleep. He heard his comlink go off, telling him that they were coming up on Dxun. "Padmé, I have to go," he whispered softly.

"Alright," she answered.

"Love you," he said softly.

"Love you," she answered.

He kissed her briefly before leaving the room.


	21. Taking control

Chapter 21: Taking Control

When they landed on Dxun, Anakin walked out wearing his armor again, his mask under his arm. "Why wear the mask if your identity is basically revealed?" Bail asked.

"Not all Jedi know who I am and I would like to keep it that way," Anakin answered before looking at Yoda.

"Secret it will remain," Yoda told him.

Anakin sighed as he pulled his mask on and walked off the ship. Standing outside, he saw all the Jedi gathered together. They were talking amongst themselves until Yoda got their attention. "I know we're all exhausted and in shock over the fact that the Republic betrayed everyone. That the new Emperor played you all for fools," Anakin started his speech as all the Jedi looked up.

"Why do you care? You have made it really clear that you have no loyalty to anyone," a Jedi commented.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have rescued the younglings from your temple," he replied.

"Where are the younglings?" another Jedi asked.

"Some have been placed in the care of people I can trust, where they can be protected from the Emperor's watchful eye. The rest, I believe there are enough Jedi here to take them," he replied.

The remaining Jedi looked each other, surprised that Justice was willing to help the Jedi. "As of now, you must all go into hiding. The Galaxy is too dangerous for Jedi to be seen. Even if you go by different aliases, it'll protect you. There will be a time when Jedi are needed again, but now is not the time with the Emperor having a stronghold on everything," Anakin explained.

"When will we know we can come out of hiding?" another Jedi asked.

"Know we will through the Force. A sign it will give us," Yoda answered.

Anakin smiled a little behind his mask. "Until then we must all go into hiding until the time is right," he informed.

When Anakin got back on the ship so Yoda could discuss everything with his fellow Jedi. Obi-Wan walked over to the young man as he sat down. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just exhausted from the last few days," he replied.

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder lightly. "Well, when you go to Tatooine, Bastila and I are going with you," he informed his friend as he sat down. Anakin looked over at his friend with a half-grin.

"I just had a feeling you two were more than friends, just had a feeling," the younger man commented.

Chuckling lightly, Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "I'm not like you Anakin, I don't let my feelings do the talking," he answered.

"No you follow your Jedi Code ways," Anakin commented, "which is dead now so I guess you have no code to be loyal to."

Laughing again, Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "No I think it's a good idea for you two to be on Tatooine with us. You're like family to Padmé and I, we would want you to be able to see the twins," Anakin commented. Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.

After their meeting with the Jedi on Dxun, everyone went their separate ways. Last Anakin knew, Yoda was heading to Dagobah to hide.

When he had set the ship's course to Tatooine, Anakin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a little more shuteye than he did before. Tilting his head back, he propped his feet up as he began falling asleep. Once more, his head was filled with another vision of the Force.

__

Anakin looked around to see that he was in the middle of a massive battle. He saw bodies strewn all around him. Looking closer, he saw that they were Jedi. Except…these Jedi were different. Their robes weren't like the ones Obi-Wan wore. They were more like how Bastila described.

He suddenly saw Bastila and himself running looking around with their lightsabers drawn. "Where are they?" Bastila asked.

"I have no idea," he replied as he continued looking around for their unseen attackers.

They looked over as a ship landed. "Get on the ship," he told her.

"What do you mean get on the ship?" Bastila demanded.

"Just get on the ship! Take Leia and get on the ship," he answered.

It was then the real Anakin saw a young child on Bastila's hip. "Go Bastila, just go, I'll be right behind you I promise," he heard himself insist. Just then, several masked attackers came out of their hiding places, attacking them. "BASTILA GO!" he shouted to her. Bastila ran on the ship. He watched as Bastila placed her three-year-old daughter on the ramp before she turned to go back.

Turning back to his Jedi Knight self, he saw he become overwhelmed with attackers when one struck him with a Force Pike. "NO!" he heard Bastila shout as he fell to his knees.

"MAMA!" the little girl shouted to her mother.

Anakin watched in sheer horror as another now killer struck the dying Jedi Knight with a final blow, making him fall to the ground completely limp. "Knight Shan! We must go!" he heard a voice insisted.

"Knight Starkiller is still out there!" Bastila insist.

"He's gone! If you go back out there his death would be in vain! Now get back," a voice snapped.

Anakin watched as Bastila lifted her daughter up into her arms and climbed the ship with the ramp closing behind her.

Anakin woke up with a gasp, his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. "Are you alright?" Bastila asked. Looking over, he saw his former Master standing in the doorway.

"Yes, just a weird, weird dream," he answered, sitting up.

"You know what I told you about dreams, Anakin," she pointed out, sitting down.

He gave her a half-grin. "Bastila, who was Starkiller?" he asked. He saw her eyes grow wide at the name.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time," she commented, sitting back in her seat.

"Was he me? Back in your time?" he asked.

Bastila stared at him for a second. "You saw something…didn't you?" she asked.

"I might have," he replied.

"Tell me," she urged lightly.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. "There was this large…field. Jedi were dead all around and there was you and I swear it was me out on the field," he answered. She frowned deeply at his explanation, letting out a sigh.

"Anakin Starkiller was a close friend of mine, a very close friend. After Revan disappeared without a trace, that Anakin became like my partner in all my missions. We were an unstoppable team. He even tried to help me on my mission, even though he had no idea what it was," she explained.

Anakin listened to her story. "There was also a little girl in there, your daughter? Leia?" he asked. Bastila sighed sadly.

"You dreamt of the day Anakin Starkiller died to protect mine and my daughter's lives," she said softly.

He nodded his head slowly. "My daughter was devastated, completely devastated. Starkiller was the closest thing she had to a father and he died right in front of her. She was three, but she saw more death than a child her age should have," she explained.

"So you two…" Anakin started.

"No, we were only friends. Close friends, I never forgot him or his sacrifice, or should I say yours," she answered.

Anakin stared at her for a second. "Anakin, I believe from his sacrifice, a sacrifice that cost him his life, but saved hundreds of others, the Force chose him to be reincarnated as the Chosen One. I believe, Anakin Starkiller came back as you," she explained.

"You truly believe Anakin Starkiller and I are the same man?" Anakin asked.

"You acts just like him, but…happier than him," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Bastila sighed as she rested her hands on the arms of the chair she was on. "Starkiller always spoke about how he never felt truly…complete," she replied. Anakin stared at her curiously. "You truly are living the life Starkiller spoke about. He talked about the mother he never knew, and the family he always wanted. He always to be surrounded with friends and allies, but he just couldn't seem to trust anyone," she explained.

She smiled softly at her former apprentice. "I had a feeling you were Starkiller, but what proof did I have? Now I know because of the dream you had. Only Starkiller himself would've known what that scene looked like," she explained. Anakin was silent. "It would explain why you named your daughter that name. Starkiller adored my daughter as if she were his own. He was there for a lot of her big milestones, her first steps, her first words. He was the one who saw her smile for the first time," she commented.

"He saw a lot of things that a parent would want to witness," he answered.

"He did and Leia just adored him just as much if not more. She had a son of her own when she grew up, that she named after him, 'in dedication to the Jedi Knight who dedicated his life to make sure my mother and I were safe'," she quoted.

Anakin smiled a little. "You're an incredible fighter, Anakin. You would've been an amazing Jedi if everything fell into place back then. Padmé, your mother, all of the friends you have made throughout your life. If they all existed in that time, you would've been one incredible Jedi Knight, maybe Grand Master," she explained.

"Wow…" Anakin murmured, wondering of how it would've been if he had become a Grand Master.

Bastila laughed softly, patting his arm gently. "You are a great fighter, Anakin," she stated with a small smile.

"I wouldn't have been one without your help," he answered.

Before his former Master could say anything, they could hear the twins crying. "And now switching roles to being a father," he commented, standing back up. Bastila watched him go and let out a sigh when Obi-Wan walked over, resting his hand on her shoulder. Smiling, she reached up and placed her hand over his.

Walking into the room, he saw Padmé sitting up already cradling one twin in her arms. "Which one do you have?" he asked.

"Leia," she replied.

"Alright, I'll take Luke then," he murmured, lifting his fussy son into his arms, "we'll be arriving at Tatooine soon."

"Alright," she answered, yawning.

"You alright?" he asked as he sat beside her after grabbing the already made bottle Artoo was holding out to him.

Smiling, he held the bottle up to his fussy son, who immediately latched on and began sucking down his dinner. "My mother will be thrilled when she sees them," he commented.

"I'm sure," she answered, smiling as she held Leia's hand between her thumb and index finger.

Sighing, Anakin sat back against the wall while cradling Luke in his arms. "You alright? Have you slept?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've slept. Just strange dreams," he replied.

"Did you talk to Bastila?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have, she has given me some interesting insight on it. Nothing for you to worry about, Angel," he assured her smiling softly.

Padmé smiled as she carefully moved beside her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you ready for the next part of our lives?" she asked.

"With you there, I'm ready for anything," he answered.

Kissing her forehead softly, the young couple smiled before they both looked at the children in their arms. "They're out hope for a better future," she said softly.

"I'll do whatever I can to give them a better future. They'll grow to be wonderful people, both of them," he answered.

"I can believe it," she murmured, stroking Leia's dark curls.

Anakin smiled as they both finished feeding their twins and tried to burp them. Seeing his children, he couldn't help but smile. This was what he had wanted since he first met Padmé. He had done nothing but daydream about what their children would look like.

Seeing the twins, how they looked passed his daydreams. They were beautiful, perfect. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe and just for a moment, he forgot that the Empire was now taking over the Universe and they were going into hiding.

Padmé looked up at her husband and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I love you," she said softly. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he answered.

While they both held a twin, they cuddled up together and looked at their children with fond, loving smiles.

****

Author's Note: I apologize for the late update. I was on vacation and then my computer started acting up. I hope you liked it please review. *smiles*


	22. Wanting what's Best

Chapter 22: Wanting whats Best

One month later, Anakin was in his and Padmé's hovel meditating while Leia was in his lap. Leia was staring up at him curiously while sucking on her little fist. Anakin enjoyed meditating with one of the twins with him, their presences were just as soothing as their mother's. Since Padmé couldn't just stop and sit in the room while he meditated, he just took one of the twins with him.

Leia let out a noise, kicking her tiny feet. This was her little signal when she was annoyed that her daddy wasn't paying attention to her. Chuckling lightly, he moved his hands to face upwards and Leia let out another small noise, sounding more like a shriek as he was lifting his daughter up with the Force. Opening his eyes, he chuckled as he looked into his daughter's curious face. "What are you staring at Princess?" he cooed softly, kissing her tiny nose.

"She's probably wondering why she's floating in midair," Padmé commented with a half-smile.

Chuckling lightly, he held Leia in his hands again. "She loves that kind of attention," he answered.

"Of course, she's obviously daddy's girl," she told him smiling.

Anakin smiled as he cradled his daughter to his chest. He kissed her forehead before standing up from the floor. Walking over to his wife, he kissed her gently with a smile. Padmé kissed him back with her hand resting over his free arm before they left his meditation room. "How did your meditation go this time?" she asked.

"The Force feels…somewhat calm. Everything's quiet…almost too quiet," he answered.

She stared at him quizzically as he cradled Leia in his arms. "Are you still not feeling safe Ani?" she asked quietly.

"Something doesn't feel right Padmé. I keep thinking we're being watched no matter where we are," he answered.

"No one knows we're on Tatooine," she pointed out quietly.

"I know," Anakin answered.

Anakin sighed as he looked at Leia, sitting down in a chair, holding his daughter up so he could look into her face. "She deserves more than a life on Tatooine, both of them do," he murmured. Leia just let out a long yawn.

"Ani, all these babies want is your love," she whispered.

Leia opened her eyes again, but just barely. "They don't care about the fact we live on a dusty, sandy planet. They just care that they have two loving people," Padmé added softly.

"It doesn't feel enough," he answered.

"Don't start that kind of talk," she told him.

She kissed the side of his head. "Just because we used to have fancy things, doesn't make them important," she answered.

"I know that Padmé," he answered.

"Then why the need to give the children more than they already have?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied with a sigh.

Anakin kissed his daughter's forehead as he stood up and placed her into the crib next to Luke's. Luke was wide awake now, staring up at him. "Hi Luke," he said smiling, holding his son's hand between his thumb and index finger.

Padmé was fixing dinner when she glanced at Anakin to see him fawning over their children. It made her smile, it was the one time Anakin was calm and just didn't think about the Empire taking control of everything.

She wasn't Force-sensitive, but she even knew how relaxed her husband was when he was home, but she also knew that he was antsy with just doing nothing. After she finished dinner, Anakin placed Luke back into his crib before walking over to the dinner table. "Smells good," he told her, kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you," she answered smiling.

Kissing her forehead, he sat down. "I know you have been antsy since we've moved here," she commented after a few minutes. Anakin glanced at his wife before going back to the stew in front of him.

"I'm alright Angel," he assured her.

Padmé smiled a little as they ate in silence for awhile. "Well, I did something for you," she told him.

"You didn't have to do anything for me, Padmé," he answered.

"No, but I wanted to," she told him.

Standing up from her seat, she walked over and removed a datapad from a drawer, handing it to him. Giving his wife a quizzical look, he looked at the datapad. "What is this?" he asked.

"Watto's business went under, he was desperate for a buyer. So, I was thinking this could be your new repair shop," she explained.

Scanning through the datapad, his eyes were wide in disbelief. "I can't believe it," he murmured. A smile appeared on his face, he could actually keep up the disguise as a regular shop owner. With all the droids and vehicles that broke down on Tatooine, he knew it would be easy to open up a shop.

Looking up at her, he smiled at her. "Thank you," he said softly, placing his hand on her cheek and brought her closer to kiss her. Padmé kissed him back, placing her hand on the side of his neck with a smile. Pulling back, he brushed his nose against hers with a smile. "But we can't really call it "Skywalker Repairs", the Emperor knows my connection to you now," he pointed out.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she massaged them gently. "What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"I go by another name, they know my name but no one knows what I look like," he replied, "the Emperor might've been smart to know who I am, but wasn't smart enough to get a holo of me to give to his spies to find me."

"You know this how?" she asked curiously.

"I've searched the databases while we were on our way to Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker has been labeled a traitor to the Republic and I have a huge bounty on my head for it," he replied.

"Because you're married to me," she murmured.

She rested her forehead against the side of his head, moving her hand over his arm. "What he doesn't know is that I truly am his enemy," he answered with a half-grin. Sitting back, he stared at the datapad in front of him. "It also says Justice has a bounty on his head, but he wants to be caught alive," he added.

"Alive? You would think Palpatine would want Justice dead," she commented as she sat beside him.

"You would think so. Except, Bastila and I know it's because he wants me on his side, if he has Justice on his side, he would be unstoppable," Anakin replied simply.

"Doesn't he have an apprentice already?" she asked.

"He does, but he would want me to kill her," he replied.

Padmé let out a deep breath, pressing her hand against her forehead. "It'll never happen my love," he assured her softly. Smiling a little, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't ever join the Dark Side, I'll never join him and put our family in danger," he whispered.

"I believe you," she answered.

Anakin kissed the top of her head, hugging her close.

Over the next month, Anakin and Padmé were preparing the shop's reopening with the name "Star Repairs". The couple would be known as Ani and Ami Starkiller, a couple who were new parents who came to Tatooine in hopes of work after their crops on Dantooine failed.

While Padmé was fixing up one of the shelves, she had Luke strapped to her chest and the infant was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Smiling softly, she kissed the top of his head while humming softly. "Everything is just about set," Anakin informed his wife as he walked out of the back with Leia strapped to his chest. Unlike her twin, Leia was wide awake and looking around, or at least attempting to. Chuckling lightly, he stroked his daughter's dark curls.

"Yea, everything looks really great Ani," she answered as she swayed back and forth with Luke in her arms.

Smiling a little at his wife, Anakin reached out with the Force and helped his wife with the shelf she was struggling with. "Ani don't," she scolded.

"There is no one here," he answered chuckling.

Leia let out a gurgle as she wriggled around, making his father chuckle lightly. "Leia seems to be enjoying herself," he commented.

"Of course she does, she has your personality that way," Padmé answered with a half-grin.

Giving his wife a wink, Anakin went to the back to check on the parts they had back there while Padmé finished cleaning everything in the front. "I don't know about you Luke, but I have a feeling your daddy and sister are going to cause a lot of problems," she told her sleepy son. Luke just let out a little noise as an answer while his mother continued working.

Unlike her usual extravagant clothes she was used to wearing, Padmé had on a hair of worn brown boots, a tan dress with a pale purple under shirt, and her hair was pinned up in two buns at the base of her head with a braid that hung down to her waist. It was enough to make people believe that she wasn't a rich former Senator of Naboo.

While the young woman was fixing up the racks, Luke woke up and began whimpering softly. "What is it sweetheart?" she cooed softly, looking at her now fussy son. Before she could try to find out what was going on with her child, she saw two crooked looking people enter the shop.

"_Uba shag shiba! Na di kato at mita_?" the Rodian demanded. (You slave girl! Where is your owner?)

Padmé stood there quite caught off guard that this Rodian would believe she was a slave just because she was working in the front. "_Ki isti uba naga?_" Anakin demanded as he walked around the back. (What do you want?) The Rodian looked at the woman and Padmé suddenly felt very uneasy under his gaze. "_Rima!_" Anakin demanded. (Speak!)

"_Me tanga won pachi won ma tupusha,_" the Rodian answered. (I am looking for a part for my speeder.)

Anakin nodded his head slowly, grateful that he had placed Leia into her crib in the back of the shop. He gestured for the Rodian to follow him and glanced at Padmé.

As Anakin searched for the park to put on the speeder out front, he suddenly had a feeling that the Rodian was here for more than just a part for his speeder. "_Ki_?" he asked, looking at the Rodian. (What?)

"_Ix kellen a for wamma koth kanuta won at shag shiba,_" the Rodian informed. (I am willing to pay good money for your slave girl.)

Anakin stood up, suddenly not interested in this creature's money at the least. "_Doy ma rami. Chay ne shag yako. Kong ripu chone pi char ama wasa!"_ Anakin hissed angrily. (That is my wife. There are no slaves here. Now leave and never come back!) The Rodian was stunned, but seeing the young man's scorching eyes made him leave before he could say anything else. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Anakin shook his head slowly. "Bantha poodoo all of them," he muttered to himself. Usually he would've brought out either his knife or lightsaber to threaten the Rodian, but when it came to not gathering attention, he didn't do any of it. The last thing he wanted was to bring attention to himself as well as the family. Letting out a shaky breath, he went back to the shop to talk to Padmé about her staying at the shop with him.

Walking back into the shop, he saw his wife standing there was a confused expression. "He left rather quickly," she commented.

"After he offered to buy you he's lucky that the look on my face is what scared him off," Anakin answered.

Her eyes widened in horror at what he had said. "Padmé, I think it would be safe if you would stay away from the shop," he told her.

"What? And have you do this on your own?" she asked.

"It'll be safer because you're just a catch for slave owners everywhere here," he replied.

"And you're not?" she asked.

Standing there in silence, he let out a deep breath. "Alright, if it'll make you feel better I won't stay away for good, but I won't come in as often," she replied, "because you will need help around here with the book keeping and everything." Knowing his wife wouldn't budge on her compromise, he held her hand gently in his.

"Alright," he said with a sigh.

He kissed her forehead with a sigh. Padmé rested her forehead against his chest before Leia started crying. Walking over to the back of the shop, he lifted Leia up into his arms. "We've moved from one nightmare to another," he murmured.

"It could be worse Ani, a lot worse. At least this way they could live a somewhat normal life," she said softly.

Nodding his head slowly, he looked at his daughter again before looking at his son. "Yes...somewhat normal," he murmured, kissing his daughter's forehead. Padmé rested her head on his shoulder as they stood in silence, staring around at their new shop, their new business to their temporary home.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay again with the problems from the website, but I'm back now and hopefully I can continue with constant updates. *smiles* thank you for all your support please review *smiles again*

Arwennicole


	23. Two Years Later

Chapter 23: Two Years Later

Anakin let out a deep breath as he swung his lightsaber around his back, blocking an attack aimed for his head. Jumping backwards, he disconnected the two combined blade, making it two blades. Bastila smiled as she threw a blow to his hold that he easily blocked, throwing her off her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine young one just keep going," Bastila replied as she got back to her feet.

Anakin blocked several more attacks, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off with his former Master. "You are dodging than attacking today," he told her as he grabbed her wrist, twisting he arm behind her back suddenly.

"Get haw daddy!" a voice called out, making them both laugh.

"You have a crowd," Bastila quipped as she suddenly elbowed her former apprentice in the side.

Anakin stumbled back, losing his grip on her. He rolled across the ground, grabbing his discarded lightsaber, rolling on his back to block Bastila's attack to his head. Holding his hand up, he used the Force to shove Bastila backwards. The former Jedi Knight dropped her lightsaber, holding her hands up in surrender, a move that confused Anakin greatly. "You're giving up?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just a little tired Anakin," she answered as she reattached her lightsaber to her belt.

Anakin stared at her curiously. "Daddy you win?" the little voice called again. Looking over at his two-year-old twins, he chuckled lightly.

"I won, Luke," he replied.

Luke got up and ran as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him, wrapping his arms tightly around his father's leg. Smiling, he lifted his son up, kissing his forehead. "So are we meeting at my hovel tonight for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course," Bastila replied with a smile.

Anakin smiled when Leia ran over. "Daddy, uppy," she told him, holding her arms up. Chuckling, Anakin lifted his daughter up into his free arm.

"Well what do you think? Should get you two home," he commented.

The twins just yawned in response, making him laugh as he carried them home after telling Bastila he would see her later.

When he arrived home, Padmé exited the hovel with a smile. "There you are," she said smiling.

"Mama," Luke said excitedly, holding his little arms out to his mother.

Padmé took her son into her arms, kissing his forehead. "How was training?" she asked.

"Weird, Bastila surrendered," he replied.

"Bastila surrendered?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied as they carried the twins inside.

"That is odd," she commented.

Anakin nodded is head slowly. "Hmm makes me wonder," he murmured. Padmé looked at her husband curiously. "Well, she wants to do a different kind of training session with me later on," he replied.

"Oh?" she asked.

Anakin let out a sigh as they got the twins down for their naps. "I asked Bastila if she would show me how it truly feels to use only the Dark Side of the Force," he replied. The young woman looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"What? Anakin that's crazy!" she exclaimed as she closed the door to the twins' room.

"It's not crazy, if I'm going to learn the Force, I need to learn all aspects of it," he replied.

"Anakin, it is crazy, it is! It could consume you, I could lose you to it," she told him.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Think about it Padmé, if I learn the secrets of the Dark Side, just a little bit, I could unlock a lot of secrets to use against the Emperor," he replied. Padmé shook her head slowly.

"Anakin…this is dangerous what you're gong to do," she said softly.

"I need to know, and I'll be alright," he assured her, stroking her cheek gently.

Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against his chest with a sigh.

That evening, Bastila and Obi-Wan arrived for dinner just as planned. Padmé had dinner all set and the twins were sitting in their seats, eating the flatbread Padmé had on their plates. "How are things at the shop?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Successful actually, business is beginning to pick up even more," he replied.

"No one suspects anything of who you are?" Bastila asked.

Anakin shook his head slowly when Leia pointed on her daddy's sleeve. "Daddy miwk pwease?" she asked. Smiling, he took his daughter's little cup and filled it with blue milk.

"Fatherhood suits you just fine," Bastila commented smiling.

"I like it," Anakin answered smiling as Leia started drinking from her little cup before filling Luke's.

"Have you two discussed their training?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin and Padmé glanced at each other before looking back at their friend. "Only as a curiosity," he assured them, "I'm not demanding you do it, just wondering."

"Well, we don't want them to gain too much attention right now. That's why we're far from the city. My mother said I was hard to handle at this age with my abilities," Anakin answered.

Bastila laughed a little into her napkin. "Oh yes, I remember that quite well," she commented, laughing softly.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

"You forget Padmé I have watched over Anakin since the day he was born. I remember a time Anakin was about…a year old. His mother had just finished her chores for the day and was playing with Anakin back in their little room. Anakin was so excited that his mother was home, he accidentally threw a plate across the room," Bastila explained.

Padmé started laughing. "Leia did that just the other day when Anakin came home from the shop. She was so excited she knocked a holo off the wall," she commented.

"Leia acts more and more like you everyday I swear on the Force," Bastila answered, smiling.

Chuckling, Anakin looked at Leia. "I wanna be wike daddy," Luke told them. Lifting his son up from his chair, he had him sit in his lap.

"You'll become like me one day, I assure you," he told his son smiling.

"Good," Luke answered.

Smiling, Anakin kissed his son's forehead before he had him sit back in his seat. Bastila was watching Anakin with a small smile before glancing at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled gently, resting his hand over hers. "Something is on your mind, Bastila. I can sense it," Anakin commented.

"You're becoming more observant," Bastila answered.

She looked at the couple in front of her. "Actually, Obi-Wan and I do have something to say," she told them smiling. She gripped her husband's hand with a sigh. "We're expecting," she told them.

"That's wonderful!" Padmé said immediately with a huge smile on her face, "and I knew it too you had that glow."

Standing up, she embraced her longtime friend with a smile. Anakin shook Obi-Wan's hand with a smile. "Congratulations Obi-wan," he told his friend.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan answered, "it'll be quite interesting speaking I haven't had much practice."

Anakin laughed a little. "Trust me my friend, you'll know what to do," he assured him. Obi-Wan nodded with a small grin before looking over at Bastila.

"Daddy, I done!" Luke announced.

Looking at his son, he saw that his plate was empty. "Very good Luke," he commented smiling. Luke just beamed happily, but then he stood up in his chair and held his arms out for his father to be picked up. Smiling, Anakin lifted his son up into his arms, kissing his forehead softly.

After the twins were put down to bed, Anakin was standing outside to check to see if there were any Tusken Raiders around. Bastila walked outside, standing beside her former apprentice. "You seem deep in thought my friend," she commented. Anakin let out a sigh.

"I'm just thinking on what you'll be teaching me with the Dark Side," he replied.

Bastila stood beside him. "Anakin, you need to keep your mind open, and keep to your true self no matter how tempted you are to just continue using the Dark Side," she explained.

"Is it that hard to fight?" Anakin asked.

"It can be, young one. It can be," Bastila replied with a sigh.

Bastila looked over at him with a serious expression on her face. "Anakin, if you are to learn the Dark Side, you have to be mentally ready for everything I will be showing you," she explained.

"You make it sound like I'm going to be put in a torture chamber," he answered.

"It can feel like it, Anakin. With what I will be showing you, you have to be fully prepared for what you might and will see," she told him.

Anakin was silent for a few minutes. "How do I prepare?" he asked.

"Meditation and lots of it, also keep in mind of what your reasons are to learn all about the Force," she replied.

Immediately, she saw his eyes dart toward the hovel, making her nod her head slowly. "Exactly my point, Anakin. The ones who fall to the Dark Side are relentless, mindless monsters," she told him, "they even forget about the people who loved them in the first place."

"So…why are you agreeing to show me the Dark Side?" he asked.

"Because you need to understand all points of view of the Force. The problem is with the Jedi in this generation forgot all about all sides of the Force. It was only light or dark, no gray area," she replied.

"Gray area?" he asked.

Bastila nodded her head slowly. "Walk with me Anakin," she told him. He slowly followed at his former master around the land. "The meaning of the Force has been lost for many, many years. Even during my time, the meaning of the Force was becoming lost," she explained.

"So…how is it that you know so much about it?" he asked.

"When you have been alone as long as I had, you tend to want to learn more about things. I ended up searching to find out more about the Force. To search every aspect of it so I knew what to do when I found the Chosen one," she explained.

Anakin was silence once more, letting everything she was telling him sink in. "I have trained you well, Anakin. I am very proud of the man you have grown into. You are not confused and lost as you were when I first met you when you were a child," she added.

"The Jedi Order rejected me, I thought my fate was to be a slave forever," he replied.

"As you can see now that is not the case. You are the Chosen One, Anakin," she told him.

"How can I destroy the Sith and put the Force back in the balance?" he asked.

"You'll know how when the time comes," Bastila replied.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh as he mulled over everything she had told him. He really had to mentally prepare for what she was going to show him. He just hoped that the temptation wouldn't be too great that he would become what he had fought so hard not to become.

That night, Padmé walked out of the fresher to find her husband sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. "Ani, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to him. He lifted his head, looking at her.

"Yes, just thinking," he replied.

She sat behind him, wrapping he arms around his torso. Reaching up, he placed his hands over hers. "Padmé, I have been told that I'm the Chosen One. I'm supposed to put the Force back in the balance and destroy the Sith," he murmured. Padmé nodded her head slowly, moving her thumb in circles over his chest. "I'm just…" he started.

"Just what?" she asked.

"What if I'm not as strong as they put me out to be? What if when the time actually comes, I'm not strong enough to defeat Sidious and Demonia?" he asked.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Ani," she answered, "don't start thinking like that about yourself."

Anakin was silent and Padmé rested her forehead against the side of his head. "You'll be great," she whispered, "you already are."

"I just don't want to leave you or our children alone," he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"If anything were to happen to me…" he started.

Padmé's eyes widened and she pressed her fingers against his lips. "Don't talk like that," she replied. He was silent, letting out a sigh. "You are not leaving us alone, don't talk like that Anakin," she told him. Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh.

"Alright, I won't mention it," he answered.

Smiling, she pressed her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered.

They lied back on their bed and Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry again you guys for the late update. I have been working on my book for the last few weeks but I'm back now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Thank you again for all the support and anxious to see what you have to say about this chapter as well :). Thank you guys for your support!**

**Arwennicole**


	24. Worth Fighting For

Chapter 24: Worth Fighting For

A few weeks later, Anakin was ready to learn what Bastila knew about the Dark Side. He let out a deep breath as he stood outside, waiting for his former Master to arrive. When Bastila arrived in her land speeder, Anakin walked over to his bike speeder. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Eastern Dune Sea," she replied.

Anakin stared at her in surprise. "The Dune Sea?" he asked.

"Yes, come on Anakin you have fought in wars, I think you can handle a Krayte Dragon if we see one," she replied.

"I can handle a Krayte Dragon, where do you think I got Padmé's pearl for her ring?" he quipped with a half-grin.

Bastila laughed. "Good, then you can handle your training there," she told him as they sped off into the distance.

When they arrived in the spot, Anakin shuddered a little as they walked towards the cave. "This place is the perfect spot to teach you the ways of the Dark Side," she told him as they entered the cave. Anakin's eyes scanned the area. "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked him seriously.

Standing in silence for a few more minutes, he nodded his head slowly. "I'm ready," he replied.

"Good," Bastila told him.

Before he could react, his vibroblade, lightsaber, and blaster were taken from his utility belt and were in Bastila's hands. "You won't need these," she told him, "not yet."

"What am I supposed to do without them?" he asked.

"Use your senses, Anakin. Don't forget all the things I have taught you over the years. With the Dark Side you can't use your weapons all the time to defend yourself. You have to use your head to defend yourself too," she answered, tapping the side of his head as she spoke.

Anakin listened to her. "Sidious and Demonia will use whatever they can against you. Your friends, your family, and your worse fears. If any of them even catch a hint of your worse fears, they will use it against you. They can show you things that aren't true, but make them seem so real," she explained as she circled him. The young man watched as she slowly circled him. "Sidious wants you on his side Anakin. He wants Justice on his side, which means if he finds out that you are Justice, he will tempt you with whatever he can," she explained.

"I won't let him win," he answered.

"Then you have to reach out and truly feel into the Dark Side of the Force Anakin. If you understand fully about the Dark Side, you get the upper hand on the fight against him and Demonia. Right now, they only believe you only know the Light side," she explained.

Anakin was silent, his eyes staring at the dark abyss of the cave they were standing in. "Anakin, let yourself feel, reach out and open your mind," she told him as she stood behind him. Nodding his head slowly, he reached out and opened his mind to the Force. Except, the further he reached out, the more uncomfortable it felt to reach out into the Dark Side. All he could feel was blackness surround him.

Bastila lifted her eyes to her former apprentice when she suddenly felt him pulling back. "Don't pull back," she scolded lightly. She felt him retreating even more. "Anakin! Don't pull back, you wanted to learn the Dark Side now you're going to. If you want to truly learn it, you listen to me," she told him.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin swallowed hard as he started reaching back out into the Dark Side. "The Dark Side, Anakin just like the Light Side is not easy to harness if one doesn't learn. If uncontrolled, that's how one becomes a Sith," she explained when she sensed him listening to her.

"I thought it was more in depth than that?" he asked.

"It can be, if you listen to Yoda. You're listening to Yoda's rants now stop," she told him.

"Sorry," he answered, letting out a deep breath.

"His rants are of how anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Everyone gets angry, it is nature of every living creature in the galaxy. To simply cut out that emotion cuts out the humanity in everything," she explained.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "That is why the Jedi became emotionless "peacekeepers" if you call them that. Jedi used to fight for what was right, use everything to their advantage with the Force," she told him. She stared at her former apprentice as he continued to meditate. "The only one who seemed to understand your true power was Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was a young, naïve man who was grieving at the time and couldn't truly understand your power, he understands that he wouldn't have had been a good Master for you," she explained.

"I thought attachments weren't allowed in the Order and that was why I was rejected?" Anakin asked.

"That is true, but you couldn't stop Obi-Wan for caring for Qui-Gon like a son would care for a father. Again, the Jedi in this time tried cutting the humanity out of all their Padawans," she explained.

Anakin was silent. "The Emperor would've easily manipulated you if you were in the Order," she told him. Bastila stalled before she continued with what she was going to say next. She knew all what would've happened to him if the Order had accepted him.

Opening his eyes, Anakin looked over to see Bastila lost in thought. "Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up.

"Yes, just thinking," she replied.

"About?" he asked.

"Something you will see later in your training young one," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a deep breath as he continued with his meditation.

After the first part of training, Anakin arrived at the Lars farm to find Owen working on yet another broken droid. "Having more droid problems?" he asked with a half-grin.

"Very funny, we're all not as mechanically gifted as you are little brother," Owen answered.

Chuckling, Anakin walked over to help Owen with the droid. "And stop calling me little brother, you're only a few months older than me," he commented.

"Still makes you my little brother," Owen replied with a shrug.

Anakin let out a sigh as he continued fixing the problem the droid was having. "Maybe I could use Threepio," Owen commented.

"Mmm I think the twins have grown fond of Threepio," Anakin replied with a chuckle, "him and Artoo both."

Nodding his head slowly, Owen crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you here to see mom?" he asked.

"Yep, is she here?" Anakin asked.

"She's inside helping Beru prepare Bantha Stew," Owen replied.

"Alright, well that should do it," Anakin told his brother standing up.

Reaching behind the droid, he flipped a switch and the little robot came to life. "Thanks Ani," Owen told him. Anakin patted his shoulder before going inside.

Walking into the kitchen area, he smiled when he saw his mother putting some vegetables into the pot. "Hi mom," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Ani! What a surprise, hello," Shmi said smiling as she hugged her son.

Anakin hugged her back with a smile. "It's been awhile since you have come for a visit. Are Padmé and the twins here?" Shmi asked.

"No, but I'll bring them by tomorrow, promise," he replied smiling.

Shmi's dark brown eyes sparkled as he promised her that she would see the twins. Ever since they were born, she adored them and spoiled them whenever she could. Smiling, Shmi patted her son's cheek. "What brings you by?" she asked.

"I had just finished the first part of my training with Bastila," he replied.

Hearing the distress in his voice made Shmi look over at Beru. "Could you finish this dear?" she asked. Beru nodded and Shmi walked over to her son. "Come with me Ani," she told her son as she led him out of the kitchen.

Anakin sighed as he followed his mother out. "What is bothering you Ani?" she asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing's wrong mom," he replied, trying to pass it off.

Shmi looked at her son, raising her eyebrow. "Ani…come now you know you can't lie to me," she told him, "I know when you are lying and I know when something's wrong." Giving her a slight smile, he chuckled lightly. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"It's…the training mom," he replied as he sat down on the stone steps.

Shmi sat down across from him. "What about it?" she asked.

"It's…more intense than when she was training me before. I know I said I wanted to learn everything I could about the Force so I can use it to my advantage," he replied.

"But?" she asked.

Letting out a deep breath, he rested his hands on his knees. "I have felt evil, mom. I sense it when I was fighting Dooku and Demonia. I could feel it when the Emperor was in the room, but to actually feel it in me. I was literally feeling it in me during meditation. I have never felt so…dark…" he explained. Shmi frowned as she listened to him.

"Dark how?" she asked.

"It's like I was blinded for awhile. Reaching out into it there was nothing but rage and hatred, I have never felt so much of it before," he replied, "and I have had a lot of anger and hatred in my life."

Shmi stood up to see her child in distress. "Mom am I doing the right thing? Everything I'm doing is it right?" he asked.

"Of course it is," she replied.

She moved her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. "Oh Ani I am so proud of you. I have never been prouder," she said softly, resting her forehead against the top of his head, "you don't know greed. You and Padmé are putting that knowledge into your children." Anakin rested his head against his mother with a sigh. "Ani, you have always put others before yourself. Whether it was for your family or for a complete stranger you have done it for what is right," she explained softly.

"Learning this part of the Force though…is it the right thing to do?" he asked.

"It is, because if you are to learn something you should learn all aspects of it, no matter what the struggle is," she replied.

Shmi pressed a kiss into his hair. "You said yourself you would have the advantage, work with it. As terrifying as it might be, you know you have people here who love you and will always support you in your decisions," she said softly. Anakin closed his eyes as he kept his head resting on her side. "Remember what I told you, don't look back. You just look ahead and you keep going, you have to keep going. You have so much to fight for, so much to give to the galaxy and I know you can do it," she told him, "Padmé and I both believe in your abilities."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" he asked quietly.

"You are strong enough," she replied.

Pulling back, she sat down beside him on the steps. "You are very strong Anakin, you have what the Sith can never have. Love, unconditional love at that. The kind that not even the Sith can destroy. When you're in doubt, keep that in mind," she told him softly, "because that is your strength, that's your shield." Smiling a little, Anakin let out a deep breath when Shmi reached out, gently stroking his face with the tips of her fingers. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the relaxed feeling going through him. The same loving touch that used to put him to sleep at night when he was a kid.

Shmi hugged her son tight with a sigh. "I love you, Ani," she whispered softly. Anakin hugged her back as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I love you mom," he replied.

Later on, Anakin arrived home and Padmé stepped out of the hovel with a small smile. She was dressed in dark blue boots with light blue leggings and a blue skirt that was tied around her hips. She had on a small matching light blue top that showed off her midriff and her hair was half-pulled back in a braided bun that was in on the back of her head and the rest of her curls hung around her shoulders. Smiling, he walked over to his wife, embracing her.

Padmé hugged him back, but then was stunned as her husband lifted her up off the ground, spinning around slowly with her in his arms. "Did you have a good train-" she started as he set her down, but was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back, she moved her hands up his back as she moved closer to him. He nipped at her lower lip before pulling back. "Wow…" she murmured, still dazed.

"Training was alright, just had a talk with my mom and she pointed a few things out to me," he answered.

"Oh? Such as?" she asked as she ran her hands over his arms.

"How much I love you and our children. That I would give anything to keep you safe even if it means to have to learn the darkest part of the Force to keep it that way," he replied.

"Ani…" she said softly.

"I'm serious Padmé. I'd do anything for you, for our children, for my mother. I'd do anything to keep you safe," he answered.

Padmé stared at him, smiling softly. "I know," she answered, resting her hand on his cheek, "you'll succeed in everything you have planned. I know you will and I'll be right there with you." Smiling, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Padmé, I love you and the twins so much," he told her.

"We love you too," she answered, smiling.

She gently traced the two lightsaber scars on his jaw smiling softly at him. "Padmé, if it seems like I'm going to lose who I am…I need you to bring me back," he said softly. Staring at him quizzically, she pulled back a little.

"Bring you back?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that this part of the training is going to be the hardest training I have ever gone through and I'm going to need you if I seem to lose myself," he replied.

Seeing the seriousness as well as distress on his face, she held onto his hands. "I'll bring you back, we'll keep you right here where you belong," she told him. She entwined her fingers with his. "You're not going to lose yourself though Ani, I assure you that you won't," she said softly, "but I'll bring you back if you feel like you are fading." Sighing, Anakin kissed her again. Padmé closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his chest.

"MAMA! WUKE TOOK MY DOWWY!" Leia shouted from the hovel.  
"DID NOT!" Luke shouted back.

Anakin let out a sigh, laughing a little. "And the reality of parenthood comes back," he commented. Padmé laughed a little.

"We better hurry inside before the twins kill each other," she answered.

Knowing she was right, he followed her inside to separate their squabbling children.

After the argument was settled, Anakin was sitting down with a now sleeping Leia in his arms. Leia was resting her little head on his chest with her thumb in her mouth and her doll under her arm. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head while looking over at Padmé to see her holding a sleeping Luke in the same fashion. This was what was worth fighting for. He wanted to see his children grow up in a peaceful galaxy, no wars, no Sith, and no Empire. Smiling softly, he kissed Leia's forehead again as he relaxed, knowing that even though the training would be brutal, it would be worth it when it came time to fight the Empire.


	25. Living two lives

Chapter 25: Living two Lives

Anakin was standing in the cave once more with Bastila circling him slowly. "You are here to learn the ways of the Dark Side. You are to harness the power as well as the power of the Light Side and meld them together as one," she instructed. Nodding his head slowly. "You are also here to learn…" she started. Before Anakin could react, Bastila raised her hand and lightning shot from her fingertips and into his body, throwing him back onto the ground. "How to expect the unexpected with a Sith," she added.

Groaning a little, he felt his body jolt from the electricity still pulsing through his body. "The Sith a relentless. Once you are down they will be sure you stay down," she told him as she shot more electricity through him. Anakin cried out as he tried to move away from the pain. "Fight me Skywalker, fight me," she taunted.

Anakin winced as he tried to get up when she shocked him again. "Bastila!" he exclaimed.

"Anakin, this is just a small dose of lightning, if I was giving you the full power of it, you would be dead," she answered.

"Will you give me a chance to even attempt to block an attack?" he demanded.

"Sidious and Demonia won't give you a chance to block an attack," she replied.

She threw another series of bolts at him, but Anakin rolled out of the way in time. "A Sith isn't like anything you fought before, Anakin," she told him. She held her hand up and lightning went straight for him. This time, Anakin held his hands up in attempt to block the attack. "Now, you have this," she said with a grin. Anakin fought against letting the lightning hit him when his throat suddenly constricted. "A Sith will wait until you are distracted for the kill," she told him.

Anakin coughed as he backed up a little. "You have to keep your mind open, expect the unexpected," she told him. She let him go and the young man held his throat. "The Sith will do more than temptation to bring you to the Dark Side, they will use torture," she told him.

Trying to catch his breath, Anakin lifted his head when she was suddenly in front of him. "They will attack where it hurts you most," she told him. Before Anakin could react, she pressed her hand against his forehead. "They will show you what you fear the most," she told him.

Suddenly, he heard the twins screaming for him to help them followed by Padmé and Shmi's screams of pain. The sounds were echoing in his head. Anakin struggled against her power. "Stop!" he snapped.

"Fight against it Anakin!" she snapped.

The screams became louder. "Sidious and Demonia will only laugh when they hit your weak spot. You can't let your family become your weakness but your strength," she told him. Anakin struggled against the power pulsing through his head. "Don't let the power of the Dark Side control you, you must control it," she instructed. She could feel him struggling against the control she had over him. "Defend yourself against what you are seeing," she told him.

Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate over the screams in his head. "_I'll bring you back_," Padmé's voice suddenly broke through the screaming.

"_You are strong enough_," Shmi's words echoed through his head.

He suddenly saw the smiling faces of his children which made him fight harder against the torture Bastila was trying to do to him. Letting out a shout, he held his hands up and threw Bastila backwards. Moving quickly, she was able to land on her feet so she wouldn't' land on her front. "Calm yourself Anakin," she told him when she saw him shaking.

Collapsing to his knees, he was breathing heavily to catch his breath. Walking over, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "You have done well today," she told him. Smiling, they finished the training for the day before Anakin went to meditate to regain his strength.

Back at the Skywalker hovel, Padmé was humming to herself as she was making a small snack for the twins. Hearing giggling, she walked over to see what they were doing when she found the twins sitting across from each other with their hands up. Their toys were floating between them, making them laugh at the little game they were playing together. "Hi you two," she said with a smile. The twins looked up and the toys dropped to the floor.

"Hi mama," they said in unison.

"Mama has a snack for you," she stated as she wiped her hands on the rag she had.

"Yay!" the twins exclaimed as they got up and ran to the kitchen.  
"No running!" she called out as she followed them out of the playroom.

Shaking her head slowly, she went to join them in the kitchen when she heard footsteps coming down the stone steps. Looking over, she was surprised to see her husband entering their home. "Anakin, you're home early," she said with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, finished training early," he replied, wincing a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, as I said this training is harsher than usual training," he replied.

"Here, how about I take a look to see how badly hurt you are before you see the twins?" she asked.

Smiling, he followed his wife to their room. Removing his tunic, Padmé gasped to see his back covered in scrapes and bruises. "What happened?" she exclaimed softly.

"They're from the training," he answered.

Getting up, Padmé went into the fresher and came back out with some bacta to take care of the cuts on his back. "Is this how it's going to be? Coming home beaten up everyday?" she asked.

"Until I can harness the power, yes," he replied, letting out a sigh.

"I don't like this Anakin," she told him.

Anakin let out a sigh. "I know, but I'll be alright. I've come home with worse," he pointed out.

"Don't remind me," she muttered lightly, recalling of all the times during the Clone Wars he'd return home with scars from a battle.

Even now most of the scars were thin white lines. Sometimes he would be attacked when he wasn't in full armor, the only time his enemies jumped him during the war. "This is different, Anakin. This is training, I don't recall your training when you were younger being this…dangerous," she answered.

"The Dark Side of the Force is dangerous, Padmé. She's showing me of what will happen if I try to fight Sidious and Demonia now. I'd be easily defeated," he told her.

"She's showing you this by beating you up?" she demanded.

"This is training, Padmé," he answered.

"Well I don't like it," she told him.

"Bastila won't put my life in danger, she's our close friend," he answered.

Padmé let out a sigh, resting her forehead against the side of his head. "I just don't want you getting seriously injured," she whispered. Anakin closed his eyes, resting his hand over hers.

"I'll be fine," he answered softly.

Sighing, she moved her forehead to his shoulder and closed her eyes. Anakin rested his forehead against the side of her head as they sat in silence.

When Padmé finished treating his injuries, Anakin walked into the kitchen. "Daddy!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Hi you two," he said smiling as he embraced his children.

After kissing them both on the forehead, he had them sit back at the table. "What did mama make?" he asked.

"Pallie muffins," Luke replied, holding up a piece of muffin to his daddy.

Anakin smiled as he took a bite of the muffin. "Mm good thank you son," he commented smiling, kissing the top of his forehead.

"They're not as great as my cloudberry muffins but these are good substitutes," Padmé commented.

"What's a cwoudbawwy?" Leia asked.

"Cloudberries are very, very yummy berries that smell probably sweeter than pallies," she replied smiling.

"I want a cwoudbawwy!" Luka announced.

"Maybe someday sweetie, but we can't get cloudberries here," Padmé answered, stroking his hair.

Anakin smiled as he took his own muffin off the table. "Daddy pod waces?" the two-year-old asked.

"Sorry son, but podraces have been banned," Anakin replied.

Ever since Luke overheard Anakin and Owen talking about how he won a podrace he had been wanting to see a race. The two-year-old sighed. "How about you help daddy at the shop today?" Anakin asked. The boy's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Anakin…" Padmé started.

"I won't let him out of my sight, just trust me," Anakin answered with a smile.

"Pwease mama!" Luke insisted.

Padmé sighed, seeing that Luke was all excited about the idea of going to help Anakin at the shop made her smile. "Just be careful, please? You said yourself that Mos Espa isn't safe," she told her husband.

"He'll be fine," Anakin assured her smiling.

"Yay!" the little boy said excitedly as he crawled off his chair and crawled up into Anakin's lap.

Anakin looked over at Leia. "You can come with me tomorrow Princess," he told her smiling, "you can be mama's helper here for when grandma and Auntie Beru come." Leia's eyes lit up.

"Gamma!" Leia said excitedly.

"Your mother tends to spoil the kids when she's here," Padmé commented as she cleaned up their mess.

"Can you blame her? The twins are her first grandchildren after all," he said with a smile, "she does feel it's grandma's right to spoil them."

Padmé smiled as she put the rest of the muffins away. "Besides, I'm sure if your mom was here she'd be just as bad if not worse than my mom," he pointed out.

"This is true," she replied, laughing a little.

"Daddy…" Luke murmured, pulling on his father's hand to get him to leave.

"I'm being summoned," he told his wife chuckling.

Padmé smiled as she walked over to them. "Well, please watch out for our son? He's two and has a really, really short attention span," she told him.

"I'll keep an eye on him," he replied.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers with a smile. "Yuck!" the twins exclaimed in disgust.

"Yuck huh?" Anakin asked chuckling as he lifted Luke up and smothered his son in kisses, making the boy giggle up a storm.

Chuckling he walked over to Leia, lifting her up in his free arm and started smothering her in kisses as well while Padmé was laughing at the scene in front of her. "Dop daddy dop," Leia giggled.

"Alright, love you Princess," he told his daughter, setting her back in her seat.

"Wuv oo daddy," Leia answered.

Padmé kissed her son's cheek with a smile. "Love you Pilot," she told her son smiling.

"Wuv oo mama," Luke answered.

The twins waved at each other as Anakin and Luke left the hovel.

When they arrived at the shop, Anakin was opening things up while Luke was sitting on the counter playing with the toy ship that Anakin kept there to keep his son entertained while he was working. "Daddy wook," Luke said smiling. Anakin looked over to see his son making the ship hover in the air.

"Luke don't do that here son," Anakin answered, quickly taking the fighter from the air.

Luke pouted. "Why?" he asked, staring at his father quizzically. The little boy wasn't used to his father telling him he couldn't play with his toys that way.

"You can't play that game while daddy's at work. You can only play that at home," Anakin told his son.

"Why?" Luke asked.

Anakin let out a sigh, he wasn't about to tell his two-year-old that the Emperor had bounty hunters out searching for any living Jedi. "Daddy says so that's why, don't do it in daddy's shop," he instructed.

"Otay…" Luke said with a sigh as he just made the ship fly around with his hands.

Anakin kissed the top of his head and went back to getting things ready for any customer that would come in. Before he could react, Luke was suddenly attached to his leg. "What's wrong Luke?" he asked.

"What does someone have to do to get some business around here?" a voice barked from the front.

Anakin stroked his son's hair as they both walked to the front of the shop, the two-year-old gripping his father's pant leg. "What do you want?" Anakin asked, showing the man the same lack of respect. It was obvious he was a pilot and his face was deformed from what was probably a blaster blast to his face. It was no wonder Luke was terrified.

"I need a part," the pilot snapped.

Anakin stared at him as he slammed down a stack of credits. "We only accept real money here, no credits. Credits are no good here on Tatooine," he informed. The pilot muttered a few curses under his breath. "Keep in mind there's a child presence so would you mind showing some sort of respect?" he asked. The pilot glared, but then Anakin watched as his eyes went to the boy attached to his leg.

Touching his son's hair, he looked down at him. "_Jori kuna nu ya wasa_," Anakin instructed. (Son go to the back.) Luke looked at his father before doing as he said. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't keep such a close eye on my son. If you are here to do business sir, then please, do business," he told the pilot.

"Fine with me," the pilot answered.

"What part do you need?" Anakin asked.

"A part for a Freighter YT-1300," the pilot replied.

Anakin's jaw locked at the type, making him breathe a little heavier. As he searched his mind, he could suddenly hear the pilot's thoughts. "_Blond haired, blue eyed boy. I have a customer waiting for a slave like that_," the pilot thought. The young man cleared his throat, keeping himself from killing the pilot then and there.

"I'll see what I can do," he said through his teeth.

He couldn't stand the fact that even though podracing is banned, but yet slavery seemed to be going strong. He looked towards the back of the store. "_Luke, ama yako_," Anakin called out. (Luke, come here.) Luke ran out of the back and followed his father to the junkyard. "Stay by me Luke, don't even look at that man," he told his son.

"He scawey," Luke said softly.

"I know he is," Anakin replied.

"How come he stawes?" Luke asked.

Anakin squatted down in front of his son. "Luke, if anyone watches you like that, you come get me alright? That's a bad man," he told his son softly.

"Bad man?" Luke asked.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "You stay right here by me while he's here," he told his son.

"Otay," Luke replied.

Anakin sighed as he lifted his son up, having him sit on his side. Luke wrapped his arms around his father's neck as they went back into the shop with the part that the pilot was searching for.

The rest of the day went a little easier. Anakin was fixing a speeder while Luke was sitting beside him with his father's tools surrounding him. "Hey Luke about giving me the hydrospanner?" he asked. Luke looked at all the tools in front of him. He then picked up a thin tool.

"Dis one?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "Yep that's it," he replied, taking the tool from him, "you're learning." Luke beamed, happy that he got it right. Anakin smiled at his son, messing up his hair. "You're a fast learner son, one day you'll become like me," he commented. Luke grinned happily at his father.

"I want to be just wike oo daddy," Luke answered, hugging him.

Anakin kissed his son's forehead with a smile. "We'll be a great team one day, Luke," he told his grinning son. Luke smiled as he stood up and sat in his father's lap. Smiling, Anakin put his tool down, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Daddy, how come theaw awe bad people?" Luke asked.

Sighing, Anakin rested his forehead against the top of his head. "I don't know son, a lot of lost people in the world. They're taught the wrong things," he replied.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Sometimes Luke, there are things that we don't understand, things that can't be explained," he replied.

Luke rested his head on his father's arm. "But I promise I will never, ever let anything happen to you, your mama, or Leia," he told him softly.

"I wuv oo daddy," Luke answered.

Anakin kissed his son's temple. "I love you Luke, very, very much," he whispered. One thing was for sure, he had to stop the slave smugglers. This was the second time a smuggler had their eye on someone in his family and it was time to get to the bottom of who was part of the slavery ring and to defeat it once and for all.


	26. Chain of Events

Chapter 26: Chain of Events

That next night Anakin was still fuming over the slave smuggler that had been staring at his son, remembering his second mission all over again. Walking into the twins' bedroom, Padmé saw Anakin standing in the middle of the room watching the children sleep. His blue eyes were almost seemed darker and his face showed nothing but seriousness and thought. "Ani…what are you thinking about?" she asked softly as she stood behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm thinking about my second mission, besides destroying the Sith," he told her.

Letting out a sigh, he left the twins' room, walking over to his and Padmé's room. "Ani, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gong to get started on my second mission, now," he replied.

Walking over to the chest at the end of the bed, he pulled out his armor. Padmé's eyes widened when she saw him start to dress in his Justice armor. "What do you plan on doing? Kill every slave smuggler you see?" she asked.

"No, just interrogate one," he replied.

Seeing that he was serious about starting his war against slavery, she walked over and grabbed his shoulder armor from him. "Here," she murmured as she helped him put it on. Anakin smiled a little as she helped him. Before he could grab his mask, Padmé picked it up.

"Please be careful, you don't know how many others are at this hanger," she told him softly.

"It's nothing I can't handle," he replied.

Seeing that she was extremely upset over what happened and what would be happening, he pulled her close to him. "This has to stop. All of it," he said softly.

"I know," she answered.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Stepping back, she handed him his mask and Anakin placed it over his head. Making sure he had everything, he left the hovel after hugging Padmé once more. Following him up the stairs, she watched as he walked over to his speeder. "I'll be back soon," he told her as he climbed onto his speeder bike. She watched as he started the bike up and sped off into the distance.

Arriving at Mos Espa, Anakin dismounted his speeder and walked over to the hanger. Looking around he quietly snuck inside. He heard whispering and saw several slave smugglers talking quietly amongst themselves. "These girls will give us a pretty credit," one slave smuggler commented as he touched a captured girl's cheek. Anakin felt his stomach roll when he saw a group of young women and children huddled together and tied together.

What made his stomach roll even more was the lustful glances these smugglers were giving a few of the terrified girls. Pulling out his blaster, he looked for the power generator. Once he found it, he took aim and fired, the entire hanger going dark. The girls and children let out terrified screams and Anakin made his way over to them, using the Force to shove a few of the smugglers back. Whipping out his vibroblade, he cut the ropes that tied them. "Go!" he told them.

Just as the back up generator kicked on, the would-be slaves escaped their captors. "AFTER THEM!" the lead smuggler called out. Anakin easily lifted his hand and closed the doors and locked them so they couldn't escape. One smuggler held his blaster up and Anakin lifted his hand, absorbing each blast aimed at him. Holding up his other hand, he ripped the blaster from his hand and threw the blaster against the wall.

"Justice!" the lead smuggler exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror.

Anakin smiled behind his mask as the three other smugglers charged at him. Grabbing one smuggler, he threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious while he reached out with the Force and lifted the second one off his feet, throwing him across the room. The third one pulled out a vibroblade, aiming straight for Anakin's heart. The vigilante couldn't help but grin when the blade didn't even penetrate his armor. He grabbed his wrist and easily snapped the bones before letting him fall to the ground in pain.

Lifting his head, he looked over at the smuggler that was in his shop. "You," he called, walking over to him.

"I've done nothing wrong!" the man exclaimed fearfully.

"No? You kidnapped young women and children in intent for slavery. Something everyone in this galaxy knows I have declared war against," he snapped, throwing the smuggler to the ground.

The smuggler tried to escape when Anakin reached out into the Force, pinning him to the ground. "So…I have a few question for you," Anakin informed calmly as he walked over to the man.

"I don't know anything!" the man called out.

"What an answer for a question you haven't even heard yet," Anakin commented.

The man was panicking over what this man could possibly want. "Who do you work for?" Anakin asked.

"No one," the smuggler replied.

"Really? You're capturing all these girls and children for no reason at all?" Anakin asked.

The smuggler was trembling in fear. "Who are you working for?" he asked again.

"No one!" the man cried out again.

"I'm getting really tired of this game," Anakin said with a sigh.

The man gagged as Anakin grabbed him by his throat. "Who are you working for? If you don't tell me I will find other ways of getting the information so you might as well just give up and tell me!" he said threateningly.

"If you tell you're a dead man!" a smuggler called out.

"If you don't tell you're a dead man," Anakin answered.

The man gagged some more, gripping his wrist. "P-P-Prince X-X-Xizor…" he gagged out.

"The Falleen Prince?" Anakin asked.

"Y-Yes," the man gagged out.

Anakin threw him down on the dirty ground and the man held his throat, coughing and gagging. "You may go, but give your Prince a message. Tell him Justice is coming," he told them before he left the hanger.

When Anakin returned home, he found his wife sitting in the den with a datapad in her lap. Walking over, he took the datapad from her hand and placed it on the table. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. Padmé woke up and started kissing her husband back. "Hey…what time is it?" she asked tiredly once he let her go.

"It's late," he said softly.

Padmé let out a tired sigh. "Did you get the information you needed?" she asked, waking up.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

He walked into their bedroom to remove his armor. "What did you find out?" she asked. Sighing, he started removing his armor.

"I found out that Prince Xizor is behind a lot of it," he replied.

Padmé's eyes widened and she shuddered a little at the name. She recalled seeing Xizor once on Coruscant. Anakin was gone on a mission with Bastila and she had just found out she was pregnant with the twins. He had come to Coruscant to speak with the Chancellor and she was at the Senate building at the same time. The grin he gave her chilled her to the bone.

Anakin looked over to see his wife's eyes were extremely wide and glazed over as if she were remembering. "Padmé? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I remember Xizor, the last time I saw him was on Coruscant," she replied.

"He didn't try anything did he?" he asked.

"No, no," she replied.

"Did he say anything?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head slowly. "No, he was just staring at me," she replied, "you and I were just married and I was pregnant with the twins."

"He said nothing?" he asked.

"No, only stared," she replied.

Anakin let out a sigh as he continued to take off his armor. "Doesn't matter if he knew we were married. From what I know about Xizor he has a mission of conquering everyone woman he sees," he told her. Padmé walked over, resting her cheek against his back.

"He didn't try anything, I promise," she answered.

She bit her lower lip as she kept her arms around his waist. Anakin sighed, moving his hands over hers, their wedding rings touching. "I could help you know," she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean helping you bring down Xizor," she replied.

"No out of the question," he told her, pulling away from her arms.

Padmé stared at him. "Why not? I could help you get in and stop Xizor from destroying more families and more lives," she answered.

"Absolutely not," he insisted.

"Why?" she asked.

"You just told me Xizor was just smiling and staring at you and all of a sudden you want to help me?" he asked.

"Yes, because I can help you," she replied.

Anakin stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "No, I won't trust that thing around my wife, no way," he told her. Padmé stared at him.

"Anakin…are you jealous?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What? Where did you get jealousy out of that?" he demanded.

She started laughing. "Ani, you're jealous of the idea of another guy staring at me and you're thinking in that head of yours that somehow I will fall for his petty words," she answered.

"He's a Falleen, it's in his genes to seduce women with his words and pheromones," he told her.

"And you would think he would've done that when he saw me on Coruscant," she answered.

"He was probably waiting until you were alone," he told her.

Laughing a little, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let me help you," she insisted.

"Padmé, it's too dangerous we're dealing with more than just Xizor here and what about the twins?" he asked.

"I don't want you doing this on your own," she replied, "Obi-Wan won't let Bastila get herself into that kind of disguise again while she's pregnant."

Anakin let out a sigh. "The twins need you," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm already going to be gone they'll need you." Padmé let out a sigh, he was right about that.

"Yeah…the twins," she murmured, glancing toward the direction their children's room sat.

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "As grateful that I am that you want to help. I know you want to help, but I would never, ever forgive myself if something were to happen to you," he told her. He brushed his nose against hers.

"Ani, I'm just terrified of losing you too," she answered softly.

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Anakin hugged her close, moving his hand over her back. "Right now we only need a plan. I'm not leaving to go after Xizor for awhile because I still have so much to learn from Bastila," he told her. She kept her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"I just don't want anything happening to you," she said softly.

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "Let's not worry about that until we truly need to," he said softly. Closing her eyes, she kept her arms around his back as she leaned into him. They both stood in silence, knowing that his destiny lied with defeating the Sith as well as slavery, but Padmé just didn't want to lose her husband in the process. The thought of losing him on a mission terrified her. The twins were still so young, this was a pivotal for them. Their memories of their father would easily fade if something were to happen to him and that scared her more than anything was their children never really knowing who their father was.

Letting out a sigh, Anakin rubbed her back. "Let's get some sleep," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, they got into bed and wrapped their arms around each other as they fell asleep.


	27. Staying Hidden

Chapter 27: Staying Hidden

The next day, Padmé walked up the stone stairs to find her husband outside with the twins. He was kneeling in front of them with his hands turned upward. The twins were getting entertained with the fact their daddy was showing them tricks with the Force. He had Luke's ship floating around, making it look like it was flying around. The twins were watching fascinated with the "trick" their dad was showing them. She laughed, shaking her head slowly.

While Anakin was playing with the twins, Leia walked up to him and was suddenly tracing the two scars on his jaw and the scar over his eye. The little girl was always curious about how come his "owie" never went away. "What are you doing Leia?" he asked chuckling.

"They huwt?" she asked.

"No they don't hurt," he replied, smiling a little.

Leia stared at him quizzically, making him chuckle a little. "You are a curious little one," he commented, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy awe oo going away?" Luke asked.

Anakin had the toy ship drop back into his hand and stared at his children. "You two are very curious and very intelligent for your ages," he commented. He picked Leia up. "Daddy's not going away for awhile, don't have to worry," he assured his two young children.

"Daddy, speedaw wide?" Luke asked, his attention going to the speeder bike by the hovel.

"You're still too little for that son," Anakin answered, smiling.

"But I dis many!" Luke insisted as he held up two fingers.

"You're too little, when you're five I'll take you for a ride," Anakin answered.

Luke let out a sigh, kicking up the sand. "Are you doing your little tricks like daddy asked?" he asked as he placed Leia down next to her brother. The twins nodded. "Why don't you show me?" he asked.

Leia scanned her eyes around when she saw her favorite bantha stuffed toy sitting by the hovel. "Wook daddy," she answered as she held her hands up. Anakin looked over as the toy lifted up and slowly, ever so slowly floated to the little girl.

"Very good Leia, very good," Anakin answered smiled.

Not wanting his sister to outdo him, he looked over at the toy ship he left over on the ground. "Watch me daddy," he answered as he only held one hand up to act just like Anakin. Anakin smiled as he watched his son bring the ship to him.

"You two have done very well," he said with a smile.

Anakin smiled, but then he looked at his chrono. "Alright you two, I have to go to work," he informed.

"Aw," the twins groaned.

"Well, how about we all go to Mos Espa? I have a few things to pick up and I'm sure the twins are getting cooped up at home," Padmé commented.

Seeing his children's eyes light up, he couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I agree," he answered. Padmé smiled as they got the twins into the speeder before they went to Mos Espa.

At the shop, Anakin was fixing a part to a speeder when he heard the shop chime go off. "_Achuta_," he greeted. (Hello.)

"Well if it isn't Anakin Skywalker," a voice commented, forcing Anakin to look up surprised.

"Kitster!" he said with a grin.

Kitster laughed as he shook his friend's hand. "Last I heard you were off this dust ball," he commented.

"Well certain circumstances brought me back," Anakin replied.

Before Kitster could ask, two toddlers ran in. "Daddy wook!" Leia said beaming as she held up the pretty beads around her neck.

"Those are pretty, Princess," Anakin answered smiling.

Kitster was staring in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Anakin Skywalker's a dad?" he asked. Anakin laughed a little as he picked Leia up, having her sit on the desk while Luke tugged on his tunic.

"Look daddy," he said smiling as he held up a box.

"Hey a model starfighter," he said with a smile.

"Hewp?" Luke asked.

"Sure will," Anakin replied with a smile.

Leia was looking at Kitster curiously. "Daddy who dat?" she asked. Anakin looked over at Kitster.

"That's daddy's friend, Kitster. Kitster these are my children, Luke and Leia," he informed smiling.

"This is just weird…never thought you'd be a father," Kitster commented.

"And married don't forget to put that in," Padmé answered as she walked in.

Kitster's mouth dropped when he saw Padmé. "Kitster, you remember Padmé," Anakin commented with a grin.

"Sure I remember Padmé, hi," Kitster greeted.

"Hi Kitster, nice to see you again," Padmé answered.

Kitster look between the two of them. "So wait, wait, hold on a second. I have seen you on the holonet, you're some Senator from Naboo," he commented too loudly.

"Hey, how about saying that a little louder? I don't think they heard you on Naboo," Anakin answered.

"What are you doing back here if she's like rich or something?" he asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Luke, Leia, how about you play with your new toys in the back?" he asked. The twins nodded as they went to the back to play. Anakin looked at Kitster. "We're in hiding," he told his friend.

"The Empire?" he asked.

"Yes, we're being hunted," Anakin replied quietly.

Padmé held her husband's hand with a small sigh. "The Empire?" Kitster asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Oh right…I heard that the Senator has a huge bounty on her head," he commented.

"Not just Padmé, I do too," Anakin replied.

Kitster looked at him curiously. "Why you?" he asked. Anakin let out a sigh as he let his wife's hand go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have a bounty on my head because I married her," Anakin replied.

Padmé looked at her husband with a sigh, lowering her eyes to the ground a little. Anakin rubbed her arm gently with a comforting smile. "So for safety, we have been hiding on Tatooine for the last two years. This is Star Repairs and I go by the name Ani here and Padmé goes by Ami so that way we can at least keep a little bit hidden," Anakin explained.

"What have you two done that made you become enemies of the Empire?" Kitster asked as he sat down.

"I have been hunted since I was Queen. Anakin's life became a target when his connection to me was revealed and the Emperor found out he's my husband," she explained.

Anakin let out a sigh as he tapped his fingers on the counter. "So wait where have you been all these years then? Last I heard you were on Coruscant training to become a Jedi," Kitster commented.

"That didn't happen. The Order rejected me," he replied.

Kitster's eyes widened. "What? They rejected you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, apparently I was too old," he replied.

"So where have you been all these years then?" Kitster asked.

"I've been on Naboo, creating a life for Padmé and me until the Empire took over," he replied.

"What did you do on Naboo then?" Kitster asked.

"Same as I did here, I opened up a repair shop," Anakin replied.

Padmé rested her hand on her husband's with a smile. "His shop became very popular," she replied. They had recited this story many times whenever they met someone they had met on Coruscant before Emperor took over.

"Well Anakin can fix anything, only kid I knew who could rebuild a podracer," Kitster commented.

"And win the race," Anakin answered with a grin.

"Daddy the best pilot evaw!" Luke exclaimed, making the adults look at the two-year-old that was standing behind Anakin with a huge grin.

Smiling, Anakin lifted his son up into his arms. "So Luke, I get the feeling you're going to be just like your dad," Kitster commented. Padmé stroked her son's blond head before picking Leia up.

"We're letting them be children," Anakin answered smiling, kissing the side of Luke's head, "the hope for the future right here."

"Still crazy to see you acting like a dad, Anakin," his friend stated, shaking his head, "all of us thought you'd be part of the Clone Wars and become this huge hero."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh when Luke looked up at him. "Daddy did!" Luke exclaimed. Kitster looked at the kid then back at his friend.

"Thought you said you didn't?" he asked.

Anakin cleared his throat. "That's another story for another time," he answered, ruffling his son's hair. Padmé laughed a little to see the quizzical look on their son's face.

"It's starting to get a little late isn't it Ani? I thought you had a meeting to go to?" she asked, raising her brow.

Glancing at his chrono, Anakin realized that it was getting late. "I have to get going, it was great seeing you again Kitster," he commented.

"Same here Ani," Kitster answered, shaking his hand.

"You'll have to come by our hovel for dinner," Padmé commented.

Kitster nodded in agreement. "Just give me the time and I'll be there," he answered before he left the shop. Padmé let out a sigh, looking at her husband. Anakin smiled as he kissed her forehead and went to close up the shop.

Later on, Anakin was back in the cave with Bastila once more circling him. "Mind open, thoughts are calm," she instructed. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. "The quieter the mind, the harder it would be for the Sith to sense your weakness," she stated firmly.

"I understand," he answered.

Bastila grinned slightly. "Do you now?" she asked as she lifted her hand, firing Force lightning at him. Anakin opened his eyes, holding up his hands to block the attack aimed at him. Bastila grinned as she continued sending more power at him, glad to see that he had been heeding her words when it came to fighting with the Dark Side. "Now, Anakin, enough fighting against the Dark Side," she told him, "if you are to learn all the ways of the Force, you must learn the ways of the Dark Side as well."

"How?" he asked as she stopped her attack against him.

Bastila started circling him again once she stopped her attack. "Anger and hatred do draw you into the Dark Side, that I believe is the downside to a Force-sensitive being," she explained, "but you just have to learn control so you don't immerse yourself in it."

"Is the Dark Side stronger?" Anakin asked.

"No, the Jedi here will say 'no', but speaking of the Dark Side is as if you are telling them a horrible ghost story," she replied.

"I don't understand then Bastila, why were the Jedi so afraid of me? I remember Yoda saying my future was clouded," he told her.

"Yoda only sees what he wants to see," Bastila replied.

Anakin stared at her quizzically. "Was my future clouded when you looked into it Bastila?" he asked. Bastila was silent as she stood in front of him.

"No, Anakin, your future was crystal clear to me," she replied.

Suddenly, Anakin saw her eyes glaze over a little. "Bastila, are you alright?" he asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes," she replied.

"What did you see in my future when you looked into it?" he asked.

Shaking her head slowly, she clasped her arms behind her back. "That's for another time, when I know you are ready to see what I had seen," she replied. Silent, he nodded his head slowly. "Now…next lesson," she told him. Before he could react, he felt his larynx constrict. "You need to concentrate in order to block this," she told him. Anakin closed his eyes tight as he grasped at his throat, coughing a little from the restricted airway.

Closing his eyes, Anakin concentrated when Padmé and the twins' faces appeared in his mind. Slowly, ever so slowly, Bastila could feel Anakin gaining control of the situation. Her grip around his throat was lessening as he fought against her hold. Anakin lifted his eyes to her as he jumped to his feet and held out his hand, knocking Bastila backwards. Bastila was able to gain her footing, landing right back on her feet. "Very good, Anakin, very good," she told him smiling.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me," she replied with a grin, "I know ever trick in the book."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now Anakin, our next lesson you need to start opening your feelings, not just what is right, but true feelings. You want to use both the Light and Dark Sides, to use all the powers in your reach correct?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Bastila nodded. "First lesson next time, you need to start using your anger, but not hatred. Hatred is what makes one lose control of their abilities, but anger, you are human Anakin you will be angry when it comes to your actual fight with the Sith or the slave traders," she explained. Anakin nodded his head slowly. "But that's good for tonight, you have done well," she stated with a smile. Smiling back, Anakin followed her out of the cave to go back home.

In the Kenobi hovel, Bastila was sitting down meditating when Obi-Wan walked in. "How did it go with Anakin?" he asked.

"It went well," she replied, opening her eyes.

"You didn't overdo it did you?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Obi-Wan stop, I've been pregnant before I know what is too much," she replied, waving her hand in a dismissal matter.

Rolling his eyes, he sat across from her. "Bastila, I couldn't help but notice that you have been distracted during the last few days," he commented. Bastila opened her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I am not looking forward to showing Anakin what I have seen if he had been part of the Order," she told him.

"He wants to know," he pointed out.

"I know, but I don't like that he wants to know so badly. He might be destroyed if he sees what I saw," she answered.

"It could make him stronger," Obi-Wan suggested softly.

She was silent, lowering her head a little as she rested her hands over the small bump that had begun to form. "He needs to know of what could happen if he ever loses control of the Dark Side," he added.

"I don't want to traumatize the boy either!" she exclaimed.

"You always told me to give Anakin more credit than that, how about heeding your own advice?" he suggested.

Bastila was silent as she stared out the window of the window. Obi-Wan stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I hate what I saw, I can only imagine how he'll feel once he sees," she said quietly, "he was only a baby when all the visions slowly started coming to my head Obi-Wan. My first vision of what he would become happened when he was only a few days old. It nearly crushed me to see what an innocent child would turn into."

"But he isn't that way, his future changed," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know," Bastila answered with a sigh.

The former Jedi was still dreading the moment when Anakin would see what he could have become, but she knew she had to show him.


	28. What could have Been

Chapter 28: What could Have Been

Three months later, Bastila was standing in the cave waiting for Anakin to arrive. He had been thriving with his training and was now able to control the Light and Dark Sides of the Force. He was keeping control and it made her so proud to see the kind of person he was turning into. He was an incredible fighter as well as a loving husband and father. "And the Jedi in this century said attachments would be a threat," she muttered to herself when she felt her unborn child kick against her hand.

Looking up, she heard a speeder approach and Anakin walked into the cave. "So…what are we doing to sharpen my skills?" he asked with a half-grin. Bastila smiled a little, letting out a sigh.

"Anakin, we're not going to train today," she replied.

Suddenly, Anakin could feel confliction going on with Bastila. "What's wrong?" he asked. Bastila held up her hands, removing his weapons from his belt again.

"You don't need these today," she told him with a sigh.

Anakin stared at her quizzically. "Bastila what's going on?" he asked.

"Anakin, three months ago, you had asked me what I saw in your future and I told you that you weren't ready," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, indicating that he remembered that day well. Bastila let out a deep breath, swallowing hard at what she was about to do. "You have to understand, my first vision I had of you, you were only three days old," she said softly.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"It made me wonder why the Force was showing this to me at first if an innocent baby that just barely begun to live his life was being condemned to a horrible life," she replied.

She kept her hands over her stomach as her child started moving inside her, showing how restless it was with what feelings he or she was getting from his or hers mother. "Anakin, once I begin to show you, there's no going back," she stated firmly, wanting him to know the seriousness of this situation.

"I know," he answered.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

He started thinking about what she was telling him. She was right, there was no going back once he knew what his future would have been like if the Jedi accepted him into the Order. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I'm sure," he replied.

Bastila nodded her head slowly as she closed her eyes, showing Anakin what she had seen.

Anakin could suddenly feel the effects of her vision enter his mind and it was almost like a cloud of dark smoke was surrounding him, almost engulfing him in Bastila's visions.

**(Flash)**

_Anakin slowly sank to his knees before the Emperor, giving away his very soul. "I pledge myself to your teachings," he stated._

_"Good, good," Sidious said triumphantly as Anakin lowered his head before him, "the Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become! Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader."_

_"Thank you…my Master," Anakin now Vader answered._

_"Rise," Sidious ordered._

**(Flash)**

_He saw himself raising his lightsaber to a group of Jedi youngling, whose eyes turned from hope to complete horror. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" the boy shouted. The younglings scattered all around the room, trying to find a way out, but the new Sith had jammed the doors, locking all the younglings inside with him._

**(Flash)**

_Obi-Wan standing in front of him, he felt nothing but hate and rage. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted at Obi-Wan. Anakin saw himself lying by a lava pit, his arms and legs completely gone._

_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan answered._

**(Flash)**

_Padmé was looking desperately at him with tears in her eyes, it was obvious she was pregnant with the twins. "Stop! Stop now come back! I love you!" she declared desperately. Only Anakin's eyes narrowed at her as rage built up._

_"LIAR!" he shouted._

_He saw his wife look to the side in horror to see Obi-Wan coming down the ramp. "No!" she exclaimed backing away from Anakin._

_"You are with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin exclaimed holding his hand up._

_"No! Anakin please!" she cried out before she grasped at her throat when her oxygen cut off._

**(End Flashes)**

Anakin was shaking his head furiously. "No! It can't be true! It can't be true!" he exclaimed as he collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He opened his eyes when he saw a figure standing before him in a full mechanical suit and heavy breathing could be heard. His blue eyes were wide in horror when he realized that it was him. It was him as Vader, a Sith Lord.

The smoke cleared and Anakin was still kneeling on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. "Anakin?" she asked slowly. He blinked his eyes slowly as he slowly climbed to his feet again.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he answered, "I will keep my control of the Dark side."

"Use your visions as your tool to keep yourself in order, Anakin," she told him.

Anakin nodded his head slowly, still in shock over the fact he had seen himself attack his wife. "Anakin, you are stronger than that. In my visions it always showed that you always felt alone because of the fact you weren't allowed attachment," she explained. Anakin was silent, letting out a heavy sigh. "Anakin, remember how strong you truly are. The first thing the Sith will do would be to find your weakness. I told you this," she reminded him.

"I know," he answered.

"Then remember," she told him.

Nodding again, he let out a deep breath.

Later that evening, Padmé was humming to herself as she was pulling out new clothes she got for the twins. They were both growing so fast and it was leaving the former Senator in disbelief. "Mama!" Leia called as she ran over to her mother.

"Yes, Leia," she answered.

"Wheaw daddy?" Leia asked curiously.

"Daddy's seeing Bastila about something," Padmé replied smiling.

Leia sighed as she sat down on the floor. "What's wrong Princess?" she asked.

"I dwawed daddy something," she replied, holding up a picture.

"I'm sure daddy will look at it when he comes home," Padmé reassured her smiling.

Leia nodded before she went back to the playroom. Padmé watched her go and let out a sigh. Ever since the twins were born, Anakin worked harder than before. Either it was with his training or with his shop he was working. He did adore his children like no other, but the twins just missed him when he was gone.

Suddenly, the twins were running out of the playroom and up the stone stairs. "DADDY!" they exclaimed, making her smile. Getting up, she followed after the twins up the stairs.

Anakin climbed off his bike speeder and smiled as he got down to his knees to embrace his children. "Daddy look what I dwawed!" Leia exclaimed with a grin, holding up her drawing.

"That's really pretty Leia," he said with a smile.

Padmé suddenly saw her husband holding the twins closer than ever before, as if they were gong to disappear right in front of him. Anakin kissed both of his children, hugging them close with a smile. "Hey, how about you go pick out your favorite toys? We're going to go on a trip," he informed.

"Twip?" Luke asked.

"Yep, we're going to go see one of mommy's old friends," he replied.

The twins smiled before they ran back inside to pick out their favorite toys. Padmé furrowed her brow as she walked over to Anakin. "Anakin what's…" she started to say when he placed his hands on the sides of her neck and kissed her deeply. Padmé kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest. Pulling away, he brushed his nose against hers with a smile. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he assured her, resting his forehead against hers.

"What's this about a trip?" she asked.

Moving his hands over her back, he smiled softly at her. "I would like to take my family to Alderaan for a little bit of private time," he said softly, "a little bit of downtime."

"What brought this on?" she asked.

Moving his hand up into her curls, he caressed her neck while kissing her chin gently. "I realized that time will just fly by, I want to spend as much time as I can with you and our children," he said softly.

"Ani you're a wonderful husband and father," she answered.

Anakin moved his hand over her arms. "I want to be the best for you and our kids," he murmured.

"Ani…" she said with a sigh.

He kissed her gently, hugging her closer to him if it were possible. Padmé kept her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

A few days later, the Skywalker family arrived on Alderaan. The Viceroy and his wife were there waiting to greet them. "Senator Amidala, it is wonderful to see you again," Bail told her respectively.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Padmé answered smiling.

Bail smiled softly at her when he saw the twins standing between their parents. "Beautiful children, Padmé," Breha commented.

"Thank you," Padmé answered.

Luke looked up at his father. "Daddy?" he asked softly as he held arms up for him to pick him up. Anakin lifted his son up with a smile.

"Come with us, we'll get you settled in," Bail said with a smile as he led the family inside.

Anakin smiled as Luke rested his head tiredly on his shoulder. "Perfect timing, it's about their N-A-P time," Padmé commented.

"No," Leia answered tiredly.

Padmé kissed her daughter's forehead, making Breha laugh softly. "Stubborn little girl hm?" she asked.

"Extremely, as stubborn as her father, if not more," Padmé replied with a half-smile.

"She doesn't get the stubbornness not only from me Angel," Anakin commented as he rubbed Luke's back.

Padmé smiled as the Organas led them to the guestrooms. "The twins could stay in here and your room adjoins with theirs," Bail stated smiling.

"Perfect," Padmé replied as they went to put the twins down for their naps.

Once the twins were tucked into their beds, Padmé watched as her husband pressed gentle kisses to their foreheads as he pulled the blankets up to their chins. "I'll see you guys a little later," he told them softly.

"Daddy you stay?" Leia asked.

"I'm staying," he replied, stroking her hair gently.

Smiling, Leia nuzzled her pillow before she fell asleep. Luke was already out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Anakin smiled as he left the room, walking over to his wife who was standing by the far wall with a smile. "Ready for some private time?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied with a smile.

Anakin smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze and they continued down the hall to start their vacation together as a couple as well as a family.


	29. Family Vacation

Chapter 29: Family Vacation

Anakin smiled as he watched the twins play in the gardens. Padmé was seated on the ground with one of her gorgeous gowns flowing around her. It had been so long since he saw his wife dressed so elegantly, even though to him she could wear the rags on Tatooine and she would still look gorgeous to him. Her hair pinned up in a half-bun while the rest of her hair hung down around her waist.

The twins were running around, giggling like crazy. They never saw so many living things. Leia just adored the flowers and Anakin would just laugh as he watched his daughter bury her head into the plants.

Luke however was fascinated with the water fountain. The boy was on his knees on the ledge of the fountain, staring intently at the water. "Luke…" Anakin started when the boy fell head first into the water. Running over, he lifted his son up and the boy was laughing.

"Is he alright?" Padmé asked as she stood up with wide eyes, concern written all over her face.

"He's alright, look at him," Anakin replied as he gestured to the giggling two-year-old.

Leia just stared at her brother, her arms crossed over her chest. "Mama said not to pway dere!" she exclaimed. Luke flushed a little, making Anakin just grin.

"Come on son, let's get you changed," he told Luke, leading him inside.

After Luke was changed into fresh clothes, Anakin saw the weird look on his son's face. "What's that look for?" he asked.

"Weiawd clothes," Luke replied.

Anakin smiled a little. "That's because these clothes aren't made of that tough material to keep you protected from the suns," Anakin replied.

"Wots of wataw," Luke told him, "and cowd."

"Yep, we don't have to rush to preserve water like we do at home," Anakin replied.

Luke just stared at his father curiously. "I wike it heaw," he commented.

"You do huh? Wait until you see Naboo, one day you'll see the most beautiful planet in the galaxy," Anakin replied.

"When?" Luke asked.

Anakin smiled softly as he pushed the hair from his son's eyes. "One day Luke, one day," he replied as he lifted him up and they left the room.

Later on, Anakin and Padmé were having a picnic in one of the beautiful grasslands. "I can't remember the last time we did this," he commented.

"How about our honeymoon on Naboo?" Padmé asked smiling.

"Ah yes," he replied as he lied back on the grass.

Padmé smiled as she moved so she was sitting above him. "And then two months after that I found out I was pregnant," she added, making him smile.

"Seems like such a long time ago almost," he answered as he pushed a curl over her shoulder.

"It does," she agreed with a sigh.

Lying down, she rested her head on his chest, moving her thumb in circles over his abs. "I wish we could go back to Naboo, even if it was just for a little while," she said quietly.

"I know, I miss Naboo too," he answered softly.

"Is there a way we can go back? I mean just for a little while?" she asked, hope evident in her voice.

"I don't know Padmé, it's too dangerous. I'm sure the Emperor has spies just waiting for you to return," he replied.

Padmé sighed sadly. "I just miss my family. You know they haven't even seen Luke and Leia," she pointed out.

"I know you do, but I'm sure the Emperor is having them monitored waiting for you to go to them," he relied.

"Don't you think he would have your mother monitored as well?" Padmé asked.

Anakin put his arm behind his head. "I know he did," he replied.

"Did?" she asked.

"Yes, the problem was though the Emperor had no idea where to start on trying to find what happened to my mother. I went to Watto's shop years ago after she married Cliegg and destroyed any sort of record that she was a slave," he replied.

Padmé stared at him surprised. "You destroyed all of her slave records?" she asked.

"Hers and mine, it's like we were both given a clean slate in life," he replied.

Padmé then saw his eyes glaze over. "Ani, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I also saw something in her records that I haven't been able to talk to my mother about," he replied.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

Anakin looked at her. "It said in her records that my mom gave birth to two babies, two Padmé, me and a daughter," he replied. Her eyes widened at what he was saying.

"Are you saying you have a sister out there?" she asked.

"Yes, somewhere. I don't know where, it just said she gave birth to two babies, but no record of the second baby," he replied.

He sat up. "In fact, why didn't Bastila tell me either? Shouldn't she have felt both of our births that day?" he asked.

"Ani, maybe you should ask Bastila that when we go home," she replied.

Sighing, he stared up at the sky. "For now, please relax," she told him softly.

"Yeah, I'll relax," he answered quietly.

Padmé sighed as he rubbed her back gently. "I don't think I ever saw the twins so relaxed, so happy before," she commented trying to divert his attention.

"Yeah they are happy here," he agreed.

Smiling, she nuzzled his chest. Anakin kissed her forehead with a smile while he started moving his hand over her side. "Ani don't," she told him, smiling a little bigger.

"Why not?" he asked.

"That tickles you know that," she replied, hitting his chest.

"Oh…right," he murmured, stilling his hand.

They were lying completely still for awhile, but then Anakin started tickling side. "No stop!" she exclaimed, laughing, trying to move away, but he just moved with her. "Ani stop!" she exclaimed laughing when she was lying on the ground and he was still tickling her. She was able to move out from under him with a laugh, trying her best to run from him without tripping.

"Gotcha!" he announced as he grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around.

Padmé laughed when they were both back on the ground and she hit his chest. They were both just having the greatest time before he grabbed her, pulled her to him and they rolled three times across the ground laughing like children. When they stopped, Padmé was above him, straddling his sides staring down at him. Anakin smiled up at her, caressing her cheek lovingly. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. Smiling, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Anakin gladly kissed her back, resting his hand on the back of her neck.

Pulling back, they got up off the ground. "I think we have a couple of children waiting for us at home," she commented after a few minutes.

"Are you wanting to end up romantic afternoon early?" he asked, pulling her close again.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Immensely," he replied.

Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "Are you sure you're not an angel?" he asked smiling, resting his forehead against hers. Smiling, she kept her eyes closed as she let out a sigh. "I am grateful that the Order rejected me, because I don't think I could stand the thought of having to live a life without you," he added.

"You'll never have to wonder," she replied, smiling at him.

Smiling back at her, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, smiling into their kiss as he lifted her up off the ground and swung her around in circles.

Later on back at the palace, Padmé was walking down the hall with Luke on her hip. Luke was just talking to her in his toddler babble. Smiling, she kissed her son's forehead. She couldn't believe how much her children had grown. It seemed like yesterday she was holding her children in her arms as newborns, now they were walking and talking. Looking over, she saw her husband in the gardens playing with Leia.

She missed it when they were babies, suddenly she felt the yearning for another child begin to set in. She smiled when she saw her husband sitting in front of Leia, making a flower float over to the two-year-old who was beaming with joy.

Anakin smiled as Leia plucked the flower from the air and took a sniff of it. "You are just as pretty as mama," he commented. Taking the flower from her, he placed it into her hair.

"Daddy, awe oo going away?" Leia asked.

He furrowed his brow, but then let out a sigh. "You were listening by mama and daddy's room again weren't you?" he asked. The little girl flushed and lowered her eyes to the ground. "You're getting some of my bad habits Princess," he commented as he lifted her up and had her sit in his lap.

"Awe oo daddy?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sighing, he stroked his daughter's hair softly. "Leia, daddy has a job to do. He has to save other little boys and girls so they don't get separated from their mommies and daddies," he explained softly.

"Why awe people meanies?" Leia asked.

Anakin kissed her forehead softly. _"The innocent mind of a child_," he thought. Looking at his daughter, he hugged her closer. "I don't know Princess. People can just be meanies," he replied.

"Maybe dey don't gots mommies and daddies," she suggested, making him chuckle lightly.

"Maybe," he replied, kissing her forehead again.

"I don't wants oo to go," Leia insisted, burying her head into his chest, "no go daddy, no."

Hearing those words broke his heart. "Oh Leia…" he whispered, hugging her tight. The toddler kept repeating for him not to go and with each word broke his heart a little more.

Later that night, Padmé was going into the bedroom to find her husband reading to the twins. Luke and Leia were listening to the story intently, but their eyes were beginning to droop. After another two minutes, they were fast asleep with their heads on him. Smiling, Anakin set the data pad aside before he carefully tucked the twins into bed. He pulled the blankets up to their chins and kissed their foreheads lovingly. Letting out a sigh, he turned around to find his wife standing there.

Smiling softly, she walked into the room and kissed her children goodnight. Anakin moved his hand over his wife's back before they left the room. "When we go back to Tatooine, I have to talk to my mother," he told he as he held her hand.

"About your sister," she murmured softly.

"Yes, I have to know what my mother knows about her," he answered.

"Ani, what if it's too painful for her to talk about? It would be like asking me about one of our children if one of them was taken away," Padmé pointed out.

Sighing sadly, he kissed the back of her hand. "Maybe, if she could tell me all she knew about her, maybe I could find her and bring her home," he answered. Instead of stating the obvious complications his mission had, Padmé hugged him with a sigh.

"You're the greatest man I have ever known Ani, the greatest man," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's get some rest. We have such a busy schedule tomorrow with the twins," she commented with a smile. Anakin grinned as he held her hand and they went back to their room.

**Author's Note: sorry for the delay, I have been having some computer difficulties. As of right now my laptop is being repaired. Hope you liked the new chapter and the new twists I added hehe. Thank you everyone for your patience *smiles*.**

**Arwennicole**


	30. Unconditional, Everlasting Love

Chapter 30: Unconditional, Everlasting Love

A few weeks later they were back on Tatooine. Anakin decided to ask his mother about the sister he never had. When he arrived at the Lars homestead, he saw his mother picking mushrooms off the vaporators. "Mom," he called. Shmi looked up and smiled.

"Ani! Hello," she greeted beaming.

Putting her basket down, she walked over and embraced her son. Anakin hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he hugged her a little tighter. Shmi was surprised at her son's tight embrace and pulled back a little. "Miss me that much?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I know I haven't visited as often as I should," he replied as he picked her basket up.

"Oh Ani, don't worry yourself so much. You have a family of your own, I enjoy every one of the visits you can fit in," Shmi told him, touching his cheek as they walked back to the hovel.

Anakin smiled as they continued to their walk back. "How are Padmé and the twins?" she asked smiling.

"They are doing well, the twins are excited that they'll be seeing you in a little while," he replied.

"Oh! They're all coming later? How come you didn't bring them with you?" she asked.

Anakin was silent for a few minutes letting out a sigh. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he replied.

"About?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen in the hovel.

Placing the basket down, Anakin let out a deep breath. "Mom, you never told me that I had a sister," he replied. Shmi stopped preparing lunch and looked at her son.

"How…" she started.

Anakin removed a data pad, placing it in front of her. "When I was destroying our slave records, I came across this," he informed her as he sat down. Shmi picked the data pad up and read the contents. He saw her eyes well up as she sat down.

"Of course it would still be in the records," she said softly, touching the screen lately.

"Mom?" he asked.

The older woman looked at him with a sad sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked. Looking up, she placed the data pad on the table.

"Too many painful memories Ani," she replied sadly.

She stared at the information in front of her. "You know as well as I do how cruel slavery is. You know how cruel owners can be. What you didn't know was before I had the cruelest of cruel slave owners after Pi-Lippa's death. I was sold to her relatives and around that time I discovered I was pregnant," she explained, "I had tried to hide my pregnancy as best as I could even though it grew more and more difficult when I realized there were two of you."

Anakin stared at her. "So…what happened?" he asked. Shmi sighed sadly as she sat back.

"Ani, I think you should see for yourself," she replied softly.

He stared at her for a minute. "Mom…" he trailed off.

"For you to truly understand, you need to look into my memories," she answered.

Letting out a deep breath, he stared at her with a concerned expression. "Alright," he answered. Shmi closed her eyes and opened her mind for Anakin to look inside. Anakin closed his eyes as he allowed himself to enter his mother's mind.

_A young Shmi was cradling two babies in her arms with a smile on her face. "My little ones," she cooed as she placed them into makeshift cradles. They were both wrapped in somewhat clean blankets. The babies were sleeping peacefully. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to each of her children's foreheads._

_The young woman gasped and spun around when she heard the door to the slave quarters slam closed. Thinking fast, she took the babies and hid her sleeping son into her little trunk that had a hole in the back so he could breathe, stroking his forehead for a brief moment before she closed the lid. Taking her daughter she placed her into a cupboard, touching her tuft of blond hair before closing the doors. "I have been calling you for a half-hour!" a voice snapped, making her spin around with a gasp._

_"Forgive me, forgive me," she answered as she bowed to her knees._

_"Slave scum!" the voice hissed._

_Shmi's eyes were wide with fear when all of a sudden a baby's cries could be heard. "What is that?" her owner snapped._

_"Megsie's daughter," Shmi answered._

_"Too close! Don't lie to me!" she snapped, backhanding Shmi._

_Standing up, Shmi ran toward the cupboard that her daughter was crying from. Before she could reach her, someone grabbed her from behind. "NO! NO!" she screamed, struggling against whoever had a hold of her. The slaver took the baby from the cupboard._

_"Ah! So we have a slut among us!" she sneered._

_"Give her back! Give her back!" Shmi begged._

_Her owner just sneered. "No, I'm sure I'll get a pretty credit for her," she answered._

_"NO!" Shmi screamed._

_The baby was screaming and crying as the cloaked owner walked away with her. "ANNALIE! ANNALIE! NO!" Shmi screamed hysterically while struggling against her owner's husband, "ANNALIE!"_

Anakin pulled out of the memory with tears in his eyes. Shmi wiped a few tears from her cheeks, letting out a shaky breath. "I had you both for two full days. Both two gorgeous babies," she said softly, "one with blue eyes and one with green eyes." Shmi rested her hand over his. "I was able to keep you, my son," she said softly.

"Mom…" he said softly.

"Anakin and Annalie Skywalker, I'll always be a mother of two," she said softly.

He couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes and lowered his head sadly. "Oh sweetheart," she whispered, stroking his cheek with a tear falling down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?" he asked.

"How could I explain to you that I couldn't protect both of my children? That I could save one and not the other?" she answered softly.

Shmi let out a shaky breath. "Do you know what happened to her?" Anakin asked. Shaking her head slowly, she sat back in her seat.

"After I married Cliegg, I searched through any sort of record of your sister, little Annalie. Except, there was no record of her, it was as if she had disappeared," she explained.

Anakin stared at his mother with a small smile. "I'm going to find her mom. I'll find Annalie and bring her home," he answered with determination in his voice. He rested his hand on hers. "I promise," he whispered. Shmi stood up and embraced her son. Anakin hugged her back, closing his eyes tight.

After a long talk with his mother, Anakin stood outside the hovel when Padmé and the twins arrived. "Grandma's inside waiting for you," Anakin told the excited twins as they toddled inside. Padmé smiled, shaking her head slowly. Walking up, she saw the sad expression on her husband's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sighing, he uncrossed his arms and looked at his wife. "I talked to my mother about the sister I found in her records," he replied.

"And?" she asked.

"She showed me the memory of what happened to my sister. Her name was Annalie and when we were two-days-old she was taken away from our mother," he replied as he stared out into the distance.

"Oh Anakin…" she trailed off in disbelief.

"I knew slavers could be cruel and heartless, but to steal a newborn from their mother is the lowest thing I have ever heard in my life," he answered.

He watched as the Tatooine suns began to set. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Looking down at her, he rested his hand on her cheek.

"While I'm searching for this Prince Xizor, I'm going to find her," he replied.

Padmé stared up at her husband. "Ani…don't do too much. You have so much on your mind already," she reminded him softly.

"She's my sister, Padmé. She was unrightfully taken away from us, it's only right if I bring her home," he told her.

Sighing, Padmé kissed his chest. "I know," she answered, wrapping her arms around him a little tighter. "I love you Anakin, so much," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered, resting his forehead against the top of her head.

The next day, Anakin was meditating when Bastila arrived. "Hello young one," she greeted as she sat down across from him.

"Good morning Bastila," he answered, opening his eyes.

The two friends stared at each other and Bastila noticed the icy gaze he was giving her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Did you know about her? Annalie?" he asked.

"Who?" Bastila asked.

"Annalie my sister," he replied.

Bastila looked at him with wide eyes. "Your sister?" she asked surprised.

"So…you didn't know?" he asked.

"No, a sister?" she said quizzically.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Anakin…I had no idea you had a sister," she insisted surprised.

"How could you not know?" he asked as he stood up, "you said you felt a shift in the Force when I was born."

"Yes, I felt the shift, but only of your birth. I never felt another shift," she answered.

Anakin stared at her. "Anakin, if there was a second Force signature your birth overshadowed it," she insisted.

"What are you saying it's my fault?" he demanded.

"No, I'm just saying that your Force signature is very strong Anakin," she explained.

The young man let out a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Bastila…I want to find my sister. I have to know what happened to her," he insisted. Reaching down, he helped her up off the ground.

"Anakin, you know how difficult it is to find a particular slave. How do you know her name is even Annalie now?" she asked.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "I have to at least try, she deserves to come home to be with her real family," he replied. Bastila let out a sigh.

"Well, I wish you luck on it," she answered.

She knew that once Anakin had set his mind on another mission, there was no stopping him. Anakin smiled a little and let out a sigh. "It's not fair, Bastila. Not fair that my mom has gone all these years not knowing what happened to her," he told her.

"I know," she answered softly.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath as he got his feelings back under control. "Anakin, just remember that this mission could just reach a dead end," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

Bastila smiled as she removed her lightsaber from her belt. "Shall we?" she asked.

"You sure about that?" he asked as he removed his own lightsaber.

"I'm pregnant, not dying," she replied, "besides, you have to be ready for your mission to find Prince Xizor."

"Doubt Xizor would be seven months pregnant though," he commented.

Bastila laughed as she ignited her weapon. "True, but I still have to keep you on your toes," she agreed. Grinning, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and they started their practice session.


	31. Step 1 in a Mission

Chapter 31: Step 1 in a Mission

A few days before Anakin had to go on his mission to go after Prince Xizor, he was doing last minute training with Obi-Wan. The two friends were sparring back and forth. "You are beginning to lose your edge," Anakin quipped. Obi-Wan tried to take his lightsaber to his legs, but Anakin jumped over the blade and aimed one of his golden blades towards his friend's middle.

The two of them parried and dodged several attacks aimed at each other before Anakin held up his hand and threw Obi-Wan back. The former Jedi fell on his back and winced a little. Anakin stood above him with his lightsaber pointed at his throat. "You are now dead," he quipped. Obi-Wan chuckled before his friend helped him up off the ground.

"I'll have to give you credit Anakin. Training with Bastila really has done wonders for your abilities," he commented as Anakin helped him up off the ground.

"How is she?" Anakin asked.

"She's antsy, the fact she's eight months pregnant now she's frustrated that I won't let her do more," he replied.

Anakin laughed at the mental image of he imagined Bastila yelling at Obi-Wan for not letting her do anything else. "So, where did you find this Prince Xizor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I learned that Xizor is too arrogant to go into hiding until the very last minute," Anakin replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The two friends started making their way back to their speeders. "I know Padmé would feel safer you had gone with me, but Bastila needs you more than I do, Obi-Wan. I don't know how long I'll be gone," he added.

"Understandable, even though Bastila is insisting she could last until I came back," Obi-Wan answered with a slight chuckle.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh as he climbed onto his speeder bike. "I'll tell you one thing, Obi-Wan. I hope it's a boy with your personality otherwise you'll be dealing with a miniature Bastila," he commented. Obi-Wan laughed as he got into his speeder and the two friends went off in their own directions.

When Anakin arrived home, he saw Luke and Leia playing outside while Padmé was coming out to get them for supper. "Daddy's home!" Luke said as he and Leia stood up.

"Daddy!" Leia said excitedly, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg while Luke did the same around his other leg.

Anakin smiled as he lifted his children up into his arms, kissing them each on the forehead. It was going to be an incredibly hard for him to leave to defeat Xizor, but he new that if he was going to put a stop to slavery he had to defeat someone who was supplying everything.

Carrying the twins inside, he set them down in their little seats while Padmé stood behind her husband with her arms around his waist. "You seem deep in thought tonight," she said softly as he continued to watch the twins eat their dinner that she placed in front of them.

"Just thoughts Angel," he replied.

Patting her hand, he let out a sigh. "Let's eat," he said smiling as they sat down.

After everything was cleaned up, Padmé walked into the room to find her husband deep in thought. "Ani, what's going on?" she asked as she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"I am just not looking forward to this mission," he replied with a sigh, "I want to get rid of Xizor, but I don't want to leave you here unprotected."

"Anakin, we have plenty of protection. Obi-Wan is here," she reminded him.

Sighing, he ran his hand along her arm. "True," he answered.

"Except, if it would make you feel better we could stay at the Lars homestead," she suggested.

Smiling, he pulled her down into his lap. "That way I know you'll be safe, all four of you," he murmured, moving his hand over her still flat stomach. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, but yes if it'll make you feel better we'll go stay with your mom," she murmured.

Anakin kissed her forehead while hugging her closer to him. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes with a sigh. "Just promise me one thing," she said softly.

"Anything," he answered.

"Try to be home for when the baby's born," she answered.

Burying his face into her curls, he let out a sigh. "I promise, I'll do whatever I can to make it home before the baby's born," he whispered. They had just found out a few days ago that she was pregnant again, which made it harder for Anakin to go on this mission. The more he thought about it though as he held his wife in his arms, he knew he had to do this. He had to help give his children a better future without the fear of being taken away and being sold as slaves. He refused to see his family get torn apart again.

Two days later, Anakin had his fighter ready and the twins were standing outside with their mother with sad expressions on their faces. Anakin had his helmet sitting on the wing of his Fighter and he turned around to look at his family. "It's time," he murmured. With those two words, the twins ran to him with their arms wide open.

Getting down to his knees, he embraced his children. "No go daddy," Leia insisted, holding onto him.

"Oh Princess…daddy has to go fight some bad people," he whispered.

He kissed the side of her head, hugging her close to him. "I miss you," Luke told him.

"I'll miss you too, son. You're now head of the house now, you both mind your mother and don't fight with your sister," he instructed.

"She stawts it," Luke insisted.

Anakin stared at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Okay daddy," the toddler said with a sigh. Smiling, he kissed his son's forehead before hugging them both tighter.

"I love you both, so much," he told them softly.

"Wuv you daddy," the twins said in unison.

Kissing them once more, he stood up from the ground and walked over to his wife. Reaching her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Padmé sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, more than anything in this galaxy," he replied.

Closing her eyes tight, she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Kissing the top of her head, Anakin pulled back and kissed her deeply. Padmé kissed him back, her hand moving across his cheek and down his neck, playing with his hair before pulling away. Anakin kissed her forehead tenderly before he moved down and pressed a kiss to her stomach, knowing that next time she would have more a burgeoning belly, filled with their growing child.

Staring back into his wife's eyes, he caressed her cheek gently and kissed her once more before walking over to his Fighter. Padmé walked over to the twins, holding onto their hands and backed them up as Anakin pulled on his mask and climbed into the cockpit. "Ready Artoo?" he asked the droid.

"_Bleep, blip, whorl_," the droid answered.

Sighing sadly, Anakin looked back at his family before he had the Fighter lift up off the ground and flew off into space.

Watching as her husband disappeared into the sky, she lifted Luke up and held Leia's hand while walking back to the hovel to get the rest of their things to go to the Lars Homestead.

In space, Anakin looked at the screen in front of him as Artoo started talking to him. "No Artoo, keep it off autopilot, I'd like to fly manually," he told the anxious droid.

"_Whorl, bleep, bleep, bleep_," Artoo stated.

"I know where I'm going Artoo," Anakin answered.

The droid beeped a few times before falling silent. Letting out a sigh, Anakin concentrated on his task at hand to find Xizor and to destroy him.

After a few days, Anakin arrived on Falleen and hit the cloaking device on his Fighter to sneak under the guards' radar. "Artoo, keep watch of the ship and make sure to stay hidden," he ordered.

"_Bleep, bleep_," Artoo answered.

Climbing out of his Fighter, Anakin pulled his hood over his head after making sure his mask was still secure. Making his way through the kingdom halls, Anakin hid behind a corner when he saw two guards standing by a door. "_Hmm…so this is Xizor's security_," he thought to himself. Looking back at the two guards, he held his hand up and suddenly both Falleen's grabbed at their throats gasping for air.

Holding up his other hand, he used the Force to slam their heads together and they fell limp. Moving out of his hiding place, Anakin hurried over to the soldiers and pulled them aside before making his way further into the castle.

Looking around, he reached out into the Force, jumping into the ventilation system. "Now time to find the prince," he commented to himself with a half-smirk as he quietly made his way through the maze.

Reaching out into the Force, he was able to lock onto Xizor's life signature and came to a stop above what seemed to be the prince's office. "So, I have spoken to my colleague. It seems we have a large shipment of slaves coming," he heard Xizor state.

"My lord, do you think that is wise with Justice's threats?" Xizor's guard asked.

Xizor scoffed. "I am not afraid of a pitiful man fighting in some sort of costume trying to pretend to be some sort of 'Hero of no Fear'," he commented. Anakin quietly watched as he paced his office.

"And what should we do if he comes?" the guard asked.

"I have plenty of security, I'm sure you could handle him," Xizor answered with a wave of his hands, "I have other matters to think about and none of them revolve around this Justice figure."

Anakin watched as Xizor sat in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. "No, I have told the Emperor I would find the Senator of Naboo. She is still such a nuisance a beautiful nuisance I should say," he commented, "I should've taken her when I had the chance on Coruscant." Anakin felt his blood boil at his words.

"My lord, I thought you were told that you had to bring the Senator to the Emperor if we find her?" the guard asked.

Xizor simply waved his hand. "Of course, of course she'll be handed over to the Emperor, after I have had my share," he answered with a dark laugh.

"I heard her husband was quite the fighter," the guard commented.

Again the prince easily waved his hand and scoffed. "And a farmer boy, a crop duster. A Sandrat nonetheless and a coward. You notice how he disappeared off the map as soon as the Emperor took his place as head of the Empire? What a pick the Senator made," he said laughing. Silence fell in the room after a minute.

"What are your orders my lord?" the guard asked.

"Leave me for the night, I would like to continue my search for the Senator," Xizor answered.

The guard bowed before leaving the room. Taking this chance, Anakin quietly got down from his hiding place and hid in the shadows. Xizor stood up from his seat and went to retire when the lights suddenly dimmed. "A coward you say? A pitiful man you say?" Anakin asked behind him. He watched as the Falleen Prince's shoulders tensed up.

Slowly, Xizor turned around and soon they were facing each other. "So Prince Xizor, we finally meet. I have been expecting this meeting for quite sometime," Anakin commented as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"Guards!" Xizor called out as he dashed for the door.

Anakin had the doors close and jammed. "Your guards, please," he said laughing. The Falleen Prince glared as he pulled out his own weapon.

"I will be legendary when I kill Justice the Vigilante of the Galaxy," he sneered.

The two of them began circling each other. "We shall see," Anakin answered just as Xizor charged at him.


	32. A Clue

Chapter 32: A Clue

Anakin held his lightsaber up, blocking Xizor's attack that was aimed for his head. He leapt backwards as Xizor aimed another sword for his knees. Landing on the desk, Anakin held his hand up and shoved the Falleen Prince backwards, forcing him into the far wall. "You have destroyed so many families that ends now," he said with a glare.

The Falleen prince held up his sword to try to block the attack, but Anakin's lightsaber went straight through the blade. "Next time get a sword that can repel lightsaber blades," Anakin told him.

"My kingdom will go on forever," Xizor answered.

Walking over, the young man grabbed Xizor by his throat and slammed him hard against the wall. "And as for the Senator, there was nowhere in Sith Hell would you get five feet of her!" he snapped. Xizor started laughing.

"So the rumors are true that you and this Senator are more than just business partners," he sneered.

Anakin raised his lightsaber to his throat. "Kill me and you will be the most hunted man in the galaxy," he hissed.

"What makes you think I'm not now? And for one thing, Prince Xizor, that Senator is my wife. So hearing you talk about her in such a degrading way and thinking degrading things about he disgusts me," he snapped.

Before Xizor could say anything, Anakin pierced his lightsaber through his chest. The Falleen prince fell to the floor dead and Anakin deactivated the lightsaber and went over to the computer. He knew he had little time so he had to copy every bit of information he could get on the disk he brought with him. Once copying the information was complete, he went through the ventilation shaft again just as the guards ran into the room.

Hurrying to his Fighter, he climbed in and flew off. "Artoo, take us to Dantooine," he instructed, "that's the last place they'll expect to find me." Artoo let out a series of beeps before they flew off into space.

When the ship landed on Dantooine, Anakin climbed out of his Fighter and looked toward his trusted droid companion. "Artoo, can you get into the Holonet?" he asked.

"_Whirl, bleep, tweet_," Artoo replied.

Anakin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he prepared to speak. "I had warned you, I had warned all of you that I would start my war on slavery. If you had heed my warnings, you would have given me more of a challenge to take down the leader of such a vile organization," he laughed darkly at the sarcastic name he had given slavery, "if you can even call this an organization. I will be going after anyone who has agreed to try to keep slavery going. You are all cowards to tear apart families just to have someone serve you. It is sickening and now that you see that I am serious on my mission to make it so slavery is nothing but a myth. My war on slavery will not end until every slave is free and given a life they deserve," he explained to everyone in the galaxy who was watching the broadcast before having Artoo cut the transmission.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin went inside the old bunker hoping to find a computer that was still functional to read the disk.

Making his way through the hall, he found the computer systems and was able to find one that would work properly. Letting out a sigh, Anakin sat down and put the disk into the tray. Soon thousands of files appeared on the screen. Scrolling through, he found some slave records.

Some slaves had pictures by their profiles as well as the important information such as their date of birth, what their age was when they were brought to Xizor and their age when they were sold from his property. He shook his head slowly in disgust at all the young women and children that were sold.

Sighing, he sat back in his seat when he froze suddenly. Stopping the computer's automatic sorting, he forced it to go back to the file that had popped up. There, he was staring at an image of an infant with big green eyes, and was wrapped up in a cream colored blanket. He could see a little tuft of blond hair that was peaking out from the blanket.

He didn't even have to look at the name, he knew who it was. "Annalie…" he whispered as he stared at his sister's picture. Swallowing hard, he looked toward his sister's biography. "Birth name, Annalie Skywalker, date of birth 41.9 BBY, age now, 25. Seller's name, Talia Lassic. Buyer's name, Kuar Vosh," he read to himself.

At this point, Anakin's heart was hammering against his chest. Underneath the buyer's name was how many credits he paid for her. He clenched his fist and his blue eyes seemed to darken with rage. "She was only an infant," he hissed under his breath.

Clicking out of the system, he tried to see if he could look up Kuar Vosh's name. He was able to find the buyer's name as well as his home planet. "Nal Hutta," he read to himself. Getting up, he put on his mask to go after the buyer.

When he climbed into his fighter, Anakin let out a deep breath before flying off into space.

Back on Tatooine, Padmé was watching the twins play around on the Lars Homestead. She let out a sigh, moving her hand over her still flat stomach. Luke got up and toddled over to his mother with his arms open. Padmé lifted her son up and the boy kissed his mother's cheek. "Wuv oo mama," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered, kissing his cheek.

Hugging him closer, she kissed the side of his head as she swayed back and forth when Owen walked back from the fields. "Hi Unca Owen!" Leia greeted smiling.

"Hello Leia, what are you doing?" he asked as he squatted in front of his niece.

"Dwawing," she replied.

She held up the picture she was drawing. "See? Daddy in his Fightaw!" the little girl said beaming.

"That's a good picture, Leia. How about you draw another picture? Maybe one of your mama and brother?" he suggested.

Leia shrugged. "She draws a lot of pictures of Anakin while he's gone Owen, you won't be getting her to draw anything else," Padmé stated with a sad sigh.

Owen watched as the toddler went back to her drawing. "It's horrible to see two wonderful children exposed to such…violence," he commented.

"I know, but it is what it is," she replied with a sigh as Luke rested his head on her shoulder.

Shmi walked out of the hovel with a small smile. "Supper's ready," she told the family.

"Yay!" Luke said excitedly as Padmé set him down and he ran inside.

Smiling, Shmi walked over to her daughter-in-law after Owen went in after them. "Are you alright?" Shmi asked softly. Padmé glanced at her mother-in-law and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm alright, just worried," she said softly.

Shmi nodded her head resting her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Anakin is strong, Bastila trained him well," she pointed out.

"I know," Padmé replied with a sigh.

She crossed her arms over her middle, biting her lower lip. "I'm just afraid that something could go wrong and the children will grow up without their father," she said softly, "which wouldn't be fair

because Anakin is such a wonderful father."

"He is a wonderful father," Shmi agreed.

Padmé let out a deep breath. "Come on, supper is waiting," she added, making Padmé laugh a little as they went inside.

Later that night, Padmé was getting ready for bed when she heard her comlink go off. "Anakin?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm here Angel," Anakin answered.

Sighing, she rested her hand on her stomach. "Where are you?" she asked, "I saw on the Holonet that you defeat Xizor."

"He wasn't that hard to defeat," he replied.

"Where are you?" she asked again.

Anakin let out a sigh on his end of the comlink. "I'm going to Nal Hutta," he replied. Padmé's eyes widened at his answer.

"Anakin! Nal Hutta?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.  
"That's dangerous!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he murmured.

Padmé leaned back against the ball, her hand caressing her flat stomach. "Why Ani? Why would you want to go there?" she asked.

"I found a clue to what happened to my sister," he replied.

Her heart missed a couple of beats at his words. "You mean you found her?" she asked.

"I don't know if I found her, I just know where she was sold," he replied.

"She was taken to Nal Hutta? A baby in Nal Hutta?" she exclaimed quietly.

"I don't like the idea either, I just hope she's alright if she's still there," he replied.

"What are you going to do about not getting captured?" she asked.

"I have a plan, don't worry," he replied.

"I do worry Anakin," she told him with a sigh.

Padmé sat back against the wall. "I'm going to worry Ani, you're going into Hutt territory," she murmured.

"I know," he answered with a sigh.

"Please be careful Ani," she insisted softly.

"I promise I'll be alright," he replied.

The young woman sighed again with tears in her eyes. "I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you Angel, always have, always will," he answered.

They were silent for a little while. "How's the baby?" he asked.

"Ani, I'm barely four months pregnant, I'm not showing yet," she replied, "I have a feeling it's only one this time because I'm not as round as I was when I was four months pregnant with the twins."

He chuckled on his end. "I will return before the baby's born, I promise," he told her.

"I believe you," she said softly.

"Our children will one day live in a free galaxy, no slavery of the sort in the galaxy," he answered.

"I can picture it," she whispered.

She continued to caress her stomach. "What are you hoping for?" she asked.

"A healthy child, I got the daughter I wanted," he replied smiling.

The former Senator couldn't help but laugh. "What if it's another girl?" she asked.

"Then I'll be just as happy about having two daughters," he replied.

The two of them started laughing again. "I should let you get some rest. I love you Padmé, I will see you soon," he told her.

"I love you Anakin," she answered.

"Give the twins my love," he told her.

"I will," she answered.

They cut transmission and Padmé got up to check on the twins.

Walking into the twins' room, she saw her children fast asleep with their heads tucked under the blankets. Smiling, she pulled the blankets down, kissing them both on their heads. "Sweet dreams my precious ones," she whispered, stroking their heads. They shifted in their sleep, making their mother smile. She kissed them once more before leaving the room.

Going back into her room, she lied down in her bed, looking at the holopic that sat on the nightstand. It was a picture that was taken on the day she and Anakin were married. They were standing on the veranda in the Lake Country. Anakin had his arms around her with his forehead pressed against her temple and she had her arms around his waist. "Happier times…an easier time," she whispered. She remembered when she thought that the war was the hardest thing they ever had to go through. She had no idea how wrong she truly was. Resting her hand over her stomach, she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


	33. A Step Backwards

Chapter 33: A Step Backwards

Coming out of light speed, Anakin's fighter hovered over the planet below. Artoo let out a few beeps and chirps. "Yep that's it Artoo, Nal Hutta, the home of all the Hutts," he told the droid.

"_Bleep, whirl, chirp_," Artoo stated.

"No Artoo, I'm not going to change my mind. My sister could be down there, I have to get her out if she is there," he answered.

Artoo let out a long whorl, making Anakin chuckle. Reaching to his side, he grabbed his mask and placed it back over his face before descending to Nal Hutta.

Landing the fighter into a swamp, Anakin climbed out of the fighter and Artoo moved to get out. "No Artoo, stay and keep watch of the ship," he ordered.

"_Chirp, whirl, whistle_," Artoo answered.

"Don't worry I'll put the cloaking device on, I just need you to wait here," he answered chuckling as he pulled his sleeve back, hitting the cloaking button, watching the ship disappear.

Walking through the swamp, Anakin started going through his datapad that had the slave owner's history. "If Kuar Vosh were to live anywhere, it would be probably the Grand Council Chambers," he murmured to himself.

When he found the chambers, he saw the main entrance guarded by a couple of Gamorreans. "Of course," he muttered with a half-grin. Reaching up with his hand, he concentrated with the Force watching as the guards suddenly started slumping over asleep. Walking over to the guards, he took their weapons, tossing them into the swamp. "_That should keep them busy when they wake up_," he thought as he went inside.

Walking through the chambers, he hid around corners whenever he felt the presence of a Hutt coming around the corner. He had no business attacking the Hutts, not this day. This day he had to find his sister, find her and bring her back home where she belonged.

Feeling for the slaver's presence, he found his chambers and slowly had the door slide open so he wouldn't be detected. Walking inside, the first thing he noticed was the room was somewhat lit, but dark enough for him to hide.

As he walked through the slaver's chambers, he heard whimpering in the corner forcing him to look over his shoulder in the direction of the whimpering. Before he could find where the sound was coming from, he heard a blaster power up. "_Wanga panta bsha e umo cho_," a voice hissed. (One more move and you are dead.)

"_Hmm…na daa nami_?" he asked. (Hmmm…is that so?)

Before his would-be killer could react, his blaster was ripped from his hand and Anakin back kicked him in the stomach, making him hit the floor. When he tried to call for help, his larynx constricted and Anakin stood above him. "_Un ne cho de kong. Niawi ji pul nu chuzu a shiba_," Anakin told him. (You are not dying for now. First I need to find a girl.)

"_Me a huch nay shibas_," he gasped out. (I have a number of girls.)

Anakin glared, tightening his grip on his throat a little more. "_Me boshka de Annalie Skywalker_," Anakin snarled. (I am looking for Annalie Skywalker.) Kuar gasped for air, gripping at his throat. "_Me boshka de Annalie Skywalker! Konchi na Annalie!_" he demanded. (I am looking for Annalie Skywalker! Where is Annalie?)

"_Ne yako! Ji dwana daa shiba wato wasan!"_ Kuar exclaimed. (Not mine! I sold that girl years back!)

"_Hono!_" Anakin demanded. (Who!)

"_Ji hagwa rika! Ya gati puna duwa pika na Sirca! Doy na ji rika!_" Kuar insisted. (I do not know! He said his name was Sirca! That is all I know!)

Anakin glared as he slammed the slaver into the wall. "_Ka ban ainti kayna pika?_" he hissed. (This man had no last name?)

"_Ne!_" he answered. (No!)

"_Stupa!_" Anakin snapped. (Fool!)

"_Song karas je jojoba waronga ah de ya shiba!_" Kuar replied. (He gave me 14,100 credits for the girl!)

Anakin glared, throwing the slaver to the floor. "_Un ne malia torona to je_," he stated, turning his back on him. (You are no longer use to me.)

"_Umo oto gi je banki_?" Kuar asked. (You will let me go?)

Before the slaver could react, Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and decapitated him, his head rolling across the floor. "_Ne wipi_," he answered. (Not really.) As he scanned the room, Anakin removed his mask as he searched for the source of the crying. Placing his lightsaber back on his belt he searched the room when he found a cage and what made his stomach roll was that there was a young child inside. She couldn't be any older than two. "Disgusting," he muttered.

Walking over to the body, he grabbed the keys from the dead slaver's belt and went over to the cage where the girl backed up terrified. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you," he told the girl as he unlocked the cage. The girl just stared at him quizzically, chewing on her dried, cracked lip. "It's alright," he told her as he put aside his utility belt to show that he didn't mean her any kind of harm.

Once she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, she crawled out of the cage and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Knowing she was looking around for her captor, he forced her to turn her head. "Don't look that way, little one, don't look that way," he told her. He reached down and put on his mask again, gabbing his belt off the floor, and went to leave the room.

"Brodaw," she told him quietly.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed a chubby finger toward a room. "Brodaw, wittaw brodaw," she replied. Anakin set the girl down by the door, that way she was far from the body as he put his belt back on, heading to the room. Walking in, he saw a line of cribs in the room. Most of them were empty, all except for one that held a sleeping infant. Anakin knew he was at least a month old, which broke his heart knowing another mother lost her children.

Reaching into the crib carefully, he lifted the infant up into his arms, hiding him under his cloak before walking back to the girl. "Hide under my cloak alright?" he told her. She nodded her head slowly as he lifted her up and she hid under the other side of his cloak.

Sneaking out of the Chambers before he could be seen, Anakin went back toward where his ship was still hiding. "Artoo, get the Fighter ready for take off," he ordered. Artoo let out a series of beeps before opening the top. Anakin placed the little girl into the seat behind his. "What's your name little one?" he asked.

"Khaylia," she replied.

"Khaylia, what's your brother's name?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Elden," she replied.

"Well, do you know where you came from?" he asked.

Khaylia stared at him quizzically. "Wots of twees and wataw, pwetty wataw fawws," she replied.

"Naboo?" he asked.

He saw her eyes light up and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah!" she replied smiling.

"Where on Naboo?" he asked.

"Um…mama weaws the same dwessies like haw fwiends when she is with the Queen," she replied.

Anakin smiled. "I know where you're going little one, can you hold your brother so I can get you home?" he asked. She nodded, her hands on her little hips.

"I'm a big giwl," she replied.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, a very big girl so I need you to hold your brother so I can get you home," he said smiling. Khaylia nodded as he placed her little brother in her arms. Anakin got into the pilot's seat and flew off to Naboo.

When he arrived, Anakin got out of the ship with his mask off. He had contacted the queen during the trip and she was expecting them. He had stopped at an inn where he changed into his civilian disguise. Once he removed his mask, he saw Khaylia standing in the doorway. "I want to see mama," she insisted.

"You'll see her in a little bit," he answered as he placed his mask in the case beside him.

Smiling, he held the girl's hand as they left the room.

When they arrived at the palace, Anakin led the girl up the stairs while holding her brother in his free arm. "This way please," a guard told him, leading him to the throne room.

As they were halfway there, they saw the queen exiting the throne room, but Khaylia became excited when she saw someone else. "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" she shouted. The woman turned around with a gasp and crouched down on her knees with her arms open as Khaylia ran over to her.

"Oh my darling, my darling," she said quietly with tears in her eyes, hugging her tight as tight as she could without hurting her.

Anakin couldn't help but smile as he watched the reunion in front of him. "Look mama! He gots Elden too!" Khaylia said smiling. The woman stood up and Anakin walked over, placing the child into her arms.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much," she told him, hugging him with her free arm.

"I just didn't want to see another family torn apart by slavery," he answered.

"My husband?" she asked, staring at her children's hooded rescuer with hopeful eyes.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid that he was the one person I couldn't bring home," he replied sadly. Tears showed in her eyes as she cradled her son close.

"You brought my children home, thank you oh so much," she told him, "I am forever in your debt."

He simply waved his hand. "Don't, as I said I didn't want to see another family torn apart by slavery," he replied. The young woman nodded her head slowly and Khaylia hugged Anakin around his leg.

"Tank oo Justith," she told him.

Anakin froze and looked up at the handmaidens, Queen, and her guards staring at him. "Justice?" the Queen asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied, making sure his voice was disguised a bit before he removed his mask from his cloak, placing it over his head.

Typho took a step forward. "Senator Amidala?" he asked him. Anakin cleared his throat a little.

"She is safe, as I had promised Queen Jamillia and Senator Amidala six years ago," he replied smoothly.

Queen Kylantha glanced at her head of security before clearing her throat, forcing them to look over at her. "Please give the Senator our regards," she stated stoically.

"I shall milady," Anakin replied, bowing to her slightly.

"You were a great protector of Naboo," Kylantha commented.

"I still am," he replied simply, "the Senator and I were greatly disheartened when we heard of Apailana's death."

Kylantha lowered her head a little. "Yes, it was a tragic loss for Naboo when she was killed," she murmured softly. Khaylia ran over to her mother again who lifted her up into her arms.

"And what of the Senator's husband? The last we heard he was fighting in the war when the Empire took over," Khaylia's mother commented.

Anakin smirked behind his mask. "He is safe as well," he answered. He bowed slightly to them again. "I must be on my way."

"Justice," the woman, Dashara, called.

Stopping, he looked over at her. "Thank you again, thank you so much," she answered, hugging him once more. He hugged her back before leaving the palace.

"Justice," Typho called, going after him.

Anakin stopped, looking at his wife's one-time bodyguard. "Yes Captain," he answered.

"Where is she if I may ask?" Typho asked.

The young man just stared for a minute before answering, "I can't divulge that kind of information."

"I was once the Senator's most trusted bodyguard," Typho pointed out.

"Actually, I was, you were just there when I couldn't be around," he answered.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "I can still sense your affections for her, but I must tell you captain that they are inappropriate," he added.

"My feelings for the Senator are strictly platonic," Typho answered.

"And I am telling you that you are lying," Anakin told him.

Three years later and the captain's unspoken affections for his wife still bothered Anakin greatly. "I just want to know if she is alright, the last time I saw her she had just escaped the senate building," Typho told him. Letting out a deep breath, Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"I assure you that she's alright. She and our children are just fine," he answered quietly so only Typho could hear.

He knew that if he continued to be so cold to the captain and somehow Padmé found out, he would get a lecture of how unfair he had been to her one time friend. Typho nodded his head slowly, still unhappy with the fact Anakin wouldn't talk about where he took Padmé. "Good day captain," Anakin told him before leaving.

Walking back to the inn, Anakin collected his things and went back to the Fighter. Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles before they flew back home to Tatooine.


	34. Changes in a Life

Chapter 34: Changes in a Life

Anakin smiled as he landed his ship near the Lars Homestead. Jumping out of his Fighter, he laughed as the twins were running straight for him. "DADDY!" they shouted excitedly.

"Luke! Leia!" he said smiling as he lifted his children up into his arms.

The twins hugged him tight with huge smiles on their faces. "I missed you daddy," Leia told him.

"I missed you more," Luke answered.

"Nuh uh!" Leia exclaimed.

Still laughing, he kissed each of his children on the cheek before setting them down on the ground. "I missed you both," he told them, moving his hands through their hair.

"Did you bwing us pwesents?" Luke asked.

"Not this time son, but next time," he answered.

"Come on daddy!" Leia insisted, pulling on her father's hand, "mama waiting!"

"Does mama know I'm home?" he asked.

"No! Auntie Bawoo didn't tell," Leia replied beaming.

Smiling, he followed his children into the hovel just as Padmé exited the kitchen. "Mama wook!" Luke said smiling. Padmé gasped when she saw her husband standing there.

"Ani!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to him and hugging him tight.

Hugging her back, he lifted her up off the floor and swung her around once. Setting her down again, he smiled as Padmé placed her hands on his face, kissing him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ew," the twins whined. The couple laughed as they pulled apart.

"Ew?" Anakin asked, tickling his children.

The twins laughed and tried to move away from him. "So I take it your mission was unsuccessful?" Padmé asked quietly after he sent the children to play.

"Somewhat, but not the part dealing with my sister," he replied.

Padmé bit her lower lip as she looked at her husband. "Ani I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I will find Annalie, it won't be today but I'll find her," he replied.

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you will," she murmured. She rested her head on his chest with a small smile, letting out a sigh. Feeling nothing but happiness fill his being, he hugged his wife gently.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Growing," she replied as she stepped back so he could touch her stomach.

Anakin smiled resting his hands on his wife's stomach. "And guess what," she told him.

"Tell me," he answered smiling.

"Bastila had her baby," she stated.

Anakin's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? She wasn't due for another three weeks," he answered.

"Well…the baby already has her mother's impatient personality," Padmé answered, laughing a little.

Anakin was laughing, shaking his head slowly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see them," he said smiling.

"Alright," she answered as he held his wife's hand as they went to go to the Kenobi Homestead.

When their speeder pulled up, Obi-Wan was climbing out of the hovel, looking obviously exhausted. "Anakin welcome back," he greeted smiling, embracing his friend. Anakin hugged him back with a grin.

"It's good to be back and congratulations," Anakin replied letting his friend go.

"Thank you," he said with a slight nod followed by a yawn.

"How is she?" Padmé asked.

"She's exhausted even though she won't admit it," Obi-Wan replied.

"And the baby?" Padmé asked.

They saw his eyes light up at her mentioning his child. "She's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous," he replied, "would you like to see her?"

"It'd be an honor to see her," Anakin replied as they went into the hovel.

They walked into the back of the Kenobi home to find Bastila leaning back against the stone wall half-asleep with a bundle in her arms. Walking over, Obi-Wan placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. Stirring a little, she opened her eyes to see her husband standing beside her. "We have some visitors," he said softly.

"Who?" she asked.

Looking past him, she saw Anakin and Padmé there. "Anakin, you're back," she said smiling, holding out her free arm to embrace him.

"I just arrived," he answered, hugging her carefully before looking at the bundle in her arms.

Tucked under a white blanket was a sleeping infant with a tuft of auburn hair on the top of her head. "She's beautiful, you two must be proud," Anakin commented as he held the newborn's tiny hand.

"You could say Obi-Wan was proud, the moment she was born he was practically shouting it for anyone to hear that he was the proud father of a baby girl," she replied, making him laugh a little.

"I was here I saw it," Padmé answered, laughing lightly.

Obi-Wan just shrugged. "I still am proud," he answered. Anakin chuckled lightly, smiling as the infant tried to wrap her tiny hand around his index finger.

"What did you name her?" Padmé asked, "you hadn't picked a name yet yesterday when I was here."

Bastila smiled, cradling her daughter close. "Sasha Hope Kenobi," she murmured.

"Beautiful name," Anakin answered as he watched the infant opening her eyes, revealing them to be identical to her mother's.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bastila asked.

"Sure, I could use the practice again," he replied smiling.

Padmé watched with a smile as her husband cradled Sasha in his arms. She unconsciously rested her hand over her stomach with a small smile, their hope for the future.

On one of the Star Destroyers, Demonia was standing on the bridge staring out at the stars, her eyes still bleeding the sickly yellow that frightened every officer on the ship. They feared this woman, they truly feared her because of the power she possessed. With her hands clasped behind her back, she was pacing a little. "Piett, any news on where Justice was last seen?" she asked.

"Nothing milady," he replied.

Letting out a huff, she shook her head slowly. "Continue your search Piett, I want Justice found. We either find Justice or find the Senator, because we know if we find the Senator of Naboo we find him," she stated, her voice showing no room for argument.

"Yes milady," he replied, "and what are we to do if we find the Senator of Naboo?"

Demonia sighed as she pondered it but then a half-grin appeared on her pale features. "Kill her," she replied.

"But milady, the Emperor would want the Senator brought to him," he insisted.

"Alive or dead, but kill her because it is obvious she is Justice's weakness," she answered.

Piett bowed before walking away. Demonia looked out at the streaking stars with a half-grin. "I will find you Justice," she said with a sneer.

A few weeks later, Demonia was in her chambers meditating when the door opened. "Lady Demonia…" a soldier called. Before he could say another word, his larynx constricted, making him fall to his knees.

"Who told you that you could enter my chambers?" she demanded.

"I-I have news…" he gagged out, grabbing at his throat.

"It better be important," she answered as she stood up from her seat, still keeping the Force choke on the man as she pulled on her cloak.

"My lady…w-w-we found J-J-Justice," he got out, his face turning purple.

A grin appeared on her face as she released the solder, making him collapse to the floor, gasping for air. "Wonderful, where is he?" she asked as she walked over, pushing him onto his back, resting her foot on his chest. The soldier was coughing, but then groaned as she pressed her foot down on his already abused lungs.

"Dantooine! He's on Dantooine," he insisted, his eyes wide in fear.

Demonia smiled as she took her foot off his chest. "You served me well, but the fact you walked into a woman's chambers uninvited, unacceptable," she told him. Before he could react, she used the Force to throw him against the wall and she heard his neck snap, killing him instantly. Sighing, she put on her utility belt followed by her boots that were sitting beside her meditation seat. "I just hate uninvited guests, guards please remove this corpse," she ordered as she left the room.

On Dantooine, Anakin was going through the computer systems to find anyone by the name the slave owner had told him. It frustrated him that he came up with thousands of people with the same name and there was no way for him to narrow it down without a last name. Slamming his hands down on the computer, he let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed his mask and went to leave.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Demonia standing there. "Demonia…" he murmured.

"Well Justice, we meet again," she answered.

Anakin didn't answer as he reached for his lightsaber. Demonia grinned as she reached for her own and leapt at him. Jumping back, he blocked her attacks one after another. "They say you have no fear, you aren't afraid of losing anyone or anything, I know that is very untrue," she sneered.

"Is that so?" he answered as he aimed for her head, but she ducked trying to kick him in the stomach.

Anakin grabbed her foot, and she did a back flip to keep him from sending her to the ground. "Yes, your precious Senator Amidala," she sneered.

"You stay away from her," Anakin answered.

Demonia started laughing when she felt her enemy's feelings for the senator. "Ah ha! So I'm right," she said with a grin as she circled him.

"You leave the Senator alone!" he snapped.

Demonia took advantage of his feelings for Padmé and thrust her lightsaber forward. Anakin was able to grab her wrist, knocking her lightsaber from her hand and twisting her arm behind her back. She hissed and ran up the wall he tried to shove her into, landing behind him. She called for her lightsaber, trying to stab him in the back when he blocked the attack.

Anakin ducked down from an attack to the head, sweeping her feet out from under her. She cried out as she landed on the stairs and Anakin used the Force to throw her lightsaber from her hand.

Using the Force again, he pinned her down to the ground and held his lightsaber up to stab it through her chest when he stopped.

**(Flash)**

_Anakin saw his mother cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. "My precious Annalie, my precious girl," she said softly, stroking her face._

**(Flash)**

_Anakin saw a young woman with tanner skin and bright green eyes with her hair flowing around her in the wind. "Auntie Annalie!" the twins shouted, hugging her around her legs, making her smile._

**(End Flashes)**

Anakin stared at the woman with wide eyes. "No…" he said quietly releasing her. Demonia stood up, calling her lightsaber to her hand. The Sith Lord suddenly became frustrated with her opponent wouldn't fight back, but just defend himself without striking back.

"Fight me Justice!" she hissed.

Instead of answering, Anakin saw his Fighter flying above him, since he had used his signal for Artoo to bring the Fighter over. Jumping up while reaching out to the Force, he landed into the Fighter and flew off. "NO!" Demonia seethed as she tried to bring the Fighter back down, but the cloaking device was activated and he was gone.


	35. Struggles with the Truth

Chapter 35: Struggles with the Truth

Padmé was standing walking out of the hovel to find her husband standing outside meditating wearing his boots, pants, and a long, baggy tan shirt. Since he returned from Dantooine all he did was meditate. She was worried about him, he didn't tell her what happened and how he acted with it wasn't helping her fears at all.

Lowering her head a little, she turned to go back inside. "Don't go," he said softly. Turning around, she looked at her husband.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she answered.

"Your presence is soothing," he insisted quietly.

Padmé sighed as she rested her hands over her growing stomach. "Ani what's the matter? You have hardly said a word to any of us for the last week," she said softly. Opening his eyes, his shoulders were slump, which startled Padmé.

"I found her Padmé," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow as he slowly to turn to look at her. "I found Annalie," he stated quietly.

"You found her? How?" she asked.

"She was on Dantooine," he replied simply.

Padmé took a step forward. "Is she alright? What happened to her?" she asked. Anakin sat down on the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ani?" she murmured, kneeling in front of him.

"It's her, Padmé. Demonia is my sister," he replied.

Letting out a gasp, her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am sure, how could I not be sure?" he answered as he stood up.

"How do you know Demonia is Annalie?" she asked.

"The Force told me so," he replied.

Anakin dragged his hands through his hair. "This is worse than her being a slave to just a usual slave owner, Padmé. She is a slave still, but a slave to that monster Sidious!" he muttered angrily.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I can't kill my own sister," he replied.

"No one is asking you to kill her," Padmé insisted.

"Prophecy is saying I kill her," he replied.

Padmé stood up slowly. "You don't have to kill her, you can try to redeem her," she insisted. Anakin let out a sigh as he lowered his head.

"I just found out I had a sister, now I find out that she's my worst enemy," he murmured.

"Sidious could've brainwashed her into believing anything he wanted to believe," she answered.

"What do I do Padmé? How can I bring her to our side if she was raised in pure evil?" he asked.

Sighing sadly, she rested her hands on her husband's sides. "Show her your mother, how much she has missed her all these years," she replied.

"She would think it was a trick," he insisted.

"Then she's a Skywalker," she quipped.

Anakin laughed a little, resting his forehead against hers. "You'll figure out a way," she said softly.

"I hope so," he answered, sighing.

Padmé kissed him gently and then Anakin hugged her close. They stood outside, just holding onto each other.

Later that day at the Kenobi hovel, Anakin was sitting in the den while watching his former Master walk around with a now sleeping Sasha in her arms. "How does it feel to be a mom again?" he asked smiling.

"I can actually enjoy motherhood this time," she replied, rubbing her daughter's back.

"You weren't able to before?" he asked.

Bastila sighed as she swayed back and forth a little. "I was traveling on missions and trying to find you Anakin. I didn't really get the chance of being the doting mother," she replied. Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"Bastila, what was this Revan like?" he asked.

She stared at him for a second. "As great of a fighter Revan was, he was worse than me when it came to missions. All I can compare him to is, he's just as cold as the other Jedi in this century are, maybe even worse," she replied.

"Yet you were with him?" he asked.

"I was a foolish woman then," she replied with a sigh, "I thought he cared about me as much as I had him."

The younger man was silent and Bastila sat down across from him while her daughter slept in the crook of her arm. "I did however learn what true commitment was before I met Obi-Wan and that was Starkiller, he taught me what a relationship is truly about," she added.

"And you still insist that he was me?" he asked.

"You and Anakin Starkiller are two completely different people, do I believe that you are a reincarnated form of him, yes, but are you him? No," she replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Revan was a Sith right?" he asked.

"Yes, he was once," she replied, "and so was I don't forget that."

"Well, how long were you a Sith Lord?" he asked.

Bastila sighed as she moved Sasha so she was lying in front of her on her lap, holding her tiny hands in hers. "Long enough," she replied.

"Is it possible that any Sith Lord could be redeemed? Do you always have to kill a Sith Lord?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what if someone was raised as a Sith, could they be redeemed into a better life that they never experienced?" he asked.

The former Jedi sat back as she looked at her child as her mind drifted back a little to another time, her memories playing like a holovid.

_Seventeen-year-old Bastila gasped as she rolled out of the way, a red lightsaber almost connected to her shoulder. "Anakin please!" she called out as she jumped to her feet._

_"Stop calling me that," he answered, his yellow eyes glaring at her._

_Bastila held her lightsaber up, blocking an attack to her head. "Anakin! Listen to me, you're nothing like your brother, you're not as evil as you portray yourself as," she insisted._

_"You don't know me!" he snarled at her._

_"I do know you! You keep telling me you are Mathazar Revanchist but how true is that? You have done too much good to be evil!" she insisted._

_He let out a shout as he aimed his lightsaber toward her middle, making her jump back. "You once told me you want to be better than him! You want to get out from his shadow! Join us Anakin, join our side and you can do so much good," she told him._

_"Stop it with your evil Jedi lies!" he snapped._

_"You have to listen to me Anakin because I can't bear to kill you," she answered._

_Holding up her hand, she threw him back onto the ground. "I can't kill you and I won't," she told him. Before he could answer, she placed her hands on his face and pressed her lips to his. Letting him go, she took her lightsaber and tossed it to the ground. "Kill me if you want, but I **cannot** and will not kill you," she added._

_She watched as his eyes slowly turned from yellow to blue. "Will you join me Anakin Starkiller?" she asked, holding her hand out to him. He stared at her hand for a second before he reached up and grasped it, making her smile._

Bastila opened her eyes, looking over at her former apprentice. "It could be possible," she told him finally.

"Really?" he asked, watching his eyes light up with hope.

"Yes, sometimes if you just say or do the right thing, it could redeem the person," she replied, "why?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm just wondering," he told her. Bastila raised her eyebrow at him, but she knew that he was too stubborn to divulge any information he wasn't willing to reveal. Even though it did concern her as well with the look in his eye. "I should get going, Padmé will begin to wonder where I am," he commented as he stood up. Bastila stood up, placing the sleeping baby into her bassinet.

"Anakin," she called to him.

Anakin stopped and looked at her as she stood in front of him. "Don't keep secrets from me," she told him, touching his cheek as a mother would her child. He nodded his head slowly.

"No secrets, I promise," he answered before leaving the hovel.

Bastila watched as he climbed his speeder bike, racing back towards his home and left her standing there feeling uneasy.

That night, the three neighboring homesteads were sleeping peacefully. Anakin and Padmé were lying in their bed fast asleep with their arms around each other while their children in the room next to them were fast asleep with their blankets up to their chins.

In the Kenobi house, while Obi-Wan was fast asleep, Bastila was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat was beading on her forehead as she was struggling with her dreams.

_Bastila was sitting beside a lava pit with a burnt, beaten body in her arms. "Mama's here, mama's here," she said softly, stroking the person's burnt cheek._

_"H-Hurts," the person groaned, gripping her wrist._

_"I know, I'm here," she insisted softly._

_The person was struggling to breathe, holding onto her._

_The dream skipped to her cradling the now limp body in her arms. "No! NO!" she screamed._

Bastila shot up from the bed, gasping for air. "No!" she cried out before she could stop herself.

"Bastila, what's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked sitting up, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked over her shoulder at her husband, letting out a sigh. "Nothing, it's nothing I'm alright," she assured him giving him her best smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," she replied.

Obi-Wan stroked her wavy hair with a concerned look in his eye. "Obi-Wan I promise, I'm alright," she assured him softly. Seeing that she wouldn't tell him what she had dreamt about, he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you," he told her softly.

Reaching up, she rested her hand over his with a small smile. "I love you," she answered. She watched as he lied back down and sleep claimed him again. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and went over to the nursery that was across the hall.

Walking over to her sleeping daughter's crib, she looked over the side to see her fast asleep with her tiny arms resting up by her head. Smiling, Bastila reached down and stroked her daughter's cheek gently. "_I'll tell dad you said hi…_" a voice filled her head, making her shake her head slowly with a sigh. Looking down at he daughter, she watched as Sasha's tiny hand curled around her index finger.

"Your Uncle Anakin is lying to me, that simply won't due," she murmured softly.

The next day at the Skywalker homestead, Anakin was in the garage fixing a speeder a neighbor dropped off for repair when he felt a presence behind him. "What are you hiding Anakin Skywalker?" Bastila demanded, her arms crossed over her chest. Anakin looked over his shoulder at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play the dumb game with me, Anakin. I have been around for centuries, don't play me for a fool," she scolded.

Sighing, he stood up from the ground. "What is going on?" she asked. Anakin leaned against the speeder, swinging his tool around in his hands.

"I found something out Bastila, something that just changes everything of what I saw about my mission as "The Chosen One" as you keep calling me," he replied.

"What is that?" she asked.

Anakin closed his eyes, lowering his head a little. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Bastila, Demonia is my sister," he replied with a frustrated sigh as he tossed the tool across the garage.

Bastila sighed sadly, watching as her former apprentice was pacing back and forth. "I'm supposed to destroy the Sith, how can I destroy them when one of them is one I was created by the Force with? The Force created her too Bastila, wouldn't that mean the Force chose her as well?" he asked.

"The prophecy spoke of only one Chosen One, Anakin," she replied, "this could be your greatest test of all right here. Knowing your sister is part of the Sith is your test given to you by the will of the Force."

"Well, I already failed the test because I'm not killing my own sister," he told her as he left the garage.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "The test could also try to get you to mask your feelings because if the Emperor even catches a quick whiff of your connection to Demonia could mean your death as well as hers," she explained going after him.

"What? Are you saying Sidious would kill my sister just to try to bring me to his side?" he asked.

"He'll do whatever he pleases to try to get you to join him. He desires to have the greatest power in the universe on his side," Bastila explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Anakin asked as he looked at her.

Bastila stood in front of him. "Shield your feelings, don't bury them like the other Jedi would tell you, but mask them. There is no crime for loving your sister, but it could be used against you," she replied.

"And what about killing her?" he asked, "I won't do it Bastila."

"The Force will guide you young one," she answered, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Nodding his head slowly, he put his head in his hands letting out a shaky breath. "My sister's a Sith," he muttered. Knowing exactly how he felt, she reached up and pulled him into a comforting embrace as a mother would comfort her child. Anakin let out a shaky breath with tears in his eyes as he hugged her back. "It's not just the fact she's a Sith Bastila, it's what it would do to mom if she ever found out. Oh Force mom!" he exclaimed letting her go.

"Don't tell her," Bastila answered.

"How can I keep this a secret form her? For twenty-five years she's always wondered what happened to my sister," he pointed out.

"Do you think it would do her good if she knew her daughter was turned into the very evil you are trying to kill?" Bastila asked.

Anakin was silent for a minute, but then he nodded his head slowly. "Agreed we don't tell," he murmured. Bastila nodded before they went back to his hovel.


	36. One Year Later

Chapter 36: One Year Later

Bastila smiled as she was preparing lunch for Sasha. Her one-year-old toddled in with he favorite stuffed toy in her arm. "Mommy, hungy," she told her mother.

"It'll be ready soon sweetheart," Bastila replied.

Sasha stuck her thumb in her mouth as she sat on the floor to play with the blocks Anakn made for her as a Life Day gift. Obi-Wan was in town, helping Anakin with his shop.

Bastila looked at her daughter with a small smile as she crouched down in front of her, making the block float up. Sasha's eyes widened and she smiled around her thumb. "One day you'll learn to do this too," she told her daughter softly. Sasha giggled pulling her thumb from her mouth again when they heard the door chime go off. "Stay right here and keep playing with your toys," she told her daughter. Sasha nodded and kept playing with her toys.

Walking up the steps, Bastila opened the door and stopped in her tracks at who was on the other side. A tall man with shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing black boots, black pants, a black tunic, and a black cloak around his shoulders. "Revan…" she trailed off, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Bastila…" he started.

Before another word could leave his mouth, a resounding crack could be heard and his head jerked to the side while Bastila's hand was still raised. "You lowlife Sith Scum!" she hissed as she shoved him back, "you made me think you were dead all these years!"

"Bastila listen to me," he insisted.

"No! Get out!" she snapped as she hit the button on the hovel door, the door slamming in his face.

As she was storming back down the stairs, she could hear the door open. "Get out Revan!" she hissed.

"Bastila, you must understand my reason for leaving," he insisted.

"And what reason would that be Revan?" she demanded, turning around to look at him.

Before he could answer, he saw a young child standing at the end of the stairs with wide brown eyes. "Mama," she whimpered, holding her arms up to Bastila. Walking over, Bastila lifted her daughter up into her arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I felt through the Force that there had been changes with you," he commented.

"What? Did you think that when you came back 3,900 years that I'd still be waiting for you?" she asked as she cradled her daughter close.

Revan was silent, clearing his throat. Sasha whimpered, curling up further into her mother's protective arms. "She's a beautiful child," Revan commented.

"Thank you," Bastila replied as she set Sasha down in her high chair to feed her.

Sasha was kicking her feet, her brown eyes watching Revan as he stood in the kitchen. "_Mika ka os wanga_," she told her daughter softly. (Eat this little one.) The little girl nodded before eating the food on her little plate. Bastila stroked her daughter's auburn hair before looking at her former lover.

"This is just…different to see you act as a mother," he commented.

"Act? This is far from acting, Revan. I am a mother," she answered as she walked by him while keeping an eye on her daughter.

"I apologize, this is just so…odd," he told her.

Bastila rolled her eyes as she started gathering the toys that Sasha had scattered all over the floor. "Well if you hadn't abandoned me all those years ago, you would've seen me be a mother before," she answered.

"You knew I had a mission," he told her.

"Yes well, you still abandoned me, pregnant and all," she answered.

Revan stared at her in surprise. "Pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, oh that's right, she never even knew about you so she never took your name," she replied as she put Sasha's toys into her toy box.

"Wait…what was her name?" Revan asked.

Letting out a sigh, the former Jedi looked over at the former Sith. "Senator Leia Starkiller," she replied. She saw his eyes grow wide in shock and she suddenly saw a flare of what she swore was jealousy.

"Senator Starkiller?" he asked.

"Yes, does the name sound familiar?" she demanded.

Revan growled under his breath. "Anakin," he said angrily.

"I'm surprised you remembered the name he took," she answered.

"How could I not?" he demanded.

Bastila watched as he started pacing the den, muttering under his breath. "Are you saying he raised my daughter?" he asked.

"She was never your daughter, DNA wise, yes, but other than that, no she was never yours," she replied.

"Starkiller raised her!" he snapped.

"Because he adored her, Anakin loved that little girl as if she were his own flesh and blood. Force Revan he delivered her!" she exclaimed.

"That means nothing!" he snapped.

Bastila stared him. "How could it mean nothing? He loved Leia," she answered. She pointed her finger at him. "You didn't give a Sith Spit about us," she added angrily.

"My mission…" he started.

The former Jedi covered her ears. "I don't want to hear about your mission! This is practically the same fight Starkiller and I had when Leia was only a year old," she muttered. Letting out a deep breath, she looked over at her daughter. "I adored my daughter just as much as he did," she added.

"What about your son?" Revan asked, forcing her to look back at him.

"How…" she started.

"Anakin Mathazar Shan? I'm no fool," he answered.

He saw Bastila's eyes cloud over at the name. "Or Mattie Shan as his biography stated in his aliases," he added. Before he could react, Bastila's fist connected to his jaw, making him stumble back.

"Don't you EVER talk about my son! NEVER!" she snapped as she shoved him, "you have no grounds to utter his name!"

Revan wiped the blood from his chin. "I may have left you alone while you were pregnant, but I would have been there for you if I had known! I wouldn't have left you and the child alone willingly as you had with your daughter-in-law and grandchild!" he snapped. Before he could react, Bastila had grabbed a hold of his arm and threw him to the ground.

Calling out into the Force, her lightsaber flew into her hand. She ignited the blade and pointed it at his throat. "You don't know anything that happened!" she snapped angrily. She kept him pinned to the ground. "I saw my grandson quite a few times during his life! Just because I wasn't there every single day never meant I was NEVER there! I told Delilah where to meet with me so I could see Sai! You will never know true pain! Never will you have to endure the galaxy shattering heartbreak when your child dies in your arms and there's nothing you can do to stop it! Never will you have to endure hearing their screams of pain echo through your head!" she told him angrily.

Revan stared up at her. "I loved my children with all my heart and I would die for them! I still would for Anakin and Sasha! They are my children, I might not have given birth to Anakin but he is like the son I had lost!" she hissed.

"I find it even more interesting how really Mattie was my nephew since you moved on with my brother!" he snapped.

Bastila held her arm up ready to strike Revan when someone grabbed her around the waist. "Bastila stop! Stop no," Obi-Wan told her, pulling her back.

"Let me kill him Obi-Wan!" she snapped, struggling against him.

"No, Bastila don't, don't sell your soul to the Dark Side after you have won your life back," Obi-Wan insisted.

Bastila fell a little limp in her husband's arms as the words sunk in and Revan stood up from the floor. "_Un Sith poodoo!_" she hissed before spitting at his feet. (You are Sith Poodoo!)

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This is Revan," she answered for him.

Obi-Wan stared at him surprise. "I thought…" he started.

"I was wrong, he's just been a coward and hiding!" Bastila snapped.

Revan just fixed his vest. "Well, does your newest lover know of your secrets that you keep from your apprentice?" he asked.

"_Husband_ and it is none of your concern of what I do and don't tell him! Speaking of my apprentice you stay away from Anakin!" Bastila snapped.

"I could show him a few things of the Force that you haven't," he answered.

"And what is that? Saying family will only hold him back? The fact he is married and has children is foolish?" she demanded.

Revan just stared at her. "This is coming from the woman who had no desire of such a commitment," he commented.

"Only because I was a foolish girl who thought was in love with you when it was your brother the whole time!" she snapped, "and your brother was right, you could never stand the idea of your brother having something you want!"

The former Sith stared at her in silence. "Yes, you hated the idea that I loved him, you hated that he had won my affections first," she told him.

"Yet you carried my daughter," he answered.

"DON'T call her that because she was never your daughter! Your brother raised her as his own! She was his daughter, not yours!" she answered.

Obi-Wan kept his arms around his wife's waist, listening to her rant at him. "I should be thanking you Revan! I really should, because if you hadn't given me the mission to find the Chosen One, I wouldn't have had to use my abilities to keep me young to find him. I wouldn't have found Anakin, he would've fallen to a horrible fate! I wouldn't have met and fell IN LOVE with the most incredible man in the galaxy! One you can never EVER compare to!" she ranted. The former Jedi General couldn't help but half-smile at the last part of her speech, unconsciously hugging her close.

"Ah yes, a former Jedi General, I have heard the many stories of Obi-Wan Kenobi," he commented.

"He's a wonderful Jedi as well as a wonderful husband and father. Something you can never be," she answered.

Revan cleared his throat, she could see that he was hiding his embarrassment. "Don't go near Anakin, Revan. I won't allow you to undo all of my training. I won't let you try to turn him into a heartless man that would abandon his family," she added.

"I would've thought you'd teach him that," he answered.

Before she could say anything, Obi-Wan pulled her behind him. "That is quite enough," he told Revan, glaring at him, "I won't have you disrespecting my wife."

"And how long were you chasing her Kenobi? How long did you have to trail behind her until she actually saw you?" Revan asked.

"He didn't chase me, if anything I chased him," Bastila replied with a small half-grin.

Letting out a sigh, she turned towards her daughter. "If you excuse me, I'd like you to leave and…" she started when she felt a shock of pain rush through her chest, forcing her to collapse to one knee on the floor. Seeing her collapse, Obi-Wan grabbed a hold of her.

"Bastila, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Exactly what I was here to warn her about," Revan replied.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he demanded as Bastila grabbed a hold of his hand.

"The Sith Alchemy Spell she was using to keep herself young is starting to backfire. Her cells are degenerating," Revan explained.

"Are you saying she's dying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"But I stopped using the spell. I stopped using it the day I married Obi-Wan," she replied.

"Our bodies weren't made to live over 3,000 years," Revan told her.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly as he suddenly pressed his hand over his wife's hand that was clasping at her chest. Revan watched as pale blue light formed around their hands. Bastila let out a small gasp as the pain began to fade away. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she lost consciousness from the pain. Lifting her up into his arms, he moved to the back of the hovel without even glancing at Revan.

When he walked back out, Obi-Wan stared at the infamous Revan. "I would prefer it if you would leave my home. As much as your warning was appreciated, you are far from welcome here," he stated stoically.

"I noticed," Revan answered.

"Here is my own warning," Obi-Wan told him.

Walking over to the former Sith, Obi-Wan stared at him with cold grey. "Stay away from my family. You lost your chance before and I will not allow you to come in and try to steal them away. You will stay away from Anakin, he is in a good place and from what Bastila has stated his future looks pretty bright. Stay away from all of us and just go back to where you came from," he explained coldly. Revan squared his shoulders.

"I heard your warning, but whether or not I listen to both of you is another story," he answered.

Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber. "Stay away from my family, Anakin is like my brother so he is family so stay away," he insisted.

"Don't be a foolish boy," Revan answered.

Before Obi-Wan could react, Revan grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall. "You don't want me for your enemy," he said angrily.

"Nor do you want that of me…" Obi-Wan answered.

Before Revan could react, Obi-Wan held his hand up and made him fly backwards and crashed into the wall. "Stay away from my family Revan, this is my only warning," he snapped. Revan glared before stood up and calmly left the hovel. Hearing his daughter's cries, Obi-Wan walked over and lifted her up into his arms. "It's alright darling, it's all right," he whispered, hugging her close. He sat down on the sofa with his daughter in his arms, smiling as the little girl got over what had happened and decided to have her play with her. Obi-Wan was only happy to oblige, while his mind kept drifting back to Revan had said about Bastila's condition. He could only hope he could stop the degeneration before he lost her forever.


	37. Dedication in life

Chapter 37: Dedication in Life

Padmé was walking up the stairs to the hovel, seeing her husband standing outside with their children. Their six-month-old son, Rowan, was bouncing his  
arms, gurgling like crazy. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband play with their children.

Anakin smiled as he cradled his son in his arms. "What are you looking at Rowan?" he asked.

"Daddy someone coming," Luke told his father, standing up.

Leia stood up, her eyes watching as a cloaked figure walked up as Anakin slowly turned around. The figure seemed to have stopped in his tracks, as if  
shocked to see Anakin. "Daddy…" Leia murmured, hugging her father around his leg.

"Leia, why don't you go inside by your mama?" he asked as he placed Rowan  
into his hover stroller for the twins to take back with them.

Luke grabbed the hover stroller, taking his brother back while Anakin made sure his lightsaber was still attached to his belt. "Who are you?" he asked  
cautiously.

"I am just a stranger passing through," the person answered.

"Passing through the desert of Tatooine without some sort of speeder? I don't believe that," Anakin told him.

The stranger reached up, removing his hood from his face. "Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"Your friend, Bastila Shan, should know me," he replied as he walked around.

Anakin watched the stranger walk around and was looking at the toys that were scattered around on the ground. "The Chosen One, I have seen your work in the  
galaxy during the Clone Was, Anakin or should I say, Justice," he commented.

Reaching to his belt, Anakin detached his lightsaber from his utility belt and activated it. "Revan," he said in a low voice.

"So you have heard of me," Revan commented.

"I have and Obi-Wan warned me. What are you doing on my land?" Anakin demanded.

"I am here to speak with the infamous Justice," Revan replied.

Anakin watched as he continued to walk around him. "As I had seen, you married a politician, not a smart move if I may comment," he added.

"You may not comment, it is none of your business," Anakin answered.

"Not very trustful people," Revan commented.

"You sound just like the Jedi, judging people before knowing them," he  
answered.

Revan sighed as continued circling the young man. "I'm not here to fight you boy, I'm here to offer you the chance to become my apprentice," he told Anakin.

"No, I had a great Master. She taught me everything I know, she's the one who saved me from becoming a monster," Anakin replied.

"Yet you have a family that could distract you from your mission," he answered.

"My family are what push me forward to fighting for freedom in this galaxy!" Anakin snapped.

Revan continued to stare at the young man. "You do remind me of someone," he commented. Anakin kept his lightsaber drawn, watching Revan closely. "Someone  
familiar," he added.

"What does it matter? You are NOT welcome here!" Anakin snapped.

"Such hostility young Skywalker," Revan commented.

"You verbally attacked Bastila and threatened Obi-Wan, unforgivable," Anakin answered.

Revan stared at him when Luke ran over to his father. "Daddy," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around his father's leg.

"Luke what are you doing out here?" Anakin said softly, resting his hand on the top of his son's head.

Luke glared at Revan. "You won't take daddy away!" he snapped. Anakin looked at his son with a surprised expression.

"Luke, did you hear what he was thinking?" Anakin asked.

The boy nodded his head slowly. Anakin couldn't help but smile as he lifted his son up after deactivating his lightsaber. "Luke this is great," he told his  
son smiling, forgetting all about Revan. The boy was smiling from ear to ear to see the pride on his father's face. "You're gaining your Force abilities, this  
is great son," he told his son.

"I fight like you?" Luke asked.

"Someday, but your powers are growing," Anakin replied.

Luke smiled brightly. Anakin looked back toward Revan with narrow eyes. "Leave my land, Revan. I won't tell you again," he ordered before going back  
inside with his son in his arms.

Walking inside, Anakin sighed as he closed the door. "Do you think he'll leave?" Padmé asked.

"If he doesn't I'll have to force him to leave," he replied as he sat down with Luke in his lap.

"Daddy you won't go away again?" Luke asked.

"Not again son, I promise," Anakin replied.

Anakin was still working on freeing the slaves, but was trying to avoid fighting Demonia at all costs. Even a year later he was still determined not to  
kill his sister, even though she was as evil as a Sith could get after having Sidious train her. Smiling, he watched as Rowan was crawling around on the floor with his little wooden toys in his hands. Padmé stood behind her husband with her hands resting on his shoulders. "What are you going to do?" she asked, resting her forehead against the top of his head.

"Bastila and I have had a plan over the last four years of what to do. I'm not about to have some coward destroy it all," he answered.

Padmé sighed as she ran her hands over her husband's chest. "Let's not start another feud," she told him softly.

"Hard not to, from what Bastila told me Revan abandoned her. The woman's been like a second mother to me so I'm just as protective of her as I am of my own  
mother," he answered.

"I know," she murmured as he stood up with Luke on his side and Leia with her arms wrapped around his leg.

Rowan was gurgling as he sat on the floor. "Yes, your father looks really funny," Anakin told his son, grinning a little. Padmé laughed, shaking her head  
slowly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to go to Mos Eisley for some things. We're running low on food," she stated.

"Hmm well I guess we should go to Mos Eisley then huh?" he asked smiling.

The couple smiled as they got their children into the speeder.

When they arrived at Mos Eisley, Padmé was holding Luke's hand as they were going to the fruit stands that were lined up. "I don't want pallies," Leia  
whined.

"You like pallies," Padmé commented.

"No I don't, not more pallies," Leia told her stubbornly.

Anakin lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Your mama is going to buy what's good for you," he stated firmly. Leia huffed, resting her head on his  
shoulder. Anakin kissed his daughter's cheek while hugging her close to him. Leia started playing with the black chord around his neck. Rowan was in his  
hover stroller playing with his stuffed bantha when he looked over to see a stranger watching, being five-months-old he didn't understand what was going  
on.

Luke looked over to see Revan watching. "Daddy he's following," Luke told his father quietly.

"Just ignore him son," Anakin replied.

Even though Anakin was ignoring Revan as much as he could, it was annoying him quite a bit that he couldn't be with his family without Revan following him  
now. Padmé looked over at her husband to see him watching Revan closely. "Ani, don't give him the attention he's wanting," she insisted.

"It's annoying," he muttered as he hugged Leia closer, the little girl beginning to doze on his shoulder.

Shaking her head slowly, she looked down at Rowan. "You daddy acts just much like a child as you do," she quipped. Rowan gurgled in response, throwing his toy bantha on the ground.

"It doesn't matter, the less I watch him, he'll still follow us," he answered.

"Yes, but the more you watch him the more Luke watches him and his anxiousness gets worse," Padmé told him.

Sighing, he nodded his head slowly. "This is true too," he murmured. Looking at Luke, he held his son's hand as they went over to another food stand.

"Good afternoon Ani, Ami," the old woman that owned the stand greeted.

"Good afternoon Trella, how are you today?" Padmé asked as she examined the vegetables in her stand.

"The same old child, same old story," Trella replied.

Padmé smiled a little as she continued to search through the goods. "Oh! Ami, I have a surprise for you, one second," Trella told he as she slowly stood up  
from her chair and went behind it. The couple glanced at each other before Trella returned with a small brown sack. "My boy stopped by for a visit today  
and during his last visit I told him how you and your little ones just love cloudberries," she said smiling.

Opening the sack, Padmé let out a gasp to see a large amount of cloudberries inside. "Oh Trella you didn't have to do this," she insisted.

"You are a lovely, lovely family, very generous. You save an old woman's stand from being ransacked by a bunch of raiders, may the Maker bless you,"  
Trella answered brightly.

"Anyone would've done it," Padmé insisted.

"Not on Tatooine deary, you have been here long enough to know how cruel people are here. The last they'll do is save an old woman from being robbed, but  
you two show that there is still goodness in this galaxy," Trella answered.

The old woman smiled at the children. "Well, I must close down for the evening. Enjoy your cloudberries," she told them.

"Thank you very much Trella," Padmé answered.

"Not a problem dear girl, not a problem," Trella insisted as she started closing up her shop, "a sandstorm will be coming so you should get home before  
it hits."

"You have a good evening Trella," Anakin told her.

The woman nodded before she hurried into her little home. "I can sense a storm coming myself, we should go home," Anakin agreed. Padmé nodded as she had  
a hold of the hover stroller, the five of them going back to their waiting speeder.

When they arrived back home, Anakin watched his family go back into the hovel while he stood outside, staring out into the distance. Seeing the sandstorm  
beginning to form, he moved his speeder back into the garage, closing and locking all the doors. There wasn't a lot of time, but enough so they wouldn't  
lose everything. Walking over to the power generator, he made sure the emergency power was operational just in case they had lose their main power.

As he walked back to his hovel, he saw Revan watching him still. "Just because you watch me, doesn't mean I'll join you. It's just making me want to  
kill you," Anakin told him.

"Well, young one, how about a bet?" Revan asked.

"I'm not a gambler," Anakin replied.

Revan began circling the young man again. "Well…I will leave you alone if you duel," he suggested.

"That is if I win," Anakin commented.

"Yes…but if I win, you will come with me and train under my rules," Revan answered.

Anakin shook his head. "No deal, I don't trust you enough that you wouldn't cheat to get your way," he commented.

"And you wouldn't?" Revan asked.

"Bastila taught me honorability in a fight against my opponent, never would I find a way to cheat to win and I never have," Anakin replied.

"Bastila Shan? Honorable?" Revan asked.

Anakin glared at him. "She's a very honorable woman, how dare you say otherwise?" he snapped. The two of them circled each other and Anakin could see  
the sandstorm approaching. "And her name is Bastila Kenobi, has been for the last two years," he added. Suddenly, the young man felt jealousy emanate from  
Revan.

"Kenobi…the man is weak," Revan sneered.

Before he could block the attack, Anakin whipped his hand up and Revan was grabbing at his throat. "You will never speak ill of Obi-Wan in font of me! Like  
Bastila, he is honorable, brave! My brother, my family, and I will not have the likes of you to drag his name through the dirt," he snapped.

The next thing Anakin knew, his Force grip on Revan broke and he was thrown across his land, hitting the ground hard. Revan was catching his breath, holding  
his throat. "You're all foolish! All of you, using love and loyalty as your powers, they are weak," he snapped between breaths.

"Hate and greed are evil powers," Anakin answered as he jumped to his feet.

Revan whipped out his lightsaber as Anakin pulled out his own. "They are weak, tell me Revan what's worth fighting in this galaxy if not for love and  
loyalty?" Anakin asked as their lightsabers collided.

"Power in itself is a strength," Revan answered.

"Is that all you care about? Power? I know that's a lie speaking that whenever you are forced to think of the fact Bastila is with Obi-Wan I can feel  
the jealousy roll off you like waves," Anakin told him.

"You know nothing," Revan answered.

The two of them began fighting just as the sandstorm began to roll in. Even though the sand was swirling around him, Anakin had his eyes shielded, but was  
feeling out in the Force for Revan's next attack. Sensing a blow to his head, he rolled across the ground before holding his hand up, throwing his opponent  
backwards.

Revan stumbled a bit, but was able to regain his balance. Reaching out into the Force, he grabbed Anakin by the front of his tunic, throwing him to the  
hit the ground, but then he pulled apart his double-sided lightsaber, holding both ends up to block a blow to his chest. Shocked, Revan dodged a blow to his side. "_And what if you lose your beloved wife? I know you fear of losing her, that is very evident. What are you to do if something were to happen  
to her_?" Revan asked into the young man's head.

"_I would live as she has made me promise, live for her, live for our children. Our children would need their father if anything were to happen to  
their mother. Her love is eternally mine and that is worth fighting for if she was alive or dead_," Anakin replied.

Anakin took aim at Revan's middle, but his blow was blocked. "_I would die for my family! What would you die for_?" he asked. The two of them continued  
aiming blows at each other. Having enough, Anakin kicked Revan in the chest, sending him to the ground. Walking over to Revan, he reached into the Force and ripped his lightsaber from his opponent's hand before he could react. Reattaching the sides to his lightsaber, Anakin held Revan's blade in his hand. "_Is there nothing in this galaxy you wouldn't die for? No one you would give your life for? Power only gives so much, but then the loneliness is what kills a person slowly. Is there nothing you desire Revan? Nothing at all_?" Anakin asked as he stood above him.

"_Then kill me, Skywalker,_" Revan answered, "_if power is going to kill me._"

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin tossed his lightsaber into the depths of the storm before he pulled his hood up after reattaching his lightsaber to his belt.  
Holding his hand up, a blue Force shield appeared around them both as he pulled his cloak around him to protect himself from the eye of the storm. Revan just  
sat in the Force shield with wide eyes.

Just like that, the storm passed and Anakin stood up, shaking whatever sand he had from his hair before looking at his defeated opponent. "I had  
promised myself long ago that I would never kill out of spite, out of anger, or just because I can. I vowed to never become what I had seen myself become if it  
weren't for Bastila's guidance. If I had done what you had asked, I would be going down the wrong path. The path that would make me lose my wife, my  
children, and everything I have fought to build," he explained.

Anakin turned on his heel to go back to his hovel, leaving Revan there stunned.

Walking into his hovel, Padmé was suddenly in his arms. "What were you doing? I thought the storm would've killed you," Padmé told him.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

Resting his forehead against her temple, he held her close. Padmé hugged him back, closing her eyes tight before pulling back and hitting him in the chest.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again Anakin Skywalker!" she scolded. Anakin chuckled, kissing his wife's forehead.

"I was just getting rid of Revan," he told her.

Smiling, she rested her head on his chest. Anakin held onto her as he rested his forehead against the top of her head with a smile.


	38. A Master's Return

Chapter 38: A Masters Return

Anakin sighed as he was preparing for his, Bastila, and Obi-Wan's next mission. "Bastila, you don't need to go," he told her. Bastila shook her head slowly.

"Anakin, I have been cooped up for far too long. I think it's time to go on a mission," she replied while Sasha sat on her hip, playing with the chord around her neck.

Bastila kissed her two-year-old's forehead and rubbed her back. "Well unless she comes with us…" she started suggesting.

"Absolutely not, too dangerous," Obi-Wan answered.

"She's a Shan," she commented.

"And a Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered.

Sasha just giggled at her bickering parents. "Funny," she giggled.

"We are huh?" Bastila asked, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Anakin shook his head slowly with a slight chuckle when Luke ran over. The twins were five now and Luke was beginning his training with his father. "Dad, I'm coming with you right?" he asked.

"Yes you're coming," Anakin replied with a smile as he lifted Luke up onto his shoulders.

Luke smiled as he rested his head on the top of his father's. "Might as well get his training started since mine started late," he commented.

"Even Luke would be considered too old for the Order," Obi-Wan commented.

Bastila rolled her eyes. "Please, we used to have older people join the Order in my time," she answered. Luke kept his hands on his father's shoulders with a smile when Padmé came out with Rowan and Leia.

"Dada," Rowan gurgled, holding his arms out.

Anakin smiled as he took his son into his free arm, kissing the top of his head. "You just be careful," Padmé told him.

"This is a calm mission, Padmé, nothing bad will happen," he answered smiling.

"You say that then I don't hear from you for three days," Padmé told him.

"We'll keep in contact," he answered.

Smiling, he pressed his lips to hers when their older children groaned in disgust. Anakin chuckled as he let his wife go. Setting his sons down, he embraced his daughter. "You be good for your mother, don't be so hard on her," he whispered softly to his daughter.

"Okay," she replied with a sigh.

Anakin kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair gently before standing back up. "Are you ready?" Bastila asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Anakin replied as he held Luke's hand and they boarded the ship.

As they were traveling to Ossus, Anakin was sitting in the pilot's seat with Luke in his lap. "Remember what I told you?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," Luke replied smiling.

Anakin smiled as Luke started showing him what he had taught him. "Fast learner," Obi-Wan commented.

"That he is," Anakin answered smiling proudly at his son.

Bastila smiled as she was sitting on the floor with Sasha, the two-year-old was trying to get a ball to float to her. "You can do it sweetheart," Bastila told her daughter. Sasha held her hands up and the ball just rolled a little.

Anakin turned around in the pilot's chair after putting the ship on autopilot, watching Obi-Wan and Bastila with their daughter with a slight grin. Sasha was clearing getting frustrated and pouted. "Like this Sasha," Luke told her as he held his hands up, making his toy Fighter float around. Sasha's brown eyes grew wide as she watched the ship land in front of her, making her giggle.

"Otay," she replied slowly.

She stared stubbornly at her toy, holding her hands up. Bastila watched with a smile as the ball rolled a little more and then lifted off the floor about an inch before falling to the ground again. "That's wonderful, Sasha," Bastila told her.

"Not up," she pouted.

"No but it's a start," Obi-Wan answered, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

Sasha sighed as she tried again, but then let out a long yawn. "I think you overworked yourself little one," he commented, lifting her up off the floor. The toddler rested her head on Obi-Wan's chest, her eyes closing almost immediately.

"She has your calm demeanor at least," Bastila commented as she stood up from the floor.

"Yes but she has your stubbornness," he replied with a slight chuckle.

Chuckling lightly, Anakin sighed as he sat back in his chair while Luke was trying to get the ship to float around the room again. "Alright, how about another lesson son?" Anakin suggested as he set Luke down.

"What?" Luke asked curiously.

Before Anakin could answer, he saw Bastila staring a little. "What is it?" he asked.

"Anakin, you do realize that this mission could just be a dead end. No one knows if this library is still standing," Bastila commented as she sat down in a chair.

"It doesn't hurt to look. If I'm the one who's supposed to defeat the Sith and put the Force back in the balance, I need to learn everything there needs to be known about the Force," Anakin replied.

"Do you want to learn more about the Force or try to find a way so you wouldn't have to destroy Demonia?" Bastila asked curiously after Anakin sent Luke to the back of the ship to play.

Anakin sighed. "You said you were able to bring Starkiller back from the Dark Side," he answered.

"But Starkiller wasn't a Sith, Revan was and you see how well he is," Bastila commented as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You brought him over to your side," he answered.

"I was able to do that easily because he always wanted to be better than his brother. Starkiller turned on his own, I just offered him the chance," she stated.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "Anakin, I know how you want to bring your sister back, but you don't know how long she's been under Sidious's rule. If she never had the chance of ever being good at all, there might not be hope for her," Bastila explained.

"Starkiller and Revan were raised on the Dark Side," Anakin muttered.

"Yes but Starkiller, unlike his brother, had a taste of good. He worked with the Jedi even though it was as a cover-up to destroy us, he fought with us. He saw what we were truly about, he got a taste of true power and he wanted more of it. That's what made him change," Bastila explained.

Anakin was silent. "What if Annalie doesn't want to be evil? What if she does want to change but she just doesn't know it?" he suggested.

"You're clinging to hope that might not exist, Anakin," she answered.

"She doesn't now any better though Bastila. She was raised to be what she is. Sidious could've done Force knows what to her to turn her into this. She's still Annalie Skywalker I can sense it, I know it," he insisted.

Bastila could see the hope in his eyes, the determination to show that his sister still had good in her, but it was just buried away. "Did you believe Starkiller was so evil that you couldn't convert him? Revan too?" he asked.

"Revan's just bantha poodo now, but a long mission is what had us close. Starkiller was my friend when we were seventeen-year-old kids, Anakin. I had time to convert them, where and how will you get the time to show Demonia that there is good in her?" she asked.

Anakin was silent as he kept staring out the window to see the stars fly by in streaks. "Anakin, listen to me, if you go in there with your mind distracted even though your shields are up it can and WILL kill you, I have seen it happen," she told him. The young man stared at his former master with an emotionless expression on his face, but his eyes were giving him away. "See? That is exactly what I'm talking about. Your shields are up, but your eyes give it away. You must deal with your own demons, that includes of what happened to Annalie or it WILL be used against you," she explained.

"Is that why you haven't gotten into a real battle in thousands of years Bastila? Since you can't deal with your own past demons?" Anakin asked, catching her off guard.

Bastila crossed her arms over her chest again. "Anakin, this isn't about me," she replied.

"No, but you are telling me to not reveal in any shape or form of a weakness when everyday I can see it on your face that you are afraid of going into a real fight. The last fight I saw you get into was on Geonosis," he told her.

The former Jedi Master scoffed. "Afraid? Here I thought you knew me," she commented, shaking her head slowly.

"I do that's why I'm telling you that you are lying, you are hiding something. At least you believe you are hiding something when your eyes give you away. You haven't fought a battle in years, why? There are stories and legends about what you had done, but yet now thousands of years later you are obviously trying to keep away a secret that you don't want the enemy to know about," he explained.

Bastila cleared her throat, moving to leave the room. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I could feel your fear for Obi-Wan's life on Geonosis and I wasn't even near you at that time," he told her.

"At the time Obi-Wan was a friend that I didn't want to see get killed," she replied.

"I wasn't born yesterday Bastila. You were scared of watching someone else you care about die in front of you because of a Sith," Anakin told her.

Bastila stopped and looked back at him. "Like how you lost Mattie," he added.

"How…" she trailed off.

"Holonet has just about everything, Bastila. I know about Mattie," he answered.

The woman cleared her throat again, rubbing her hands together. "Mattie's death was thousands of years ago, what happened then is irrelevant to what's going on now," she replied.

"Really? Then how is it when he's ever mentioned your eyes suddenly get clouded over and I feel the grief rolling off you?" he asked.

Bastila was silent, clearing her throat. "Irrelevant," she answered before walking away. Shaking his head slowly, Anakin let out a sigh as he sat down and started mulling over about what they could possibly find in the library…if they found it.

When they arrived on Ossus, Luke was staring out the window with wide eyes. "Wow…" he said quietly.

"Very different from Tatooine isn't it son?" Anakin asked.

The boy nodded with wide blue eyes. Chuckling, Anakin landed the ship onto the planet's surface. Bastila stared out the window with a sigh. "To think Ossus used to be such a beautiful planet," she murmured. Anakin held his son's hand as they left the ship.

Obi-Wan had a hold of Sasha as the two-year-old looked around curiously. "Where exactly do we start looking?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anywhere I guess," Anakin replied.

"I think it would be safer if the children stayed on the ship with Artoo," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked at Luke who was already trying to help them search for the library. "I don't think you're going to get Luke back on the ship," he replied. Walking over, Anakin rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "What does the scanner say Luke?" he asked.

"I can't find the library," Luke replied.

Giving his son's shoulder a squeeze, they continued walking along to find the library.

Walking around, Luke saw something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. Realizing his son had stopped walking, Anakin looked over at him. "What are you looking at son?" he asked.

"The tree," Luke replied.

Looking over, they saw a huge tree there. "Big…" Sasha murmured. They just stood there for a minute, staring at the massive tree in front of them.

"It's not polite to stare," the tree spoke, startling them.

Luke ran behind his father frightened and Sasha buried her face into her father's shoulder terrified. "It's alright, it's alright," Obi-Wan said softly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded sternly.

"The question is who are you? Are you friend or foe?" the tree asked.

Anakin looked at his son then at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan handed Sasha over to Bastila before stepping forward. "I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, my wife Bastila, and our friend Anakin Skywalker," he told the tree.

"Jedi Master, so the Order still exists," the tree commented.

"No, the Order has been destroyed by the Sith. The Jedi are all but extinct, we are in hiding," Obi-Wan explained.

The tree fell silent. "Who are you?" Anakin asked again.

"Ood Bnar," the tree answered.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide and looked over at Bastila who was standing there with wide eyes. "I've heard so many stories about you," she commented.

"Who is he?" Anakin asked.

"He's a Neti Jedi Master. The day the planet was attacked, he turned himself into a tree to protect ancient lightsabers from Exar Kun," Bastila replied.

Anakin stared at the tree, holding his son close. "Anakin Skywalker is it?" the tree asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"The Force is strong with you and the child with you," Bnar told him.

Bastila stood behind Anakin, her hand on his shoulder. "Master Bnar, Anakin is the Chosen One that prophecies have spoken of," she replied, "the one who will bring balance to the Force and peace into the galaxy."

"Such a heavy burden, such high expectations for a boy," Bnar commented.

"Anakin is a powerful boy, very in control of his powers. He is able to defeat the Sith when that time comes," Bastila replied.

"There is a lot of conflict I sense in the boy," Bnar answered.

Bastila looked at Anakin, but he refused to meet her gaze. "Master Bnar, there is a lot of conflict. I want to destroy the Sith, I want to put the Force back in the balance. I have the desire and the need to raise my children in a peaceful galaxy and not one destroyed by war," Anakin explained. Luke kept his arms around his father's waist.

"The conflict young one?" Bnar asked.

"My sister is a Sith's apprentice. She never had the chance to see good in the galaxy. She was stolen from my mother. I know there's good in her, Master Bnar. The Emperor hasn't destroyed all of the innocence from her, I know it. I just want to save her and bring her home," Anakin explained.

Bnar was silent for awhile and Anakin lifted Luke up, having his son sit on his side. Luke rested head on his father's shoulder. "I shall teach you the ways of the Force that your Jedi friends are unable to show you. The ways that I sense have been long forgotten," Bnar explained.

"I will be honored," Anakin answered.

"Your friends as well, teach them the older ways of the Force. It could be a great advantage for all of you to learn," Bnar added.

"We would be honored Master Bnar," Obi-Wan told him.

"Then we shall begin whenever the three of you are ready," Bnar told them.

Looking at Luke, Anakin pressed a kiss to his forehead to his son's head before setting him down on the ground. Staring back at the tree, Anakin moved down to one knee. "I am ready for your teachings Master Bnar," he stated with a slight grin.

"As am I," Bastila answered as she set Sasha down on the ground before bending down on one knee.

"As am I," Obi-Wan put in before doing the same.

"Then let's begin," Bnar told them.


	39. A Wife's Loyalty

Chapter 39: A Wifes Loyalty

Padmé sighed as she was cleaning up the mess Leia and Rowan had left behind. Rowan was in his playpen fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth while Leia was on her stomach coloring. Smiling, she walked over to her daughter, stroking her hair gently. "What are you doing princess?" she asked softly as she crouched down beside her daughter.

"Making a picture for daddy when he comes home," Leia replied.

Smiling, Padmé kissed the top of her daughter's head before leaving her alone to her drawing. Sighing, she rubbed her hands together when her comlink went off. Walking over, she lifted it up. "Yes?" she answered.

"Senator Amidala," Bail greeted.

"I'm no longer a Senator, Bail. You can stop with the formalities," she answered.

"You are the people's Senator and Queen," Bail told her.

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. "What is it Viceroy?" she asked.

"I would like for your family to come back to Alderaan, I have some matters to discuss with you," he answered.

"Anakin isn't here, he's off trying to find some texts that could help him with his training," Padmé explained.

"Well, is there a way you can relay these messages to him for when he returns?" Bail asked.

Sitting in silence, she looked over at her two children before answering, "I'll be there as soon as I can." After turning off her comlink, she went to prepare for a trip to Alderaan.

Standing at the entrance of the smaller ship Anakin left for any sort of purpose, Padmé looked over at Shmi. "Mama can grandma come?" Leia asked, holding onto Shmi's hands.

"If she would like to," Padmé answered, looking at her mother-in-law.

Shmi laughed a little. "Oh I would just be in the way," she answered as she stroked her granddaughter's hair.

"No grandma please? Please you have to come," Leia insisted, tugging on her hands.

Padmé laughed a little. "Mother, she's not going to stop begging until you come," she commented. Shmi laughed softly.

"Alright, alright I'll come," Shmi answered, "let me pack a few things and say goodbye to Grandpa."

Leia beamed before she ran onto the ship.

When they arrived at Alderaan, Organa was waiting for them on the landing platform. "Senator hello," Bail greeted as she walked off the ship.

"I'm not a senator anymore Viceroy, you don't need to continue to call me that," Padmé insisted as she lifted Rowan up.

"As I said before you are the people's senator," he answered.

Padmé smiled a little as she followed him inside. "What is it you needed to speak with me about?" she asked.

"I have an idea that I would also like to run by with your husband," he answered.

"What is it?" she asked.

Before he could reply, a young child ran up to them. She had waist-length honey-blond hair that was braided, grey eyes, she was wearing little white boots, a light purple dress that had a ribbon belt around her waist. "Papa!" she said smiling.

"What is it Nayla?" he asked smiling as he squatted down in front of the child.

Nayla held up a rope kind of bracelet. "I made this," she replied. Bail smiled as he took the bracelet.

"How wonderful, you are very talented," he told his daughter.

"You will wear it all the time?" she asked.

"Always," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Padmé smiled as Nayla looked up at her. "Hi!" she greeted smiling.

"Well hello," Padmé greeted smiling.

"What's your name?" Nayla asked.

"My name is Padmé, this is my son Rowan, and my daughter Leia," Padmé replied.

Leia smiled at the girl. "Hi," she greeted. Nayla smiled at her.

"Want to play?" she asked.

Leia nodded before the girls ran off to play. "Leia is growing into a beautiful little girl," Bail commented.

"Thank you, so is Nayla," Padmé answered.

"Thank you," he said with a slight smile.

Padmé watched as the girls played in the gardens together. "I just wish there was peace in the galaxy again. It kills Anakin and me that we can't raise the children on Naboo like we wanted," she said softly. Shmi rested her hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"We were all hoping to be on Naboo by now," Shmi told her gently.

Padmé let out a sigh. "I'm a wanted person, my children are in constant danger because of me," she murmured. She let out a sigh as she looked at her son, kissing his forehead. "I wish we could just go away from here, leaving everything behind and raise our children," she said softly.

"Are you saying you'd like to run away Padmé?" Shmi asked.

"For awhile, just to raise our children. I want them to live in peace, live them as happy children. I mean, look at Leia. She's the happiest girl in the galaxy right now. I want to see them go to school as well as learn how to control their powers," she explained.

Shmi nodded her head slowly in understanding, knowing that Anakin and Padmé only wanted the best for their children.

However, on a Star Destroyer, Demonia was walking along the bridge with her hood drawn over her head. "What is it Captain?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Milady we have searched the planets you have ordered, but we can't find a trace of Justice," he stated fearfully.

Demonia narrowed her yellow eyes. "You disrupted my meditation for this?" she answered, her voice low.

"Y-You wanted the report about our search," he told her.

"_If_ you _found_ something captain," she hissed.

The captain cowered from her. "You spineless fools," she hissed.

"Milady," a lieutenant called.

"What?" she snapped.

The lieutenant stopped, clearing his throat. "Milady, the Emperor has sent a message wanting to hear news on your search for Justice," he told her.

"Fine," she answered before leaving the bridge.

Walking into her chambers, she bowed down to one knee. "What is thy bidding my master?" she asked. Sidious's hologram appeared in front of her.

"What is the status of finding Justice?" he asked.

"He is nowhere to be found my Master. I suspect that he isn't as brave as we thought, he is cowering away like the fool he is," she replied.

"He is too busy protecting the former Senator of Naboo," Sidious told her.

"She is no longer a threat my lord. She has no political powers anymore. Her followers are now our followers," she pointed out.

Sidious cackled lightly. "Yes…yes…you have done well my apprentice," he told her.

"Thank you my Master," she answered, bowing her head.

"When you find Justice, bring him before me," he ordered.

"It will be done Master," she answered obediently.

Sidious's image disappeared and she stood up. As she went to go back to her quarters, she stopped suddenly. "_Give her back! Give her back!_" a voice echoed in her head. Stopping, her eyes widened when she saw a young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes.

Shaking her head, she let out an unsteady breath, leaning against the wall. When another image tried to push into her head, she shook her head furiously. "No, stop," she hissed, sliding down the wall. When the images faded, she let out a deep breath.

Back on Ossus, Anakin was meditating, opening his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh. "You sound defeated young Skywalker," Bnar commented.

"I am still trying to reach out to my sister, Master Bnar," Anakin answered as he stood up from the ground.

"Ah yes, to Annalie," Bnar answered.

Anakin lowered his head slightly. "I don't want to give up on her, Master Bnar," he insisted.

"You have faith that your sister can be saved," Bnar observed.

"Well…yes…she's never seen true goodness in this galaxy," Anakin answered.

"You believe you can instill some goodness in her?" Bnar asked.

The young man nodded. "Someone has to, she's been shown nothing but evil, I want to give her the choice of either serving the Emperor or helping us defeat him," he insisted.

"It seems you have your mind made up young one," Bnar answered.

"I have, even though it isn't the decision Bastila and Obi-Wan have been hoping for," Anakin told him.

"Tell me Anakin, did you meditate on this with the Force?" he asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

The old Jedi Master was silent. "What is the Force telling you young one?" Bnar asked.

"That she can be saved," Anakin replied.

"Then do what must be done to save her," Bnar told him.

Anakin nodded his head slowly before he went to go find his son.

Back on Alderaan, Padmé was in the gardens with her children. "Mommy look," Leia said smiling as she showed her mother a flower.

"How beautiful Princess," She said smiling.

Taking the flower, she placed it into her daughter's hair. "Mommy I miss daddy and Luke," Leia told her. Padmé let out a sigh.

"I miss them to sweetheart, but they'll be home," she answered smiling.

Padmé kissed her daughter's forehead, having her sit in her lap. Humming softly, she started swaying back and forth with her daughter in her arms. "I like it here mommy, can we stay?" she asked. Padmé rested her cheek on the top of her daughter's head.

"We can only stay a little while sweetheart," she replied.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Mommy has bad people looking for her and if we stay too long they'll find us here," Padmé replied.

She kissed the top of her head. "If we could, I'd take you to my home. It's so beautiful," she said softly. Leia snuggled up to her mother, closing her eyes.

When night fell, Padmé was putting the children to bed. Leia was snuggling under her blankets with her favorite stuffed toy in her arms. Smiling, Padmé kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams little one," she whispered, kissing the side of her head before standing up.

Sitting out on the terrace, Padmé was relaxing with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and began to drift off when she heard footsteps come up behind her. Getting up, she saw Anakin standing there. "Ani!" she gasped. Hurrying over, she threw her arms around her husband's neck. Letting out a sigh, Anakin hugged her tight.

Resting his forehead against the top of her head as he lifted her up off the ground. "I missed you," he told her softly.

"I missed you, so much," she answered, closing her eyes tight.

Setting her down, he placed his hands on her face and kissed her tenderly. Kissing him back, she placed her hands on the sides of his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Mom left a message on my com on the ship," he replied.

Smiling, she rested her hands on his arms. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his. Anakin kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her back. "I have to talk to you about something," he told her as they sat down.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat beside him.

Holding her hands in his, he ran his thumb over her wedding ring. "Well, we are searching for Momaw Nadon," he told her.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"He's someone who could help us return Ossus into a livable planet. A place where we can raise our children, Padmé. Can't you imagine it? A place that has life on it? A planet where it has everything we've wanted to raise our children on happily? We wouldn't have to worry about Tusken Raiders or rogue slave traders," he explained.

Padmé stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean you can make it look livable again?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

He held onto her hands. "A planet that is safe for us to raise our children on it, one we can bring the slaves I have freed to so they could live their own lives," he told her.

"What about your mom?" she asked.

"She can come with us, everyone came come with us," he replied.  
"Anakin, I doubt the rest of the family would be willing to relocate," she told him.

Gripping her hands, he let out a sigh. "They will when I tell them that it'll keep them protected when they make the connection that the Lars family is my family," he replied.

"Do you think they'll make that much of a link? I thought you deleted your mother's records so she couldn't be found?" she asked.

"Bounty hunters are out for us Padmé, it'll be only a matter of time before they pinpoint Tatooine as the planet where we have been hiding all this time," he replied.

Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. "What has happened to the Galaxy Ani? To where we have to rebuild a planet just to live on it peacefully with our children," she whispered. Standing up, she let his hands go and made her way over to the stone railing, leaning against it. "I can't help but wish we could just stay on Alderaan forever, raise the children here. I pictured them running through the gardens, I could somehow get back into my work while you can continue with your work," she explained.

Getting up, he walked over to her and stood behind her, looking out at the moonlit lands. "The galaxy we knew is gone Padmé. Sidious destroyed it with all his lies and deceit. He was so devious in his ways that he fooled everyone," he explained. Feeling her frustration, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"I can't stand this Anakin. I can't stand it at all," she whispered.

"I know, Angel," he whispered.

Sighing, he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Everything will be alright," he whispered.

"It's not fair," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

They were sitting in silence when Padmé let out a sigh. "I'm going with you when you go to help those who have been captured by slave traders," she told him.

"It's too dangerous," he objected.

"I'm going to help you whether you agree with it or not," she answered, looking over her shoulder at him, "you know I'll follow you anyways."

Chuckling, he held her close as they sat in silence on the terrace.


	40. Having Time

Chapter 40: Having Time

Anakin smiled as he changed Rowan after bathing him. Rowan let out little noises, kicking his feet against his father's hands. Smiling, he lifted his son up into his arms. The baby stared at him as he reached up burying his tiny hands into Anakin's hair. Smiling, Anakin his forehead, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

Walking down the hall, Anakin took a peek into his and Padmé's room to find his wife sitting on the bed, telling the twins stories. The twins were listening to her words with wide eyes, making him smile. Anakin never saw his wife as happy as she was on Alderaan.

Sadly, he hated that they had to turn Ossus back into a livable planet, hopefully Padmé would love living there more than she had on Tatooine. Looking down at Rowan, he stroking his cheek. The baby whimpered softly, gripping his father's hand. "Having fun?" Padmé asked, smiling.

"It's hard to believe how big these children are getting," he commented.

"I know, it's incredible," she answered as the twins ran off to play.

Anakin sat beside his wife and she smiled softly, looking at Rowan. "They're the hope for the future," Anakin murmured.

"Well we shouldn't put too much weight on their shoulders," Padmé answered.

Looking at his youngest, Anakin stroked his cheek as he began to doze off in the crook of his arm. "We won't, they're going to be oblivious to the evils of the Galaxy until they are old enough to understand. When they are old enough to understand that they are being trained to help with our cause. Right now, they're going to believe they are going to live happy, normal lives the best they can," he murmured.

"I agree," she answered.

Rowan's little eyes popped open and he began whimpering, wanting his pacifier. Padmé found the pacifier in question, popping it into his mouth. The infant was immediately calm and fell back to sleep. Padmé smiled as she looked at the baby boy. He had her nose and her mouth while had his father's eyes and face shape. "He's the perfect mixture of both of us," she murmured. Smiling, he kissed the top of his wife's head before he lied back on the bed, having Rowan rest on his chest. Padmé lied down on her side, stroking her husband's hair. "You haven't been sleeping again," she said softly.

"It's just dreams about Annalie," he replied.

Padmé sighed as she rested her hands on her husband's. Anakin smiled up at his wife as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. Anakin kissed her back, his hand on the back of her neck.

Later that afternoon, Padmé walked outside to see Anakin playing with the twins in the gardens. He had Leia by her arms and was swinging the giggling child around in circles. "Anakin don't hurt her," she said laughing.

"Don't worry," he answered as he set the giggling girl down on the ground.

"Again, again!" she said excitedly, holding her arms up.

Instead of swinging her up, he lifted her up and playfully tossed her into the air. "My turn! My turn!" Luke insisted, pulling on his father's belt. Padmé laughed softly, shaking her head slowly. Anakin put Leia down on the ground, grabbing his son and doing the same.

While she watched her husband play with her children, she looked over when Bail walked over to her. "Padmé, your family's going to have to hide in one of our rooms," he told her.

"Why, what's going on?" she asked.

"Darth Demonia is on her way here. Usually she doesn't arrive for another month, but she's here today to find out if we are hiding any spies," he replied.

Her eyes growing wide, Padmé looked over at her husband. "She'll sense Anakin for sure," she said softly. Hurrying over to her husband, she held onto his arm. "Anakin, we have to go," she told him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Demonia is coming," she replied.

Anakin looked at the children to see that they were staring at their parents curiously. "Padmé, just take the children and go into our room, stay there," he told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"To talk to my sister," he replied.

Padmé's eyes went wide. "Anakin…" she started.

"I have to Padmé, I have to talk to her," he answered.

He had the twins go over to their mother. "Just trust me," he whispered. He rested his hand on her cheek before grabbed the hood to his cloak and left to go spy on Bail and Demonia.

Climbing up into the ventilation shaft, Anakin quietly made his way through finding the throne room where Bail was meeting with Demonia. He was standing up right above their heads, shielding his Force energy so Demonia couldn't sense him. "I have heard you are hiding spies here," Demonia sneered.

"I don't know who is giving you such information Lady Demonia, but there aren't spies here," Bail answered.

Anakin quietly made his way out of the ventilation shaft, landing behind Demonia. "So, it seems to run into you in the oddest places," Anakin commented behind her. Demonia smirked before turning around.

"Well Justice, so we meet again," she sneered.

Anakin smiled under his hood. "What's the matter, no armor today?" she asked as she removed her lightsaber from her belt. Anakin unclipped his own lightsaber, activating both sides.

"Bail, you should go," Anakin told his friend.

Bail left the room and the two of them circled each other. "You are a fool Justice, you will lose," she commented.

"You are so overconfident," Anakin answered.

Demonia glared at him as she raised her weapon. Anakin anticipated her attack, pulling apart his lightsaber to use both sides as she ran at him in full force. Holding his weapons in an X above his head, he blocked her red blade, kicking her in the stomach. She hissed, aiming her lightsaber to his stomach which he easily blocked. Instead of fighting back, he only blocked the attacks aimed for him. "Fight me you coward!" she hissed.

Seeing her hold her hand up to Force push him, Anakin quickly deactivated one lightsaber, blocking her attack. They were both using the Force to try to push each other. They both struggled under each other's powers, but then Anakin took advantage, kicking her in the stomach. Demonia hit the ground with a groan, but she stood up and threw her lightsaber at his head.

Rolling out of the way, Anakin grabbed his other lightsaber, jumping back to his feet while Demonia called her lightsaber back to her hand. She ran at him, thrusting her lightsaber to his side. Anakin blocked the attack before grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. She hissed in anger and pain before she kicked up with her foot, her boot connecting to his stomach. When he stumbled back, Demonia stood up with her hand raised. Anakin held up his hands, blocking the attack aimed at him.

Demonia made her way over to Anakin while firing lightning at him. She backed him up against the wall before she grabbed him around the throat. "Now, Justice, let's see your face!" she hissed. Reaching up, she grabbed a hold of his hood and ripped it down from his face. When she saw her opponent's face, her eyes grew wide. Suddenly ever vision she ever had in her whole life came back to her like a tidal wave.

A little boy running over a woman who was down on her knees with her arms wide open to embrace him.

A teenager who was practicing his lightsaber training with his Master.

A young man who was down on one knee in front of Senator Amidala while presenting a ring.

The twenty-one-year-old standing in his Justice armor without his mask.

Demonia's eyes were wide and Anakin watched as they went from yellow to emerald green. "What kind of mind trick is this?" she hissed, letting him go.

"It's not a mind trick," he answered, holding his throat.

Demonia glared at him as she grabbed her lightsaber, holding it to his throat. "Who are you?" she hissed. Anakin stared at her with no fear in his face whatsoever.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and your name is Annalie Skywalker," he replied confidently.

Demonia stared at him. "There's no fear in your eyes," she told him.

"You won't kill me," he replied.

She held the weapon closer to his throat. "Don't test me," she hissed.

"Really? Why didn't you kill me during our first duel? I was in pain from my vision, you had the chance to kill me then, but yet you didn't," he answered.

"Your stupid Master stopped me!" she hissed.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No, you felt that connection only a brother and sister have, you know I'm your brother and you are my sister," he replied.

"Impossible!" she hissed.

"Is it?" he asked.

Before she could fight the visions, Anakin reached into her mind.

She saw their mother sitting on a little bed, cradling her newborn children in her arms. "My precious children, both of them," she cooed softly. She kissed them both on the foreheads. "Anakin and Annalie," she whispered, hugging them close.

Demonia shook her head slowly. "Stop!" she hissed, letting him go, holding her head.

"You wouldn't be fighting so hard if it weren't true," Anakin answered as he walked over to her.

Demonia glared, raising her lightsaber to him. "Don't come any closer!" she hissed. Anakin called for her lightsaber, tossing their weapons aside, closing and locking the door so she couldn't call for their weapons. He carefully walked around her as she was fighting against the visions.

"You didn't want to kill me before and I believe you won't kill me now," he told her.

Demonia stopped, her eyes narrowing as they turned yellow again. "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side," she hissed. She reached into her utility belt, grabbing her spare lightsaber, charging at Anakin with it. Anakin jumped over her head, pulling out his vibroblade from his utility belt. Jumping over the lightsaber she aimed at his feet, Anakin jumped over her head before turning around and blocked an attack towards his head.

"You remember our mother, you feel her through the Force. You saw her face in your dreams," Anakin told her.

"Stop!" she hissed.

"Why? For speaking the truth?" he demanded.

She let out a hiss before aiming her lightsaber at his head again. Anakin grabbed her wrist and threw her on the floor. Before she could jump up, he pinned her to the floor, pinning her arms by her head and moved so she couldn't kick him. "Look and pay attention! Let us in Annalie! Let us in!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her head, concentrating to show her the truth of her life.

"LIES! ALL LIES!" she screamed as she tried to fight the visions.

Anakin broke through the barriers she tried to put up, showing her everything about their mother. To try to erase whatever lies Sidious put into her head.

Outside, Padmé could hear Demonia's screams as she was fighting against Anakin. Looking over, she saw Shmi standing there with tears in her eyes. "Twenty-five years and I know that's her," Shmi said softly. Padmé walked over, hugging Shmi as she cried softly.

Anakin saw that she wasn't going to listen to him this way, he got off her and Demonia just glared at him. Lifting her hand, she threw more lightning at him, but he blocked it easily. "No matter how many times you try to throw lightning at me and try to choke me, it won't work," he told her.

"What do you want with me?" she hissed.

"To become Annalie Skywalker like you are supposed to be," he replied.

"I am Demonia!" she snapped.

Anakin shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. He suddenly could feel his mother's presence outside the door. "She's here, but I can't let her in. Do you have any idea how long she's been waiting to see you? To hold you again?" he asked.

"She abandoned me," Demonia hissed.

"No, you were stolen away from us," he replied.

Demonia continued to lay on the floor glaring up at him. "We were slaves, Annalie. All three of us, you and I were born into slavery. They took you from us and sold you," he explained. He watched her eyes go from yellow to green again. He slowly kneeled down on the floor beside her, resting his hands on her face this time. "Annalie, you are supposed to be my sister, Shmi's daughter. You were supposed to grow up loved and adored," he explained.

He swallowed hard. "We were supposed to grow up together, we were supposed to protect each other, but fight too. I'm supposed to try to scare every guy you tried to introduce us to. You're supposed to be the aunt to my children, maybe my wife's best friend," he explained. He kept his hands on her face, this time not aggressive, but this time with kindness and love that he always had for his sister. "Annalie things aren't supposed to be this way," he told her.

Anakin felt his heart break when he felt like he wasn't getting through to her. "You're supposed to be my sister, Annalie. My sister, not a slave to the Emperor," he told her. Demonia was staring at him, unsure of what to do when she saw that he was about to break down. "We have a bond! A bond that no one can tear apart! We grew in the same womb at the same time, we have a brother, sister bond that no one can tear apart. Tell me you feel that bond," he insisted.

Demonia just continued to stare and Anakin felt his world start to crumble little by little as he let her go again, standing up from the floor. He turned his back, ready to leave the room, and he was ready to give up. "Can I see her? Mom?" she asked suddenly.

Anakin turned around as she slowly stood up from the floor. "Why?" he demanded, not knowing what to expect.

"I remember, I see her face as clearing as I see yours. I've always seen her face and yours. Growing up the visions I got from my meditation or my dreams," she explained.

He saw the tears well up in her eyes. "I never knew who you were until now," she replied. Anakin walked over and hugged her tight.

"I knew I could bring you back, I knew it, I knew it," he murmured.

Annalie hugged him back, closing her eyes tight. "I'll go get mom," he told her. Letting her go, he walked over to the door and unlocked the door. He held out his hand to Shmi who took his hand and he led her inside. Shmi let out a gasp as she stared at her daughter.

"Oh my Maker," she whispered, her hands over her nose and mouth as she stared at her daughter.

Walking over slowly, Shmi reached up and touched her daughter's face. "Oh you're so beautiful!" she gasped. Annalie placed her hands over her mother's with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you," Annalie told her.

Shmi hugged her tight with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you," she whispered, stroking her hair. She held her arm out to Anakin who walked over and hugged her and Annalie tight. "I am complete, I have my children in my arms," she whispered as she continued to hug them, "Now I am complete."


	41. Learning a Life

Chapter 41: Learning a Life

Anakin was in the gardens playing with Rowan while Padmé was watching. Annalie walked over, standing beside her. "He's an amazing father," she commented. Padmé looked over at her.

"Yes, he is," Padmé replied.

Anakin was lying on the ground, having Rowan stand on his stomach. Rowan was gurgling, trying to jump up and down. "I am very grateful to Bastila for taking Anakin under her wing. I don't want to imagine what would've happened if the Jedi trained him," Padmé added. Annalie stared at her quizzically.

"But he knows the Jedi arts," Annalie told her.

"So do you," Padmé answered.

Anakin slowly stood up from the ground when he saw his sister and wife talking. He let out a sigh, looking at his son when his comlink went off. "Anakin," he answered.

"Anakin, it's Bastila. We have a Slave Ship heading towards Tatooine," Bastila informed him.

"How far away from Alderaan?" he asked as he handed Rowan to Padmé.

"A few parsecs," Bastila replied, "I'm on my way there."

"I'm on my way as well," he told her.

Padmé looked at her husband. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"There's a slave ship nearby," he replied as he hurried down the hall.

"Just leave them, Anakin," Annalie told her brother.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at her as he started pulling on his armor. "My mission is to free all the slaves so another family won't have to suffer like we did," he told her.

"I'm going with you," Padmé told him.

She placed Rowan on the bed as she walked into her closet, changing into her battle suit. "Padmé, no, this is dangerous," he told her.

"Anakin, I have been hunted since I was 14," she answered.

She clipped her belt around her waist, putting her blaster into it's holster. Anakin shook his head slowly before he put his mask on. Padmé grabbed her cloak, pulling it around her shoulders and pulled her hood over her head. "I know you don't understand what to do Annalie, but stay here," Anakin told his sister before he and Padmé left, leaving Annalie there unsure of what to do.

The young woman sat down with her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing from all the changes she was going through. She pressed her hands to her temples, crying out softly in pain.

As Anakin made his way to his ship, he winced when his head started throbbing. "Ani?" Padmé called to her husband. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Anakin, what's the matter?" she asked.

"My head," he replied, groaning softly.

Just like that, the pain disappeared and he stood up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," he replied.

Letting out a deep breath, he held her hand as they went up the ramp to the ship, brushing off the little incident.

On the ship, Anakin flew off with his wife beside him as they went to track down this ship. "I had a feeling the Hutts were going to continue to do business," he commented. Remembering his torture under Gardulla the Hutt's hands made his skin crawl. Of all the times he screamed and cried for his mother as she ruthlessly beat him for any little mistake.

_Four-year-old Anakin screamed in pain with tears in his eyes. "MOMMY! MAMA!" he shouted in pain._

_"Please! Please Gardulla have mercy! He is only a child! Please," Shmi begged._

_"**Stoopa pidunki!**" Gardulla snapped. (Stupid boy!)_

_The little boy screamed some more as her whip connected to his back. "GARDULLA! **PAY! PAY! MA JORI! MA KONIA JORI! KONIA ERGA!"** Shmi shouted frantically. (PLEASE! PLEASE! MY SON! MY ONLY SON! ONLY CHILD!) The Hutt stopped beating the boy with a huff._

_"**Yun de huha! Yacha huha loya ma posti!**" Gardulla ordered. (Get rid of them! Take them out of my sight!)_

_Anakin felt his mother lift him up into her arms as they were led to the room._

_His mother had placed him on the bed and was placing bacta onto his whip marks while singing a soft lullaby to him._

Anakin shook his head slowly from the memory. The more he thought of the torture Gardulla put him through, the angrier it made him. The fact she beat an innocent child without mercy disgusted him. He didn't want to think of what else the Hutts had done.

Seeing her husband's spaced off look, she rested her hand over his arm. "Ani?" she said softly.

"I'm alright Padmé," he answered.

He rested his hand over hers, kissing her knuckles. "I'm just…remembering," he murmured. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," she said softly.

Smiling, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the top of her head. "And I love you," she said softly.

"And I love you," he answered.

He moved his fingers down her back with a sigh. "I am disgusted with the galaxy Padmé. I am disgusted that even though I have destroyed the ring that started slavery, it still exists," he told her.

"Bastila told you that slavery wouldn't be destroyed over night," she pointed out.

"I know, but you would think that the slavers would disperse because of the fear. They are nothing but cowards," he answered.

Biting her lower lip, she entwined her fingers with his free hand. "Anakin, if things could be solve so easily then defeating the Emperor would be a quick fix," she pointed out.

"I know," he said softly.

Standing up, she moved behind him with her arms around him. "I can't imagine what Sidious did to her, Padmé. She was only a baby when she was taken from us. She was manipulated for so long," he said softly.

"Are you doubting that she is back?" she asked.

"I'm not doubting that she has come to our side. What I'm worried about is how much damage he had done to her. Is it reversible?" he asked.

She ran her hand over his arm. "Maybe after this mission you two should talk about it. You should get to know her more even though you might not like the way she was brought up," she explained. He nodded his head slowly. The last conversation he ever wanted to have was to hear what Sidious did to his sister all her life.

Even though he was a slave to Gardulla the Hutt, he could only imagine being Sidious's slave is a lot more worse. He brainwashed her, made her believe that her family didn't love it. That infuriated him, to know that his sister grew up believing her family didn't love her. When everyday all these years, his mother did nothing but think about her. She kept Annalie a secret from him, but with good reason. She wanted to protect him from the more evils of the galaxy. He was already experiencing so much, it wouldn't have been right to expose him to even more violence. He couldn't imagine the pain his mother went through.

Just the thought of losing his children pulled at his heartstrings. He couldn't imagine his life without his children. For Shmi to go so long without knowing her daughter's wellbeing was probably torture. When she was able to watch him grow up, he was sure she couldn't help but wonder what kind of environment his sister was being raised in.

Back on Alderaan, Annalie was watching her niece and nephew play in the gardens. Her head started to hurt again as more memories of her horrible childhood tried to rear their ugly heads. She didn't want to remember. At that moment, she had no desire to even return to Sidious's side as his apprentice.

She was angry, she had every right to be angry. All her life she was told that her mother never loved her, that she was sent away for money. Her mother was forced to choose between her and her brother and she picked Anakin over her. For so long, she wanted to find her family and kill them for their betrayal.

Seeing how Anakin was, when she saw the memories that Shmi had it brought something back to her that she had lost so long ago. They gave her back her soul that Sidious tore away. It wasn't fully back, but it was a start.

As she sat there, she let out a shaky breath when she heard footsteps. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Shmi standing there. "I hope I'm not interrupting," Shmi commented.

"Not at all," Annalie replied moving over on the stone bench.

Smiling softly, Shmi sat beside her. "I still can't get over how beautiful you are," she commented. She reached up, touching her daughter's cheek when she noticed the long scar along her daughter's jaw line. "How…" she started.

"Battle scars," Annalie replied quickly.

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm sure my brother has plenty of them as well," she added. Shmi sighed as she rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know you are confused," Shmi murmured.

The young woman couldn't help but laugh. "That is the understatement of the century. All my life all I have ever known was being Lady Demonia the Heir to Darth Sidious's growing Empire. It's all I've known, it's all I've been trained to be," she explained. Annalie lowered her eyes as she traced one of the scars around her wrists.

"Did he hurt you sweetheart?" Shmi asked softly.

Annalie was silent, her emerald eyes glazed over with memories. "That is a subject I don't think we should get into today, mother," she answered softly. Shmi nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath.

"I have brought you something," Shmi told her.

Looking over, the young woman watched as her mother pulled out a cream colored cord with a stone in the shape of a wing. "Your brother has the other," she said softly as she placed the chord around her neck. Annalie smiled as she touched the stone. "It's the shape of a canary which I find the most innocent and gentlest birds in the galaxy. Their soul purpose is to sing and fly happily," Shmi explained.

"It's beautiful," Annalie answered.

Shmi embraced her daughter tightly with tears in her eyes. "I always knew I'd see you again, I always knew I'd be holding you in my arms," she whispered. Annalie hugged her mother back with tears in her eyes. Shmi let out a shaky breath as she rested her forehead against her daughter's shoulder, letting out a small sob.

Feeling the emotions take over, Annalie let out a sob as she clung to her mother tighter. "I remember seeing you in my dreams, I remember," she sobbed. Shmi hushed her softly, stroking her hair.

"You're home now sweetheart, you're home," Shmi whispered, "and no one will ever take you away from us again."

Annalie nodded sniffling. "I'm home, I'm finally home," she answered.

Back on the ship, Anakin let out a deep breath as he stood up from the chair when Padmé activated the cloaking device. "What is the plan?" Padmé asked as she made sure her blaster was ready.

"We go in and take out whoever is a threat," he replied.

He made sure his lightsaber was attached to his utility belt. "Obi-Wan and Bastila are already here," he told her.

"You sense them?" she asked.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a deep breath as their ship went underneath the smuggler's ship. "Alright, here we go," he murmured. Looking back at his wife, he held her hand in his. "Padmé, listen to me, if anything happens I want you to get into the ship and go back home," he told her.

"Anakin…" she started.

"Do it, please. If not for me then our children," he answered.

Sitting there in silence, she nodded her head slowly and hugged him tight. Anakin hugged her back before kissing her gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Just as the ship had attached itself to the smuggler's ship. Walking over, Anakin had her go up first before going in after her.


	42. Tricks of the Smugglers

Chapter 42: Tricks of the Smugglers

On the smuggler's ship, Anakin waved his hand for Padmé to stand behind him. Pulling on his mask, he reached for his vibroblade. Going up behind a guard, he covered his mouth and held the blade to his throat. Dragging the man to the side, he pressed his fingers to his temple and sent the man to sleep. Tying him up, he looked at his wife. "These guards get shorter and shorter every time," he muttered.

Padmé bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Put his stuff on, we'll need you to walk around and find where the slaves are," he told her. Nodding, she started putting on the guard's uniform while Anakin looked around the spot they were hiding when he felt Obi-Wan and Bastila's Force signatures. "Obi-Wan and Bastila are here," he told her.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They're close, that's all I know. It's too dangerous to use the comlink," he replied.

Looking over, he saw that his wife was ready. "Just find the slaves," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, she rested her fingers on his cold mask before she made her way through the corridors.

Standing up, Anakin made his way through the dark to keep an eye on Padmé to make sure nothing happened to her while she searched for the slaves. He saw a smuggler heading in her direction. Padmé snapped to attention as the smuggler walked by her.

Swallowing hard, Anakin stood in the shadows. Just as he walked closer, Anakin grabbed his arm as he threw him to the floor. When the man tried to shout, Anakin held his vibroblade to his throat. "You Smuggler Slime disgust me," he hissed.

"Please, mercy, mercy, I'll do anything," the smuggler begged fearfully.

Anakin looked up at Padmé to see her watching him carefully. "You find slavery fine? Alright, then you get to become what you smuggle," he told the smuggler. He grabbed the smuggler's throat. "How many slaves are on this ship?" he demanded.

"T-Twenty," the smuggler gagged out.

"Men, women, and children?" Anakin demanded.

The smuggler shook his head. "J-Just children," the smuggler answered. Anakin's blood boiled.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

The smuggler's eyes widened in fear. "Y-Your partner is standing above them," he replied. Anakin threw him to the floor and had Padmé back up. Holding up his hand, he lifted the top off. His heart sank when he saw twenty terrified children inside.

"Oh Justice!" Padmé gasped, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Get them out," he told her.

At that moment, Obi-Wan and Bastila had met up with them and they began helping Padmé get the children from the compartment. "Alright then, you get to find the "beauties" of slavery," Anakin told the smuggler before throwing him into the same prison he had kept the children. Once the top was closed, they noticed that the children were terrified of Anakin.

Reaching up, he removed his mask, setting it aside. "It's alright young ones," he told them.

"Mr. Justice, my sister is gone," a little boy told him with tears in his grey eyes.

Anakin crouched down in front of the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tiro…Tiro Retwin sir," the boy replied.

"What's your sister's name?" he asked.

"Sarria Retwin sir," Tiro replied.

"Is she older?" he asked.

Tiro nodded his head slowly. "He lied sir, there's girls in the one next to us. They kept us separated," Tiro replied.

Anakin removed the top and they saw six young women dressed in the revealing slave clothes. "We need to cover them. It looks like these girls were going to Jabba," Anakin commented. Bastila's eyes were wide as Obi-Wan and Anakin helped the girls from their prison.

"Obi-Wan they can't be any older than fifteen or sixteen," she said softly.

Padmé felt tears in her eyes as she watched as Obi-Wan and Anakin found blankets to cover the terrified girls up in. Opening up the other compartment, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, activating it. "You have some information to give Smuggler," he sneered.

"I told you everything I know!" the smuggler answered.

"Do not lie to me, I just found your young women slaves. You disgust me, these are just young women. Some of them haven't reached their "age" and you have put them in these revealing clothes to sell like they were animals," Anakin snapped.

The smuggler glared, but then Anakin slammed him up against the wall, frightening the children and young women behind him. "Where is Sarria Retwin?" he demanded.

"I know no such name!" the smuggler answered.

Anakin glared and held his hand up, squeezing his larynx. "Where is Sarria Retwin?" he demanded.

"No such girl," the smuggler answered gagging.

"Where is the girl who you stole with this little boy!" Anakin demanded.

The man kept gagging for air, but Anakin made sure he could still breathe. "Nal Hutta," the man gagged. Anakin's eyes widened.

"You left her on the Hutt home world?" he exclaimed.

Padmé let out a gasp as Anakin threw the man down on the floor, holding up his lightsaber. "JUSTICE!" Bastila shouted to her former apprentice. Anakin stopped from stabbing his lightsaber through his middle. "I have taught you many things but not to kill an unarmed man. If you kill him you would be no better than a Sith," Bastila told him.

Shaking, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber before tossing the unconscious smuggler's body by Obi-Wan's feet. "Send him to Tatooine, let Gardulla the Hutt deal with him," he told them.

"Where are you going?" Padmé asked as her husband put his mask on.

"I'm going to find Tiro's sister. Take them to Ossus, any slaves we find will come there with us until we can find their families or more permanent homes," he explained.

Tiro looked up at Anakin as he squatted down in front of him. "I will find your sister, I promise Tiro," he told him. The little boy nodded and they went to take the children to Ossus while Anakin went to Nal Hutta.

When they arrived at Ossus, Padmé looked around with wide eyes as the children ran around, not caring at the moment of how abandoned the planet was. It was the fact they were free. They had to return to Alderaan to pick up Shmi and the children. Annalie had to return to her post, saying that she had to keep up appearances to keep them safe. As long as she promised to keep in contact, they knew they would see her again.

Holding Rowan close, she kissed his forehead.

Walking over to their new home, she placed her son into his crib when Anakin's ship arrived. Hurrying over, she saw Anakin exit his ship with a young woman beside him. She couldn't be older than sixteen. Anakin had his cloak around the girl's shoulders. "SARRIA!" Tiro shouted, running over to them.

The young woman dropped down to her knees, embracing her brother with tears in her eyes. Padmé walked over, helping her stand up. "Come on, let's get you inside to get you changed," Padmé told her. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Padmé.

"S-Senator Amidala!" she gasped.

Padmé watched as the girl bowed down. "My lady," she murmured.

"Please don't," Padmé answered getting the girl to stand up, "I haven't been a senator for a long time."

The girl's hands were shaking. "I'm Sarria Retwin, my cousin, Sabé, was your decoy as Queen," Sarria told her. Padmé's eyes widened at the name.

"Let's get you inside and changed before we talk," she told them.

She looked at her husband before she led them to their home.

Sarria had changed into more comfortable clothing and the two Retwin children were sitting at the table, eating the stew she placed in front of them. "Sabé, how is she?" she asked.

"She's in hiding, as are the rest of us," Sarria told her.

"She's a slave?" Padmé asked with wide eyes.

Sarria nodded her head slowly. "A lot of slave smugglers came to Naboo a couple of months ago. They were saying they were part of a rebellion and they would take us to safety from the Empire," she explained. Padmé sat back with a shaky breath and Anakin stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders. "But my lady, I was able to find where Sabé was sent. She's safe, I assure you," Sarria told her.

"How do you know?" Anakin asked.

"I know my cousin's personal life fairly well sir. A Ryate Picus purchased her. My lady, that is her husband's alias that he made up just in case something like this happened," Sarria explained.

Padmé couldn't help but feel very relieved. "How did you two get separated from your family?" Anakin asked.

"My family fell for the trick, they put us on the ship before we could even say anything. Aunt Sabé had gone on the ship to rescue us," Sarria explained.

Anakin stood beside the young woman. "You are safe now," he assured her. Sarria nodded and continued to eat her stew.

Walking outside, Anakin found Bastila playing with her daughter. Sasha was beaming as her mother had a crystal float back and forth between her hands. The sunlight was bouncing off the crystal, having colors dance on her daughter's hands. "Pwetty mama," she said beaming.

"They are beautiful aren't they sweetheart?" she cooed softly.

Anakin walked over to Bastila. "I want to thank you," he told her. Bastila stood up, looking at her former apprentice.

"You are a passionate person, Anakin. You just have to keep in mind though of what is right and wrong," she told him.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh. "Being a father has calmed you, as well as finding your sister," she commented.

"My family is full again," he answered.

Chuckling lightly, she touched his arm. "You remind me so much of the son I had lost," she said softly. She touched his cheek gently with a sad smile. "You look like the Anakin I had known, but the personality of the son I had," she added.

"Brave men I'm sure," he answered.

"Extremely, I miss them but I'm happy now as well," she said smiling.

Smiling, she lifted Sasha up into her arms. "What happened to your son?" he asked. Sasha slowly looked over her shoulder, her eyes showing pure sadness.

"Mattie, he was only twenty-two when I lost him. He was a brand new father, his son was only a couple of months old when we lost him," she explained.

She kissed the top of her Sasha's head. "Anakin, I think the rest of the story should be for another time," she told him.

"Of course," he answered.

Smiling softly, she touched his arm before she went over to her home with her daughter in her arms. Anakin couldn't help but wonder what happened to her son, he couldn't help but wonder. He knew that he would just have to wait a little while longer to find out.

Walking into her home, Bastila sat down beside her husband while Sasha ran off to play. "You alright?" Obi-Wan asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I will be," she replied.

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you," she said softly. Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you," he answered.

Back in the Skywalker home, Anakin stood behind his wife with his arms around her waist. Padmé smiled as she leaned back against his chest. "I love you," he whispered lovingly into her ear.

"And I love you," she answered softly.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed in his arms as they imagined what their lives would be like on Ossus.


	43. Changing a Future

Chapter 43: Changing a Future

The Skywalker house was calm, the children were fast asleep in their beds. Anakin and Padmé were in their room wrapped up in each other's arms. Except, sweat was beginning to form on Anakin's brow as he began to struggle with a dream he was having.

_Anakin seemed to be standing on the side, like an audience watching a show. He saw that he was in some sort of city that he didn't recognize. He saw a platform and he saw a young man making his way around a corner. He recognized the young man immediately, how could he not, it was his son._

_He watched as the figure he had seen in many of his dreams take Luke by surprise, attacking him. He watched his son fight valiantly against his opponent, only to be defeated when the Sith severed his hand. "There is no escape, don't make me destroy you," the Sith told him. He watched as his son tried to move away from the monster before him. "Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power! Join me and I will complete your training. Our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the Galaxy!" the Sith told him._

_"I'll never join you!" he heard his son call out._

_"If only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father," he commented._

_"He told me enough! He told me you killed him," Luke answered._

_"No, **I **am your father," the Sith told him._

Anakin woke up breathing heavily from the nightmare he had. Pressing his hand against his forehead, he slowly detangled himself from Padmé's arms so not to wake her. Swallowing hard, he got up from bed and grabbed his robe off the chair, pulling it on as he left.

Walking into the twins' room, he stood beside Luke's bed touching his hair softly. His gentle caresses stirred the boy as he turned over and opened his sky blue eyes. "Sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Luke replied tiredly.

Luke reached up, resting his hand on his father's wrist. "I love you Luke, very, very much," he said quietly.

"I love you daddy," the boy replied before drifting off to sleep.

Standing up, Anakin left the room.

Walking outside, Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to meditate of what he had witnessed in his dream. "I sense a lot of conflict in you my one time apprentice," Bastila commented as she walked up. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Bastila as she walked over to him. "I have never felt so much conflict come from you before," she added. Frowning, his eyes found the ground more interesting.

"I saw myself in a dream, Bastila, I saw myself as that dark figure again. That monster, I saw myself attacking my own son," he murmured.

Bastila stood in front of him, resting her hand on his arm. "Why are you rethinking over al the work you have done?" she asked.

"I feel like it's not enough," he replied, "women and children are still being taken away and treated like animals."

"Are you angry and hateful toward that, or the fact that your family has gone through so much during slavery that you are using your own personal hate toward all of them?" she asked as she sat down on a rock.

Anakin shook his head slowly with a slight shrug. "I-I'm not sure," he replied truthfully. Bastila sighed softly.

"Anakin, keep your mind open. I keep telling you that," she said softly.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Anakin, remember you have something to fight for," she reminded him.

"I know," he murmured.

Bastila looked over to see Padmé walking out. Getting up, she left them alone going back to her own home while Padmé sat beside her husband. "Ani, are you alright?" she asked, holding his hand in hers. Anakin let out a sigh.

"I just feel like all the work I've done has been for nothing," he answered.

Padmé rested her forehead against the side of his head. "Ani, you're not going to solve slavery overnight," she reminded him softly. Closing his eyes, Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tight.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, rubbing his arm.

Back in the Kenobi home, Bastila was walking down the stairs when she felt the sharp pain go through her body again. Gasping softly, she gripped the rail and slowly slid to the floor while holding her throbbing side. Closing her eyes tight, she clenched her hand into a fist. "Bastila?" she heard her husband call quietly.

Obi-Wan walked around the corner to find his wife on the floor holding her side in pain. "It's happening again," she replied, gritting her teeth. Obi-Wan pulled his wife into his arms as she tried to fight the pain.

"Just relax," he told her as he pressed his hands against the affected areas.

While Obi-Wan healed his wife, they didn't notice that Sasha had got out of bed. "What's wong wif mama?" Sasha asked with wide eyes.

"Mama's not feeling well," Obi-Wan replied.

Bastila felt extremely weak once Obi-Wan finished healing the pain shooting through her body. "Mama otay?" Sasha asked.

"She'll be alright," he replied, stroking his wife's hair as her eyes began to close.

Lifting Bastila up into his arms, he carried her to their room before he got his daughter into her own bed.

Just as Obi-Wan went to go back to bed, he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he muttered as he walked over to answer the door. The person standing there made his eyes narrow. "I thought my wife and I sent you off?" he asked, "and how did you find us?"

"Just because Bastila doesn't use the bond we have anymore doesn't mean I am incapable of finding her," Revan replied.

Obi-Wan cursed in his head that he had left his lightsaber in his room. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I came to see if you are taking care of her," Revan replied, walking right by the former Jedi General.

"In case you haven't noticed Revan, Bastila is my wife not yours. You might share a bond with her, but it is quite obvious she has no desire to continue with it," Obi-Wan told him.

"Hmm she hasn't continued with the bond since she started having relations with my brother," Revan answered as he stared at the holopic sitting on the table.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him. "You make it sound like she is some sort of harlot," he said irritably.

"Kenobi, think about it. The woman has had 3 children, none have the same father," Revan answered.

"Her first two children didn't have fathers because one was a selfish bastard and the other was killed defending her," Obi-Wan said with a glare.

Revan shook his head slowly. "Why are you here Revan? It is the middle of the night and I would like to go to bed," he added.

"Well you need help," Revan answered as he continued to stare at the holopics.

Obi-Wan was silent. "You'll need someone with more than your fight experience to defeat this Sith Lord," he added.

"We are fine," Obi-Wan answered.

"Really? No Rebellion is being formed and Sidious's rule gets stronger by the day," Revan told him.

Revan removed his hood so to really look at the former Jedi's face. "You see Obi-Wan there is a bigger problem than us fighting over a woman," he commented.

"Whose fighting over a woman? Can't fight for someone who has already chosen," Obi-Wan replied.

"Nevertheless this is bigger than the two of us. A war will be upon us again and Bastila's former apprentice will be the leader of it all," Revan told him.

"We all know what Anakin is capable of," Obi-Wan replied.

Revan held up his hand. "Ah ha, but did you read the whole prophecy you Jedi?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Our Chosen One has a chosen destiny. That destiny is he will sacrifice his life to save the galaxy," Revan answered.

Obi-Wan stared at him in shock. "We must help Anakin prepare for that part of the prophecy," he added.

"He's not going to know," Bastila answered from the doorway.

They both looked over at her. "Bastila you aren't seriously considering hiding the boy's inevitable death from him are you?" Revan asked.

"Yes, because if we tell him, it'll only upset him and his family," Bastila replied.

"His family should be prepared," Revan told him.

Bastila glared. "How can you be so heartless about this?" she demanded.

"They should know that he is to die when he destroys the Sith and puts the Force back in the balance," Revan answered.

"He has a wife and three young children in there! Young children who see their father as invincible and cannot die," she told him.

"Death comes to everyone, even you Bastila should know that no one is invincible. You never taught your son that though," he answered.

Bastila's answer was a punch to his jaw. "I told you that you are to NEVER speak of my son! You have no right to ever talk about him," she hissed. Revan just wiped the blood from his lip. "My son was twenty-two, too young to even fathom the idea of death coming to him. Anakin, will not die," she added.

"You cannot prevent death," he answered.

"Oh but I have," she told him.

Bastila couldn't help but smile. "The moment I took Anakin as my apprentice, I changed his destiny. He is still the Chosen One, but he will not die when he puts the Force back in the balance. That is not Anakin's fate anymore. Oh death will come to him, Revan, but he won't be a man of forty-two who dies in his son's arms," she explained.

"How can you possibly know that?" he demanded.

"With being on a ship alone for thousands of years, Revan, I meditated with the Force and opened my mind to look further into one's future," she replied.

Revan stared for a minute. "I think we need to work together nevertheless the boy's future," he answered. Before Obi-Wan could object, Bastila took a step forward.

"On one condition, you leave us and Anakin's family alone," she answered.

Revan was silent for a minute before nodding is head slowly. "Agreed," he murmured before walking away. Obi-Wan watched him leave before looking at his wife.

"Are you sure about Anakin's future?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied smiling.

Obi-Wan held his wife's hand as they went back to their room. "You look like you have a question on your mind," she murmured, kissing his shoulder. Sighing, he lied down in their bed, pulling his wife with him. Holding her hand in his, he moved his thumb over her knuckles.

"Just out of curiosity, have you looked into our future?" he asked.

Smiling, she sat up on her arm, looking down at him. "Why are you wondering what I saw?" she asked.

"A bit, my future seeing for us isn't as detailed as yours might be," he replied.

Laughing a little bit. "All you need to know is that you're stuck with me for life," she told him.

"Now that's something to look forward to," he answered.

She started laughing some more when he pushed her down and moved on top of her.

Back at the Skywalker home, Padmé was holding her husband and as they were lying awake in bed. She was moving her fingers up and down his chest and abs, knowing he was still awake. "Talk to me Ani," she said softly. Sighing, Anakin moved his hand up and down her bare back.

"I'm thinking of home," he murmured.

"Tatooine?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

He moved so he was on top of her, moving his fingers through her hair. "Naboo," he replied. Padmé sighed as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"I miss Naboo too, my parents, my sister, my nieces," she murmured.

He stroked her cheek softly, resting his forehead against hers. "They haven't seen our children, Anakin. For all they know we're dead," she added quietly.

"They would know if they were, but it is a shame about our children not knowing them," he answered.

Padmé reached up, tracing the scar over his eye before touching the scars on his jaw line. "Do you regret being married to me?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"I feel like because of me you can't see them," he replied.

Padmé shook her head slowly. "If anything I should be asking you that, Sidious wants me dead," she said quietly.

"He doesn't exactly want me alive either," he pointed out.

Sighing, she continued to trace his scars. "Anakin, I love you. Not even Sidious can keep me away from you," she answered. Smiling, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Same here Angel," he said quietly.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, hugging him tight.


	44. Danger on Dxun

Chapter 44: Danger on Dxun

Two years later, Anakin was sitting in the command center him, Obi-Wan, Bastila, and Revan had constructed. Sitting in front of the many monitors, he was twisting a few knobs as he kept a look out for any sort of slave ship.

The more work he was doing against the Empire, the more he felt like he was still fighting against his sister. She sent messages to reassure him that she was alright, but she hadn't shown him that she was on their side. It was a dilemma, a real dilemma. Revan kept trying to tell Anakin how untrustworthy Annalie was even if she was his sister.

Being the stubborn young man he was, Anakin refused to believe his sister would turn them over to the enemy. With their pleading, when Annalie asked for their location, Anakin gave her a fake one. Sighing, he twisted a knob and watched as a planet had appeared on the screen.

It was another desert planet, the fake location he gave his sister just in case she were to try to betray them. Sitting back, he heard an alarm go off on the monitor above him and stood up. "What's going on?" Bastila asked as she walked in.

"We have to go, the Emperor has sent out Storm Troopers to Dxun," he replied.

Bastila nodded as the two of them ran out of the compound.

Making their way to their ships, they had bypassed Obi-Wan and Revan who had looked up. "What's happening?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dxun's being attacked. We have so many younglings living there," she replied.

After making sure Sasha would be in safe hands with one of the former slave girls they had rescued, he grabbed his utility belt and ran up the ramp.

Standing in the doorway, Padmé was watching her husband jump into his fighter. It was times like these when he didn't have time say 'see you soon'. They never say 'goodbye', that way they were sure they were sure to see each other again. "Where's daddy going?" Leia asked.

"Someone must be in trouble," Padmé replied, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulders. The seven-year-old crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh.

"DAD!" Luke shouted.

Anakin looked over at his son, who was now his apprentice. "Come on Luke, hurry," he told his son.

"Do you think this is wise?" Revan asked.

"He's my apprentice, if he is to learn our ways he needs to be with me," Anakin replied.

Setting Luke into the seat behind him, they pulled on their helmets and Anakin flew off into space.

Flying as fast as they could toward Dxun, Anakin looked at Artoo who was secure in his place. "Lock onto the spy ships Artoo," he ordered.

"_Bleep blip whirl_," Artoo answered.

"Dad what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Dxun's being attacked son. We have a lot of younglings we keep hidden on the planet," Anakin replied.

Luke furrowed his brow. "Dad, why would Aunt Annie attack?" he asked.

"Aunt Annie's not attacking, it's the Emperor this time," he replied.

The seven-year-old started hitting the buttons on his control panel.

When they finally arrived at Dxun, they saw a large battle in front of them. "Hang on Luke," he told his son. Taking his controls, he made the Fighter go into a barrel roll. Artoo was letting out a series of whirls while blaster fires were missing them.

"Bastila, you and Obi-Wan should get to the planet's surface. I'll be there shortly," Anakin answered.

"Right," Bastila answered.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin, Luke," Obi-Wan told him.

"May the Force be with you, Bastila, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied.

Once they were in range of a ship, Anakin glanced over his shoulder. "Luke are those torpedoes ready?" he asked. A millisecond later the computer told Luke that they were ready.

"Ready dad," the boy replied.

"Alright, fire," Anakin told his son.

Luke fired the torpedoes and the several Fighters in front of them were destroyed. "Great shot son," Anakin told him smiling.

"Skywalker, bringing your son into a battle like this is reckless," Revan told him.

"I believe that is my call not yours," Anakin replied.

Luke frowned at Revan's objections to his training. In fact, he couldn't stand the man. Ever since Anakin took him as his apprentice, the former Sith did nothing but object to everything he was doing.

When they landed on the planet's surface, Anakin looked at Luke. "Luke, you stay right here in this cockpit. Do not move, keep the shields up so no one can get to you," he ordered. Luke nodded and Anakin kissed the top of his son's head. "Love you son," he murmured. Luke hugged his father tight.

"Love you dad," he replied.

Anakin jumped off the wing of the Fighter and Luke closed the top to the Fighter, turning the shields up to full power as his father told him. Anakin placed his mask on, making sure his armor was in check before he took off running into the jungle.

When he found the battle, Anakin activated both sides of his lightsaber while charging at a Stormtrooper that was holding his blaster up to a group of younglings. Letting out a shout, the pseudo-Jedi jumped off a boulder he was standing up and letting his lightsaber plunge into the Stormtrooper's neck. Swinging his weapon around in circles, he decapitated several troopers that tried to attack him. "JUSTICE!" a youngling shouting. Sensing the Stormtrooper behind him, Anakin leapt up in the air, doing a back flip and landed behind the enemy.

"Close your eyes!" Anakin called out to the terrified children.

Just as the children did so, Anakin's lightsaber sliced through his would-be opponent's middle. Running over to the frightened younglings, he helped one of the younger ones up and had him sit on his side. "Where's your compound?" he asked.

"This way!" an older youngling answered.

"Run, go, go, go," he told them.

As they ran, Anakin blocked any blast aimed for them. Once they reached the compound, Anakin placed the child on his side into the arms of one the waiting caretakers. "Go down to your safety area, go," he ordered. Turning around, he started spinning his lightsaber around to block the blaster fire aimed for them. "GO!" he shouted as he leapt off the steps, easily killing his opponents.

On the other side of the field, Bastila ducked out of the way as a Stormtrooper that had a Force Pike tried aiming for her head. "Helena!" Obi-Wan called. Jumping to her feet, Obi-Wan grabbed her forearm and leaned forward as she rolled across his back and stabbed an opponent charging at them.

Once her feet touched the ground, Obi-Wan pulled out his newly made Vibroblade, using both his lightsaber and blade to fight. Holding the blade by the tip, he threw it and it embedded itself into a trooper's neck. Spinning around, his lightsaber connected to another trooper's Force Pike. Bastila ran up behind the trooper in attempt to attack him from behind, but he swung his Pike at her middle, forcing her to jump back. With a clear shot, Obi-Wan's lightsaber went through the trooper's middle.

Making a dash for the fallen trooper that he had killed earlier, he pulled his vibroblade from his neck, blocking another Force Pike aimed for his head. "BEN!" Bastila shouted. Turning around, he saw another trooper with the same weapon charging at him. Jumping in the air, he did a front flip while cutting off the trooper's arms as he went. Holding up his hand, he threw his other opponent back. "We have to find Justice!" she called over the noise of the battle.

"Where can he be?" Obi-Wan asked, "and the boy?"

"If we know Justice, the boy will be in the cockpit hiding," she replied.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. They saw a large amount of Troopers coming after them, too many for them to fight on their own. "This way," he told her, grabbing her hand as they ran through the thick jungle. They leapt over fallen logs. Bastila turned around, throwing Force lightning at the enemy behind her, knocking several troopers down.

They came to a waterfall, forcing them to turn around to see the large army of Stormtroopers behind them. "Drop your weapons Jedi scum," the leader ordered.

"I find it so entertaining when we're called that," Bastila commented.

Grinning a little, he looked over his shoulder. "Well we seem to be trapped Helena we shouldn't cause them anymore trouble," he commented. Bastila grinned as she reached into her utility belt.

"Now Ben why would I do that?" she answered grinning back at him.

"Just a feeling," he replied.

"Drop your weapons!" The Stormtrooper ordered irritably.

Bastila shrugged her shoulders as they tossed their lightsabers on the ground. "Alright you want our weapons down," she stated simply. Just as she let her lightsaber drop, she had let a grenade slip through her hand. When they called their lightsabers to them, they leapt from the ledge to the water below while the grenade exploded.

Landing in the water below, they resurfaced to see the extensive damage from the grenade. "I'm getting too old for this," he commented.

"If you're getting old then I am," she answered.

Obi-Wan laughed before Bastila grabbed him and kissed him. Kissing her back, he rested his hand on the back of her head before they let each other go and swam back to shore. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, helping her up. "Come on we have to find Justice," she told him. Nodding, he followed her through the jungle once more.

Anakin was fighting against several Stormtroopers that had surrounded him. Holding up his hand, he fired Force lightning from his fingertips, engulfing one Stormtrooper in the attack. Pulling out his Vibroblade, he threw it and it embedded into another trooper's side. Kicking one trooper in the side, he suddenly felt danger race through his veins. "Luke…" he murmured under his breath.

Looking over his shoulder to his son's direction, he killed his last opponent before going to his son.

When he went back to the platform, he saw Stormtroopers firing whatever they can at the Fighter to weaken the shield. Letting the anger take over for a minute, he charged at the Stormtroopers with his weapons drawn. Slicing through several with no problem, he back flipped through the air when one Stormtrooper aimed at his middle. He heard a cannon going off and his eyes widened. "ABANDON SHIP!" he shouted to Luke.

The boy opened the top to his ship and went to climb out when the cannon blast just barely missed his head. The boy ducked down when another was fired. Anakin's eyes widened when the Fighter suddenly exploded. "NO!" he shouted in horror. Killing the rest of the troopers around him, Anakin ran over to the mess when he saw a Force barrier. Feeling a sigh of relief, he smiled when he saw that it was Luke. The boy was on the ground with his hands out in front of him and a blue barrier surrounding him. "Son, it's alright," he told Luke.

The boy opened his eyes and the barrier disappeared. Lifting the seven-year-old up, he hugged him tight. "You alright?" he asked. Luke nodded his head slowly, hugging him tightly around the neck. Setting his son down, he rested his hands on his face. "I taught you well, you have been listening to my lessons," he said smiling behind his helmet.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luke asked.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he stroked his son's dirty-blond hair. They looked up when Bastila and Obi-Wan ran over. "Is he alright?" Bastila asked.

"He's fine," Anakin replied as he kept hugging his son.

"They're retreating," Bastila told him.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "If this were a true war type of battle we wouldn't have stood a chance without help," he replied. Luke kept his arms around his father's waist. "We need to go back home, we're taking one of their ships with us, bringing the younglings and caretakers to Ossus. It is obvious Dxun is no longer safe," he explained.

"I agree," Bastila answered.

Anakin raised his eyebrow at his friends. "What happened to you?" he asked, gesturing to their wet attire.

"Oh you know the usual, throwing grenades jumping off cliffs," Obi-Wan replied as he dragged his fingers through his wet hair.

Luke and Anakin laughed, but then Revan walked up. "Well I see your plans of training your son almost blew up in your face literally," he commented.

"With training it comes with experience, Luke has done well with his lessons. He is a fast learner," Anakin replied.

Luke glared at Revan. "I knew what I was doing," he put in.

"Come on son, we have to get home," Anakin answered as they went to evacuate everyone.

On the ship, Anakin had removed his mask but kept a hood over his head to hide his face while he placed a blanket around his son. Luke smiled up at his dad as he kneeled in front of him. "You did well with the barrier, Luke. I'm very impressed," he told his son.

"Thanks, I did what you told me to do when that happens," Luke replied.

Smiling, Anakin touched his son's face. The boy noticed that his father had sadness in his eyes. "What's the matter dad?" he asked.

"Nothing, just rest son, we'll be home soon," Anakin replied.

Luke nodded as he closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh, Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. He endangered his son's life, worse than ever before. Bastila stood behind her former apprentice with her hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied with a sigh.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "I endangered my son's life, Bastila. What kind of father does that make me?" he asked.

"You taught your son well," she replied.

"It doesn't matter, I could've gotten him killed," he muttered.

Walking over to the front of the ship, he sat down in the pilot's chair with a sigh. "Luke is able to handle himself more than you realize," she told him as she sat beside him.

"I know…" he answered quietly.

Bastila rested her hand on his arm. "What kind of father does that make me though? I put him in danger what kind of parent does that make me?" he asked.

"You're a good father," she answered.

"A good father doesn't leave his son in danger, what was I thinking?" he asked.

"You wanted him to get experience on a battlefield, but you were keeping him safe. It's not your fault that they had other weapons that could destroy the Fighter's shields," Bastila replied.

Sighing, Anakin sat back when Artoo wheeled over. He couldn't help but chuckle to see a tray on the droid's head for passing around blanket's to the younglings and caretakers they had rescued. "_Bleep blip whirl_?" Artoo asked.

"No Artoo, you've done enough you can shut down now until we return home," Anakin replied.

Artoo let out a series of chirps as he rolled away. Sighing, Anakin rubbed his eyes. "You're a good father, your son loves and adores you," Bastila told him.

"Yeah and I sometimes wonder if that puts him in even more danger," he replied.

She shook her head slowly. "You know as well as I do that only makes him stronger," she told him. She patted his hand. "Ani, I know all too well the fear you are going through. The constant worrying of losing your child to something. Except, I know your fears will never be realized like mine were," she added.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Bastila smiled softly. "Your son loves you too much to scare you in such a way. I foresee that when he is older, he will be your partner in fighting any sort of danger in this galaxy. He won't say he's going on one mission, but then going for another," she explained.

"Is that what happened to your son?" he asked.

Bastila was silent, a frown appearing on her face. "Let's leave that subject alone," she said gently as she got up and walked away. Anakin watched her go and looked back out at the stars zooming by. Resting his hand against his forehead, he let out a sigh before he walked over to Luke and lied down beside him on the cot he was lying on. The little boy turned and buried his head into his father's chest. Smiling, he stroked Luke's hair.

"I love you, Luke," he whispered, kissing his son's forehead before he drifted off while hugging his son close to him.


	45. A Brother's Loyalty

Chapter 45: A Brothers Loyalty

After they had the younglings and caretakers situated on Ossus, Anakin held Luke's hand as they walked home. "Momma!" Luke called to Padmé who was waiting with her arms wide open for him. Running over, Luke hugged her tight.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked as she kneeled down to embrace her son.

She kissed his forehead, hugging him tight. Anakin walked over with his helmet under his arm. Padmé stood up, hugging her husband just as tight. Anakin hugged her back, moving his hand over her back. "How are Leia and Rowan?" he asked.

"They're inside playing," she replied.

Walking into the house, he saw his children on the floor playing. "Daddy!" Rowan said excitedly as he toddled over him. Smiling, he lifted Rowan up into his arms.

On a Star Destroyer, Annalie kept her shoulders squared as she walked to the bridge. "Yes Tarkin?" she asked.

"The Emperor requests your presence on Coruscant," Tarkin told her.

The young woman narrowed her eyes at the man beside her. She couldn't stand Tarkin. "_Egotistical bastard_," she thought to herself. Nodding her head slowly, she pulled her hood over her head. "Tell my Master I shall land on the planet's surface within the hour," she told him.

"As you wish my lady," he answered.

Annalie walked away, leaving a smirking Tarkin behind.

Arriving at the Emperor's office, she walked through the halls. "Lady Demonia, the Emperor awaits your arrival," his secretary told her as she opened the doors. Annalie entered the room and bowed down on one knee in front of the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding my master?" she asked.

Standing up, Sidious walked over to the young woman in front of him. "Have you been able to locate Senator Amidala and her Moisture Farmer husband?" he asked.

"No my Lord, whoever is hiding them has been very quiet on their secret," she replied, her head still lowered.

"I want the traitor found," he snapped at her.

Gripping her hood, he ripped it off her head. "I am beginning to suspect that you are unable to do your job Demonia," he sneered.

"Your trust has not been displaced my Master, I assure you," she answered, keeping her eyes to the floor, her wavy blond hair falling over her face.

The Emperor stood beside the young woman, his wrinkled, scarred hand touching her head. Internally she shuddered, she had lost count of the many times he touched her hair in such a way. As she grew older, she knew what he was doing. He was examining her, as if she were to be damaged cargo. He was making sure to be able to access her mind.

Over the years, she had lost count of how many he touched her hair and then beat her for whatever reason he felt she deserved. Even if it wasn't her fault, such as when the Trade Federation failed to kill the then Queen Amidala, he had touched her hair but then he threw her across the room and her head had connected to the glass table in his office. She recalled waking up in his infirmary with his physicians believing she was a clumsy niece living with him that tripped and hit her head.

When she was sixteen, that was around the time Bastila and Anakin had started their little secret missions. They had destroyed one of his droid factories. That night still brought nightmares to her during the night, he beat her so badly she prayed the Force would take her. Again, he had touched her by her hair, but then he threw her down a flight of stairs. She prayed that death would come quickly, but it never did.

The older she got, the worse the abuse was. Just the memory of a certain abuse made her shudder and want to vomit right there on the floor.

Now here she was, twenty-nine, kneeling on the floor with her Master once more caressing her hair. She was internally shaking, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he still frightened her. Before she had time to react, he gripped her locks, dragging her up to her feet. "You stupid little girl!" he snapped, throwing her against the wall.

"Master…" she started.

"I give you one simple mission! Find that blasted Senator and destroy her!" he snapped.

Annalie was closing her eyes tight, letting out a shaky breath. "Master I am doing my b-" she started. She fell to her knees crying out in pain as Force lightening entered her body.

"Doing your best? Your best isn't enough!" he snapped.

She cried out as one of his guards kicked her in the side. "Forgive me my Master, I will not fail again," she told him.

"Forgive you? I should kill you where you stand!" he snapped, grabbing Annalie's lightsaber from her belt.

Annalie tried to fight back against the guards, but she was kicked to the floor, beaten until she could barely move. She could feel the heat of her lightsaber close to her neck, but she stayed completely still. If he would kill her, she knew it would only mean that Anakin would do anything possible to destroy him. The Emperor stood above her, forcing his guards to step back away from her. He seemed to be pondering as he stood above the injured young woman. "You will bring Senator Amidala to me," he told her at last.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a shaky breath. "I give you my word. As soon as I find her I will kill her," she answered firmly, her green eyes growing hard and cold.

"No, you will bring her to me and I shall watch you kill her and her traitor husband," he snapped.

"Yes my Master," she answered.

Deactivating her lightsaber, he threw it next to her. "Get out of my sight!" he snapped. As she slowly stood up, bracing herself against the wall, she pulled her hood over her head as she carefully walked out of the room, making sure to show that nothing had happened.

With every step she took, it was torture. Her body screamed in protest. When she reached her ship, she collapsed, her hands on the platform. "Anakin, Anakin please," she whispered, holding her side. Climbing to her feet slowly, she climbed up the platform to her seat. There was one place she could go, one place where she felt she could be safe, one place where the Emperor wouldn't even think of finding her and forcing her to kill her family. Once the ship was ready, she flew off to Tatooine.

On Tatooine, Shmi was outside helping Cliegg with the crops. "With Anakin's little inventions I think we'll make it out through the season this time," Cliegg commented.

"I told you for so many years to use Anakin's inventions," Shmi quipped.

Cliegg couldn't help but chuckle in agreement when they saw a ship appear in the distance. "Who could that be out here?" Owen asked.

"That's not one of Anakin's designs," Shmi answered.

Beru gasped. "It's an Imperial ship!" she exclaimed. Owen grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her behind him. Except, they noticed that something was off on the ship, it was wavering as it started to descend. No landing gear appeared, the ship basically crash landed not far from the farm. The Lars family watched in shock as the door opened and the pilot collapsed.

"It's Annalie!" Shmi exclaimed.

Dropping her basket, she ran as fast as she could over to her daughter. "Annalie!" she called, moving to her knees beside her daughter. Pulling the hood off, she gasped to find her daughter's face covered in bruises. "Oh my child, my little girl," she whispered, touching her face. She looked over at Owen. "Owen, help me get her inside," she told him. Picking Annalie up, they hurried her inside to get her injuries taken care of.

Back on Ossus, Anakin was meditating when he felt a sharp pain rush through is body. "_Anakin…Anakin please_," he heard Annalie call through the Force. His eyes snapped open when he saw his sister's bruised face.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Padmé asked as she looked at her husband.

"I have to go to Tatooine," he replied standing up.  
"What's wrong? Is Shmi?" she asked.

"No, it's Annalie," he replied.

He looked at his wife. "Get the children, we have to go to Tatooine," he told her. Padmé nodded as she gathered their children and hurried onto their ship.

When he arrived back to Tatooine, they went straight to the Lars farm. Getting out of his speeder, Anakin saw his mother hurry out. "Mom?" he asked.

"She crashed right over there, Anakin someone just about beat her to death," Shmi told her son with tears in her eyes.

Following her inside, he raced down the stairs, removing his cloak as he did so. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in here," Shmi replied.

Walking into the room, he stopped when he saw his severely beaten sister lying unconscious on the bed. "Annalie," he murmured, making his way over to the bed. Placing his hands on her face, he touched her hair gently.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to fail you!" she exclaimed, her green eyes snapping open in fear.

"Annalie it's me," Anakin told her.

Feeling her fear disappear, he instead saw realization replace it. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms tightly around her twin, hugging him as tight as she could. Hugging her back, he rubbed her back. "It's alright, it's alright," he told her as he sat down beside her while he continued to hug her.

"You're not safe Anakin, you and Padmé are not safe," she answered.

"What's happening?" he asked, pulling back.

Annalie winced as she lied back down. "The Emperor is very displeased with me, he is displeased with the fact I haven't killed you and Padmé," she replied. Feeling her pain, he placed his hands on her cracked ribs and began to heal them.

"We're safe, Annalie," he told her.

"Not around me, I'm only here because the Emperor knows you aren't. He's already had us sweep the planet for you two," she explained.

Anakin glanced at her. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Kill me, that way I don't have to kill you," she replied.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not killing you," he told her firmly.

"He's going to make me kill you, he will. He'll make me kill you both and burn your bodies as if you are nothing," she explained.

Annalie swallowed hard. "I'd rather die than have to kill the family I finally found," she added.

"I'm not killing you," he repeated.

"Please, I don't want to live. I have nothing to live for," she answered.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Join us, Annalie. Join us to destroy the Emperor," he told her. Annalie was silent as she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm broken, there's nothing left of me," she answered, "I wouldn't be able to help your cause."

"Yes you can, you can help us get into the Empire. You can help us with so much," he told her.

Annalie closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Don't give up living because of that sadistic bastard," he insisted.

"You don't know what things he's done to me. You only see how much of a coward he is by sending an army. You don't know how cruel he can be to me. What he did all my life," she explained quietly.

Keeping her eyes closed, she let out a deep breath. "Let me see," he answered.

"No, you don't want to see," she told him.

Anakin touched her cheek gently. "I want to see," he answered.

"No," she answered.

Letting out another deep sigh, unconsciousness took over her again. Anakin stepped back, looking at Artoo. "Stay with her Artoo," he told the droid.

"_Blip bloop_," Artoo answered.

"You too Threepio, let me know if something happens," he instructed.

"Of course Master Anakin," Threepio answered as he left the room.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he walked out of the hovel without saying a word to anyone. Walking into the shed, he began working on some broken machines for the farm. "Ani?" Padmé asked softly. He didn't answer as he continued with his task at hand.

"You know, the galaxy seems simpler when something is fixable," he told her.

Padmé couldn't help but worry at what her husband was saying. "My sister doesn't want to live anymore Padmé. She's given up, he's broken her spirit so much she has lost her will to live," he told her. His hands were shaking. "What did he do to her?" he muttered.

"Anakin, she's been beaten most of her life," Padmé answered.

"Yes, but beatings don't break someone's soul. If that were so then my soul would've been gone years ago as well as my mother's," he told her.

Padmé was silent as her husband kept trying to fix the droid that had broken down. "My sister has lost the will to live Padmé. What the Force happened to her?" he asked angrily. Letting out a shaky breath, he clenched the tool in his hand. "He did something to her, if not him then he had someone do it for him," he told her. Looking at her, he let out a deep breath. "Why can't I save her Padmé?" he asked.

"You are saving her, you've been saving Annalie since you found her," she answered.

"It's not enough. What did he do to my sister Padmé? What did he do to her that made her quit living?" he exclaimed.

Padmé walked over as her husband, resting her hands on his chest. "What did he do?" he asked brokenly. She hushed him softly, hugging him close.

.


	46. Nightmares of a Past

Chapter 46: Nightmares of a Past

Still on Tatooine, Anakin, Shmi, and Padmé were taking care of Annalie. Soon, Bastila and Obi-Wan returned to Tatooine to help Anakin.

Two days after Annalie arrived, Padmé walked in with some soup. "Here, I brought you something," she told her sister-in-law. Slowly, Annalie sat up, wincing as her body protested.

"What kind is it?" Annalie asked.

"It's only broth, I'm not sure how much you're able to stomach right now," Padmé smiled.

Annalie smiled a little as she started eating. "How are you feeling?" Padmé asked.

"I feel like a Reek stomped on me," she replied.

Smiling softly, Padmé sighed a little. "Annalie, can you tell me what happened that made you beg Anakin to kill you?" she asked. Annalie lifted her eyes, but then her eyes were downcast at her tray.

"Trust me, it's not something you're willing to hear," she replied.

"We're family now, whatever it is we can help you," Padmé told her.

Annalie scoffed. "You can't help me," she answered, "no one has been able to help me let alone save me."

"Of course we can, we're family," Padmé told her.

"Can family stop the nightmares from coming back? Can family heal the scars Sidious inflicted upon me? Can it take away my memories?" Annalie asked.

Padmé rested her hand on her knee. "We can't take them away, but we can be a support system to help you," she replied softly. Annalie just stirred her broth around, her eyes were glass. "Annalie…" she said softly. She shook her head slowly, swallowing hard.

"I know slavery's horrible, slavery is something that should have never been invented in this galaxy," she explained.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "Oh Padmé…if you knew the things he did to me you would tell Anakin and he'd get himself killed. I can't let him die for me," she explained.

"Anakin loves you, you're his sister," Padmé answered.

"Sometimes I wish he didn't find out who I was, I wish he didn't see those records to find out that I was taken from them," Annalie told her.

"Why would you wish that?" Padmé asked.

Annalie pushed her tray back. "Then that way there would be no reason to worry about Anakin getting killed for what Sidious put me through," she replied. Padmé was silent for a minute before taking the girl's hand in hers.

"Talk to me Annalie, it'll help," she said softly.

The woman let out a quiet sob as every horrible memory she hit her like a speeder. "Sidious did more than torture me. He enjoyed listening to me scream, he did everything he could to make me scream. It all started when I was three. I was three-years-old. My first memory was of him throwing me across the floor because I had embarrassed him in front of his colleagues. My head had hit the corner of the wall and I was unconscious for three days," she explained.

Padmé's eyes grew wide at her words. "When I was nine, after the Trade Federation were defeated, he grabbed me by my hair and threw me across the room. My head collided with his glass table and I woke up in his infirmary with his physicians telling me how clumsy I was. He had the nerve to scold me for breaking his crystal table," she added. Annalie watched as Padmé gently rubbed her hand to comfort her.

The former Senator saw the tears begin to well up even more in her sister-in-law's eyes. "When I was seventeen…he said he wanted to teach me a lesson for being so insubordinate and being disloyal. He took me Nal Hutta, gave me to a Hutt by the name of Chibo. He told me he would come back in a year when I learned my lesson," she explained. Padmé's eyes began to grow wide at her words.

Annalie let out a quiet sob as the memories of that one year broke through the barriers. "I was Chibo's trade piece for anything he wanted. If he wanted a bounty hunter to do a job for him, I was his entertainment. The same with smugglers and just plain business partners. I was his toy to give away to them to seal the deal," she explained.

"Oh Annalie!" Padmé gasped.

The young woman began to cry softly. "Day after day, week after week, and month after month. By the time that year was up, there was nothing left. Every bit of me was torn apart. On the last day of my captivity on Nal Hutta, I was given to a bounty hunter and I'll remember that day as if it were yesterday. His name was Jey Nelba and he was supposed to hunt down a smuggler for Chibo. To seal the deal, again Chibo gave me to him. That night…I reached out into the Dark Side of the Force and choked him," she explained. Her eyes grew dark at the memory. "I choked him until the light faded from his eyes and he let out the worse gurgling sound I ever heard in my life," she added.

Annalie swallowed hard as she sat back. "I didn't mean to kill him, but I was so angry. I had so much hate and anger I killed him. The next day, Sidious returned for me. When Chibo told me what I had done, he had expected Sidious to kill me for killing his best bounty hunter. Instead, Sidious had me bow to one knee, called me "Dark Demonia" and I was his heir," she murmured. The young woman stared at her tray. "That night, Annalie Skywalker had died and Darth Demonia was born," she added.

"But Annalie Skywalker has been reborn. You have a better future in front of you now," Padmé answered.

Annalie closed her eyes, lowering her head a bit. "Just rest, it'll be alright now," Padmé reassured her. The younger woman sighed as she lied back down. "I promise, this will stay between us," she added.

"Thank you," she answered.

Padmé covered the young woman up and left her alone to rest.

Walking outside, she found her husband playing with their children. She watched as Leia was giggling, wrapping her arms around her father's neck as he lifted her up onto his back. She couldn't fathom the idea of the nightmare Annalie went through. Just the fact Sidious destroyed a girl's innocence in so many ways made her sick to her stomach.

She couldn't believe that Anakin was part of such a horrible lifestyle as well. Being a young woman who lived with such freedom, she couldn't imagine being so restricted from doing anything. While the children ran off to play with the rest of their toys, Padmé walked over to Anakin. "How's Annalie?" he asked as he looked at her.

"She's healing physically at least," she replied.

Padmé rested her hands on her husband's chest, moving them up and down. "What are you thinking about Angel?" he asked, resting his hands over hers.

"How blinded I've been with slavery," she replied.

Anakin sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Padmé…" he started.

"I'm serious Anakin. I've been so naïve to it all. I never truly understood the horrors of it. The only slave owner I ever met was Watto and from what you were telling me he's calmer than other slave owners," she answered.

"He treated us more like employees," he murmured.

"Exactly, I never saw the true horrors of slavery," she said quietly.

Anakin moved his hand over her back. "My love, the last thing I ever want is for you to see the true horrors of slavery. I never want you to see it or our children. It is an abomination to the galaxy that should be destroyed along with anyone who supports it," he answered. Sighing, she rested her forehead against his chest. "What brought this up? Is it something Annalie said?" he asked.

"Just a little, oh Anakin she's been through so many horrors I don't understand how she can even stand getting up in the morning," she answered.

Sitting down on the sand, she stared at her husband as he kneeled in front of her. "What did she say?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that, Ani. I promised her I wouldn't tell, she will tell you when she's ready," she replied.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. Anakin kissed her back, his hands resting on the sides of her neck. "I love you, I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered.

Anakin ran his hands over her sides. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his throat before tucking her head under his chin. Sighing softly, he wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

That night, Padmé was in hers and Anakin's room brushing out her hair when Anakin came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Looking over at him, she bit her lower lip to see him only in his pajama pants again. His back was towards her as he was staring out the window. This man was her husband, this incredibly brave, wonderful man wanted to spend the rest of his natural life with her.

Getting up from her chair, she quietly made her way to him. She could see the scars on his back from his many battles. He was the bravest man she had ever known in her life, the most wonderful man she had ever met. To think this was the same little boy who had asked her if she was an angel on this very planet. Who would have thought that the beautiful former Queen and Senator Padmé Amidala would fall in love with former slave Anakin Skywalker.

If people back on Naboo knew of such a thing, they would find it such a scandal because Anakin would not be good enough for their queen. Her feelings for him would never change, no matter what anybody had told her. She was grateful that she was able to cherish fond memories with Anakin during their younger times, even though they were short. They were still loving and perfect.

She couldn't imagine her life without him, she hoped it would never happen. Anakin realized his wife was watching him and looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Anakin wrapped his arms around her back. "You're trembling," he whispered.

"As proud of you as I am, Anakin, I don't want to lose you," she answered.

"What brought all this on?" he asked.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his back. "The fact that every time you go out on a mission, there's a chance I'll never see you again," she replied. Anakin pulled back, caressing her cheek.

"I'll always come back, I will never leave you alone Padmé," he whispered.

He caressed her forehead with his lips, his hands caressing her skin. "I won't leave you Padmé, you won't lose me just like I won't lose you," he added. Anakin again pressed his lips to her forehead. "Not until we're old and gray to the point we can't even crawl out of bed," he told her, making her laugh.

Laughing, she rested her head on his chest. "We're one Padmé," he whispered, "two parts of one soul." Pulling back, Padmé stared up at her husband as he leaned forward kissing her deeply. Kissing him back, she moved her fingers through his hair as he moved her back onto their bed.

The night continued on and Annalie slowly got out of bed. Her body still ached, but she was strong enough to get up from bed and to activate her plan.

Limping into Anakin and Padmé's room, she saw her brother and sister-in-law fast asleep, both dressed in their nightclothes again. With tears in her eyes, she stood beside her twin and rested her hand on his cheek. Her thumb brushed over the scar under his eye. Sniffling softly, she knew it would break his heart when he woke up and she wasn't there. "Thank you Anakin, for saving my life," she whispered to her brother.

Looking to Padmé, she smiled a little. "Take care of him Padmé," she added softly. She slowly turned and left the room.

Morning rose and Anakin went to see Annalie. "An-" he started when he saw that the room was empty. Her bed was completely made and her Sith robes were gone. Sitting on her pillow was a message disk. Taking the disk, he looked at Artoo who was rolling into the room. "Play this message Artoo," he told the droid. Artoo took the disk and Annalie's hologram appeared in front of him.

"Anakin, I believe you have noticed by now that I am gone. I have left Tatooine, but not to return to the Empire. Where I am going, I am not even sure myself. I will go where the Force takes me. For so long, Anakin, I have been nothing but a vessel of a person. No soul, no life, just a walking corpse," she explained.

Anakin seated himself on the bed, staring at his twin's hologram. "You have been loved, you grew up loved. You experienced unconditional love from our mother, Padmé, and your children. I have seen you with them as they are with you. They love you endlessly and I feel like an outsider to the family. I am an outsider to the Skywalker family and I am hated by the owner who bought me and treated me like an animal. If you have notions of your own of Sidious, you should know that your theories of him are right of how cruel he truly is.

"I was nothing but a child who wanted nothing more than to have an adult to trust, to take care of me. I was given nothing but evil and abuse. I have known nothing but evil, anger, and hatred. So to try to move on with a life I know nothing about is difficult, if not impossible at this time.

"I have met such wonderful people after you convinced me of who I am. A wonderful mother who has welcomed me with open arms to the family. A wonderful sister-in-law that I wish I got to truly know. Three beautiful children that I wish I could witness their first milestones in this galaxy.

"Anakin, not only do I feel confused, but guilt as well. I have killed without mercy, there were times where I actually enjoyed torturing and killing another person. What kind of person does that make me to enjoy something so disgusting and cruel? How can I allow men, women, and children die? How can I lead an army and help destroy the Jedi? I have blood on my hands, Anakin. Blood I cannot wash away," she explained.

Anakin closed his eyes, lowering his head. "I shall return to you my brother, when that day comes I am not sure. When I find my way, find who I truly am I shall return. Just keep the hope that you will see me again. I love you, Anakin. You, our mother, Padmé, and those children. I adore you all, this is not goodbye. This is, I will see you soon," she finished. Her face softened with a small smile before her hologram turned off. Sighing, he looked up when he saw Padmé there.

Walking over, Padmé sat beside him. Anakin sighed as he rested head on his wife's shoulder. Padmé stroked his cheek while resting her forehead against the top of his head. Holding his wife's hand, he let out a sigh as they just sat in silence, comforting each other with the thought that they would see Annalie again.


	47. Confessions of a Past

Chapter 47: Confessions of the Past

Bastila was meditating with Sasha napping in her lap. The four-year-old was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "She is a beautiful child," a voice commented. Opening her eyes, she saw Revan standing in front of her.

"Thank you," she answered.

She stroked her daughter's hair. "Just like her mother," Revan commented.

"Actually, she looks more like her father," she answered.

"Hmm I'd say she looked more like her mother," Revan commented.

Bastila sighed as her daughter sat up sleepily, wrapping her little arms around her neck, wanting her mother to hold her. Standing up, Bastila rubbed her daughter's back. "Mattie would've loved her," Revan commented.

"I told you that you aren't fit to say my son's name," she answered.

"What am I supposed to call him?" Revan asked.

"Just never mention him," she replied.

Walking into the hovel, Bastila placed her daughter into her bed. Walking out of the bedroom, Bastila let out a sigh. "Bastila," he started.

"I'm not going to talk about Mattie, Revan. Besides, he was never your son, he was your nephew if anything," she answered, "but you were barely a brother to Anakin."

"Yes, Anakin was my brother. My obnoxious, stupid brother but he was my brother," he commented.

Bastila glared at him. "Your brother was never stupid, obnoxious yes at first. He was very arrogant, but look at his brother," she answered.

Walking into the kitchen, she started getting things prepared for dinner. "Bastila…" he started. Sighing, she stopped and looked over at him.

"Your brother was a good man, he sacrificed hiss life to make sure my daughter and I were safe," she told him.

Revan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You tried to kill him, he was your flesh and blood and you tried to kill him," she pointed out.

"At the time I found my brother a traitor," Revan replied.

"You still think of him as a traitor," she told him.

"What kind of man gets together with his brother's girl?" he asked.

"One who I had true feelings for from the start," she replied.

"Then what was I?" he demanded.

Bastila looked at him. "You had conflicted my feelings with the bond we created," she replied.

"Are you telling me that you never loved me?" he asked.

"What does it matter? We've been over for thousands of years. I'm married to a wonderful man now and have a daughter with another son on the way," she replied.

She watched as Revan stood right in front of her, forcing her to back up into the counter. "Don't touch me," she told him.

"I'm not going to hurt you so will you just hold still?" he demanded irritably.

Bastila stood still as Revan touched her stomach where her unborn son was growing. His eyes were closed as he concentrated, but then he opened them again. "Your fears are going to destroy his future too, as well as Skywalker's," he told her.

"What are you talking about? Anakin' future is fine," she answered.

"Is it truly fine or are you seeing it as you want to see it?" he demanded.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she just stared at him. "Are you saying I'm blinded by my desires of how I want Anakin and my son's future to be like?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply.

She glared at him. "Why is it, now that Skywalker is older that you won't let him fight battles on his own? You must be by his side fighting during his missions," he told her.

"I've let him fight alone before," she answered.

"Only because you aren't there to stop him. When he was 19 you were fine with it, it's now that he's older. You can't stop thinking about the day _he_ died in your arms," he told her.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "You're wrong," she answered.

"Keep telling yourself that," he told her, "but Bastila, if you want that future for Anakin, you better face your past. One way to face it is to tell Anakin the truth of why you are afraid to let him fight alone. The other, is believing that it was NOT your fault."

She stared with wide eyes as he left the hovel and rested her hands over her stomach.

At the Skywalker hovel, Anakin was outside playing with the children. He was standing up, holding Rowan's hands in his. He made the little boy giggle like crazy as he would lift him up in the air, but then placed him down on the ground again. He continued playing with his youngest on. "Hiaw daddy!" Rowan said smiling.

"Alright," he answered.

Picking the two-year-old up, he began tossing him in the air, using the Force to make him go higher. The little boy was laughing hysterically. "Daddy, it's Aunt Bastila," Leia told her father. Catching Rowan into his arms again, he looked over to see Bastila walking over.

"Bastila, what a surprise, is everything alright?" Anakin asked as he set Rowan down.

"Everything is alright," she replied smiling softly.

Anakin had the children go inside. "However, I do need to speak to you about something," she told him, once the children went inside.

"What is it?" he asked.

Bastila let out a heavy sigh. "I know you have probably been wondering why as you got older, I became even more protective of you," she replied. Walking into his garage, Anakin held out a chair for his friend before he sat on the work bench.

"I just figured it was probably with everything that was going on. The Emperor taking control of the Galaxy and everything," he commented, "I've been used to it."

Shaking her head slowly, she sighed again as she rested her hands on her stomach. "If only it were that simple, Anakin, but it's not," she answered. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "You told me that I have a hard time facing my son's death. I told you once that I've gotten over his death, that isn't true," she admitted.

Bastila swallowed hard as she reached into her belt, pulling out a holopic that she brought with her. "My Mattie…he was only twenty-two. Too young to even fathom death," she murmured. She handed the holopic over to her former apprentice and he looked at the picture. "That was taken two weeks before he died," she said softly.

The young man in the picture had blue eyes with brown hair with blond highlights going through it. He had on black boots, and the older design of Jedi robes.

Bastila swallowed hard with tears in her eyes. "He just welcomed his son into the world, little Cye," she said softly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Letting out a shaky breath, she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. "Mattie loved being a dad. He loved his little boy more than anything," she said softly.

"So…what happened?" he asked slowly.

Sighing sadly, she looked at the holopic in her former apprentice's hands. "We were hunting a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sinister. He picked a good name for himself, he did everything with a disgusting smile on his face. He destroyed so many homes and planets," she explained. Taking the picture back into her hands, she stared at the son she had lost. "Mattie had promised me he would never go after Sinister alone without me," she said softly.

Anakin watched as the tears welled up in her eyes. "The next thing I knew, I was having a vision of my son fighting Sinister on Mustafar," she told him. Her hands shook a little at the memory. "I got on my ship and flew as fast I could there. When I go there, I immediately joined in on the fight, but then Sinister used the Force to push me as far away as possible…" she explained as the memory started playing through her head.

_Bastila held her side as she jumped to her feet as her son and Darth Sinister were fighting each other. Mattie held his lightsaber up as the Sith Lord tried to bring his red blade down onto his head. "You are weak Shan, the weakest Jedi I have ever met," he sneered, "just like that oh so precious father of yours that my master easily defeated." Mattie glared and held his hand up, throwing him backwards._

_"My father saved hundreds of Jedi no thanks to your Master," he replied._

_Sinister grinned as he acted as if he were defeated from the blow Mattie sent to him. Just as Mattie stood above him with his lightsaber raised, Sinister turned on his back and plunged his lightsaber into his stomach._

_Bastila stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in horror. "NO!" she screamed as her son dropped to his knees. Mattie fell to the ground, limp as could be and his lightsaber rolled down the hill and close to the pool of lava below._

_"As I said, weak like your father," Sinister commented as he raised his own lightsaber to finish off the mortally injured young man._

_"NO!" Bastila shouted as she jumped in front of her child, her lightsaber raised._

_While Bastila was fighting Sinister, Mattie was slowly reaching his hand out, trying to call for his lightsaber. The weapon only wiggled, but didn't reach his hand. He coughed a little, gasping for air. "Mom…" he called weakly. The ground under him gave away and he went rolling down the hill, landing near the pool of lava, his lightsaber going into it._

_Bastila blocked several attacks from Sinister as he aimed his lightsaber to her middle. "I know all about your little 'love history', Shan. You will once again lose," he said with a sneer._

_"Not this time," she replied._

_Bastila surprised the Sith Lord with a smaller lightsaber she hid in her belt and shoved it through his chest. Sinister stumbled but then his leer appeared back on his face as he collapsed to his knees. "You may have taken me down, but I'm taking him with me," he hissed when he held his hand out and Bastila spun around as the lava caught her son's clothes on fire._

_"MATTIE!" she shouted as she ran toward her son._

_Mattie was screaming at the top of his lungs in pain as the fire consumed his body. Bastila ran down the hill and called out to the force to extinguish the flames. Grabbing onto her son, she pulled him into her arms. "Mattie, you're alright, you're alright. I'm here," she told her son, touching his burned cheek._

_"Mom…" he groaned out._

_Bastila stroked his cheek as gently as possible trying to reach out to the Force to heal him. "M-Mom don't, don't it's no use," he insisted. Bastila had tears in her eyes as she cradled her child in her arms. "Mom…watch out for Delilah for me? Delilah and Cye?" he asked._

_"Hold on Mattie you're not going to die," she replied._

_Her son looked up at her with his hazel eyes, tears showing in them. "Please? Promise me you'll watch out for Delilah and Sai for me, please," he whispered. Bastila fought back her tears, but nodded her head slowly._

_"I'll watch out for them," she answered._

_Mattie smiled, his face showing peace. "I'll tell dad you said 'hi'," he whispered. Then like that, Mattie fell limp in her arms._

_"Mattie? Mattie?" she called softly, shaking her son a little._

_Her chest began heaving as she tried to bring air into her lungs. "Mattie! Mattie no, no. Not again please, please! NO!" she screamed in agony while cradling her son's limp body in her arms, rocking him back and forth._

Bastila opened her eyes to reveal the tears. "I couldn't let that happened to another person," she whispered. She looked at Anakin. "Anakin, if I hadn't taken over your training, everything that happened to Mattie was going to happen to you," she explained.

"I was going to die in a lava fire?" he asked.

Bastila shook her head slowly. "Worse, Anakin, worse. You were going to die symbolically. Anakin Skywalker was going to die on Mustafar, the same day his wife died giving birth to their children," she explained. Anakin lowered his head, letting out a shaky breath. "The rest of your natural life, you were going to be living under the name Darth Vader, Emperor Sidiou's heir to his Empire. You would have lost everything," she explained. Anakin stared at her. "Your body would've been burnt so horribly, Anakin, you would be in a mechanical suit for the rest of your life. You wouldn't be able to live without it," she added.

"The Vader I see in my dreams…is what I would become if I immerse myself in the Dark Side," he whispered.

Bastila nodded her head slowly as she reached out, touching Anakin's face. "You have a brighter future, but I'm holding it back with my fear," she said quietly.

"Bastila, I'm not going to go anywhere, you won't have to relive that nightmare," he told her, "I'm not going to die on you or my family. I have too much to live for, too much to fight for."

Bastila smiled softly, nodding her head slowly in agreement. "And it wasn't your fault that Mattie died," he added.

"As a mother, I was supposed to protect my child," Bastila answered.

"Sinister stole him away from you," he told her.

Bastila let out a quiet sob as she pressed her hand against her forehead. Anakin hugged her tight, comforting his close friend. "It wasn't your fault," he repeated quietly. Bastila hugged him back and let out a shaky sigh.

When Anakin helped Bastila down the stairs, they saw Obi-Wan and Sasha waiting. "You alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will be," Bastila replied.

Obi-Wan stood up, kissing his wife gently before hugging her. Anakin walked over to his wife, moving his thumbs along her jaw line. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm just grateful that you are here with me," he replied.

Padmé stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. Anakin kissed her back, his hands resting in the middle of her back. Pulling away, he hugged her close. Padmé hugged him back, closing her eyes.


	48. Forever Love

Chapter 48: Forever Love

Anakin sighed as he was practicing some lightsaber techniques. He had so much on his mind, it was amazing how his head didn't explode. Stopping his form, he deactivated his lightsaber when he saw Revan walk up the sand dune. Jumping back to his feet, he reactivated his weapon. "I am unarmed Skywalker," Revan told him.

"What do you want here?" Anakin demanded.

"Just to talk young Skywalker," Revan answered.

"Stop calling me that," Anakin told him.

Deactivating his weapon, he put it back on his utility belt and sat down. "Your wife is pregnant again," he commented.

"Yes, tends to happen when a married couple decides they want to expand their family," Anakin answered.

"You know it is very unwise to bring more children into this galaxy," Revan told him.

"Easy for you to say, you abandoned your responsibilities as a father," Anakin answered.

Revan shook his head slowly. "I was not aware Bastila was pregnant," he commented.

"Don't give me that, you're Force sensitive, you sensed your daughter before Bastila even knew. I knew Padmé was pregnant each time because I could sense my child's Force energy," Anakin answered.

Revan just sat in silence. "If you are here to tell me how foolish my attachment to my family is then you should just leave, because I am not about to listen to how I should abandon my wife and children," he added.

"It would be for the best, to keep them safe," Revan answered.

"No, I will never abandon my family. Just like your brother never left Bastila's side, in fact, last I knew Starkiller died protecting them and Bastila's Leia wasn't even his daughter," he commented.

The man narrowed his eyes at the younger man before him. "The day I married Padmé, I promised my life to her. My life, my soul, my future. That means wherever I go, she goes and our children go. You cannot stop me from being a husband and a father," Anakin explained.

"You are a foolish boy and I did care for my daughter. I was her father after all," Revan told him.

"Anyone can make a baby, takes a man to stick around and be a father," Anakin answered.

Anakin let out a frustrated breath. "And for the record, I read your brother's file. An incredible hero back in your time," he commented, "you might have fought side by side with Bastila, but your brother's the one who sacrificed his life to save hundreds of Jedi."

"What does that have to do with this conversation?" Revan asked.

"I'm trying to understand why you are so cold when anyone mentions him. I see it now, you're jealous, extremely jealous. You still are in some ways, only not because of your brother, but Obi-Wan now because Bastila has moved on," Anakin answered.

The young man stared at Revan. "You can't stand the thought of her being with anyone but you and I know that's another reason why you're out here. You're out here to interrogate me about Obi-Wan, the man's been my brother for so long I wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize his marriage to Bastila," Anakin explained. Revan narrowed his eyes again.

"I just want to know if she is safe with him," he told the young man.

"Bastila's alive isn't she?" Anakin answered.

Revan let out a frustrated breath. "Besides, the last thing Bastila needs is protection. The woman is fairly capable of defending herself. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go spend time with my wife and family before I have to go off on another mission," Anakin added before walking away.

Revan watched him go, letting out a frustrated breath. "Insolent little boy," he muttered.

"And you weren't any different?" a voice asked behind him.

Slowly, he turned around with wide eyes at the Force Ghost behind him. "Matthius?" he asked.

"Matthius has been dead far longer than Anakin Starkiller," his brother answered.

Anakin Starkiller stood before his brother, still looking like his young self. Twenty-four with his sandy-blond hair down to his chin, piercing blue eyes, and was wearing his Jedi robes.

Revan just continued to stare at his brother. "Still the same old brother, you can't stand not having something you want," Starkiller commented.

"Have you returned from the Force just to gloat brother?" Revan asked.

"Of course not, I have had a lot of things to say to you over three thousand years. I have kept my silence, kept my peace for so long, but now I can't," Starkiller answered, "Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, I had been picked for a second chance in life. While Starkiller still remains with the Force, Skywalker is going to save the galaxy as it should be."

Revan glanced over at the Skywalkers to see Anakin playing with his laughing children. "Anakin Skywalker has the life I was never able to have. If things had been different in my lifetime, Bastila and I would be as happy as Skywalker is with his wife," Starkiller commented as he stared at the family. Bastila and Obi-Wan had arrived, her body was showing signs that she was carrying a child within her. "Force do I miss her," Revan heard his brother say.

"Why are you here?" Revan demanded.

"To tell you that you are still the most selfish being on the galaxy next to Sidious, but that's not saying much. Sidious only believes he is a Sith Lord, he's not even fit to call himself Sith," Starkiller answered.

Revan was silent. "Bastila is happier than I've ever seen her brother. She has something she's always wanted. She's softer inside than you think brother. Bastila's always wanted someone to love her in return, you obviously didn't. If you truly had you wouldn't have left her like you had," Starkiller explained.

"And what of you?" Revan asked.

"My situation was different. I didn't leave her willingly, I was killed," Starkiller answered.

Again, he was silent as he watched as Bastila wrapped her arms tightly around her husband as they were talking and laughing with Anakin and Padmé. "I do not belong here brother," Revan said finally. Starkiller stood beside his brother. "Is it horrible, death?" Revan asked.

"No, you just feel like you're floating," Starkiller replied.

Revan let out a deep breath. "I'm dying, Matthius, I can feel it. My body is failing me, I have used the age defying powers for too long," he told his brother, "but I feel like my job in this galaxy isn't finished."

"It's because it isn't. Your time is not yet up," Starkiller told him.

Resting a ghostly hand on his shoulder, Starkiller let out a sigh. "Bastila is happy, just keep that in mind, brother. I made sure of it," he added.

"What are you saying you did this?" Revan demanded.

"I did, after losing everything she needed someone to be the one to catch her as she fell again and she will fall again," Starkiller answered regrettably.

The oldest of the brothers continued to watch the woman they had both adored as she rested in the arms of another, their hands splayed out over her bulging stomach. "As much as you don't want to hear it, Revan. Anakin needs his family in his life, they are what keep him fighting in the Galaxy. They give him a reason to live. He is the Chosen One, even Chosen Ones need someone," Starkiller added. Revan closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Your work is not yet done, brother, but when it is, the Force is waiting to welcome you," Starkiller told him before he disappeared.

At the Skywalker home, Padmé was in the kitchen checking on dinner when Bastila walked in. "This baby is just as calm as his sister, still worries me though that both of my pregnancies were calm," she commented.

"Well, Obi-Wan is also calm, they have that characteristic at least," Padmé answered.

Bastila smiled a little as the woman sat across from her. "Yes, at least they have that. You know when I was pregnant with Leia and Mattie, both of them wouldn't stop kicking me," she commented. Padmé started laughing.

"Both of my pregnancies, they were tossing and turning," Padmé replied.

"How about this one?" Bastila asked.

Padmé looked down at her barely noticeable bump. "Not sure yet, I hope this one will be calm," she answered. Bastila smiled as she rested her head on her hand.

"Padmé, have you ever had two men basically fight over you even though they're not actually fighting?" Bastila asked.

The former Senator smiled a little. "Kind of, it was between Anakin and Typho, it was quite funny actually," Padmé replied. Bastila smiled a little. "Why are you talking about Obi-Wan and Revan?" she asked.

"A little, yeah, it gets quite annoying hearing how they're basically competing when there's nothing to compete for," Bastila replied.

Padmé patted her hand. "Revan will get the picture," she told her. Bastila smiled, patting her hand a little.

"How is Anakin doing with the new baby coming and everything?" she asked.

"He's excited," Padmé replied.

Bastila smiled as the two women continued to talk about their unborn children.

That night, Padmé was getting ready for bed when Anakin walked in just as she pulled her nightgown down. Walking over, he stood behind his wife with his hands resting on her stomach. Padmé closed her eyes as he caressed her neck with his lips. Sighing, she leaned back against him as he moved his hands up and down her body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Only because I'm so in love," she answered.

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you," he told her.

She furrowed her eyebrow. "So love has blinded you?" she asked. He chuckled lightly before clearing his throat.

"That's not quite what I meant," he commented.

"But it's probably true," she answered smiling.

Anakin kissed her shoulder gently. "I love you, so much Padmé," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered, entwining her fingers with his.

Anakin rested his forehead against the side of her head. Turning around, Padmé entwined her fingers with his as he started dancing with their in their own music playing in their heads. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arm around her back and rested his forehead against hers. "How did I get a woman like you?" he asked.

"For loving me as I am and not for who I was," she replied.

Kissing her gently, he caressed her cheek. "You're always the beautiful Queen in disguise who came into Watto's shop. I still swear you're an angel," he whispered. She rested her hands on his chest.

"Oh Ani," she said softly.

He kissed her again. "I will defeat the Emperor and we will defeat the Empire. We will raise our children in a peaceful galaxy," he whispered. Padmé sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Let's not talk about the Empire tonight, just us. Just us and our children," she replied.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes as he continued to dance with his wife. They were relaxing together, it was as if there was no war against the Empire. There were no plots against destroying the Emperor or the slave smugglers. It was just them and their children.

After awhile, they lied down on the bed curled up together. Padmé rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Anakin kissed her forehead as they relaxed in each other's arms, falling into a peaceful sleep.

At the Kenobi hovel, Bastila was sleeping peacefully in Obi-Wan's protective arms. The blankets were pulled up over their bodies. A blue light appeared in the room and Starkiller was standing beside the bed. Reaching out, he gently touched Bastila's hair. "Take care of her Kenobi," he told the sleeping man. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Bastila's forehead. "I love you Bastila, please be happy," he whispered before disappearing.

Waking up, Bastila sat up and pressed the blankets to her chest. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan looked up at his wife. "Bastila, something wrong?" he asked. Looking over her shoulder, she just smiled.

"No, everything's fine," she replied.

Lying back in his arms, she entwined her fingers with her husband's. "I love you Obi-Wan," she whispered.

"As I love you," he answered before they fell back to sleep.


	49. Unbelievable Moments

Chapter 49: Unbelievable Moments

Bastila sighed as she was resting at the Skywalker hovel. She was incredibly frustrated with the fact her husband and former apprentice refused to let her help them on the ship with tracking down the Empire or Slave Ships. Padmé waddled in with a small smile. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh no thank you Padmé, I'm doing fine," Bastila replied.

Padmé smiled softly as she rested her hand on her friend's shoulder before sitting down across from her. "How much longer now?" she asked.

"The medical droid that checked me said I was due any day," Bastila replied.

She rested her hands over her stomach with a small smile. "I'm frustrated Padmé, I cannot stand being cooped up and yet here I am stuck in a hovel while my husband is off doing Force knows what," she muttered. Bastila shook her head slowly.

"Well you know Obi-Wan he wants to keep you safe," Padmé answered.

"The man is overprotective," she said angrily.

"The man loves you," Padmé answered.

Bastila sighed again, resting her hands on her stomach again. "MOMMA! LEIA KEEPS TAKING MY TOYS!" Luke shouted.

"I DO NOT!" Leia shouted back.

"DO TOO!" Luke shouted.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

Padmé rubbed her temples. "You sure you want more?" Bastila asked, laughing.

"A little too late to be turning back now isn't it?" Padmé asked standing up with her hands on her stomach.

Waddling down the hall she went to the playroom to find the twins fighting. "OW! MOMMA!" Luke shouted as his sister had him pinned to the floor with arm twisted behind his back.

"Leia Shmi Skywalker get off your brother now," Padmé told her daughter.

"Mama's he's lying," Leia pouted.

Walking over, she grabbed her daughter's arms and pulled her off Luke. "We do not fight," Padmé told her daughter.

"Daddy fights," Leia answered.

"Daddy fights bad people," Padmé told her.

"Well Luke's being bad," Leia answered.

Padmé shook her head slowly. "Leia, we don't fight each other," she told her daughter. Leia stared at her mother with a frustrated sigh.

"But he lied mama! He lied!" she exclaimed.

Padmé looked at her son. "Luke, is Leia really taking your toys?" she asked.

"Yes momma! I found my wookie doll in her pillow," Luke insisted.

Padmé looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Leia, your turn," she told her daughter.

"Mommy Luke broke mine," the little girl answered.

"And I said I was going to fix it. You know what this means Leia," she told her daughter.

Leia lowered her head as she slowly walked over to the stool in the corner and sat down. Shaking her head slowly, Padmé went to check on Rowan who was fast asleep in his little bed. Stroking her son's hair, she smiled softly before leaving the room. "How do you think Annalie is doing?" Padmé asked as she sat back down.

"Hopefully she's finding herself," Bastila replied.

In the Shadowlands, Annalie leapt from a boulder as a Terentatek chased her. She leapt up into the tree, calling on the Force to reach a higher position. Gasping for air, she crouched down, grasping the branch she was standing on and she swung down to a lower branch. She watched the creature give up it's conquest once it couldn't find her. Letting out a shaky breath, she leaned back against the trunk to catch her breath. "Force that thing was relentless," she muttered.

Jumping down behind the creature, she took out her lightsaber and jumped on the creature's back. Taking her weapon, she brought it down and drove it through the Terentatek's head. The creature fell to the ground dead and she deactivated her lightsaber. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she looked at the cylinder weapon in her hand. Taking it, she tossed it into the murky water not too far away. "I'm done with my Sith weapon," she muttered to herself.

Sitting down on the ground, she tilted her head back before she retrieved another cylinder object from her knapsack by her leg that she had dropped. Taking it, she examined the weapon before igniting it, a silver blade appeared. Annalie had tears in her eyes as she tilted her head back, trying to catch her breath.

Swallowing hard, she pulled out the holopic of her brother and mother. Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky sigh. She missed them, she missed her brother, sister-in-law, mother, her nephews, and her niece. Getting up, she grabbed her knapsack when she heard a growling in the distance.

Annalie jumped over a fallen log when she landed in a puddle. "Force," she hissed. Getting up, she kept running to get away from whatever it was that was hunting her now.

Back on Tatooine, Bastila was preparing Sasha for bed when she felt her unborn so do a weird summersault that she never felt before. Swallowing hard, she groaned softly. Something was wrong, something was really, truly wrong. "Mama, what wong?" Sasha asked. Bastila gasped in pain.

"Sweetheart, can you go find daddy? Go send him a message on mama's comlink and then go to Auntie Padmé's hovel," she told her daughter.

Sasha nodded before doing what she was told. Bastila slowly made her way to her room. She just made it when she collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. "Breathe, breathe, breathe," she told herself. She cried out softly as she gripped the blankets on the bed as her contractions came hard and fast, faster than when she was giving birth to any of her other three children.

Padmé hurried into the hovel, looking around. "Bastila?" she called.

"I'm in here," Bastila answered.

Walking into the room, she saw her friend kneeling on the floor in pain. "We have to get you up into the bed," Padmé told her, helping Bastila up.

"The pain, Force the pain!" she exclaimed as she lied back.

"It's alright, Bastila, it's alright. Obi-Wan is on his way," Padmé told her.

"Damn that Obi-Wan to Sith Hell!" she hissed.

Padmé bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing as Bastila cried out in pain. "It's too soon Padmé! It's too soon!" she exclaimed. Bastila whimpered, closing her eyes tight as she was gripped the bed sheets.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin came back, he hurried down the stairs. "How is she?" he asked Padmé as she walked out.

"Um…she's keeping it together," she replied slowly.

Obi-Wan hurried by her and went into the bedroom where Bastila was gasping in pain. "Obi-Wan, the baby's too early," she told him.

"It's alright, it's alright, the medical droid said anytime so he should be alright," he answered.

"Something's wrong though, I can feel it. He can't breathe," she told him tearfully.

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. "Alright, this baby is going to come now," he answered.

Outside the room, Padmé was holding Anakin's hand as they waited to hear what was going on. Getting up, she had to go in the room to help.

It didn't take long for Bastila to push her son's head out, but then Obi-Wan noticed the problem. "The chord is around his throat," he told her. He looked up when Padmé came in. "Padmé, the scissors please?" he asked her, "hurry." Padmé handed him the utensil and he carefully cut the chord and started unraveling it.

Bastila collapsed when she felt her son leave her body completely, but then the fear was evident on her face as Padmé took the baby into her arms, he wasn't breathing. "Do something," she begged tearfully. Padmé started patting the baby's back, clearing his airways before Obi-Wan placed his hands on the baby's tiny body. Blue energy entered his tiny body and Bastila let out a small sob when she heard her son scream at the top of his little lungs.

"He's alright, Bastila, he's alright," he told her, placing their son onto her chest.

Bastila smiled through her tears as she cradled the screaming infant in her arms. "Welcome to the Galaxy Raif Ben Kenobi," she told the baby. Padmé smiled through her own tears as she watched Obi-Wan and Bastila coddle the now quiet baby. His eyes were open a little and his tiny hands were squeezing Obi-Wan's pinky finger.

When Padmé walked out of the room, she sat beside her husband. "The baby's okay," she told him.

"Thank the Force," he said softly, resting his hand on his wife's stomach while looking at Bastila and Obi-Wan's, "thank the Force."


	50. Three Years Later

Chapter 50: Three Years Later

Anakin was walking through the new droid factory he had fixed with the money Annalie had left him when she left three years ago. With his mask on and hood over his head, he was looking around as the slaves he had released were working on the computers. "Rayla report on the droids?" he asked.

"Everything is on schedule," Rayla replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly as he removed his hood and mask, placing it on the nearest table. "Dada," a little voice called. Turning around, he saw his daughter, Helena, slowly climbing down the stairs.

"What are you doing pretty girl?" he asked, lifting his three-year-old up into his arms.

Kissing her cheek, her stroked her sandy-blond curls. The three-year-old was looking around with her chocolate brown eyes with her thumb in her mouth. Little Helena was attached to her father's side since the moment she was born. The moment he held his daughter in his arms he had a special bond with her. "Where's your brother?" he asked as he left the control room to find his son.

Walking across the platform that connected two buildings, he saw Helena looking over his shoulder at the lava pool below. "Hot, dada," she commented, pointing below.

"Very hot," Anakin answered.

Entering the next building, he saw his son staring at the factory. "What are you doing over here Luke?" he asked. The ten-year-old looked over his shoulder.

"Just looking father," Luke replied.

Anakin rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Father, is it true about everything that mother's been talking about?" he asked.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"We're going to be in another war?" Luke asked.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "We've been in war since the day you were born," he replied. Luke watched as the droids were being built.

"What causes someone to become so cruel father?" the boy asked.

"Greed and a lot of it son," Anakin replied.

The boy just frowned as he leaned against the rail. "I want to be the greatest warrior that ever lived like you," he said suddenly. Anakin chuckled lightly as the boy changed the subject from the problem at hand.

"You will be once you're done with your training. Speaking of which, have you practiced your lightsaber techniques like I told you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Luke replied, "father when will I build my own lightsaber?"

Anakin grinned as he patted Luke's head. "Well I have a few things to do here then we'll go to the Jedi Enclave," he informed the excited boy.

When Anakin walked back to the control room with two of his children, he saw one of his ships approaching. "Grand Admiral Skywalker, _The Rebel 459_ is landing," someone called out.

"Tell the guards to show them to platform 2-D," Anakin instructed.

"Yes sir," the person answered before relaying the message.

Luke ran over to one of the other controls, watching as the ship in question landed. "As soon as Typho has exited the ship, have the droids loaded on there," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the person answered again.

Anakin was working on setting up the order of droids to put on his ship as Typho entered the room. "Well, it's been awhile hasn't it Grand Admiral?" Typho asked. Turning around, he gave him a slight nod.

"It has been," he answered.

Typho looked at the little girl on Anakin's hip. "She's gotten bigger," he commented.

"Yep," he replied.

"How is Senator Amidala?" Typho asked.

"It's Senator Skywalker and she's fine, she will be here shortly to discuss a few things with the other Senators who will be arriving," Anakin replied.

Luke just stared at the man curiously. "Why are you so interested in my mom?" he asked, "you've been bothering her since I was little." Typho ignored the boy.

"Grand Admiral, we have word from General Kenobi," Rayla informed him.

"Which one?" Anakin asked as he set Helena down.

"Bastila sir," Rayla replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Make the connection," he told her. Rayla nodded before doing as she was told. Looking over, he saw Bastila's hologram appear before him. She was dressed in an Imperial Uniform. "Anything Bastila?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, Anakin. As of right now, I am in transit to my next post on _Star Destroy P3X-198_," she told him.

"What have you found out so far?" he asked.

"So far, the Emperor has ordered another bounty on Darth Demonia for betraying the Empire. As of now I am assigned to be the one to search for her," Bastila replied.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I will be searching for her, Anakin, but to see how she has been holding up. I will give you her coordinates once I find her," Bastila told him.

"No, Bastila, don't look for her at all. Annalie will return home when she is ready, even you told me this when she first left," Anakin answered.

Bastila nodded. "I did," she replied.

"Contact us again when you have received information on these rumors, alright?" Anakin asked.

Bastila again nodded. "General Kenobi out," she answered before cutting transmission. Anakin let out a deep breath, dragging his fingers through his hair before he went to get everything ready for the meeting with all the leaders.

On Csilla, Annalie pulled on her hood over her head as she climbed out of her ship. "Good evening, Demonia," one Chiss greeted.

"Good evening, but please, I no longer go by that name," she answered.

"And what name should we call you?" he asked.

"I am Annalie Skywalker and I am here to inform you that you are making a grave mistake serving the Emperor," she replied.

The Chiss stared at he quizzically before he motioned with his hand to have her enter their compound. Annalie removed her hood as well as the silver colored headband that covered her ears while undoing the tie on her cloak to reveal the light blue winter suit she had on underneath. "May I ask your name sir?" she asked.

"Grand Admiral Kres'kleoni," he answered.

Annalie nodded her head slowly as she followed him through the compound. "Now tell me, Annalie, you came to use several years ago asking us to join because the Empire will be successful in it's mission to control the galaxy," he commented.

"And it has, but it has taken control in the wrong ways Grand Admiral," she replied as they walked down a set of stairs.

"As I have noticed, but yet we choose the winning side, why should we leave?" he asked.

Annalie glanced around at the many Chiss that walked by her without as much a second glance. "The Emperor has told you and your people lies. Things are not as they appear, Grand Admiral. The Emperor is spreading lies around the galaxy, which means he has been lying to you," she replied, "he has won, for now. However, I have reason to believe that the Emperor's power will fail."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I believe you know the vigilante Justice?" she asked.

Kres'kleoni was silent. "Yes, I have heard of him," he replied.

"He is building a massive Rebellion to fight against the Empire, he needs every fighter he can. He will and his army will succeed in defeating the Empire," she told him.

The Grand Admiral was again silent as they stopped walking. "You want to win, I am giving you the opportunity to join the winning side," she added. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a chip, handing it to him. "These are the coordinates to where Justice is building his army and where he is preparing a meeting with all the leaders of the growing Rebellion. He has many systems on his side, Grand Admiral and they are providing him their ships and he is buying his own with the help of General Obi-Wan Kenobi and a droid army," she explained.

Kres'kleoni stared at the chip. "You should represent your army and go there, I am sure they will welcome you into their ranks," she added. Pulling her headband back on her head, she just smirked. "Just tell Justice that Annalie Skywalker sent you," she added before she started walking back to the direction of her ship.

Back on Mustafar, Anakin was pulling on his mask and hood while sending Luke and Helena to his quarters. Walking up the steps, he saw Padmé's ship land and went to greet her. It was time to draw the line between personal feelings and being professional with the task at hand.

Walking over to the platform, he bowed as Padmé exited the ship wearing one of the Senatorial gowns she still kept packed away. It was dark blue with silver stitching on the bodice in the shape of the Naboo Symbol with a silver belt around the waist with the same symbol on the buckle. Part of her hair was pulled back in a bun while the rest of her hair was braided. "Good evening Senator Skywalker, I trust your trip was productive," he commented as Rayla took Leia and Rowan to their quarters.

"As productive as a trip like this would be Justice," she answered.

Anakin walked down the stairs and held her hand as he kept her from tripping on her dress. It was easy to fall back in the routine of Senator and bodyguard. "Juris, have anyone else arrived?" he asked.

"Nothing yet sir," Juris replied.

"If any of the Senators and representatives arrive, send them into the council room," he instructed.

"Yes sir," Juris answered.

Anakin led Padmé into the council room where Organa and Mon Mothma were already seated and waiting. Before Anakin could say anything, Juris entered the room. "Grand Admiral, there is an unidentified spacecraft entering Mustafar's atmosphere," he informed the leader.

"Excuse me for one minute," Anakin told them before leaving.

Entering the control room, Anakin stared at the screen. "Are they sending any transmission?" he asked.

"Yes, they keep asking for you," Rayla replied.

"Send it through," he instructed.

The hologram appeared and Anakin turned around. "Justice, allow me to introduce myself. I am Grand Admiral Kres'kleoni from Csilla. We are requesting to land," the Chiss informed him.

"Why should we trust you, if I may ask? You are part of the Emperor's army, power up the ion cannon," Anakin ordered.

"We are here on the request of Annalie Skywalker," Kres'kleoni informed calmly, "since she believes wholeheartedly that you are going to defeat the Empire."

Anakin froze at the name. Turning around, he crossed his arms over his chest. "From what I know Chiss do not care much for requests," he commented.

"This is true, however we believe your friend is correct. May we land and be part of your meeting?" the Chiss asked.

Standing in there silence, Anakin stared at the hologram. "Guards, allow them to land," he ordered, walking out of the control room.

Leaving the room, Anakin looked to a droid that was standing to his left. "HK-47," he called to the droid.

"Yes, Master," the droid answered.

"Keep your eye on Grand Admiral Kres'kleoni, spy on them, make sure they are trustworthy then report back to me," he ordered.

"Yes Master," the droid answered before going to his post.

Anakin looked over to see Revan standing in a dark corner. "I am still unsure whether or not to trust that droid myself," he commented.

"Would I betray you young Skywalker?" Revan asked.

"I have reason to doubt your loyalty," Anakin replied as he walked through the corridors.

Revan walked beside him, shaking his head slowly. "Believe me, boy, if I wanted to betray you I would have done so years ago," he commented. Before Anakin could answer, a small body ran right into his legs and the child fell on the floor. Looking down, Anakin chuckled lightly at the dazed auburn hair, brown-eyed toddler sitting on the floor.

"Raif what are you doing out here?" Anakin asked.

"Pwaying," Raif replied.

"Well running from me," Obi-Wan replied as he walked over.

Anakin chuckled lightly as he lifted the boy up into his arms. "Being a temporary single parent to a child isn't easy at all. I have no idea how Bastila did it," Obi-Wan commented as Raif settled in his arms, obviously ignoring Revan. Obi-Wan looked at his now sleepy son with a smile. "Have you heard from Bastila?" he asked.

"Just over an hour ago, she's on her way to her first post," Anakin replied.

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's fine," Anakin replied.

Revan shook his head slowly. "How about you stop pretending I'm not standing here?" he asked.

"This conversation doesn't really pertain to you," Anakin replied simply.

Obi-Wan looked at Raif who was looking at him curiously, quizzically. Ever since Raif's birth, they had been trying to keep Revan from trying to put thoughts into his head like had tried to do to Sasha when she was younger. For a month after Revan spoke to Sasha, the little girl thought everything her dad was doing was wrong.

Obi-Wan walked away with his son in his arms and Anakin glanced at Revan before he continued walking. "Anakin, I would never betray you," Revan told him as he continued walking.

"Really? Is that so? Is that why you tried to turn Sasha against her parents?" Anakin asked.

Revan was silent as he continued to walk after Anakin. "You can't stand the fact that you gave away your family so you're trying to steal Obi-Wan's," he answered.

"She was mine to start with," Revan told him.

Anakin gave him a glare, shoving him against the wall. "Leave her alone!" he snapped, "she is married to Obi-Wan now and I'm so sick and tired of you trying to take her away from them!" Letting Revan go, he stormed away to go to his meeting with the representatives.

In Anakin and Padmé's quarters, Luke was practicing what his father had taught him while Leia sat beside him. "Luke, don't you feel like something bad is about to happen?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I just feel something…bad," Leia replied.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "Well dad kept talking about a war," he murmured.

"You think we'll be old enough?" Leia asked.

"Maybe, if the war lasts long enough," Luke replied.

Leia bit her lower lip as she continued to play with her toys.

Above the meeting room, Sasha Kenobi was sitting in her little hiding place that she found one day while she was exploring. She watched intently as her father stood up from his chair. "I have a close friend, who is very powerful with the Force. Since the Jedi Order is dead, he would like to form his own Order," he told everyone.

"That's preposterous more Jedi? General Kenobi we can already be executed for even knowing you let alone help you form a new Order," Mon Mothma commented.

"I assure you Senator these are not Jedi," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin watched as his friend walked around the room. "They are going to be called Sentinels, however unlike the Jedi they have free reign of their emotions and their minds are more open than the Jedi," the young Grand Admiral told the group.

"Justice are you forming this group?" Organa asked.

"I am, Viceroy," Anakin replied.

Organa watched as he paced the room. "The Sentinels are more control of their abilities because of the fact they have free reign on their lives," he told them. Obi-Wan felt his daughter's presence and cleared his throat to keep himself from looking up at her hiding place.

"Justice, are you saying that you are building an army?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Justice isn't creating anything that could put all our hard work in peril," Padmé answered.

"You seem to have a lot of trust in your old bodyguard, Senator," Mon Mothma commented.

Padmé glanced at her husband. "He has been my protector ever since I became a senator. I trust him with my life," she answered. She looked over at her friend. "If I were you Senator, I would keep in mind who put his life on the line to help you escape when the Emperor ordered your arrest," she added.

Anakin made his way over and rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What does your husband feel about the fact you are joining a Rebellion?" Garm asked curiously.

"My husband has closed down his shop and is in fact helping Justice create his group of Sentinels," she replied.

She straightened her back a little more. "Justice, what do you plan on changing with your Sentinels?" Mon Mothma asked.

"As I already told you, let them keep their emotions. Just because they have special abilities doesn't mean we need to cut them off from every human emotion," Anakin replied.

"With mine and Helena's help, we will be able to train them to be great protectors of the galaxy," Obi-Wan put in.

The senators glanced at each other, but then the meeting continued.

When it was finally adjourned, Obi-Wan looked up. "Sasha, come down from there," he told his daughter.

"I like it up here," Sasha answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly and the little girl shrieked when her father called to the Force and he pulled her down from the ledge and pulled her into his arms. Smiling, he kissed her forehead as she pouted. "You can't keep doing that," he told her. Sasha rested her head on his shoulder.

Padmé and Anakin smiled as they watched Obi-Wan leave with his daughter. "That little girl is going to turn Obi-Wan's hair gray," she commented. He chuckled lightly.

"That's already happening," he quipped, making her laugh.

Smiling behind his mask, the two of them left to continue with their work.


	51. Planning for the Best

Chapter 51: Planning for the Best

Bastila walked down the hall, nodding to the lower ranks that saluted her as she walked by them. "Commander Star," a voice called. Turning around, she saw Tarkin staring at her.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"You need to report to the bridge," Tarkin told her.

She kept her shoulders squared. "I was on my way," she answered. Turning on her heel, she continued on her way to the bridge to check on the systems.

Walking along the platform, she looked down at several men working. "You two look stumped," she commented.

"It seems like there's an error Commander," a private answered.

Climbing down, she pushed him out of the way to look at the computer. "This is child's play," she commented. Taking the chair, she fixed the problem with a triumphant smirk and got up once the problem was fixed. "As you were gentlemen," she told them.

"Commander Star! Commander Star!" a soldier called.

Turning around, she looked at the young man as he ran up to her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Commander, we have found Justice," he told her.

She had to force herself to look calm. "Is that all who is there?" she asked.

"No ma'am, he has Kenobi with him and a few other traitors to the Empire," he replied.

Nodding her head slowly, she looked at the mirror. "You know what to do lieutenant," she told him.

On the planet Cadinth, Anakin looked around the desert planet with Padmé beside him in her own little disguise. "This is far from safe, Padmé," he told his wife.

"Will you let me make my own decisions?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Whenever was I able to stop you?" he answered with a half-grin.

Padmé rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand. "Well, it looks like we have company," Obi-Wan commented. Turning around, Anakin saw several ships landing and Stormtroopers were running down the ramps.

"Remember what we taught you!" Anakin called out to their small group of Sentinels they brought with them.

As the Stormtroopers got closer, Padmé pulled out her blaster, firing several shots and killing several. Reaching into his utility belt, Anakin pulled out what looks only like a curved stick but then he hit a button and two gold lightsaber blades ignited on the sides. Taking his new weapon, he threw it and decapitated a dozen troopers before going back to his hand.

Deactivating his weapon, he put it back into it's holster before he blocked the many blaster shots aimed for him. As one trooper became brave and charged at him while firing. Blocking his fires, Anakin jumped over his head and stabbed his lightsaber through his back.

Padmé ducked as a trooper tried to punch her in the face took out her vibroblade from her utility belt. Grabbing the trooper's arm, she threw him to the ground and stabbed her blade through the flimsy material on his neck. She rolled out of the way when a storm trooper tried to bring down his own blade to her head. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her blaster and shot the trooper right in the throat.

Obi-Wan blocked several of the blasts aimed for him when he held up his hand and picked the storm trooper right off the ground. Taking him, he threw him at a group of troopers charging at him. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered before taking his lightsaber and stabbing it through another Stormtrooper.

Anakin held up his hand and lifted a boulder up out of the sand. Concentrating hard, he lifted it higher off the ground and threw it at a landing ship. Taking his lightsaber, he started swinging it around in circles, disarming or dismembering any Stormtrooper that tried to come after him.

On the ship, Bastila was watching the fight with a worried expression on her face. She was having sudden flashbacks of Starkiller's fight thousands of years ago. "Commander, we have a progress report," a lieutenant called.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"With thousands of Stormtroopers deployed, it won't be long to capture Justice and the former Senator and killing the Jedi," he replied.

She forced herself to nod before going back to her position at the controls.

Anakin continued swinging his lightsaber around, blocking blast after blast when he heard a scream. Looking over, he saw a Stormtrooper holding onto Padmé by her hair, a dagger to her throat. "Drop your weapons," he ordered. Padmé swallowed hard as Anakin stood with his shoulders squared.

"Put your weapons, they won this round," Anakin told Obi-Wan and the Sentinels, using the same words as she had once used as queen.

Everyone dropped their weapons and they were all forced to their knees. Obi-Wan was thrown beside Anakin. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Working on it," Anakin replied when Padmé was thrown to her knees on the other side of Anakin.

"Bring Justice and the former Senator to the Star Destroyer," the general ordered.

"What of the others?" another trooper asked.

"They're traitors to the Empire, execute them," the general replied.

Anakin fought against the troopers as they grabbed his arms, hauling him to his feet. Not willing to give up without a fight, he took both of the troopers that had a hold of his arms and threw them together, forcing them to let him go. Grabbing his vibroblade, he slashed the blade across another trooper's throat when a pike was shoved into his back, making him collapse. "NO!" Padmé screamed.

"Easier said than done," the general muttered as the stormtroopers went to grab him again.

Before they could carry out their mission, large laser blasts landed around them, making everyone run for cover. Anakin looked up to see a Modified hybrid YT-1300f/YT-1300p light freighter firing down at the troopers before landing just feet away from him and Padmé. The platform opened and Anakin felt someone grab onto his arm. "Get on the ship! Hold them off Chewie while we get everyone on!" the captain called out.

Getting to his feet, Anakin kept blocking blasts aimed for the ship and it's captain while they got everyone on board. "Come on," the captain insisted, pulling on his arm and pulled him onto the ship. Anakin ran up the platform and the pilot ran to the front. "CHEWIE GET US OUT OF HERE!" he called out. There was a loud wookie growl from the front. In seconds they lifted back up off the ground and flew off into space.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked her husband as he sat down.

"I think so," he replied wincing.

"Hey, take him to the captain's quarters to check him out," the pilot called out.

Helping him up, Padmé helped him to the captain's quarters and closed the door behind them. "What a mess," Padmé commented as she helped him sit down. Anakin just laughed a little as he pulled off his mask.

"Reminds me of my old room before we got married," he commented.

Padmé shook her head slowly as she started undoing the chain that held his cloak around his shoulders. Carefully, she undid the pieces that kept his armor together. Once the armor was off the injury, Anakin cried out a little from the sudden release of pressure on his back. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. Carefully, she gripped his tunic and pulled it off him. Moving behind him, she let out a gasp when she saw the bruise on his back. "If I hadn't seen that trooper strike you with the pike, I could've sworn a wookie punched you," she told him.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "I need to get some bacta on this," she said softly.

"I'll be alright," he answered as he started pulling on his tunic again.

They looked up when the door opened. "Never thought I'd see the day when Justice needed help," the pilot commented. Padmé stared with wide eyes.

"Han?" she exclaimed as she got up.

"Hi," Han greeted with a half-grin, "not the same kid as I was before."

Padmé got up and embraced him. Han hugged her back with a grin. "What happened? I thought you were in the Military Academy on Corellia?" Padmé asked, stepping back.

"I was, got up to Private and everything," he replied.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

Han looked at the man on the bed. "My first mission was to help a bounty hunter find you and the senator," he replied. The young man fixed the vest on his shoulders. "Basically told them where they could shove their mission and left," he added. He sat down in a chair with a half-grin. "I'm labeled a Rebel Sympathizer but what the Hell, wasn't about to betray the two people who saved me from slavery and being a thief," he commented.

Padmé walked over and hugged the young man again. "So you're a smuggler now?" Anakin asked, raising his brow.

"Hey, I have to eat. Can't get a job when you're a wanted man," Han replied.

"This is true, hence why Padmé and I have aliases nowadays," Anakin told him.

"Yeah? Starkiller Mechanics right? Ani and Ami Starkiller? Yeah heard your name all around Mos Espa when I was hiding out on Tatooine for six months," Han commented.

They looked up when there was pounding on the door. "Oh and I have someone for you guys to meet," he told hem getting up. Opening the door, Anakin jumped up when he saw a wookie standing in the doorway. "This is Chewie, saved him from slavery," Han told them.

"Chewbacca, I remember you," Anakin commented.

The Wookie cocked his head to the side, staring at him quizzically. "You'd recognize me more as…" Anakin started. Grabbing his mask, he slipped it back on. The wookie let out a few grunts of recognition.

"_Justice, I remember_," he commented.

Anakin grinned as he removed the mask, shaking his large hand. "_You are a legend on my planet_," the wookie told him.

"I don't need that kind of credit, just doing what's right," Anakin answered.

Han grinned a little as he glanced over his shoulder. "Well what are the coordinates sir?" he asked. Anakin started to pull on his armor again.

"Mustafar, that's where our base is," Anakin replied as they left the captain's quarters.

"Mustafar huh? Go figure that would be the last place anyone would look," Han commented as he sat in the pilot's chair.

Padmé stood behind her husband and looked over her shoulder at the Sentinels and Obi-Wan who were all resting from their recent attack. "We need to train them more," he told Obi-Wan as he walked in. The older man nodded his head slowly.

"I agree, they weren't ready for an attack like this," Obi-Wan answered.

"We were ambushed, they need to be ready for that," Anakin told his friend, sitting beside him.

"Again, I agree," the older man told him.

Anakin sighed as he sat back as they waited to return to Mustafar.

On the Star Destroyer, Bastila watched as they had escaped and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but feel relieved that her husband and friends had escaped their clutches. "Commander Star," a voice called. Looking over, she saw Tarkin standing there. "What shall I tell the Emperor?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"That we were outnumbered," she replied walking by him, "as we were Tarkin."

She loathed this man, the way he kept on criticizing her work and just watching everything she did. It was unnerving, one thing was for sure, she had to keep her eye on him or she would be executed before she complete their plan.


	52. True Loyalty

Chapter 52: True Loyalty

Bastila had exited her quarters, fixing the front of her uniform as she continued down the hall. She had her now black hair tied up in a tight bun underneath her hat and she made sure her wedding ring was secure on her left hand, just to tell the other soldiers not to even think about trying to hit on her. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties.

Walking through the halls, a lieutenant walked up to her. "Commander, we have status reports on the Death Star," he told her.

"Wonderful," she answered.

She looked at the datapad, walking with the young man to the bridge. "Commander Star," a voice called. Bastila stopped, forcing herself from rolling her eyes. Turning on her heel, she looked as Tarkin made his way over to her.

"Yes," she answered.

Tarkin made his way over to her. "Would it be alright if we spoke in private?" he asked.

"Of course sir," she answered.

She reluctantly followed the man to an empty room. "Your performance on the ship is quite…impressive," Tarkin commented as he closed the door behind him.

"You had to get me alone to tell me this?" Bastila asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just saying Commander that you are quite impressive for only being in charge of your fleet for such a short time," he commented.

Bastila crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm curious, how would you like a promotion?" he asked.

"I thought only the Emperor could decide promotions?" she asked curiously.

"It goes through me first," he replied.

Walking over, he stood behind Bastila and an his hands over her shoulders. "I could however…put in a good report in for you. If I agree with such a promotion, the Emperor will listen to my opinion," he commented. She felt her skin crawl as he ran his hands over her arms and lower.

"I am a married woman, Grand Moff," she answered, pulling away from his touch.

"What your husband doesn't know can't hurt him," he told her.

Bastila looked at him with a glare. "I am not going to cheat on my husband for a promotion," she told him. Tarkin just grinned as he stepped closer to her, forcing her back against a wall.

"Well either you choose to do this my way and be rewarded, or the men's way and get nothing. The men are outside, waiting," he told her.

She stared at him, her heart was racing at what he was telling her. "You're lying," she told him, pushing him back.

"Really?" he asked.

He had the doors open and she saw several leering men that were walking by, as if waiting for Tarkin to give them the go-ahead. He closed the door again and he backed her up against the wall. "Now tell me, my dear, what do you choose?" he asked with the same leering grin. Bastila swallowed hard, staring right into his cold, evil eyes.

On the bridge, a Private looked up. "Lieutenant, Rebel ship approaching," he told his current CO.

"Shields up and send out the TIE Fighters," the lieutenant answered.

The alarms went off and all the Troopers ran to their ships. Before a trooper could climb into his TIE fighter however, a bruised and bloodied Bastila stabbed her dagger through his back. She threw his limp body aside and slowly, painfully climbed into the aircraft. Swallowing hard, she lifted off and flew off with the other TIE fighters.

Dodging blasts, she reached for her comlink. "Obi-Wan, let me in," she called to her husband, "I'm in Fighter 4709, the one heading straight for you."

"Shields are down, Bastila," Obi-Wan answered.

She flew through the open doors and they closed behind her. The shields were immediately replaced and she sat back, trying to catch her breath. Everything in her body ached, her head, her arms, her legs, just everything throbbed. She could feel blood trickling down the side of her head and her nose as her body screamed at her to rest. Her arms went limp to her sides when she heard the door to her Fighter open. "Bastila?" she heard her husband call, but he sounded so far away.

Feeling his arms go around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and she could faintly hear him call for a medic before her world went black.

Anakin hurried down the hall with Padmé by his side. They stopped when they saw Obi-Wan standing outside the medical room, moving his hand over his face. "Obi-Wan, is she alright?" he asked.

"She was really beaten up when I got her out of the TIE Fighter," Obi-Wan replied, "they told me to stay out here."

Padmé rested her hand on his shoulder as he rested his hand against his forehead. "Do you think…" Padmé started.

"I don't think, Padmé. I know what they did to her," he replied.

He let out a deep breath. "I had instructed the droid to come to my quarters once it's done examining her. For now I need to go meditate," he told them before walking away.

"Ani…" Padmé murmured, looking at her husband.

Anakin shook his head slowly as he waited outside the room to find out what the medical droid had to say.

When Bastila slowly came to, she saw Obi-Wan beside her, resting his hand over hers. "Bastila…" he said softly. She blinked her eyes slowly as she looked around, her grey eyes searching around the room. She slowly started to sit up, but her back screamed at her to lie back down. She kept the sheet to her chest and looked around.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked.

"Right here," Obi-Wan replied as he gestured to the clothes beside her bed.

Reaching over, she grabbed her clothes and went to get changed, her knees almost giving out as she stood up. Letting out a deep breath, she went into the fresher to change. When she came back out, she sat on the edge of the medical bed. "Bastila what happened?" he asked, resting his hands over hers. Bastila stared at the gold band around his left ring finger, tracing her thumb around it.

"I really don't think I can tell you what happened," she murmured.

"You can tell me anything," he answered.

Instead of answering, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into the side of his neck. Obi-Wan hugged her back, moving his hand up and down her back. "I love you," she told him, hugging him tighter.

"I love you," he answered, even though he wished she would just talk to him.

Later on, Bastila was standing in her quarters, looking at the bruises on her torso when she heard knocking on the door. Pulling her shirt down, she cleared her throat. "Who is it?" she asked. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door open and Revan stood there. "What do you want?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I came to see if you were alright," he replied.

"Well I'm fine so you can just go," she told him.

Revan sat beside her with a sigh. "Bastila, I'm for once just trying to be a friend," he answered. She lowered her head, twisting her ring around on her finger. "I was there to help when it happened the first time, you know you can trust me with anything," he told her.

"What exactly do you think happened?" she asked.

Revan gently grabbed her hand, pushing her sleeve back to reveal the bruises on her arms. "Hand prints on the arms and I can guarantee you have the same type of bruises on your legs," he told her.

"Stop, you don't know anything," she answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you know nothing!" she answered.

Revan stood up. "Really? You are acting exactly when Malak tortured you," he told her. Bastila closed her eyes tight, not wanting to think about it.

"He gave me a choice," she said suddenly.

"Who gave you a choice?" he asked.

Bastila sat down with a heavy sigh. "Tarkin did, he told me that if I slept with him I'd get a promotion. If I denied him he'd give me to the other soldiers where they'd just use me any time they wanted and get no reward from it," she replied. Revan stared at her. "I would rather be raped than cheat on my husband," she said softly.

Standing up, she looked at the holopic that she had hung up on the wall in the corner. Her loving husband and two beautiful children, all three that she adored more than anything in the galaxy. "How could I be so blind, Revan? I let my guard down, I let this happen again," she told him.

"Bastila, you listen to me now," Revan told her, standing in front of her.

He stared at her intently. "This was not your fault," he told her.

"Yes, it is, I could've fought harder," she answered.

"On a ship filled with thousands of men?" Revan asked.

Bastila swallowed hard, resting her hand against her forehead. "I'd rather die than betray him, I've finally found the happiness I've wanted in thousands of years," she told him. Revan sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever known," he whispered.

Bastila hugged him back, closing her eyes tight.

That night, Bastila walked out of the fresher to see her husband sitting up in bed waiting for her. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, getting into bed.

She moved beside her husband, resting her head on his chest. Obi-Wan rubbed her back gently, watching as she closed her eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied.

Bastila snuggled closer to him, keeping her arms tightly around his waist. Obi-Wan hugged her close and fell asleep with his wife in his arms. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes again and drifted off in his arms.

On Coruscant, the Emperor was in his office when a soldier walked in. "My lord," he greeted the Emperor with a deep bow.

"What do you want?" Sidious demanded.

"My lord, I have brought news, about Grand Moff Tarkin," the lieutenant told him.

"What about him?" Sidious asked, sounding bored.

The lieutenant placed a report on his desk. "He is dead my lord," he replied. Taking the datapad off his desk, he looked over its contents. It was a medical report.

"Found dead in his quarters you say?" Sidious asked.

"Yes my lord," he replied.

"Stabbed in the chest with a Vibroblade?" Sidious murmured.

The lieutenant nodded his head slowly and Sidious just tossed the datapad back on his desk. "He was annoying anyways, glad someone finished him off," he answered.

"My lord?" the lieutenant asked surprised.

"I will send you a new commanding officer immediately. Get out of my sight," Sidious ordered.

"Y-Yes my lord," the young man stuttered before leaving the room quickly.

Sidious just grinned as he slowly stood up. "As soon as I possibly can, I will have an even more powerful Grand Moff on my side," he said with an evil cackle. Looking at his holoscreen, he stared at the usual reports of Justice fighting his army. It was from a camera from one of the Storm Troopers' helmets. He watched as Justice fought Storm Troopers with several hooded fighters, but then he saw one of his men grab one of the cloaked figures, revealing to be the former Senator Amidala. "So…I know your weakness Justice," he commented under his breath as he watched Justice toss his weapons to the ground and go to his knees.

Watching the continuing fight in front of him, he just grinned. "If I find Senator Amidala, I'm sure I can get him on my side," he commented as he sat back down, laughing maniacally.


	53. A Reunion

Chapter 53: A Reunion

Anakin was in the training room, helping Luke with his lightsaber techniques. "Dad, when am I going to get a lightsaber of my own?" he asked anxiously. Anakin chuckled lightly at his son.

"Soon," he assured him, touching his head, "remember patience."

"Dad you're not patient," Luke answered.

"Do as I say not as I do," Anakin insisted as they left the room.

Leia walked up to her father and brother with a serious expression on her face. "What's going on princess?" Anakin asked, resting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Dad, mom needs to talk to you," she informed her father, looking up at him.

"Alright, you two just stay out of trouble alright? Don't bug Threepio too much? The poor droid's already losing a lot of his circuits," Anakin commented as he walked into the direction his wife was.

"We promise," the twins said in unison.

Smiling, he went down the hall to see what his wife needed.

Walking into Command Central, he saw Padmé standing in front of the many maps in the room. "What is it Angel?" he asked, kissing her cheek. Padmé sighed as she stared quizzically at one of the planets.

"We have seemed to have lost contact from our Training Command Center here on Cularin," she told him, pointing to the planet.

Anakin stared at the planet, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not one word from any of them?" he asked.

"Not for a few days," she replied.

"I don't like this, we need to get everyone together and find out what's going on and why they haven't contacted us," Anakin told her.

Nodding, Padmé followed her husband out of the room to gather everyone.

When they arrived on Cularin, Anakin looked around as he walked down the platform. "Everyone just keep your eyes open, I sense the Empire," he told them.

"I sense it as well," Obi-Wan answered.

Han drew his blaster from it's holster and looked around as they got off the ship. "Which way to your enclave?" Han asked.

"This way," Anakin replied.

Padmé pulled out her own blaster as they went toward the enclave.

Pulling out his lightsaber, Anakin sliced through several branches until they saw their destination. Except, what they saw made them freeze in their places. "No!" Anakin exclaimed when he noticed all the bodies littered across the ground. Anakin ran to each individual person, but none of them had pulses. "NO!" he exclaimed again before running toward the Enclave. He started banging on the doors before he put in the security code and ran inside. "Hello?" he called.

Anakin kept his lightsaber raised as he walked along the dark halls when he heard a little noise underground. He let out a couple of different toned whistles, which he got a response. Feeling relieved, he ran over to one of the trap doors and put in the code, the doors lifting open. "Are you all alright?" he asked the Sentinels that were in their hiding area if they were ever attacked.

"They ambushed us," one young man replied.

"It's alright, come on, I'm getting you out of here. Hand me the children first," Anakin instructed.

One by one, the children were passed up and they were hurried out of the building. "Hey Justice, not everybody is gonna fit on the Falcon," Han told him.

"We need to make room then Han, we're not leaving them here," Anakin answered.

Han nodded as he grabbed one child and hurried out of the Enclave. "Come on Chewie!" he called to the Wookie. The two of them ran out of the enclave, but then they stopped when blaster shots were fired at them. Chewie ran in front of his friend, firing back at them while Han took out his blaster, firing back at the troopers.

Back inside, Anakin grabbed another child and lifted them up. "Justice we're being ambushed," Obi-Wan told him.

"Of course we are," Anakin muttered.

He started pulling the children up faster. "Go children, go, go," he told them as someone would lead them out of the enclave. Once all the children were gone, he pulled out his lightsaber as the adults would get out of their hiding place. "Remember what we taught you," he told them as they ignited their own lightsabers.

"Go!" Obi-Wan called out as they all ran out of the building.

Anakin looked over at the Falcon to see Han and Chewie fighting off troopers. "Solo! Get them out of here," he ordered the young man.

"You out of your mind? Leave you guys here?" Han asked.

"Just do it!" Anakin ordered.

Chewie let out a few grunts and growls before he followed Han onto the ship. "What are we going to do?" One Sentinel asked.

"We take back our own Enclave," Anakin replied, looking at the bodies that had scattered the ground, "remember your brothers' and sisters' sacrifices. We will fight so their deaths won't be in vain!"

Anakin reached into his belt and activated his saber boomerang, throwing it at the Stormtroopers charging at them. "Separate!" Anakin called out, "scatter!" Everyone scattered, each going into their own part of the Cularinian jungle.

Going down his own path, Anakin jumped up from the ground, kicking off one tree, then another before he grabbed a branch to a third tree and threw himself up high into the tree. "He was here," a Stormtrooper informed as they searched for Anakin's trail.

"Impossible for him to have his own cloaking device," the commander of the group told his second irritably.

Grinning behind his mask, Anakin held up his double-sided bladed, gripping the branch he was standing on. "Did you hear that?" one trooper asked. Anakin swung down and his lightsaber slashed through the trooper's middle.

"Blast him!" the commander ordered.

Easily blocking their attacks, Anakin saw one Stormtrooper holding up a flamethrower. "Blast it all to Sith Hell," he muttered under his breath as he leaped up in the air into a backflip as the Stormtrooper aimed the flames at him. Putting his deactivated weapon back into his belt, Anakin landed back on his feet and held his hands up. A blue shield appeared in front of him and the flames bounced off the shield going right back at the gunman, destroying him.

Flying back, Anakin hit the ground. Leaping back up onto his feet, Anakin reached out into the Force, throwing a Stormtrooper into his comrades before he continued running down his path, reigniting his lightsaber.

Padmé hid behind a tree with her blaster hanging by her side. She had lost the group of Stormtroopers who had been chasing her. Breathing heavily, she pressed her hand against her forehead as she was trying to catch her breath. As she went to go down the trail, she felt someone grabbing her arm. She reached out, moving to punch her attacker when they grabbed her other arm. "Padmé stop! You'll break your hand if you try punching me," her husband told her as he pinned her arms to her sides.

Feeling relieved, she reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around Anakin's waist. Anakin hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, what about you?" she asked.

"Just another day at work," he replied, smiling behind his mask.

Padmé laughed when a blaster shot flew right by them. "Well break's over," he commented as he held her hand and the two of them ran down the trail.

They arrived in a clearing, but then stopped when Obi-Wan and Bastila ran in their direction. "Blast we're surrounded," Obi-Wan muttered as he held up his lightsaber. Anakin pulled Padmé behind him as the Stormtroopers surrounded them.

"Any ideas?" Anakin asked Bastila.

"Too many for my ideas," she replied.

"Force Storm?" Anakin suggested.

"I was just thinking that my old apprentice," she answered smiling.

Anakin smiled as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. The three of them held up their hands and a Force Storm began to form. Padmé watched as Stormtroopers were dropping from the Force lightning crashing at them. As she was aiming more lightning, Bastila suddenly felt like someone had just thrown fire into her middle.

Suddenly feeling the power of their Force Storm dissipate, both Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Bastila as she collapsed from a blaster shot into her side. "BASTILA!" Obi-Wan shouted, grabbing hiss wife before she hit the ground. She gasped, gripping her husband's arm from all the pain.

"I'm getting too old for this," she commented, making him smile a little and rest his forehead against hers.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and began fighting off the Stormtroopers with Padmé beside him. Anakin ducked as a blaster fire was aimed at his head. "It seems like as soon as we destroy several dozen, a hundred more come," he commented to Bastila.

"The Emperor has been keeping busy," Bastila answered, fighting to stay conscious.

Grabbing Padmé's arm, he pulled her over his back. With her blaster raised, she fired several shots before she took out her own vibroblade, stabbing another Stormtrooper in the stomach.

Anakin did a back flip into the air, a few blasts hitting his armor as he went. Landing on his feet, he took his double-sided lightsaber, slicing off a few of their arms. The Stormtroopers collapsed, screaming in pain, but once more Anakin was surrounded by more of his enemies. "Force this is harder than I thought," he muttered.

Just as a Stormtrooper aimed for his back, a blast could be heard and someone landed behind Anakin. "Well the infamous Justice is surrounded and defeated? Never thought I'd see the day," a voice quipped from behind. Anakin turned around with wide eyes.

"Annalie?" he asked shocked.

With a grin, his twin took her newly built lightsaber, defeating a few opponents. Her hair was no longer down around her waist, it was cut up to her chin with a few feathers clipped into her hair. She had on brown boots, brown pants, a tan shirt that showed off her midriff, and she had some paint by her eyes, her wrists, and arms. Around her forearms she had some cuffs that had black designs stitched into them, the designs were in the shape of a type of bird.

The woman grinned as she gripped her brother's arm. "How about a double team?" she asked.

"Read my mind," he replied.

Gripping her hand, he swung around while she jumped up and kicked a dozen clones that had them surrounded. When she dropped down to the ground, she rolled out of the way from a Force Pike aimed at her head. Holding up her hand, the clone was thrown backwards. Reaching up to the Force, Anakin watched as a bow flew into her hand along with several arrows. "Annie…" he started.

Instead of explaining, she took her weapon and fired several arrows, all them hitting their target. However, as soon as the arrows touched their bodies, the Stormtroopers would scream as lightening erupted from them.

Impressed with his sister's weapon, Anakin began fighting his own Stormtroopers, defeating them all. Soon, the army retreated and Padmé got up with her husband's help. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him smiling.

Looking over, Padmé gasped when she saw Annalie. "Annalie!" she gasped. Hurrying over, she embraced her. Annalie hugged her back with a smile. Bastila looked down at her own injury, closing her eyes tight as Obi-Wan began to use the Force healing on her side.

Annalie smiled at her brother, hugging him tight. Anakin hugged her back with a smile, lifting her up off the ground. "Thank the Maker you alright," he murmured as he set her down, "where have you been?"

"Finding myself, as I told you," she replied.

Anakin smiled as he kissed the side of her head. Obi-Wan helped his wife back up off the ground. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she assured him smiling as he checked her side.

Annalie smiled, letting out a deep breath. "Better call your ship, we have to go before they come back," she told them. Nodding, Anakin got a hold of Han and he showed up with the ship. Once they gathered the rest of their Sentinels, the boarded the ship and went back to Mustafar.


	54. More Allies

Chapter 54: More Allies

Anakin had checked on the Sentinels and the children. Going back to the front of the ship, he found his sister sitting on a bench with a relaxed expression on her face. "You are a lot calmer than the last time I saw you," he commented as he removed his helmet, sitting across from his sister.

"I'm happy Ani, finally I have my own life," she replied.

Anakin noticed a familiar glow that he had seen many times before, only with Padmé. "You had a child," he told his sister. Annalie smiled softly, nodding her head slowly.

"I did," she replied.

Standing up, he hugged his sister tight. "That's wonderful," he told her, smiling as she hugged him back.

"I have a son," she murmured.

Pulling away, she sat down again. "What's his name? How old is he?" he asked as he sat across from her again.

"His name is Kodai and he's only a few months old," she replied.

"Wow…it's incredible," he said quietly.

Annalie smiled softly. "He's my life," she said quietly, "now I understand how you felt the moment your children were born. I understand how you would do anything to make sure they are safe." Tears welled up in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she stood up. "Captain Solo," she called out.

"Yep," he answered.

Annalie stood behind him. "How far are we from Dxun?" she asked.

"A few parsecs," he replied.

Nodding her head slowly, she patted his arm. "Let me know when we are there," she told him.

"I thought Dxun was abandoned again?" Anakin asked.

"It was…until my tribe settled there," she replied, giving her brother a half-grin.

"Your tribe?" Anakin asked.

"The Populas Lunae," she replied.

Anakin stared at he quizzically. "They are good people," she assured him.

When they arrived on Dxun, Annalie walked off the ship first with Anakin and Padmé behind her. She held out her bow and arrow as they went through the jungle. "You think that'll stop a few of the creatures here?" Han asked.

"It embeds into the skin and electrocutes them from the inside out," she replied.

"Great…" Han said slowly.

"Han, why don't you stay here with Obi-Wan and Bastila to watch over the Sentinels and children?" Anakin suggested.

"Sure thing boss," Han replied before he and Chewie went back to the ship.

As they went through the forest, Annalie had them stop and let out a high pitch whistle, followed by a series of other whistles. A vine dropped down in front of them and a young woman landed in front of them. "_Alor Annialie gar ganar yaim'ol mar'e!_" she said sounding relieved. (Lady Annalie, you have returned at last!) Annalie smiled, embracing the woman.

"_An jahaala ti cuun adate_?" she asked, pulling back. (All is well with our people?)

"_Elek_," the other girl answered smiling. (Yes.)

Annalie looked at them with a smile. "This is my Second in Command, Merisee, one of my finest fighters and loyal friends," she explained smiling. The girl nodded to them. She had jet-black hair down to her shoulders and had the same clothing design as Annalie only pale green and the symbols on her wrist guards were of a flower. "_Merisee, ibic ner ori'vod, Anakin, kaysh riduur, Padmé_," she explained. (Merisee, this is my brother, Anakin, and his wife, Padmé.)

Merisee bowed a little to Anakin and Padmé with a small smile. "_Olarom_," she told them. (Welcome.) Anakin suddenly felt like the woman was staring at him intently.

"_Shi solus riduur, Merisee_," Annalie whispered to the girl. (Only one spouse, Merisee.)

The girl frowned a little, but then she went back toward their camp. "What did you just say?" Anakin asked.

"Let's just say the men brought to our camp are…treasured," Annalie told her brother slowly.

"What does that mean?" Padmé asked as she held onto her husband's arm.

"The women in the Populas Lunae are known to choose the strongest and more powerful men as spouses, the tradition is though that more than one can pick the same one," she replied as she jumped down a hill, "unless one woman claims sole spousal status of the man."

Annalie glanced over her shoulder. "Depending on how powerful the man is, also gives the woman the rank of respect the rest of the tribe gives them," she added, "since you Padmé, have laid claim on my brother, you will be given the highest respect next to me."

"I'm guessing you picked the strongest and more powerful husband then?" Anakin asked curiously.

"No, I received my position because I took a challenge from their previous leader and won," she replied.

Anakin smirked a little and then they arrived to the camp. They watched as the people stood up to greet Annalie with large smiles and cheers that their leader had returned. "_Ner ad_?" Annalie asked a young woman. (My son?) The girl nodded and hurried into a tent. "You're going to meet my son," she told her brother and sister-in-law with a smile.

The young woman returned with a bundle and Annalie happily took the bundle into her arms. "Hello there," she cooed softly to the baby in her arms. She stroked the baby's soft cheek with a smile.

"Annalie he's beautiful," Padmé said smiling, holding the baby's tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

Anakin looked to see women staring at him fondly. Clearing his throat, he fixed his armor. Annalie looked over at his women comrades. "_Mashukir_," she ordered. (Disperse.) The women frowned. "_Kaysh gaanla_," she told the still staring women. (He is chosen.) The women reluctantly left Anakin alone. Padmé kept her arms around her husband's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "They know you are the Chosen One, Anakin. Sadly it makes the women here want you even more," she told her brother.

"Great…" Anakin said slowly.

Annalie smiled as she led her family through the camp. "Everyone takes care of each other here, we are all friends, family even," she told them. She nodded to several of her friends as they walked by. "I will return with a few of my people to get everyone else," she added as she opened a flap to a hut, "you will stay here." Anakin looked inside and Padmé followed closely behind him. "We have several of extra huts that we can spare for everyone," Annalie explained.

"How did you find these people?" Padmé asked curiously as they sat down.

Annalie smiled down at Kodai as he let out a little noise, reaching up to grasp the pendant around her neck. "All by accident, I was being chased by several Stormtroopers who had recognized me as Darth Demonia and apparently Sidious is out searching for me," she explained.

_**Annalie held up her lightsaber, trying to block the several dozen blaster fire aimed at her. Her cloak had ignited from a flame thrower and ripped it off. Jumping up in the air, she jumped up into a tree but then she felt the burning sensation of a blaster shot going into her side, forcing her to fall from the tree she had jumped into. "She'll be alright, as long as she's alive to bring he to the Emperor we'll just have a medical droid take care of her injury," the commander of the group ordered.**_

_**"Think the Emperor would let us have some fun of our own with her?" another asked.**_

_**The young woman cringed a little and tried to get up when they heard a high pitched whistle. "What was that?" the commander asked. Annalie opened her eyes when she heard several of the Stormtroopers screaming in pain. Suddenly, she felt someone lift her up into their arms and she was rushed away from the group.**_

Annalie sighed softly, looking at her son to see him dozing off in her arms. "The man that rescued me was Regin…Kodai's father," she said softly, stroking her son's face with a small smile. Sighing, she lifted her head up. "I awoke in their medical hut and they had used their Force abilities to heal me," she explained.

"These are all Force sensitive people?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but they don't listen to the laws of the Empire or even when it was the Republic. It doesn't exist for them," she explained.

"Which would mean they are an enemy to the Empire as well obviously," Padmé commented.

"The Empire nor the Republic know they even exist. They have taught me their ways of keeping themselves hidden, to keep themselves safe and it's been working for the last few thousand years," Annalie explained.

Anakin listened intently. "Now, you have already been welcomed with open arms obviously. So to keep up with your disguise Anakin…" she said slowly. Getting up, she set Kodai into a handmade crib beside her before walking over to a trunk on the other side of the hut. "You'll need to dress like a Populas Lunae," she told them. She removed the helmet that was attached to her brother's belt, placing it into the trunk. "Keep your armor in here, no one will touch it," she assured him before placing a some clothes into Padmé's hands.

"We can't stay here forever, Annalie…we have children of our own," Padmé reminded her.

"Of course, that's why I'm going to have Han go back to Mustafar and get them and bring them here. This is probably the safest place you could raise them," Annalie replied.

Annalie smiled at her brother and sister-in-law. "In fact, mother and Cliegg are adapting quite well," she added.

"Mom's here?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I brought them here a few weeks ago. Sidious was snooping around there and I wanted to keep them safe. Owen and Beru wanted to live out on the Moisture Farm, but they've kept in touch," she explained.

"I'm sure Cliegg's enjoying himself," Anakin commented as Padmé helped him remove his armor.

"Oh yes, he hunts every day it seems, it's quite comical actually," Annalie replied smiling.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"He acts like a child whenever he gets ready to hunt," Annalie replied.

"Scale from 1-10 how big of a kid?" Anakin asked.

"I'd say he is off the scale, I swear I saw him bouncing excitedly as mom was giving him his things to hunt with," she replied.

Anakin laughed a little and Annalie took Kodai back into her arms. "Well, I'll leave you two to change and I'll return to bring Obi-Wan and Bastila here as well as the Sentinels and children you saved. I'll have Han go and retrieve your children," she told them before leaving the hut.

When they emerged, Anakin had on his boots, dark brown pants and a dark brown short-sleeved tunic. Padmé hand on her boots, tan leggings, and a tan shirt that showed off her midriff. As soon as Anakin had exited the hut, the women were practically drooling over him. Annalie looked over at them with a smile. "You both fit in just fine with us," she said smiling as she stood up. Anakin cleared his throat again while Padmé kept her arm around her husband's waist. "Don't worry about them, they are only staring," Annalie assured Padmé.

"I'm not about to take any chances," she replied.

Annalie laughed a little. "Well Anakin just keep in mind to not let Padmé wander alone at night here until she learns our ways," she told her brother.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Not only are women quite drawn to the strongest men, but the men go after the more…fertile women," Annalie replied, "and once your children are here the men will know how gifted Padmé truly is."

"This is almost animalistic," Padmé commented.

"I thought so as well, but trust me once you've been here for awhile everything settles down. You're new around them, it isn't often new people join them," Annalie replied.

"Wait are you saying that if Padmé isn't close by someone will…" Anakin started.

Annalie sighed a little as she sat down. "If she knew our language, a simple objection would work. A man forcing himself on a woman is very illegal in the tribe. If it were to happen, they are banished to the darkest parts of the forest," she explained, "and we leave them weaponless." Padmé's eyes grew wide. "This is their democracy," Annalie added.

Anakin watched as a girl walked by with some food, placing them on the table before them. "_Vor entye_," Annalie told the girl. (Thank you.) The girl bowed before continuing to deliver more food.

"What is that?" Padmé asked slowly, looking at the stew in front of her.

"Maalras stew, it's their specialty and it doesn't taste any different than Bantha stew," Annalie replied.

They started eating the dinner placed before them when Obi-Wan and Bastila arrived. "Welcome," Annalie said smiling, "hopefully your guides weren't too harsh."

"No they were quite helpful," Bastila replied as they were ushered to sit down.

Anakin smiled a little, but then he saw his mother and Cliegg return. "Mom!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Shmi gasped with a huge smile on her face, embracing her son once he reached her.

"Oh my son," she murmured, hugging him as tight as she could.

Anakin smiled as he let her go and Shmi touched his face. "Oh you still grow more handsome every time I see you," she said smiling. Chuckling lightly, his mother kissed his cheek before hugging him again.

"Anakin, good to see you son," Cliegg told him.

"Cliegg, good to see you," Anakin replied, embracing his stepfather.

Padmé got up and Shmi embraced her. "Wonderful to see you Padmé," she said smiling.

"It's good to see you mom," Padmé replied, hugging her back.

Shmi kissed her cheek as well before the four of them sat back down. "Don't I have four more grandchildren?" Shmi asked with a smile.

"They'll be here in a couple of days, mom. Captain Solo returned to Mustafar to get them," Annalie replied smiling.

Shmi smiled, kissing her daughter on the side of her head before taking Kodai into her arms. Anakin smiled as he kept his arm around his wife's waist. Somehow, he felt that he finally found a safe home to raise his children in without the fear of the Empire finding them. He felt that they had yet another ally in their midst and it was uplifting for him to think about it. Kissing the top of his wife's head, he ate the dinner placed before him and just enjoyed being reunited with his family.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, real quick wanted to let you know the language they were speaking for those who don't know was Mando'a. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Arwennicole**


	55. The Blessing of Family

Chapter 55: The Blessing of Family

Anakin was smiling as he slowly circled around his twin. Annalie was giving him the same exact smirk, her dagger in hands. Anakin had his vibroblade in his hand and slashed at her middle. Jumping up, she jumped over her brother's head and went to kick him in the back. Sensing her attack, he rolled across the ground and threw Force Lightning at her.

Annalie held her hands up and blocked the lightning aimed at her. The lightning formed into small spheres and she aimed them at her brother. Anakin back flipped twice to dodge both lightning spheres.

Anakin whipped out his lightsaber at the same time his twin did. Gold and silver clashed as they continued their practice fight. Annalie suddenly called for her dagger and aimed it for Anakin's middle. Anakin quickly reignited the other side of his lightsaber and her dagger was sliced in two from trying to hit him. Grasping her forearm, he threw her over his shoulder and she hit the ground. His twin rolled across the ground and jumped to her feet. The two of them clashed lightsabers again and they just stared at each other. "It's a draw!" Bastila called out to them, laughing.

The Skywalker twins smiled as they stopped their practice. "Daddy!" Helena called smiling as she ran over to him with her arms wide open. Anakin got down on his knees and embraced his youngest. Padmé watched as Annalie smiled softly at the two of them before taking Kodai into her arms.

"You seem a bit tired this morning," Padmé commented as she walked over to her sister-in-law.

"Hmm, Kodai is still waking me during the night," she replied softly as she held her son close.

Padmé furrowed her brow to see Annalie staring at her son lovingly, but yet her eyes were misty.

Walking back to camp, they saw Luke looking at one of the tribe member's bow and arrows. "Luke," Anakin called. Luke looked up and his blue eyes widened. Excitedly, he handed the weapon back to the tribe member and ran over to his father.

"Father!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

Anakin embraced his son tightly with a smile. "Dad!" Leia shrieked excitedly as she ran over and jumped into her father's free arm. Smiling, Anakin lifted his eldest children up off the ground. Padmé smiled as Rowan ran out of the tent and over to his father. The children had only just arrived and they were anxious to see their father again after being reunited with their mother.

Anakin set his children down and smiled. "You two are growing up too fast for my liking," he commented chuckling as he embraced the four of them.

"Can't help it," Leia commented.

Chucking, he kissed the top of his ten-year-old daughter's head before hugging all four of them even tighter. Padmé walked over and Anakin welcomed his wife into their tight embrace. He couldn't remember the last time they were all together and this happy.

After their little reunion, Anakin was sitting down on the ground with Helena in his lap. The little girl was snuggled up against his chest with a smile. Anakin stroked his daughter's blond curls when Padmé sat beside him. "I really like it here," she commented, sounding a bit surprised.

"I never thought Dxun would actually be the safe haven to raise our kids," he commented.

They looked over to see Luke and Leia joining on a game with the other children while Rowan was sitting on the ground with Raif, playing a game with him. Padmé shook her head slowly, smiling softly. "I have never seen our children so happy," she said softly.

"Me either, this place has done wonders," he commented as he looked around.

"I thought the same thing when I settled here," Annalie answered.

Walking over, she sat down beside them with a sleeping Kodai in her arms. "Where are Bastila and Obi-Wan?" she asked curiously.

"Sasha wanted to do some more training," Anakin replied, gesturing over to the training area where Obi-Wan and Bastila were giving their daughter another lesson.

Annalie noticed that Padmé was looking at the sleeping infant in her arms. "Have you and Anakin ever thought about having one more?" she asked. The couple glanced at each at the suggestion.

"I think we are fine with the four we have," Anakin replied.

Helena yawned and was snuggling up against her father's chest. "According to Ryla, she hasn't slept much since we left," Padmé murmured as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"It's obvious she's calmed by Anakin's aura," Bastila commented as she walked up.

Anakin smiled as he stared at his three-year-old. Helena just snuggled up closer to him, gripping the front of his tunic. He continued to stroke his daughter's hair while Padmé was watching her husband fondly. "I never asked, how did you two meet?" Annalie asked as she sat across from them. Padmé laughed a little at the memory, looking at her husband.

"Do you want to tell her?" she asked.

Anakin chuckled lightly. "You tell it so much better than me," he replied. Padmé smiled softly, holding her husband's hand.

"When I was Queen of Naboo, my planet was being attacked by the Trade Federation and thanks to Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-Gon, we were able to escape. Our ship was badly damaged so we had to land on Tatooine. I was young, I was curious about a planet I have never seen before so I disguised myself as a handmaiden to go with Qui-Gon to the nearest city to find parts for the ship," she explained.

Reaching over, Anakin held his wife's hand and pressed kisses to her knuckles. "I was fourteen at the time," she added, "We found one junk shop and while Qui-Gon was looking for the parts they needed, Watto had Anakin watch the shop while he was working."

"I was ten at the time. I saw her and the first thing I asked her was 'Are you an angel?'," he said smiling.

Padmé smiled at him, moving her thumb over the side of his hand. "They are said to be the most beautiful creatures in the world and I could've sworn Padmé was one, she still is," he added. Annalie saw her brother's eyes just sparkle as he and Padmé spoke of the moment they had met. "I've been in love with her since I was ten-years-old," he murmured.

"At least your fate has made it so you could be together," Annalie said smiling.

Bastila walked over to them with Raif in her arms. "Thanks to Bastila she made it so," Anakin answered as his former Master sat with them.

"If only I had known of another," Bastila told them, looking at Annalie.

Annalie gave the woman a small smile. "Don't pity me, Bastila. I am alright," she assured her, looking down at her sleeping son. Kodai let out a little noise as he arched his little back as he stretched.

"Aren't they just precious when they do that?" Padmé asked.

"They are, they truly are," Annalie replied smiling.

"So, are we going to ever meet his father?" Anakin asked curiously.

Annalie frowned, stroking her son's cheek lightly. "Regin…he was killed in battle when I had just found out I was pregnant with Kodai," she said.

"Oh Anna…" Padmé said softly, hugging her gently, "I'm so sorry."

Anakin moved so he could hug his twin as well. "We had gone out to search for you, Regin and I were a great team together," she said with tears in her eyes. Sighing, she cradled her son to her chest. "Except, what I didn't know was Regin had a bigger target in mind," she said softly.

_**Annalie awoke to the ship landing and the sound of the platform lowering. Getting up, she grabbed her bow and quiver beside the bed. "Regin!" she called getting up. She ran down to see her husband fighting the hoards of Stormtroopers. It was then she realized where they were. "REGIN! NAYC!" she shouted. (REGIN! NO!) Instead of acknowledging her, he had slashed through the many Stormtroopers that were trying to attack him.**_

_**Jumping down from the platform, she pulled out three arrows and fired all three of them into the opponents' chests. "REGIN! K'OYACYI!" She shouted. (REGIN! COME BACK!) She ran after her husband as he went through the halls. Except, she stopped suddenly when she was surrounded by Stormtroopers. Pulling out her dagger, she started stabbing them in the areas that weren't protected. "REGIN!" she shouted for her husband.**_

_**After defeating her many enemies, she ran through the halls when she came to the Emperor's office. Running into it, her eyes widened in horror at what she walked in on. Her husband was lying on the floor with one of the Guards' pikes in his side. The Emperor and his guards were nowhere in sight. "Regin!" she called tearfully. Running to him, she pulled him into her arms. "Regin! Jorhaa'ir at ni! Gedet'ye sirbur mayen," she begged. (Regin, talk to me! Say anything.) His eyes opened and he stared up at her.**_

_**"Mesh'la…Anna…ni kar'taylir darasuum gar," he whispered. (Beautiful…Anna…I love you.)**_

_**Annalie had tears in her eyes. "Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar balyc," she whispered. (I love you too.) He touched her face lightly for a second, but then his hand touched her stomach.**_

_**"Kodai," he whispered.**_

_**Tears fell down her cheeks as he fell limp in her arms. "No, no, please come back, please you can't leave me," she begged sobbing. She rested her forehead against his chest sobbing. "NO!" she screamed in agony.**_

Annalie wiped the tears from her face as she stroked her son's cheeks. "On his dying breath he whispered our son's name," she whispered. Anakin hugged his sister close, kissing the side of her head. "Using the Force and with every fiber of adrenaline rushing through my system I was able to get Regin back onto our ship and back home before we were captured," she said softly.

Tears fell down her face at the memory and rested her forehead against her son's. "He died trying to right the wrongs done to me," she added. Letting out a shaky breath, she cradled her child closer to her. "No longer will the Emperor steal anything more from me," she said angrily, "The way he would win is if I immersed myself into the Dark Side again. Allow it to swallow me up and join him again." She shook her head slowly. "Never again will I let him take me away, he will pay for everything he has done to me, my son, and the rest of our family," she told her brother, looking at him.

Anakin rested his forehead against the top of his twin's head. "He won't hurt you ever again," he said quietly, "He will pay for what he has done to us, this family, and the Galaxy." Padmé watched with tears in her eyes as her husband comforted his twin through her heartbreak.

Evening fell and Bastila walked out of hers and Obi-Wan's tent to see her former apprentice staring out at the forest. "What is on your mind, young one?" she asked as she stood beside him. Anakin sighed as he kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's unfair of what Annalie's gone through. First being raised with such violence and abuse. Then after she finally finds that bit of happiness the Emperor snatches it away," he answered.

Bastila gripped his shoulder lightly, frowning slightly at him. "He would've done the same to me if you weren't here," he told her, "He would've taken everything away from me."

"You're stronger than that now, you're no longer prone to falling for his manipulating ways," she answered.

Anakin looked at his former Master. "Thanks to you, I owe you so much Bastila. You really saved my families' lives as well as my own," he told her. Bastila smiled, touching Anakin's cheek lightly.

"You are more control with your emotions now Anakin than you were when you were a child," she answered.

The two of them started walking together. "Anakin, when I first met you. You were a lost little boy, just freed from slavery but denied what you thought was your dreams. You had a lot of anger and confusion," she explained, "I took you in and had you mold your emotions to use to your advantage and not to your enemies'." Anakin nodded his head slowly and let out a sigh. "You have taught me a lot of things as well," she added.

"I did?" he asked.

The older woman chuckled lightly, nodding her head slowly. "Oh yes, you see before you became my apprentice. I was lost as well, just someone following a mission. I had nothing left, my children, my grandchildren, and their children were all gone. I literally had no family left, I was alone for centuries," she explained. She gripped his shoulder again. "Then I received the opportunity to train you. You have taught me that it is alright to be attached to someone. Albeit it was used against me at one point, but I had lost my touch with the Force a bit as well to let that happen to me, that was my own misjudgment," she added.

"Bastila…" he started with a sigh.

Bastila stood in front of him, smiling at him. "Just as much as you have a lot to thank me for, I have a lot to thank you for," she told him. She pulled him into a tight, motherly type embrace and kissed his forehead softly. "You just continue to be the father and husband you were meant to be, and you will be able to defeat the Emperor once and for all," she added. Anakin nodded his head slowly as he hugged her back.

When Anakin walked into his hut, he saw his wife getting ready for bed and smiled. Realizing she was being watched, she looked over at her husband. "What?" she asked.

"You're just so…beautiful," he told her.

Smiling she walked over to him and rested her hands on his chest. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers lightly, lovingly. She kissed him back, moving her hands up his chest and ran her thumbs along his jaw line. Pulling away, he kissed her ear and rested his forehead against the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered. Padmé hugged him back, moving her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," she answered.

Looking over to the back of their hut, he saw all four of their children sleeping peacefully. "They tried to wait for you," she told her husband, letting him go.

"They need their sleep anyways," he replied.

Walking over to his children, he placed kisses to their temples and covered Helena and Leia up more. He just stood there, staring at his children with fond eyes when his wife walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Have you thought about having one more?" Padmé asked. Smiling, he looked down at her and moved his fingers through her curls.

"If we are blessed with one more," he answered smiling.

Padmé smiled back, resting her head on his chest. "I agree," she said with a sigh. He moved his hand over her back and let out a sigh as they stared at their children for what felt like hours before they went to bed.

**Author's note: Alright so we can all know everyone's ages just in case there are people wondering.**

**Anakin: 32**

**Padmé: 36**

**Luke and Leia: 10**

**Rowan: 7**

**Helena: 3**

**Thank you guys so much for your support. The next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Arwennicole**


	56. Their own Justice

Chapter 56: Their own Justice

Padmé sighed as she was helping Annalie fix lunch for their families. She was feeling a little uncomfortable and it didn't go unnoticed by Annalie. "What's wrong?" she asked. Padmé let out a deep breath.

"One of the men keeps watching me when Anakin's gone," the former Senator replied.

Annalie looked around and noticed one of the men leering at her. "_Hadji, kaysh riduurok!_" she snapped. (Hadji, she is married!)

"_Cuun adate's…_" he started. (Our people's…)

"_Narir nasaad haar osik as kaysh_!" she snapped. (Are not the same as hers!)

The man glared. "_Ner vod! Ba'slanar jii!"_ she ordered. (My sister! Leave now!) The man glared some more before walking away. "He'll leave you be now," Annalie told her before she started cutting some vegetables for the stew the women were making.

"So is this for everyone?" Padmé asked.

"No, we feed our own families," she replied.

Padmé nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "Are you alright?" Annalie asked.

"I just feel very out of place," Padmé replied quietly.

"Don't worry, I was too when I first came to this planet," Annalie assured her.

"Now you're their leader," Padmé commented.

Annalie smiled and walked over to Kodai who was sleeping in his cradle. She attached a handmade carrier to her front and placed the baby inside of it. "Now I'm their leader," she agreed as she walked back over, "Even though I have no idea how to lead people."

"You seem to be doing fine so far," Padmé commented.

The younger woman laughed a little, stroking the top of her son's dark head. "I'm trying, it's not as easy as it seems," she commented. Padmé smiled a little, biting her lower lip when the children ran over to her.

"Momma! Look what I found," Luke said smiling as he opened his hand to reveal a lizard.

"Luke where did you find that?" Padmé asked.

"We found it by the waterfall," Leia replied.

"Can I keep it mom?" Luke asked.

Padmé pushed a curl behind her ear as she squatted in front of her son. "Luke, I don't think so," she replied.

"Why not? I'll take care of it," he replied.

"It has a family of it's own," Padmé replied

The boy frowned, but nodded his head in agreement. Padmé kissed her son's forehead with a small smile. "You don't want his family to worry do you?" she asked. Luke shook his head slowly. Smiling, she watched as Luke set the lizard down and it ran back into the forest.

"Great job, Luke," Anakin said smiling as he touched his son's hair.

The little boy smiled sadly before he sat down on the ground. Anakin sat across from him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "What's the matter son?" he asked. Luke started pulling at the grass. "I think this is more than just a lizard," he said chuckling.

"Dad…I keep having weird dreams," Luke replied.

"About what?" he asked.

The boy looked at his father and Anakin had him stand up. "Come on son," he murmured, having his son walk with him through the safety trails.

"Dad, have you had dreams about mom?" he asked.

"Sometimes, more when I'm worried about your mother, you, and your siblings," Anakin replied.

Luke rested his head on his father's side. "What are you afraid of?" Anakin asked.

"I'm scared that something bad will happen. To you and mom," the boy replied, hugging him tight around the waist.

""What are you seeing?" Anakin asked.

The boy hugged his father tighter. "Dad don't go back to Dantooine," he said suddenly starting to panic, "Don't go to Dantooine please!" Luke began to cry into his father's tunic. "If you go, dad you and mom will die on Dantooine," he added. Anakin got down on his knees in front of his son, putting his hands on his face.

"Luke, calm down son, calm down," he told the babbling boy.

"The Stormtroopers are going to kill you and mom! The Emperor will take Leia and me away, he'll make me become bad dad. He'll make me come bad," Luke said sobbing.

Anakin saw the panic in his son's eyes. "Dad, he'll destroy Leia," he added falling apart, "I don't know how, but I just saw Leia older and saying how she's 'destroyed'."

"Luke, listen to me alright?" Anakin told his sobbing son.

Luke tried to calm down, but he just started hiccupping. "He's bad dad, he's really bad," he answered. Anakin hugged his son as tight as he could.

"Nothing will happen to you, Luke. Nothing will happen to you or your sister you hear me?" Anakin told his son.

The boy rested his head on his father's shoulder, sniffling. "I love you Luke, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he murmured.

"I love you dad," Luke replied.

Anakin kissed the side of his son's head as he stood up, lifting his son up off the ground. He didn't care he was ten-years-old. He hugged his son close before walking back to the camp.

Padmé was pushing her hair over her shoulder, humming to herself when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Suddenly, huge arms went around her waist and she let out a shout of surprise. "MAMA!" Helena screamed in horror, her blue eyes wide. Padmé struggled against the arms of her attacker.

"_NAYC_!" Padmé screamed. (NO!)

Reaching into the belt on her side, she pulled out her dagger and stabbed it into his arm. The attacker let her go and she spun around to see that it was the man from before. "Mama!" Helena called tearfully. Rushing over to her daughter, she lifted her up.

"It's alright sweetheart," she whispered, kissing her temple.

He went to reach out and grab both girls when Anakin stood in front of him with his lightsaber raised. "_Kebbur bic!"_ Anakin snapped. (Try it!) The man glared and pulled out his vibroblade.

"Oh no…" Annalie said slowly.

"What?" Padmé asked.

"He's challenging him," Annalie replied.

Hadji charged at Anakin, swiping his dagger at Anakin's waist. Anakin jumped back, then blocked another attack. Instead of his blade being sliced in two, the blade just connected to the lightsaber beam. "How do we know who wins?" Padmé asked.

"When we burn the losing opponent," Annalie replied.

Anakin grabbed Hadji's arm, throwing him to the floor. He went to step on his wrist when Hadji went to hold his hand up. Thinking fast, he held up his own hand and concentrated hard. Hadji's powers were no match for Anakin's and the man was thrown backwards. Anakin started to get thrown backwards when he dropped down on one knee with his lightsaber held behind his back.

Padmé held her children close. "You can't see this children, come on," she insisted. She and Annalie moved the children away.

As Annalie was going to check on Kodai, they heard the loud horns going off. "Alarms," she said suddenly. Her heart was racing in her chest when she looked to the sky.

"What is that?" Bastila asked as Obi-Wan lifted Raif up into his arms.

"SKREEVS! _HIIBIR HODALASAR!"_ she shouted. (SKREEVS! TAKE COVER!)

People started running for cover and Anakin just forgot his duel with the man in question and ran over to Rowan who was in a hoard of people terrified. Lifting his son up, he looked around. "Where do we go?" he called to his sister.

"The shelter caves! Follow me," she called out as she lifted Kodai up into her arms.

They ran down the trails and they could hear the horns going off. Annalie grabbed her brother's arm. "The only down side to this planet," she told her twin as they hurried into the caves. Padmé sat beside her husband while their children huddled between them.

"What are Skreevs?" Rowan asked.

"They are a form of a dragon, son," Anakin replied.

Rowan buried his head into his father's side, closing his eyes tight. "It's alright son," Anakin murmured, hugging her close.

"Momma," Helena whimpered, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

"It's alright sweetie," she whispered, cradling her child in her arms.

They looked up when things quieted down and they heard someone walking up to the cave. "My Queen, the Skreevs are gone," a voice called out. Annalie stood up.

"Thank you Jay," she answered smiling.

She glanced at her family surrounding her. "Anakin, Padmé, this is Jay my general," she told them. Anakin nodded to the man. "He is our best," she added smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet my Queen's infamous brother," Jay told him bowing to Anakin.

"We are friends here, no need for that," Anakin answered.

They had left the caves and went back home. As they were walking back, Anakin suddenly stopped and looked at Padmé. "Cover their eyes," he told her, looking at their children.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just…cover their eyes," he replied.

Padmé had their children cover their eyes and she saw what he was talking about. The man who had attacked her was hanging from a tree, dead. His body was practically torn apart. "The Force executed him its own way than having Anakin defeat him," Annalie commented as she cradled her son close. Jay rested his hand on her shoulder. "Come, we have to put the village back together, hurry," she told them.

They got back to the village, noticing that it was torn apart. "Does this happen often?" Padmé asked.

"The deeper we go into the forest, the more dangers we face, but with our abilities we are able to protect us from some. Skreevs are one of the few that our village isn't protected from," Annalie explained.

Anakin set Rowan down and they looked around. "Well, it's time for work," he commented pulling up his sleeves. Padmé smiled as they grabbed whatever tools they could find to rebuild their home.

**Author's Note: Yes, I am alive. Sorry for the late update I have been working a full time job. Very difficult to get writing done. I hope you like the chapter even tough it was kind of short. I will have the next one up as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for your patience.**

**Arwennicole**


	57. FatherSon Team

Chapter 57: Father/Son Team

Sixteen-year-old Luke Skywalker ducked from an attack Anakin aimed at his head. "Concentrate, Luke, concentrate," Anakin told his son.

"I am," the boy answered.

Holding his hand up, Anakin tried to grasp his son by the front of his tunic to lift him up off the ground, but Luke held his hands up, blocking his father's attack. Taking out his vibroblade, Anakin went to toss the weapon at the boy when Luke dodged the attack easily. Anakin swung his lightsaber around his head at the same Luke did and their weapons clashed together. "Ready to give up?" Anakin asked.

"Not quite, father," Luke answered.

Before Anakin could say anything, he heard the sound of a lightsaber coming to life right behind him. "Sneaking up behind me now?" Anakin asked, recognizing the Force presence behind him. He took his lightsaber apart and swung an attack at his other son. Rowan flipped backwards, trying to trip his father off his feet.

Anakin flipped backwards away from both young men. Grinning at both of his sons, he jumped up and disappeared into one of the many large trees. "Come on father, that's cheating!" Luke called out.

"Do you really believe the enemy will be fair?" Anakin asked from a tree before he leaped over to another one so his sons couldn't find him.

Luke looked over at his brother. Rowan and Luke were almost identical only Rowan had dark hair and blue eyes while Luke had blond hair and blue eyes. The two Skywalker brothers just grinned as they started reaching out into the Force to latch onto their father's Force signature. Silently, the two boys spoke with a few hand gestures before Luke nodded his head slowly.

Suddenly, both young men took their double-sided lightsabers, detached one side and threw them into the tree behind them. Anakin flipped out of the tree, dodging both attacks. Both boys ran at their father who easily grabbed them around their midsections and all three of them hit the ground. Rolling onto his knees, he held his lightsaber up to both of his sons as they did the same. All three of them were breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing through their systems. "I say this practice is a draw," a voice commented, making the three of them look over at Bastila.

"They are fast learners," Anakin commented as he got up off the ground.

"They have a good teacher," Bastila answered smiling at her friend.

Anakin smiled a little as the boys decided to race each other back to the village. "I got word from one of our spies, Manaan is ready to have help come and free them from the Emperor's grasp," Bastila stated as they walked back to the village.

"Finally, a planet we can bring into our growing alliance," Anakin answered.

"The alliance is growing, my friend," she commented.

He nodded his head agreement as they walked back into the village. "Papa!" a little voice called out. Bastila watched as Anakin's eyes lit up as a little girl with honey-blond hair and hazel eyes ran over to him with her arms wide open. "Papa! Papa!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Peyton," he said smiling, lifting his daughter up into his arms.

He kissed her forehead with a smile. "Where's mama?" he asked.

"There," she replied, pointing over to Padmé and Annalie who were talking.

Smiling, he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek lightly. "So our sons returned in one piece, I see you didn't rip them apart," she quipped.

"Not yet," he answered with a half-grin, making her laugh a little.

He looked around the village. "Don't we have another child around here?" he asked.

"She's with Raif," Annalie replied.

Anakin frowned a little. "Raif?" he asked.

"He's a good boy, Ani, don't go overprotective now," Padmé answered.

"She's twelve, nothing to be too overprotective over," he murmured.

"And Leia is talking with Obi-Wan about the alliance," Padmé put in.

"Even though I did see her with Han earlier," Annalie commented.

Anakin looked at Peyton who was resting her head on his shoulder. "Peyton promise daddy you'll never like boys," he told her.

"Boys are ucky," she answered with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes, keep that frame of mind," Anakin told her, tapping the top of her head lightly.

The two women laughed at the look on Anakin's face at the idea of all three of his daughters getting into romantic relationships. "Ani, calm down," Padmé told him.

"My daughters are dating," he answered.

"No one's dating anyone," Padmé said laughing as she went into their hut.

"Daddy I wanna play," Peyton pouted.

Anakin set her back down on the ground. "You can go play, but make sure you stay where mama and daddy can see you," he told her. Peyton nodded before she ran off to play.

"Yes, that direction worked so well for you Anakin when you were that age," Shmi quipped, kissing her son's cheek.

"Mom…" he said with a sigh.

Shmi chuckled lightly, touching her son's cheek. "Don't worry, you need to go talk to Padmé I'll keep an eye on Peyton," she assured him. Anakin let out a deep breath before he went into the hut.

Padmé was getting everything prepared for supper when her husband came in. "You're going to Manaan?' she asked.

"How…" he started.

She turned around, her hands on her hips. "Please don't think I'm naïve to what you are up to," she told him. Anakin let out a sigh.

"Yes…I need to go to Manaan, they need my help," he answered.

"I know," she said softly.

Walking over, she hugged him tight and Anakin hugged her as tight as he could. "I'll always come back," he said quietly.

"This is different, before it was just the two of us, before we had children. Now…we have a family it terrifies me even more that you might not come back," she answered.

"We'll come back," he assured her.

Padmé pulled back suddenly, staring at him. "We?" she asked. Anakin stared at her and her eyes grew wide. "Luke?" she asked.

"He's ready, Padmé," he replied.

The former queen and senator stared at him. "Ani, I don't know. I don't know if I like that," she insisted, "Luke going to Manaan with you to recruit a new member of our alliance?"

"I was his age when I went on my first mission," he answered.

Padmé sighed, resting her hands on his chest. "We'll come back, I promise," he murmured. Nodding her head slowly, she let out a deep breath before he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, resting her hand on the back of his neck.

A few days later, Anakin, now Justice, was exiting his ship with Luke beside him. The young man had his own cloak over his shoulders with a hood over his head and a mask covering his face from the nose down, and only his eyes could be seen. "_Justice, it is a pleasure to meet you_," the Selkath General greeted. Anakin nodded to him. Even though to someone else it would just sound like groans and clicks coming from the Selkath, Anakin and Luke were able to understand what he was saying through the Force.

"General Baklos, pleasure. This is my apprentice, Luke," he told the General.

Luke bowed to him as the General lead them inside. "_As you can see the Empire has taken complete control of the Underwater city_," the General told him as they walked through the dark corridors, "We keep the lights off here so we can sneak your spies through."

"Where are they usually?" Anakin asked.

"_They stay in the Command Center of the city. They have used it as their main control area to keep track of their armies_," Baklos replied.

"What of the rest of the Selkath?" Luke asked.

"_The rest of my people are lying in wait for your Master's orders_," Baklos replied.

Anakin followed the Selkath through the halls, but then he stopped. Luke looked over at his father. "What is it?" he asked.

"Dark forces…I can feel it," Anakin replied as he stood still.

Luke stood beside his father and he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense they were being watched. "Justice…" Luke said suddenly when they heard blasters powering up behind them.

"Don't move Justice," a Stormtrooper ordered.

Luke watched with wide eyes as his father easily let his lightsaber drop to the floor and held his hands up. "What…" he started.

"You heard what he said Luke, don't move," Anakin answered stoically.

Luke did as his father said and suddenly a Force Storm formed above them and lightning struck the several Stormtroopers behind them. "Baklos, return to where they are holding your people prisoner, Luke and I will go to the command center and fend off the troops here," he instructed. While Baklos did as Anakin had instructed, father and son took off toward the command center. "You listen to every instruction I give you Luke, if this place for some reason goes you will listen to exactly what I say," Anakin instructed as they ran towards their destination.

"Dad…" Luke started.

Before he could finish his question the doors to the Command Center opened and the father/son duo ignited their lightsabers. Anakin still the gold colored blade while Luke's was a silver with gold colored hilt. "Blast them!" a commander ordered. They easily blocked the blaster fire aimed at them. Anakin jumped over a line of troopers' heads, landed behind them and decapitated all four of them before they could even turn around.

Luke spun around when he saw a Stormtrooper run at him with a Force Pike in his hand. Igniting the other side of his lightsaber, he started fighting the three clones that surrounded him. "Luke! Those Pikes are lightsaber resistant!" Anakin called out to him. Luke jumped back and he held his hand out, sending all three Stormtroopers back. Taking advantage of them on the floor, Luke ran over and drove his lightsaber through their chests.

Anakin rolled out of the way when a large contingent of the Storm troopers tried to aim their blasters at him. Instead of hitting him, they hit the shield on the large window behind him. Suddenly, everything stopped and everyone looked at the window. "Luke," Anakin called to his son.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"I think…we better run," Anakin told him.

Running over, Anakin grabbed his son's arm and the two of them ran down the dark corridors just as they heard the window in the room shatter. "RUN LUKE!" Anakin shouted as they were trying to beat the blast doors that were starting to close to cut off the water. Once they went through one set of blast doors, Anakin kept a grip on his son's arm.

"It stopped," Luke answered.

"We have thousands of gallons of water rushing through this facility, you think only a pair of blast doors is going to stop it?" he asked.

They looked over as they heard the sound of the iron of the blast doors starting to bend. "My point exactly let's go," he told Luke as they ran back toward their ship.

When they reached the main hanger, they saw that their ship had fallen to the bottom of the facility. "Well that's unfortunate," Anakin muttered.

"What do we do?" Luke asked.

Anakin pulled off his mask and tossed Luke a breathing mask. "We swim to the surface," he told the teenager. He looked over at Luke. "No matter what you see or sense Luke, go to the surface," Anakin instructed.

"Yes father," Luke answered.

Just as they placed their breath masks on, Anakin grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him to the side as water began to flood the whole area in an attempt to keep his child from being washed away with the rushing water. Concentrating hard, the blue Force shield surrounded them both. "I'm going to release the shield and you swim and remember what I told you," Anakin instructed. They looked up when the blast doors opened and several Storm Troopers equipped with underwater gear ran at them. "I am going to stay here and hold them off," he added.

"Dad…" Luke started.

Instead of answering, Anakin grabbed his son and pushed him toward the current that would send him up to the surface. Grabbing his blaster from his belt, he fired several shots through the glass ceiling, covering his head as it shattered and his son was taken through the destroyed facility. "Hold it right there!" a Storm trooper called out. Anakin looked over at them and grabbed the sonic emitter on his belt. He threw it at them before closing his own ears.

Luke swam the surface, once he broke through he pulled off his mask and looked around. "Father!" he called out. Swimming around, he looked around for his father. "FATHER!" he shouted.

"Young Luke," a voice called behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Baklos on a large boat with some of their spies. Swimming over, two of the spies grabbed the young man by his arms, pulling him into the boat. "Where's Justice?" one spy asked.

"He's still down there," Luke replied.

Anakin resurfaced, coughing and gasping for air. "Blasted air mask failed," he muttered, throwing the defective piece of equipment aside. Luke sighed in relief, holding his hand out to his father. Anakin grasped his son's wrist, pulling himself into the boat.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Anakin coughed, leaning back against the side of the boat. "I'm fine, just fine," he assured him. Anakin rested his hand on the back of his son's head with a slight grin. "You did well, son," he murmured so only he could understand. Luke nodded with a slight smile and Anakin turned his head to cough out the rest of the water that was in his throat.

Later on, the two of them were back on the Falcon when Han walked over to the two of them. "You two sure know how to make a guy's easy going life difficult," he commented as he sat back on a seat, propping his feet on the table.

"Thanks for coming to get us Han," Anakin answered as he ruffled his still damp hair while sitting down.

"Still owe ya for saving my life back on Tatooine," Han answered.

"You were a boy, a kid that was going to get the life beaten out of him, wasn't about to watch a kid get beaten to death in front of me," Anakin replied.

Looking over, Anakin couldn't help but smile to see Luke asleep, his head using his arm as a pillow. "It's still weird to me that, that kid used to be the one Senator Skywalker was pregnant with when I was staying with you guys," Han commented. Chuckling, Anakin grabbed a blanket that was next to him and covered his sleeping teenager with it. In the fatherly fashion, he touched the sleeping boy's hair with a small smile. "Following his old man's footsteps," Han added.

"Not too much like me, look wise and same need to free the galaxy from slavery, but he's calm like his mother," he replied.

"Is your whole fight against the Empire just about slavery?" Han asked.

"The galaxy is enslaved, so yes," Anakin replied.

Grabbing a pillow from the cabinet above his head, Anakin tucked it under Luke's head before they left the young man alone to rest. "Luke has the same spirit as I do, I'm sure one day he'll become a great leader," he added before he sat in the pilot's seat. He looked over to see Han reluctantly sitting in the co-pilot's chair, making him smirk.

"Have you ever thought how things would've turned out if you were a Jedi?" Han asked.

Anakin frowned, he didn't want to think of the visions Bastila had shown him. "No, Han…I would've been the most hated person in the Universe," he replied.

"Impossible," Han told him.

"No…not impossible," Anakin answered.

Anakin lifted his head. "In all reality, Han, if I were a Jedi, I would've been easily manipulated into a Sith," he told the younger man in front of him. Sighing, Anakin stood up and patted his shoulder. "Goodnight Han, wake me when we reach home," he instructed.

"Sure thing," Han replied.

Anakin grabbed a blanket and pillow, lying down across from where his son slept. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	58. Wife of the Chosen One

Chapter 58: Wife of the Chosen One

Back on Dxun, Anakin was going through some more data on his ship when Padmé walked up the ramp. "I brought you some lunch," she told her husband, placing it on the counter.

"Thanks, not really hungry," he replied.

Walking over, she rested her hands on her husband's shoulders as she looked at the datapad in his hand. "What's on Korriban?" she asked, kissing the back of his shoulder.

"According to one of our spies, there are secret plans hidden there," he replied as he put the datapad down and started going through his many other computer systems on the ship.

"What kind of plans?" she asked.

"Of a weapon of some sort," he replied.

Sighing, he turned around and wrapped his arms around his wife's back. "But I'm guessing you're not here to talk about my next mission," he murmured.

"Not really," she replied.

Chuckling, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back, she rested her hand on his cheek. Pulling away, she kissed his chin before pulling away completely. "I'm going to be leaving on my own mission," she told him as she sat on the desk behind her.

"Oh? Where to?" he asked.

"Bail needs to speak to me about the growing Alliance, about all the allies you're having join us," she commented.

"What? Is there a problem with all the allies we have?" he asked.

"No, he's just surprised you have recruited so many in a short period of time," she replied.

Chuckling lightly, he walked over and rested his hands on each side of his wife, staring at her. "Just keep in mind, Padmé, my ways of getting systems to join our alliance have nothing to do with a conference," he commented.

"No and as I recall you are also one who has no loyalty to anything or anyone," she commented.

"My loyalty is to Obi-Wan, Bastila, Han, you, and our family," he answered, stroking her cheek lightly.

He let out a deep breath. "Hard to be loyal to people who when the Universe was free, that everyone was wanting to keep slavery as it was. That the politicians only believed in the wellbeing of their own planets and not of the others," he added before walking away.

"Anakin," Padmé said with a sigh.

Walking over, she ran her hands down his back. "The system was corrupted by the time you became Justice," she said softly.

"The Political System was damaged for centuries as were the Jedi," he replied.

Padmé bit her lower lip. "Democracy is dead, we have a maniac running the Universe in his own image," he murmured. He stroked his wife's cheek gently, resting his forehead against hers. "I promise you, one day we will be free again. Peyton won't grow up the same way her brothers and sisters had, she'll grow up playing in the fields in the Lake Country on Naboo," he whispered. Padmé smiled softly, resting her hands over his. "We won't be in hiding forever," he added.

"You're all I need, you and our children," she replied softly.

Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her softly. Padmé kissed him back, moving her hand up onto his cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, so much," she answered before he kissed her again.

Later on, Anakin jumped down from his Fighter, looking up at Artoo as he was latched into place. "How are you doing, Artoo?" he asked.

"_Bleep, bleep, tweet_," the excited droid answered.

Chuckling lightly, Anakin turned around. "Don't worry Threepio, he'll come back in one piece," he assured the gold protocol droid, patting his shoulder.

"Oh I do hope so sir and you be careful too Master Anakin. The planet of Korriban sounds so dangerous," Threepio told him.

"It's nothing Luke and I can't handle," Anakin assured him.

Luke walked over to his father after checking his Fighter. "I'm ready dad," he answered. Smiling, he patted his son's back when Padmé walked over to her husband and son.

"Please be careful," she told them, hugging them tight.

"We'll be fine," Anakin assured her.

Padmé touched her son's face, smiling softly. "I'll be fine mom," he insisted.

"I know, just listen to what your father tells you out there," she answered, hugging her son tightly.

Luke hugged her back and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you too mom," he answered.

"Come on son, we need to go," Anakin told Luke.

Nodding his head slowly, Luke let his mother go before he climbed into his fighter. "You be careful too Anakin," Padmé told her husband, holding onto his hand.

"I've been through a lot worse Angel," he answered smiling.

Anakin rested his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her gently. Padmé kissed him back before he let her go to climb into his fighter. She watched as they both flew off and let out a deep breath before Peyton ran over, tugging on her mother's skirts. "Mama, Rowan won't play with me," the five-year-old pouted.

"Well he's supposed to be watching you," Padmé answered as she lifted her daughter up and went back to the village.

When the former Senator returned to the village, she saw her son goofing around with other kids. "Rowan Ruwee Skywalker," she called to her son.

"Ooooh," the other children said before they started laughing.

Rowan huffed walking over to his mother. "What?" he asked, "Mom I'm hanging out with my friends."

"And I said you had to watch your sister," she answered.

"Mom," he groaned.

Padmé placed Peyton into her son's arms. "I ask you to do one thing for me Rowan, one and that's to watch your sister," she answered.

"But mom…" he started.

"No I don't want to hear it Rowan," she answered, "Besides you have studying to do."

Before he could object, Padmé pointed to the tent and the fourteen-year-old looked at the ground before going into the hut with his sister. "Being the parent of a teenager is fun isn't it?" Bastila asked as she walked over.

"Yes…I absolutely love it," Padmé answered sarcastically.

Bastila patted her shoulder lightly. "He acts up whenever Anakin and Luke leave," she added.

"He wants to be like his brother and father, only natural he acts out whenever he can't go on a mission," Bastila answered.

"Are you saying I should've let him go with them?" she asked.

"Not to Korriban, Rowan's not ready for a mission like that. Korriban is a dangerous planet," Bastila replied.

Suddenly a small body crashed into Bastila's legs, almost toppling her over. "Mama! Mama wook what I gots!" a three-year-old exclaimed excitedly, showing her the little creature in her hands, "Wook mama wook!" Bastila laughed as she crouched down, looking at the small lizard creature in her hands.

"What is that Amira?" she asked.

"Wittaw dwagon!" Amira replied, her blue-grey eyes shining.

"Oh my a little dragon, how dangerous, you're a brave little one to go after it," Bastila said smiling.

Amira giggled and Bastila touched her daughter's hair. She reminded her so much of her other children when they were this age, so full of life and craved adventure. Padmé watched her friend with a smile. "Where's Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"He's with Sasha, teaching her lightsaber techniques. Here my husband was telling me yesterday how he was getting too old for this," Bastila said with a small smirk.

Amira giggled as the lizard crawled up on her arm and perched on her shoulder. "I don't think I have ever seen Obi-Wan anymore filled with life than he is when he's with you and the children," Padmé answered when Peyton ran over, wanting her mama to hold her.

"I always did enjoy being a mother," Bastila said smiling.

"As have I, I always wanted to be a mother," Padmé answered smiling.

She smiled as Peyton started playing with her Japor Snippet. Padmé kissed her daughter's forehead while Bastila lifted Amira up into her arms. "Yea I believe this is sadly my last child," Bastila commented, having Amira sit on her side. The lizard was now sitting on Amira's other shoulder.

"I think your daughter has a new friend," Padmé commented.

"Yes, just what we need a pet," Bastila answered laughing.

They looked over as Sasha and Obi-Wan returned from training. "How did it go?" Bastila asked.

"It went very well," Obi-Wan replied, kissing his wife's cheek.

Bastila suddenly looked around. "Don't I have a son around here?" she asked.

"I have another daughter around here I think," Padmé put in.

Padmé looked over at Leia. "Leia! Where's your sister?" she asked.

"She and Raif went down by the creek," Leia replied.

Sighing, Padmé handed Peyton over to Leia before she and Bastila went toward the direction of the creek. When they pushed back some branches, they saw the two of them close to kissing. "No way, not happening today," Bastila told them as she walked out of the bushes.

"Mom," Raif groaned, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Padmé walked over and had Helena got up off the ground. "Mom we weren't doing anything," Helena answered.

"Just be happy it's me and not your father," Padmé told her.

Helena sighed as she reluctantly followed her mother back to the village.

Later on, Helena was sitting in the hut, pushing her sandy-blond hair over her shoulder when her mother came in. "I brought you something," Padmé said softly as she placed dinner in front of her.

"I'm not hungry," Helena answered, "You embarrassed me mom."

Padmé sat across from her daughter. "Helena, you are young. You're thirteen," she murmured.

"Mom, you were Queen at fourteen," Helena answered.

"Yes, I wasn't in a romantic relationship until I was 22," Padmé told her.

"Mom…don't start talking about yours and daddy's relationship," Helena groaned, burying her head into the pillows.

Padmé laughed as she lied down beside her daughter. "There is nothing wrong with our relationship, we love each other very much and without that love you would not be here keep that in mind," Padmé told her. She stroked her daughter's hair a little.

"Mom was it always dad?" Helena asked, looking at her mother.

"I had a few crushes growing up, but that's all they were. I had met Palo when I was 12, it was just a childhood crush. Then there was Rush Clovis…that relationship didn't last long. Probably less than a month because he was only trying to date me to gain popularity. Then…I was twenty-two. I was finishing out my term as Queen. Your father was seventeen and he had just returned from a mission," Padmé explained.

Helena was lying on her arm, smiling at the sparkle in her mother's eyes as she spoke about her father. "I saw him then I realized…what was I looking for?" she said softly. The thirteen-year-old couldn't help but smile. "I loved your father then and I love him now," Padmé added smiling. Padmé kissed her forehead. "And I love you very much and I just want to be sure that you are safe and happy," she murmured.

"I am happy mom, I just really like Raif," she answered.

"Well, here's an idea, how about you just wait a few more years before you and Raif begin something?" Padmé asked.

Helena smiled a little. "I'll try," she answered softly. Padmé again kissed her daughter's forehead, hugging her close. Helena rested her head on her mother's chest, closing her eyes as she ended up falling asleep in her mother's arms that way.

Later that night, Padmé woke up and smiled to see all four of her other children around her. Helena was still snuggled up against her. Peyton was asleep behind her with her tiny arms wrapped around Helena. Leia was asleep behind her with her head resting behind hers. Rowan was asleep behind his older sister with his head resting on his sister's shoulder. She couldn't help but smile and touched each one of her children's hair. Smiling she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. I have good news to share, I am in the process of publishing a book hence my lack of updating. As of right now I had just submitted my manuscript and hopefully I will be published soon. I will let you all know. Thank you all for your support. I will be updating soon.**

**Arwennicole**


	59. Retrieving the Plans

Chapter 59: Retrieving the Plans

Anakin slowly got out of his fighter and looked around as Luke walked over to him. "Dad, where do we go?" he asked.

"We need to find these plans, there should be some kind of hanger around here," Anakin replied.

Both father and son went through the plains on the planet. Anakin activated his lighstaber suddenly. "What is it?" Luke asked, looking over at his father.

"Well, I see we have a couple of trespassers here," a voice commented from behind.

Anakin held up his lightsaber while Luke pulled out his own. "Who are you?" Luke demanded.

"Grant Omega, heard a lot about you from a certain ally," Anakin commented.

"Ally? From what I hear Justice has no allies," Omega commented.

Anakin and Omega slowly started circling each other. "Luke, just do your mission," Anakin ordered.

"But…" Luke started.

"Now," Anakin answered, "I'll hold him off."

"Are you going to be fighting unfairly here?" Omega asked, "I am unarmed."

Anakin stared at him. "Fine, fighting fair," he answered before he deactivated his lightsaber, attaching it to his utility belt. Right as he was ready, Omega ran at him in full force, throwing a punch at Anakin's head. Anakin ducked, throwing an elbow into Omega's side, making him stumble. The younger man grabbed Anakin by his arm, throwing him to the ground. Kicking up with his foot, Anakin's heel connected to his opponent's stomach, forcing him backwards.

On the other side, Luke was looking around to find a hanger his father was talking about. "Where would it be? This is just a place of nothingness," he muttered. He took a deep breath as he looked around. He started running up a steep hill towards a settlement.

Anakin rolled out of the way when Omega tried to kick him in the stomach. Jumping back to his feet, he grabbed Omega by the back of his neck and threw him into a rock wall. He went to hit Omega's head against the wall when Omega grabbed Anakin's wrist adnr an up the wall, flipping over his enemy's head.

Spinning around, Anakin swung out with his fist, sending the man sprawling across the ground. Omega got up on his feet and Anakin noticed a weapon in his hands. Looking to his utility belt, he noticed that his enemy had grabbed his vibroblade.

Luke ran over the hill to find the settlement and saw a landing platform. Feeling a little relieved, he ran towards the Academy that was there.

Anakin grabbed the vibroblade from his boot, blocking an attack aimed at his throat. "The Emperor won't consider you one of his best warriors," he told Omega suddenly.

"Once I defeat you, I will be legendary!" Omega answered.

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing," Anakin told him.

Omega let out a shout as he ran at Anakin trying to stab him in the side.

Luke carefully snuck inside the Academy, holding his blaster at the ready. He didn't know if this placed was still being used, he didn't want to take the chances. Hurrying down the hall, he ran towards the Headmaster's office.

Making his way into the office, he looked around. "If I were to hide plans….where would I hide them?" he asked himself. He looked around the office, opening up every drawer.

Anakin ducked out of the way when Omega swung his blade at his head. "I'll gain so much fame for killing you," he sneered.

"You will gain nothing," Anakin answered.

He grabbed Omega's arm, throwing him onto his back. Omega immediately got to his feet, thrusting his knife at Anakin's side. Kicking the younger man to the ground, the vigilante stood above his enemy as he was disoriented from being thrown to the ground so hard. Anakin ripped the blade from his enemy's hand and threw it as far as he could so Omega couldn't try to kill him with it. "Get up," Anakin ordered. Omega just lied there on the ground.

Just glaring at his opponent, Anakin backed up and Omega got to his feet. He threw another punch at Anakin's head, trying to grab his blaster when Anakin grabbed his throat. With this distraction, Omega thrust another dagger he had hidden into his sleeve into Anakin's side. Anakin hissed in pain, seeing that he knew the one area of weak spot that his armor could not cover. Ripping the blade from his side, he thrust it into Omega's chest, watching as his enemy stumbled to the ground dead.

Stumbling back, Anakin held his side, applying pressure to the injury. "FATHER!" he heard his son shout.

"Over here Luke!" he answered.

Luke ran around the corner to find a dead Omega and his father leaning against a large rock. He had thrown his helmet to the side and was holding his side. "Father, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine son," Anakin replied, nodding to him.

Luke reached into his belt, pulling out a chip. "I found them," the young man said triumphantly, "They were hidden in the old Headmaster's room." Smiling, Anakin patted his shoulder.

"Good work, now we should hurry back before we come across something worse than Omega," he answered.

Luke nodded as they hurried over to their Fighters. He noticed that his father was still holding onto his side as he pulled on his mask with his free hand. "Father…are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright, really, we need to get back," Anakin replied.

He climbed into his Fighter without another word, hoping his son would just get into his Fighter as instructed.

As they were flying back home, suddenly he saw two TIE Fighters following them. "We have company," he told his son.

"Father, we're near Kashyyk," Luke answered.

Just as they got closer to the planet, they saw a huge fight above the planet. "Shields at full power," Anakin ordered. Luke put his shields at full power when he looked to his left when his father did a nose dive with now three TIE Fights on his tail.

"Luke watch your back! Stop paying attention to me," Anakin ordered over the com system.

Anakin took his ship off autopilot before swinging his Fighter around so he was now behind his would-be attackers. Firing several shots, he watched as two Fighters crashed into each other while one spun out of control before exploding.

Luke spun his ship around and fired several shot at his own opponents.

Anakin flew towards one of the large ships that was heading towards the planet. "Artoo! Locate his shield generator," he ordered.

"_Beep whirl_," Artoo answered.

Anakin continued to shoot down several TIE fighters that were trying to attack him. "Luke, get rid of some of these transporter ships before they try to take over Kashyyk again," he ordered.

"On it," Luke answered before his Fighter flew by Anakin's.

Smiling proudly, Anakin looked at the screen when Artoo located the shield generator. "Good work Artoo," he told the droid. He did a barrel roll in the attempt to escape more blasts aimed at him before he fired several shots at the shield generator.

Seeing that the ship was now defenseless, Anakin flew towards the weakest spot of the ship. "Luke, we're getting surrounded here son," he stated as he dodged another blast aimed at him, "You need to get back to base."

"What?" Luke demanded shocked.

Suddenly, Luke felt his ship jolt. "I've been hit!" he told Anakin, seeing his damaged wing.

"Get back home Luke! Now!" Anakin ordered.

"But…" Luke started to say until his father cut him off.

"Go!" Anakin said louder and watched as his son's fighter flew of the best it could back home.

Seeing TIE Fighters going after him, Anakin flew towards them, firing several blasts at them when Artoo let out a shriek. "Blast it all!" he hissed. He was able to destroy the Fighters that were going after his son. He looked towards the planet below. Maybe, just maybe he could get to Kashyyk and could repair everything before turning home.

Just as he was about enter the planet's atmosphere, his engines failed from a blast that hit the back of his Fighter. "This is Justice! I have sent Luke back to base! I've been hit, I am going down," he said into his comlink, "Repeat, I'm going down."

Anakin tried to keep his Fighter from turning into a bunch of rubble as he entered the planet's surface. "Blast it, blast it," he hissed as he used the Force the best he could to try to slow his Fighter down, but the pain in his side was preventing him from using most of his powers. Seeing water racing up to the ship, he closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

The Fighter crashed hard into the water below, skipping across the water's surface like a stone a couple of times before it started rolling and then stopped completely. As the Fighter sank, Anakin's body was trapped in the harness that he put in. The loss of blood was beginning to get to him as his eyes started rolling back. "Padmé…" he whispered. Just as darkness claimed him, the last thing he saw were his wife's face flash before his eyes.

While he was unconscious in the cockpit of his fighter, someone suddenly jumped on the ship and fired blaster shots into the top. They were sure to be precise so they would not hit the already injured man. A dark haired young man reached in with a dagger after breaking apart the glass with the Force, he cut through Anakin's harness and grasped his arms, pulling him out. Pulling the unconscious man onto his back, his rescuer jumped back into the water and swam to shore. "Juno! Help me," he called out. A young, blond woman ran into the water, grasping Anakin's arm and put it around her shoulders as the man pulled his other arm around his shoulders.

They dragged him to shore and placed him down onto his back. "Is he alive, Galen?" she asked. The young man pressed his fingers against Anakin's neck before nodding.

"He's alive," he answered.

They looked up when they heard Fighters flying ahead. "We need to get him back," Galen told her. Juno nodded before they pulled him up and started to practically drag him into the forest.


	60. Recovery

Chapter 60: The Recovery

Back in the newly formed Command Center for the forming alliance, Padmé Skywalker, having heard her husband's distress call over the comlink felt like she had been punched in the gut. "His signal's gone," she heard Annalie say. Her world suddenly felt like it was spinning around her as her knees grew weak.

"Padmé!" she heard several people call for her, but they sounded so far away.

Obi-Wan grabbed the woman before she hit the hard floor. "Mom!" Rowan exclaimed with wide eyes. He and Leia ran over to their mother, both still in shock that their father's Fighter was actually shot down.

"He's not dead, he's not," they heard their mother repeat over and over again.

Bastila knelt down in front of her, resting her hands on her shoulders. Padmé looked at her with wide eyes, her stomach twisting in so many knots she thought she would be sick. "We will find him, Padmé, I promise," she assured her former apprentice's wife. She nodded her head slowly and her eyes moved over to the console where she had just heard Anakin's voice.

"Luke's back," she heard Leia say.

Getting up, Padmé rushed to the hanger to see her son.

Luke got out of his damaged ship and he was immediately bombarded with tight embraces from his mother and siblings. "Are you alright?" Padmé asked, her hands on her son's face.

"I'm fine, but where's father? My ship's long distance comlink was damaged," Luke answered.

Leia swallowed hard as she looked at her twin. "Luke…" she whispered. He stared at the shocked, yet upset looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Padmé swallowed hard and Peyton suddenly ran over to them. "Mama, where's daddy?" the five-year-old asked. Padmé knelt down in front of her daughter, rubbing her arms.

"Sweetheart…your daddy's going to be a little late alright? His ship broke so daddy has to fix it," she told her daughter, trying to keep herself from crying.

Luke stared at his mother quizzically, but Padmé lifted her daughter up in her arms after giving Leia a quick look. She kissed the side of her youngest daughter's head as she walked away. "Leia, what's going on?" he asked.

"Luke…daddy's ship was shot down…he's missing," Helena said quietly.

Padmé carried her daughter down the hall, humming softly into her ear. "Daddy said he be home tonight, he was going to tell me a stowy," Peyton told her mother.

"I know, sweetheart, but daddy's ship is broken. As soon as daddy fixes it, he will be home," she said softly.

Peyton rested her head on her mother's shoulder and Padmé rubbed her daughter's back trying to keep herself together.

Two days later on Kashyyk, Anakin slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurred at first, but then his vision started to slowly clear up. "He's awake," he heard someone comment.

"Where am I?" he murmured.

He went to sit up when someone pushed him back down gently, yet firmly. "Careful, you've been badly injured," a young woman told him.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at her.

"Juno Marek," she replied, "To answer your first question you are on Kashyyk."

Anakin's blue eyes shifted, then he realized he his mask was off. "Your mask and armor are over there, we had to remove them to get to your injuries," she told him. Anakin looked over into the corner to see his armor and mask sitting on the floor. Slowly sitting up, he pressed his hand against his throbbing head when his fingers brushed against stitches above his right eye.

"The Force is strong with you for you to survive that crash with only a cut above your eye and two cracked ribs," a man commented as he walked in.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Galen Marek," he replied, "And you are Justice."

Anakin stared at him. "I'm surprised, was expecting you to look different behind the mask," Galen commented.

"And what is that?" Anakin asked, holding his throbbing side from where Omega had stabbed him during their fight.

"He expected an old man," Juno said laughing.

"Well from all the stories I've heard from my father, you would think he'd be old," Galen answered.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Here I keep calling Obi-Wan 'old'," he commented.

"Do you have any extra comlinks to try to get a hold of your wife?" Juno asked as she sat down.

"How…" he started to ask when Juno gestured to his left hand.

"I don't know many single men who walk around with gold rings on their left ring fingers just because they feel like it," she commented.

Anakin looked at the gold band around his left ring finger and let out a sigh. "No…all my comlinks were damaged from the fight," he replied. He suddenly remembered that Artoo was still strapped in the ship. He went to get up when Galen and Juno got him to sit back down.

"You can't exactly run around right now," Juno told him.

"I need to get back to my ship," he insisted.

"It can wait," Juno answered.

Shaking his head slowly, he got up and with all his strength, he pulled on his tunic and boots before going towards the water.

When he got there, he held his throbbing side. "ARTOO!" he shouted. He looked around for his astrodroid. "ARTOO!" he shouted again.

"_Whistle, bleep, bleep!" _a familiar series of sounds exclaimed.

Looking over, Anakin was relieved to see that the droid was alright. "How did you get out of the ship?" he asked. The droid just whistled as the jets on his legs started up and he started floating around, almost humming. Anakin chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly. "Show off," he told her droid. Artoo landed back on the ground and his master kneeled in front of him. "Anything damaged?" he asked, assessing his little dome friend.

"_Whorl…whorl…_" the droid answered sadly.

Opening his side panel, Anakin frowned. "Your transmitter's damaged…blast it," he muttered. If Artoo had his transmitter, he could've at least sent a short range message to one of the neighboring allied ships to send to the alliance to tell them that he was alive. "I need to assess my ship," Anakin stated as he stood up.

"You're injured, Justice, going down there would be suicide," Juno told him.

"Who said I was going into the water?" Anakin asked.

Turning around, Anakin let out a deep breath as he held his hand out towards the water. Closing his eyes, he went into the water's depths and found his damaged ship at the bottom. Swallowing hard, he grasped the wings with the Force. Concentrating hard, he was trying to pull the ship out of the water. Except, as the Fighter began to move, Anakin felt his ribs and stab wound begin to affect him. Groaning, he started losing his grip. The Fighter sank back down to the sandy floor and Anakin began to collapse from using too much of his energy.

Juno and Galen ran over, grabbing him before he hit the ground, which would cause more injury to his already bruised ribs and knife wound. "We need to get him back," Juno insisted.

"I need to get home to my family," Anakin insisted.

"You won't get to your family alive this way," Juno answered.

They pulled the man back to their home with Artoo right behind them.

Back at the Command Center, Luke was throwing things into a pack when Leia walked in. "Luke, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to find our father," he replied.

"Luke! You can't, it's too dangerous with the Empire surrounding Kashyyk!" Leia told her twin, grabbing his arm.

Luke looked at her, pulling his arm away. "Would father stay behind because it's too dangerous?" he asked.

"Father would be less than appreciative if you go into danger for him," Leia answered.

"I'm going to find him, I'll find him and bring him home," Luke told her.

Grabbing his pack, he went to leave when he saw Rowan in front of him. "I want to go too," the bo answered.

"No, Rowan, you need to stay here and take care of mom and Peyton," he replied.

"But Luke!" Rowan exclaimed.

Instead of answering, Luke made his way to the main hanger. "Your Fighter is ready Master Luke," Threepio told the young man.

"Thanks Threepio," Luke answered.

As he climbed into the ship, suddenly his sister was right behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're not going alone to find our father, I'm going with you," she replied.

"What do I tell mom?" Rowan asked.

The Skywalker twins looked at their younger brother. "Tell her we're finding father and we'll bring him home," Luke replied before closing the top and flew off. Sighing, Luke steered back towards Kashyyk. "Leia, you do realize what you're getting yourself into right?" he asked.

"I'm far from a fool, Luke, I know exactly what I'm doing," she replied.

Reaching to the belt that was around her waist, she showed her twin the lightsaber she had constructed. "Father took me last week to create it," she told him.

"You never showed interest in father's training," Luke answered.

"I still need to keep my abilities in check," Leia replied.

Luke smiled, but then the twins couldn't' help but frown. Their father was missing and it was up to them to find him before the Empire did and took him away forever.

Rowan on the other hand was irritated, he couldn't stand the fact he was left behind again. Grabbing his lightsaber and vibroblade, the young boy ran over to the nearest Fighter and jumped in. "ROWAN!" Bastila called out when she saw him. Rowan didn't answer, instead he flew off towards Kashyyk. "Blast it all to Sith Hell!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, hurrying over to her.

"Rowan's gone," she replied.

"Blast it all he's just like his father," Obi-Wan muttered.

He held his comlink up. "Luke, Luke come in, this is Obi-Wan," he called out.

"I read you Obi-Wan," Luke answered.

"Your brother just took off in the nearest Fighter, he might be following you," Obi-Wan told him.

"What? Wait until I get my hands on him," he heard Leia say.

"Just send him back here when you two land on Kashyyk, preferably before your mother dies of a heart attack," Bastila answered.

"We will," Luke assured them.

Luke hung up the comlink and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I get the feeling Rowan's going to be the death of us?" Leia asked.

"Let's hope not," he replied with a sigh.

When they were able to land on a secluded area, Luke and Leia got out of the Fighter just as Rowan got out of his Fighter. "Go home, Rowan," Luke ordered.

"No, I'm helping you find dad," Rowan replied.

"You're too young for these kind of missions, go home," Luke told the boy.

Rowan frowned. "What are you going to do? Make me?" he asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

She marched over to her younger brother, gripping his arms. "Our mother is already a worried mess over the fact our father's missing! Imagine how worried she'll be when she finds out you're missing," she snapped. Rowan pulled her hands off his arms.

"I can do whatever you and dad can do," he said angrily.

Luke grabbed Rowan's arm as he went to walk by them. "You can come, but you will stay by us and I mean it!" Luke snapped. The boy rolled his eyes. "Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes _dad_," Rowan answered before pulled his arm away.

"Let's just find father and go home," Leia insisted.

Luke sighed as he pulled out his blaster and they went through the thick forest in front of them.


	61. Father and Children

Chapter 61: Father and Children

Anakin let out a deep breath as he was lying on the cot Juno and Galen gave him. His whole body ached so badly he just wished the Force would just take him. Sitting up, Anakin let out another deep breath as he pressed his hand to his rib and tried to concentrate. He felt his ribs moving back into place and groaned loudly. He looked up when he heard shouting outside. "You have no right here!" he heard Juno exclaim.

"Out of the way girl! We have a mission," he heard a Stormtrooper snap.

Getting up, Anakin grabbed his Vibroblade that was lying on the table. Hurrying over, he held his side as he pressed up against a wall, waiting for one of them to come by. "Justice should be around here somewhere," he heard a clone say as they entered the house. Wincing he held his side when he felt another rib go back into it's place. Suddenly, he saw a blaster pointing right in his face. "Name?" the trooper ordered, grabbing Anakin's arm and pulled him so hard he was unable to get his balance and fell to the floor.

"Don't! He's not Justice!" Juno snapped as she ran over, helping Anakin up.  
"State your name," the clone demanded.

Anakin just stared at him. "His name is Cale Eclipse, he's my brother," Juno insisted.

"Can he not speak for himself?" the clone demanded.  
"No he's mute," she answered.

Anakin had to bite back a smirk, this woman was saving him from being arrested. Looking over at the corner, he could see the trunk where all his armor was kept. "The rest of the house is clear," a third clone stated. The clones left and Anakin slowly sank in his chair.

"I have a daughter about your age, yet I'm brother?" he quipped.  
"They wouldn't have bought that you're my father," she answered, patting his arm.

He chuckled lightly and let out a deep breath. "I need to go work on Artoo, hopefully we can get the long-range transmitter back online so I can contact my family," he told her as he got back up.

On the other side of the island, Luke gestured for his siblings to be quite before he crawled on the ground, up to a bush and pushed the branches back. They crawled up beside Luke to see what he was looking at. They saw all the Wookie slaves and Leia's eyes grew wide. "This isn't right!" Rowan exclaimed softly. Leia hushed her brother.

"There's nothing we can do about it right now, there's three of us and hundreds of them," she answered.  
"We're Jedi!" Rowan exclaimed.

Just then, he saw a clone beating on a younger wookie. "Rowan!" Luke exclaimed when Rowan got up with his light saber in hand. Running down the hell, he ran straight for the clone, stabbing his light saber through the clone's stomach.

"GET HIM!" clones shouted from all sides.  
"Great!" Luke exclaimed as he and Leia ran down the hill.  
"I told you allowing him to come along was a bad idea!" Leia answered.  
"I didn't agree with this," Luke told his twin as he blocked several blaster shots.

Rowan lifted his hand up, taking a blaster from a trooper, but then he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder that sent him to his knees. "ROWAN!" Luke shouted at his brother. Running over to his brother, he defeated several clones before grabbing his brother's good arm. "Go Rowan! Go!" he exclaimed, pushing his brother towards the jungle. With Leia right behind them they started running down the dirt paths.

They ran, but then Leia saw a cliff-edge grabbing her twin and pulling him back. "I think we took a wrong turn," Luke commented, looking around. Leia looked over her shoulder.

"We need to find a way over there," Rowan told his brother.

Luke looked over to see the clones running right up to them. "Too late jump!" he told his siblings. The three of them jumped from the cliff, heading straight for the water below. As soon as they surfaced, the current had a hold of them and was rushing them down river. "LEIA! ROWAN!" he shouted.

Leia found her younger brother, grabbing him around the waist as they surfaced. "LUKE!" she shouted. She saw her twin not too far ahead and they tried swimming toward him. Luke reached out and grasped his sister's arm just as the current pulled them under again. When they were able to kick to the surface, they were coughing up water, trying to grab anything to stop them from continuing on the water's path.

"I can't even reach my line!" Luke told them.

Leia tried to grab a branch but it broke. "Luke, do you see that waterfall?" she asked with wide eyes. Luke looked over to see the waterfall.

"Blast it all!" he exclaimed.

Jumping up with the Force, he was able to grab a large branch, grabbing his brother and sister with his other hand. "I can't pull us up," he told Leia.

Not that far away, Anakin was working on Artoo's transmitter when something suddenly told him something was wrong. Standing up, he looked around. "What is it?" Galene asked.

"Do you feel that?" Anakin asked.  
"What?" Galene asked, standing up.

Luke was trying to hold onto his siblings while calling on the Force. "DAD! Dad we need you!" he called through the Force.

Hearing his son call for him, Anakin ran towards the jungle. "Anakin!" Galene called, running after him. Anakin ran through the jungle, forgetting about his throbbing ribs.

"LUKE!" he shouted for his son, "Which way to the river Galene?"  
"This way," Galene replied, grabbing Anakin's arm and pulled him toward the direction of the water.

They ran down the path, finding the roaring rapids. "You think your kids are in this water?" he asked.

"I know they are," Anakin replied as he ran down the bank, "LUKE! LEIA!"

Luke looked at his sister. "Leia, we need to get Rowan out," he told her. Nodding, they both used the Force the best they could, pushing Rowan up onto the bank. "Alright, you go," he told Leia, pulling her up. Rowan reached out, grabbing his sister's arms and pulling her up.

"Your turn!" Leia called to her twin, reaching for his hand.

Just as he grasped her hand, the branch he was holding onto snapped and he lost his grip on his sister's hand. "LUKE!" she shouted in horror as he was pulled under the water. She got up, running down the bank. "LUKE!" she shouted for her brother again.

Anakin saw his daughter chasing her brother who was caught in the current. Galene looked at Anakin to see his eyes turning into a darker shade of blue right before he dove into the water. Reaching Luke, he grabbed him around the waist and swam to the surface.

Making his way over, he pulled himself and Luke out of the water. Luke fell onto all fours, coughing water up. Leia's eyes were wide, but then she embraced her twin tightly and Anakin hugged both of his children. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We were searching for you," Luke replied.

Anakin held onto his two oldest children as tight as he could without hurting himself when he saw Rowan hurrying over to them. "Rowan…" he murmured, surprised to see his son there. Leia got up and glared at her brother.

"You could've gotten us killed!" she exclaimed.

She gave her brother a shove with a glare. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she shouted as she went to shove him again when Anakin grabbed his daughter.

"Leia, don't," he insisted.  
"He had to insist on being the stupid hero!" she snapped.

Anakin looked at his son to see him staring at the ground. "Rowan…" he started.

"I just wanted to free the Wookie slaves," Rowan murmured.

Anakin pulled his son into a tight hug. "I just want to be like you," Rowan added as he hugged his father back. He pulled his two other children into his arms. All three of them hugged him back, grateful to see that he was truly alive. Suddenly, Rowan hissed, forcing Anakin to pull away.

"What is it?" he asked.  
"He was hit with a blaster shot earlier," Luke replied as he assessed his brother's shoulder.

Rowan shoved his brother away. "I'm fine!" he snapped. Anakin frowned when he saw such darkness in his son's eyes.

"Come on, it's late and you need to get out of these wet clothes," Anakin told them.

They followed Anakin back toward Galen and Juno's home.

Arriving back, the children were immediately given new clothes to change into while their father was still working on Artoo. Walking over to his father, Luke knelt down beside him, handing him the tool he needed. "We have a long-range transmitter on the ship," Luke pointed out.

"Which is on the other side of the island, it's too dark to get to it now," Anakin replied.

Luke frowned as he sat across from his father. "You two need to light up on Rowan," he told his son.

"We're always patient with him," Luke answered.  
"No you're not, he looks up to you and me, Luke. You're his older brother, in time in time it'll be his turn to be trained like you. He's just anxious," Anakin told him.

Luke let out a deep breath. "Leia is right though, he almost did get us killed," he answered.

"I will talk with Rowan about his impulsive decisions, but you can't necessarily blame him. You have been hearing me rant on how slaves should be freed throughout the galaxy since you were born," Anakin pointed out.

The young man couldn't help but grin a little. "Bastila did comment on how you made impulsive decisions," he commented.

"Yeah, but Bastila was there to guide me through those decisions, you two haven't learned that yet," his father answered.

Luke frowned as he looked back at the sand. Anakin reached out, resting his hand on the back of his son's neck. "You are learning, son, you have been done very well with your training, but don't let arrogance cloud your judgment," he added.

"Of course, father," Luke answered.

Anakin stopped working on the droid and embraced Luke tightly. "I'm so proud of you, son, so proud of you," he added. The young man hugged his father back, feeling the happiness fill his being knowing his father was proud of him.

Later on, Anakin made his way into the hut to finding Rowan spinning the top he made for him when he was a child. Sitting across from him, Rowan looked up and the small metal toy fell onto the table. "Mind telling me what was going through your head at that moment?" he asked. Rowan frowned as he used the Force to make the toy spin around.

"I saw that clone beat a Wookie that couldn't be anymore than a kid, I don't know I just lost it," he replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "I understand those feelings all too well, son, all too well, but you can't act on the anger like you did. It's fine to be angry, it's fine to fight your enemy with some anger and hate, but you can't let it control you," Anakin explained.

"But I'm always angry, dad. So angry all the time, it scares me," Rowan replied.  
"Have you acted on your anger?" Anakin asked.  
"I did today," Rowan replied.

He could see the fear in his son's eyes as he looked at him. "Dad what's happening to me?" he asked.

"You're angry, son, why?" he asked.

Rowan shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, Row, talk to me," Anakin insisted. The fourteen-year-old's shoulders slumped.

"It's so stupid, but I feel like sometimes you like Luke more than me. That you and Luke don't let me do anything, because it'd ruin that partnership you guys have on your missions. I feel like you're holding me back and it's not fair!" Rowan exclaimed and suddenly the top flew across the room.

Anakin watched as his son's eyes grew dark. "It's not fair! I work just as hard as Luke maybe even harder and you don't even care! You treat me like I'm some sort of a kid and I'm not a kid!" Rowan exclaimed angrily, "You favor Luke YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Suddenly, the chairs were flipped over and Rowan was glaring at his father.

"Rowan enough," Anakin said firmly, looking at his son as he stood up.  
"Admit it! Admit that you favor Luke! That I'm only second best! I'm always second best!" Rowan demanded.  
"ENOUGH!" Anakin shouted, so loud that even the walls shook a little.

Rowan just glared at him. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about Rowan! That kind of anger, those kind of tantrums you just threw! That can't happen with abilities like ours!" he told his son.

"What? Because I'll become a Sith?" Rowan answered.  
"Do you want to see what you'll become?" Anakin asked, frowning.  
"I don't care!" Rowan snapped.

Instead of answering, Anakin grabbed his son, placing his hands on his head.

Rowan was standing on a Star Destroyer, looking around he saw the men working hurriedly and looking frightened if they made eye contact with him.

The next image, he saw himself standing in the middle of a burning village. Wait…not just any village, his village. Home! His home was on fire! Looking on the ground, he saw bodies littering the ground and he heard a light saber switch on. Turning around, he saw Luke standing there with Anakin, their light sabers raised. "It's over, Cailus!" Anakin told the boy.

"I don't think so," he answered as he attacked both his father and his brother.

Rowan pulled back with wide eyes. "I was like you, Rowan! I was angry all the time, angry, feeling like nothing was fair. The Jedi Order rejected me because they were afraid of me. I was being forced to go back to Tatooine to probably become a slave again, never to free your grandmother from her slavery! Then Bastila found me, trained me, I harnessed that anger into the positive fight I do," Anakin explained. Rowan was staring at his father. "Do you want to talk about unfairness? Growing up in slavery, having your sister stolen away from you, being beaten every day even for things you didn't even do! Having people be afraid of you when you're 10-years-old. Finding out your sister was evil, tortured in the worse ways to be that kind of evil! That is unfairness, but do you see me throwing a tantrum whenever something doesn't go my way?" Anakin demanded.

The boy lowered his eyes, seeing what his father was talking about. "You have a family, a huge family who loves you. A complete family, not part of a family. We're all alive, we're all breathing, and we all love you more than anything in this galaxy," his father added. Anakin forced his son to look up. "Don't ever, EVER think I favor any of my children over the other, because that is something I could never and would never want to do. You are my son and I would kill for you, I would die for you, don't you EVER doubt that," Anakin finished.

Rowan just stared at his father with wide brown eyes, seeing the hurt in his eyes that he had been accused of favoring Luke, to being unfair to him. "I train you in the same levels I was trained, you are too young to be doing what Luke and I do. You could be kidnapped, maimed, tortured, or even killed. Do you know what that would do to this family if anything like that ever happened to you?" Anakin asked. The boy shook his head slowly, not wanting to speak. "It would kill us all, it would gut me, but it would devastate your mother. This is more than just about you, Rowan, think of what your actions could do to yourself and to your family," he added.

"I'm sorry," Rowan finally said, swallowing hard.

Anakin pulled his son into a tight embrace, gripping him as if he were about to disappear right in front of him. "I love you, Rowan, I've loved you your whole life and I always will," he murmured. Rowan hugged his father tightly, closing his eyes tight.

"I love you dad," he answered.  
"And that is what you need to always remember whenever you doubt my reasons for doing things," Anakin told him.

Rowan nodded his head slowly and Anakin just kept a tight grip on his son and the two of them just stood there just like that.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update everyone, my computer broke and I also published a book. If you're all interested it is available on Amazon dot come and Barnes and Noble dot come. It's called The Haunted Investigator under my pen name, N. J. M. Meilstrup. Thank you guys for your support and sorry for the delay again.**

**Arwennicole**


	62. Returning Home

Chapter 62: Returning Home

Another day passed and it was time for them to return home. Anakin was putting the rest of the stuff he was able to salvage from his destroyed Fighter and looked at Juno and Galen. "Thank you, for everything," he told them.

"We weren't about to let the one person who can defeat the Emperor die," Galen replied.

"Why don't you come with us?" Luke asked.

Galen wrapped his arm around Juno's shoulders. "What would we do in a war?" Galen asked, "We're not fighters."

"The invitation is open if you ever change your mind," Anakin replied as he walked over, holding out his hand.

Galen shook the man's hand, giving him a slight nod. "It was an honor to meet you Justice, we will be there to celebrate when you finally defeat the bastard," he commented. Anakin couldn't help but chuckle before they said farewell and the ship left Kashyyk.

When they arrived back on Dxun, they saw everyone there waiting for them. Once the ship landed and the doors opened, they went out and everyone surrounded them. Padmè reached her husband, throwing her arms around him. Anakin lifted her up, swinging her around. "I knew you were alive, I just knew it," she murmured.

"LUKE!" they heard someone shout.

They looked to the side to see Sasha Kenobi running through the large crowd, hugging Luke as tight as she could once she reached him. Luke lifted Sasha up off the ground, swinging her around lightly as he held her tightly. Pulling back, Sasha gripped Luke's hands and pulled him away from the crowd that had formed to welcome them all home.

Once they were away, Sasha hugged Luke tighter. "Leia told me what happened," she told him. Luke let out a sigh.

"I told her not to do that," he muttered, "I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine."

She let out a deep breath, hugging him as tight as she could. "You have more to think about than just a girlfriend," she whispered.

"I know," he answered, "Does anyone know?"

She shook her head slowly. "No," she murmured. Luke kissed the side of her head, rubbing her back lightly. "But we should soon," she added.

"Your father will run his light saber through me before I can even finish my sentence," he answered.

"Daddy's not going to kill you," she insisted, holding onto his hands.

Luke stared at her. "Is this the same Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Yes, Luke, everything will be alright, I promise," Sasha answered.

Sighing, he rested his forehead against hers and kept his arms around her back.

Later that day, Padmè and Anakin were sitting by the fire that was built and Padmè was wrapping bandages around her husband's torso to try to help heal his ribs. "I have never been so terrified in my life," she murmured, resting her chin over his shoulder. Anakin reached up, resting his hand over hers. "The first time in nineteen years I felt completely helpless," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

"I didn't know that for days though, Ani. I didn't know whether you were alive or dead," She answered as a tear slid down her cheek, "All I could do was think about whether you were dead or captured."

Turning around, Anakin rested his forehead against his wife's. "The one thing I'll never do is leave you alone in this," he told her. Pressing his lips to hers, he hugged her close. "I think we need to return to Naboo," he stated after a minute.

"What?" she asked, pulling back and staring at him, "Go back to Naboo?"

"Yes, we need to get any ally we can find," he replied as he slowly stood up.

"Ani, you're still injured," She insisted as she rested her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, we just need to get this together, they saw the kids. Which means by now it's gotten back to the Emperor that a rebellion is in progress," he answered, "And that I have come out of hiding."

Padmè stared at her husband. "I don't like this, Anakin, I don't," she insisted.

"It has to be done," He answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she let out a sigh as Anakin pulled her close.

On Coruscant, Palpatine was sitting in his office, staring out the large glass window. "My lord," a voice called, forcing him to turn around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have news from one of the Star Destroyers, three children tried to attack our troops on Kashyyk," the soldier replied.

"They're only mere children, why should I be afraid of children?" Palpatine said with a laugh.

"We have security footage of the attempted attack, my lord. We believe you would recognize the fighting stances," the man replied.

He showed the Emperor a screen of the attack. Two young adults and one child were attacking Storm Troopers in the attempt to free slaves. It was obvious they were siblings just by their facial traits alone. "No…that's impossible," Palpatine said with wide eyes. He looked at the soldier in front of him. "Find that boy and bring him here," he ordered.

"How are we going to find them?" The man asked.

Palpatine shot the man an evil glare. "That isn't my job!" he snapped, "Just find that boy and bring him to me!"

"At once," the soldier answered before he left.

Palpatine stood up from his chair, walking over to the large window that overlooked the city.

Back on Dxun, Luke was holding Sasha's hand as they were returning to the village. "Who should we tell first?" she asked.

"My parents first, I think they'd take it easier than your dad," He replied.

"Luke, I think our mothers will be the only ones who'll be calmer," she commented.

"I know," he answered, letting out a deep breath.

Sasha gave his hand a squeeze as they went over to his parents' hut. "Mom, dad," he called.

"Come in, son," Anakin answered as he was slipping his tunic over his head.

Luke and Sasha went inside to find his parents sitting on their cot by the fire. Peyton was asleep with her head in Anakin's lap and her thumb in her mouth. "Hey you two," Padmè said smiling. Luke walked over, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. Padmè embraced her oldest son, closing her eyes. "I'm glad you're all home safe," she murmured.

"I'm happy to be home," he answered.

Anakin was watching his son, something was going on. The way he was acting, he was nervous and anxious. "Is everything alright son?" he asked. Luke turned to his father before he went back to Sasha's side.

"Mom, dad, Sasha and I have to tell you something," the young man replied.

"We're listening," Padmè answered as she picked Peyton up and placed her on her little cot.

The young couple sat down across from his parents and Luke just held onto his girlfriend's hand. "Mom…dad…um…well I guess there's no way to beat around this. Sasha's pregnant," het old his parents. Padmè stared at her son with wide eyes and her eyes shifted over at Anakin who just stared.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

"And we'd like to get married," Sasha put in.

Anakin just sat there for a second, staring at his son. All he could think of was 'they're too young to have children!'. Getting up, he walked out of the hut. "Anakin!" Padmè called to her husband. Luke looked at Sasha, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Your father will come around, sweetheart," Padmè murmured, embracing them both.

Outside, Anakin was standing out on a hill, staring out over the hills and towards the mountains. "Anakin," Padmè called as she walked over to her husband.

"They're too young to be starting a family," he told her.

Standing behind him, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. "He's not ready for that part of the training. The fact during a fight he has to make sure that no enemy can see his true weakness," he answered.

"He's done well so far," she answered.

"It's different with a wife and a child," he told her.

He moved his hands over his wife's, letting out a sigh. "Luke has never done anything to disappoint you, if anything everything he does is to try to impress you," Padmè pointed out.

"Luke's never had to try to impress me, Angel. He's been a great son and pupil. I'm proud to have that boy as my son," he answered.

"Right now he feels like you hate him," Padmè answered, "Before you get into the fighting side to this, just be a father and support him."

She rested her cheek on his back. "He needs a father, not a teacher," she added.

"They're both key points here," He answered.

"Not at this exact moment, this exact moment he needs to know you still love him and just because this is happening sooner than we wanted he's still your son and you're still his father," she told him.

Anakin kissed her hands and nodded his head slowly.

Going back to their village, he saw Luke working one of the bike speeders they had been building together. Walking over, he stood beside him. "You're going to need rebuild the shifter," he told Luke, forcing him to look up.

"I was thinking that," he replied, putting his tools aside.

Anakin leaned against a nearby tree as they were standing in silence. "Dad I'm sorry," Luke told him.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, son. I was more shocked than anything, I had to leave before I said anything stupid," Anakin replied.

Luke kept his eyes towards the ground. "Where's Sasha?" he asked.

"She went to tell her parents, we felt it'd be easier if she told them herself without me there so Obi-Wan wouldn't try to rip my head off my shoulders," Luke replied.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle. "In all honesty, Obi-Wan's probably the more level-headed of the fathers here," he told his son. Luke rubbed the back of his neck and Anakin walked over, gripping his son's shoulder. "I want you to know, son, I am proud of you," he added.

"That I'm going to be a dad at 17?" Luke asked, giving his father a smirk.

"For being a man about it," Anakin replied.

Anakin looked at him. "Luke, you never have to worry about me ever hating you, because that is an impossible thing," he told him.

"What happens now?" Luke asked.

"I have to start the next part of your training sooner than I thought," Anakin replied.

"The next part?" Luke asked.

"You're going to be a father, Luke. Any force-sensitive enemy will be searching for those kind of weaknesses," he replied.

"How do you handle it?" Luke asked.

Anakin looked out to see Padmè, Helena, and Peyton playing a little game, smiling as his wife and two youngest children were giggling up a storm. "You just have to tell yourself in your head son, if you think of them at all during a fight. If there's even a hint of it, your enemy will see weakness in your stance, you might be fighting to protect them, but you have to think of your opponent in front of you," he explained.

"How do I keep myself from thinking and worrying about them?" Luke asked.

"With training, son, with training," Anakin replied.

Luke nodded before Peyton ran over to her big brother. "Come play, Luke!" she insisted, pulling on his hands. Anakin leaned against the speeder and watched his family, knowing that this could be one of the last times they would have moments like these. He could only hope, that when their war starts, they would be ready.


	63. Ambush

Chapter 63: Ambush

A month went by since Anakin was found on Kashyyk, everything in the village was calm. Their leaders had returned, they felt they had no fear now.

The night on Dxun was quiet, save for the usual animal noises that filled the night sky. Anakin and Padmè were asleep in their bed, wrapped up in each other's arms whileHelena, Peyton, and Rowan were all asleep in their beds around the room. The fire in the middle had died out, except for the red embers that were seen at the bottom.

Suddenly, Anakin woke up to a disturbance in the Force. Sitting up, his eyes glanced around the room, noticing that his children were calmly sleeping. "Ani…what's wrong?" Padmè asked tiredly.

"Just go back to sleep, I'm going to take a quick look outside," he replied, stroking her hair as he pulled on his tunic and then his boots.

Grabbing his utility belt off the wooden table by the bed, he secured it around his waist as he walked out of the hut.

He made his way out of the village to see Luke and Leia standing at the top of their lookout hill, staring into the distance. Climbing up behind them, he saw what they were seeing. "The Empire's here," Luke told his father. Anakin frowned, no one should even think anyone was living here.

"We have a traitor in our midst then," he answered.

"What do we do?" Leia asked.

"Calmly wake your mother, get her and your siblings to the ship. We have to quietly evacuate everyone without causing panic and harm," he replied.

The eldest of the Skywalker children nodded and they went to go back to the village to wake everyone. "Get your aunt, Obi-Wan, and Bastila out here too. I'm going to need their help," he added. They again nodded before doing as he had ordered. With his cloak over his shoulders, he pulled his hood over his head before he went into the jungle, hoping he could get rid of some of them before they reached the village.

Jumping into the trees, he started to slowly follow clones when he found them. "Which way was this village?" one asked.

"North, so we're going the right way," the leader replied.

"What are your orders Commander?" a third asked.

"We kill everyone, but we take Justice and the boy to the Emperor," the leader replied.

With his dagger in hand, Anakin leapt from his hiding spot, his dagger going straight into the Commander's throat. "Get him!" a clone exclaimed as they held their blasters up. Holding his hand up, Anakin's hand absorbed every shot aimed at him before he crushed their blasters using the Force. Taking his dagger, he easily defeated all the clones around him before he ran back to the village.

By the time he reached the village, everyone had gathered whatever they could grab and were running as far away from their home as possible. "PAPA!" Peyton shouted as she ran over to her father tearfully. Anakin lifted her up, hugging her close.

"Where's mama?" he asked.

"Luke got her to the ship, but I fell," Peyton replied tearfully, "Mommy tried to get me but people kept pushing her."

"It's alright, it's alright, I've got you," he assured her, rubbing his crying daughter's back.

"FATHER!" Rowan shouted as he ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"I wanted to help," Rowan replied.

Anakin kissed the side of Peyton's head. "Here, you can help but taking your sister to your mother and leaving this planet with her," he instructed.

"But…" Rowan started.

"Now is not the time to argue with me Rowan," Anakin told him firmly.

Rowan frowned, but he took his sister and ran toward the direction of the ships. Running over to the hut, Anakin quickly went inside and pulled on his armor. Luke ran into the hut. "Father, I can't find Sasha," he told him.

"I'm sure she's fine, son, we have to get ready for this ambush. Where is everyone?" Anakin asked as he pulled on his mask.

"They're outside, waiting," Luke replied.

They went outside to find everyone ready. An army of clones were running their way. "I hope you have a plan, Justice," Bastila told him.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," he replied.

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. "I'm getting too old for this," he commented.

"You?" Bastila said with a slight laugh.

Anakin chuckled shaking his head slowly when Han ran over with his blaster held up. "Alright, the ship's ready, whenever I can take any of you with me," he told them.

"No, just get them out of here, Han. We'll join you on Hoth," Anakin answered.

"Did you find Sasha?" Luke asked.

"I got her kid," Han replied.

"Get out of here, get them out of here," Anakin insisted.

"You got it, boss," Han replied before he fired a few shots as the Clones started firing blasters at them.

Luke blocked several attacks before he pulled out his own blaster to return fire. "Disperse!" Anakin called out as they all went their own directions.

Luke dashed into the jungle, looking up when he saw smoke. They were igniting the now abandoned village, his home since he was a child. "Luke! Pay attention!" Anakin called to his son when he saw him watching the burning village. Just as Luke turned over his shoulder, he saw several clones coming his way.

"Get him!" a clone called out.

Get to your fighter!" Anakin called to his son as they started running through the jungle.

Luke jumped over several fallen trees to try to escape the troopers. "Set your blasters to stun! The emperor wants him alive!" a clone called out. Luke fired a couple of shots over his shoulder, but then something hit him in the back that sent him sprawling across the ground. His head collided into a rock and then his world went completely black.

Anakin turned back to see his son sprawled on the ground, unconscious. "LUKE!" he shouted as he went back for him. Bastila ran over, grabbing him.

"No, Justice!" she hissed.

"My son! They have my son!" he exclaimed.

"We'll get bigger numbers and go after him, it won't do us any good if they take you too!" Bastila hissed.

Anakin tried to get to his son, only to have Bastila pull him away. "LUKE!" he shouted again, pulling his arm away from Bastila's grasp and went after them.

As Anakin ran through the trees, someone grabbed him from behind. "If you want to save your child, you're going to do it my way," a voice told him.

Hours passed and Luke woke up to his wrists bound above his head with chains. "Well, look who's awake," a voice sneered. Looking up, he saw a cloaked figure standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded.

"Well, if you must know, it's Anubis," he replied as he walked over to the young man.

Taking a dagger, he placed the tip of the blade underneath his chin, forcing him to look up. "So, you are the child of Justice," he commented. Luke just glared at him.

"How do you know that? You've never seen him without the mask," he pointed out.

"You fight just like him. From the way it looks, he never trusted anyone to just bring in a random apprentice," Anubis replied.

Luke was silent. "Now, tell me, boy, where does your father hide?" he asked. The young man scoffed.

"Why would I tell you?" Luke answered.

"Do you favor your life?" Anubis asked as he walked around the room.

"Who doesn't favor life? I'm not about to tell you everyone's position just to save my hide," Luke replied.

Anubis looked at the young man and lifted his arm, lightning shooting right into the boy's body. Luke started shouting in pain, his body jolting from the horrible pain rushing through him. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"I'll never tell," Luke answered, wincing in pain.

Anubis glared as he aimed more lightning at him, the young man's screams of pain echoing off the walls.

Anakin flew up to the Star Destroyer, exiting the ship with Revan behind him. "What's your first plan of action?" Anakin asked.

"We take out the tractor beam, as soon as we get your boy out of here, they'll activate the tractor beam. That'll be your job," Revan told him.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "I'll find your boy and bring him back to the ship," he added.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Anakin asked.

"I might have missed out on my daughter's life because of my irresponsible decisions, but I'm here to help the boy Bastila has seen as her son for the last twenty years," Revan replied.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin looked around the corner. "Alright, I will send a signal over the comlink when I have your boy," he added.

"Be sure you do," Anakin answered.

"May the Force be with you, Justice," Revan told him.

"May the Force be with you, Revan," Anakin answered as they went their own directions.

Revan took out his dagger when he saw two guards by the door. Sneaking up behind them, he snapped the neck of one of them before using his dagger on the other.

On the other side of the Star Destroyer, Anakin was trying to find the engine room to get the tractor beam out of commission. "Captain Piett, we are close to Coruscant," an Imperial called out.

"The Emperor wants us to stop over the planet so we can take our prisoner to him," Piett answered, "The rest of us are to report to the Death Star."

"Yes, sir," the Imperial answered.

Frowning, Anakin couldn't help but feel curious of what the Death Star was. Turning over his shoulder, he continued through the halls unseen.

As Revan turned the corner, he could hear the tortured cries coming from Luke in one of the prison cells. "You there! Stop right there!" a clone called out. Taking out his lightsaber, Revan deflected their blasts, sending several back to the clones.

Anubis watched as Luke fought to stay conscious. He could hear a fight outside and just as he opened the door, a smoke grenade was thrown by his feet and his vision was blurred. Luke suddenly felt the chains on his wrist get cut off and he fell into his rescuer's arms. "Hold onto me, boy, put this on," Revan told him, putting a mask over his face to protect him from the smoke that had filled the room.

As he went to run by with Luke, Anubis reached out with his dagger and it pierced Revan's side. The sudden attack sent them both to the ground. "Hold onto me, Luke, just hold on," he told the young man as he lifted him up, fighting against the pain in his side.

"You fools! After them!" Anubis snarled.

Revan ran through the halls as the alarms were set off. He met up with Anakin in the hall. "You can't do anything simple!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Same to you," Revan answered, handing Luke to Anakin, "Get the Hell out of here!"

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, igniting both ends as the clones started firing blaster shots at the three of them. Revan hissed in pain, pressing his hand to his throbbing side. Coughing, he suddenly felt the iron taste of blood in his mouth. "Blast it all," he hissed under his breath.

"Revan, the tractor beam is out of commission," Anakin insisted.

"You go, I'll hold them off," Revan answered.

"You have lost your mind," Anakin told him.

"Just do it kid!" the older man snapped.

Ripping something from around his neck, he pressed it into Anakin's palm. "Give that back to Bastila," he told him before he ran to the bridge.

"REVAN!" Anakin shouted.

Holding onto his son, he had to get back to the Fighter before they were all captured.

Getting onto the ship, Anakin put Luke onto the nearest cot. "I hope this works," he muttered under his breath as he lifted up and flew out of the ship. What he didn't see was a Fighter was right behind him.

As Anakin was flying to the Hoth System, the ship gave a jolt. "Blast it!" he snapped as he looked at his scanner to see a Fighter right behind him. Spinning the ship around, he started firing several shots.

Anubis was in his Fighter, firing right back at the ship in question, but the deflector shield was no match. The man cursed under his breath. "I'll get you for sure one day, Justice, you will see," he snarled. He looked over to see that escape pods were escaping the ship as it was heading towards the nearly completed Death Star. "NO!" he exclaimed.

Anakin looked to his left to see the Star Destroyer heading to what looked like a very largeBattlestation. "Oh, Force help me," he muttered. Thinking quickly, he hit the controls for lightspeed and the ship blast off into lightspeed, heading towards the Hoth System.

On the Star Destroyer, Revan had taken control of the bridge. Several of the men had escaped, while some were dead from trying to stop him from his mission. "If I'm going to Sith Hell, I'm taking you with me," he hissed as he hit the ship's controls and it crashed right into the side of the Death Star.

_Suddenly, Revan opened his eyes and saw himself lying face first on a white floor. In fact, the room he was in was completely white. "Took you long enough, brother," a familiar voice commented. Looking up, he saw Anakin Starkiller standing in front of him with a smirk._

_"Here I thought I'd be welcomed by all the Sith in the history of Sith," Revan answered._

_ Starkiller just laughed, shaking his head slowly. "Sorry to disappoint you brother, but you're going to join the rest of us Jedi," he commented. Revan just smirked and his brother reached his hand out. "Come on, Revan, it's time to go home," he added. Reaching up, the older brother grasped his younger brother's wrist and allowed him to pull him up. Starkiller gripped his shoulder as he led him towards a light that was waiting for them._

Anakin arrived at the Hoth System, by that time Luke was coming to. "Father?" he called quietly. Getting up, the man walked over to his son, helping him up.

"You're safe, son," he assured him.

Feeling relief to see his son was alive, Anakin embraced his son tightly as the ramp lowered. "Anakin? Luke?" Padmè called as she ran onto the ship.

"He's alright, Padmè," Anakin assured her as Padmè embraced them both.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed the side of her oldest son's head, holding him as tight as she could. Bastila climbed on the ship, grateful to see them both alive. "Thank the Force, you are both alright," she murmured. Anakin stood up from his seat beside Luke and embraced her as  
well.

"Thanks to Revan, we were able to escape unharmed," he answered.

Bastila looked at him surprised. "Revan?" she asked. Reaching into his belt, he pulled a black chord that had a fang hanging from it.

"He told me to give this back to you," he told her, placing it into her hand.

Staring at it, her eyes were wide. "He kept this? After all these years?" she murmured surprised.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This was a Nexu fang, I took it from the first Nexu I killed when I was fifteen," she replied.

Obi-Wan climbed onto the ship and saw his wife holding something. "Revan died destroying a Star Destroyer and what looked to be the Emperor's biggest weapon yet," Anakin told her. Bastila smiled a little as her husband rested his hand on her shoulder.

"If Revan was going to die, he was going to die fighting," she answered, looking at the fang.

She let out a deep breath, looking at her husband with a soft smile. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," she assured him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Anakin sat with his family and let out a deep breath. "Well, home sweet home everyone," he murmured as he held his wife and son close. Now Hoth was truly their home.


	64. A New Family Member

Chapter 64: A New Family Member

Months went by and slowly everyone fell into a routine on the Hoth base. It was quite different than what everyone was used to.

In the Skywalker quarters, Peyton was pouting a little. "Mommy, this hat is itchy," she whined as she tried to pull the hat off.

"Well, if you want to go with Daddy today you have to keep it on," Padmè answered, putting the hat back on her head.

Peyton huffed, making Padmè laugh softly. "Oh sweetie, what a pout," she cooed, kissing her forehead softly.

"Can I got outside to play?" she asked.

"If Daddy will take you out," Padmè replied.

Just then, the door opened and Anakin walked in. "Daddy! Can we go outside to play?" she asked, standing up on the bed. Anakin stopped when he saw the hat on his daughter's head.

"Padmè, why the hat? She looks like a miniature Taun-Taun with that on," he said chuckling, taking it off her head.

"If she gets sick you're taking care of her," Padmè told her husband, her hands on her hips.

Anakin chuckled softly as he lifted his daughter up. "Well we just have to find you a neater hat won't we?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied beaming.

"Go in my closet and you'll find one," he told her.

Peyton beamed as she ran over to his closet and she grabbed a chair. "Peyton, don't climb on things," Padmè told her, "Anakin, I really wish you wouldn't encourage her to climb on chairs."

"We have no trees for her to climb," he answered.

Walking over to the closet, he grabbed a box and placed it in front of her. Immediately the five-year-old reached in and grabbed her father's pilot cap, putting it on her head. "You plan on being a pilot don't you kiddo?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes," she replied proudly.

Chuckling, he lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Alright, Padmè, we're going to head out," he called out.

"Wait before you go, have you seen Helena?" she asked.

"Three guesses but the first two don't count," he answered.

"The Taun-Tauns?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied before leaving.

In the barn part of the base, Helena Skywalker was feeding the Taun-Tauns with a huge smile on her face. Her blond curls were bouncing around her shoulders as she stood up on a stool to try to scratch one on the neck. "What are you doing out here?" Luke asked his sister, smiling as he walked over to her.

"I'm just saying hi. They seemed lonely," she replied, looking at her older brother.

"They say 'hi' back?" he asked chuckling.

"Just because they don't talk doesn't mean they don't feel lonely," the girl told her brother with a slight glare.

"You're right," Luke answered, "But I think mom was looking for you.

"Why?" Helena asked.

"You know why, Lena," Luke replied.

The girl groaned a little. "I don't like studying, it's so boring," she said with a sigh.

"Well, you want to grow up to be like mom," Luke pointed out.

"I know, but I just didn't think to become a Senator it'd have to be so boring first," she replied.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it when you're a Senator like mom," Luke assured her.

He gently pushed his sister toward the direction of their quarters. "Go on," he said smiling as she ran off.

"I think she'll find she likes the training to becoming a Pseudo-Jedi better," Bastila said with a small grin.

"I think so too," Luke replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Your father was that way, lost count of all the times he was bored with the studying part of the Force," Bastila commented.

"Dad never was one with a big attention span," Luke answered.

"Heard that," Anakin told them as he walked up with Peyton on his hip.

"Heard that!" Peyton parroted.

Anakin chuckled, looking at his daughter. "You heard what?" he asked.

"What you heard," she replied.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

Luke laughed, shaking his head slowly. "Just think son, it'll be your turn soon," Anakin commented.

"Yeah…terrifying to think about," Luke answered.

"You'll do fine," Anakin assured his son.

The young man let out a deep breath. "You have done well helping out with your siblings," he added.

"But that's different, you and mom took care of them most of the time. I only helped out whenever you guys were overwhelmed," Luke answered.

"Well, you'll just have to up the responsibility son," Anakin told him.

Luke let out a sigh and Anakin gripped his shoulder lightly before he and Peyton went to play.

Later on, Padmè was putting Peyton down for her nap when her husband came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Follow me," He whispered.

"Where are we going?" She asked, pulling on her coat.

"Just come with me," he answered smiling.

Giving him a quizzical look, she followed him out of their quarters.

Leading her out of the base, he smiled as he held onto her hand. "Ani, where are you taking me?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Just hold onto my hand," He answered.

"Anakin, it's freezing out here! They'll be shutting the blast doors for the night," she answered.

"Not for another couple of hours," he assured her.

Padmè climbed up the snowy bank with Anakin's help. "Look," he said smiling. Looking out at the snow, she gasped. The suns were hitting it so perfectly, the ground sparkled like diamonds.

"Wow…" she whispered.

She stared at the view with a smile. She was so distracted with what he had shown her, she didn't notice him sneaking up behind her. Taking up a handful of snow, he dumped it down her back. Padmè shrieked. "ANAKIN!" she shouted, trying to get the snow out of her jacket. He was laughing and dodged a snowball she threw at him. Grabbing a snowball of his own, he threw it at her, she shrieked as she dodged his next attack. The two of them started laughing and were chasing each other around with snowballs. It was like two children playing a game.

Padmè raised her hand to throw another snowball when her husband ran at her. She let out a yell of surprise and turned to run from him when he grabbed her around the waist. Hitting some ice, they both went rolling down a hill. Hitting the bottom, they were both laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe. "When was the last time we had this kind of fun?" she asked, laughing.

"It's been awhile," he answered, smiling at her.

Smiling at her husband, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. Anakin kissed her back, his hand resting on the side of her neck. Smiling into their kiss, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, laughing a little against his lips as he covered his body right over hers. Brushing his lips against her chin and jaw, he pulled back, stroking her cheek softly. Just as they were about to take this inside, someone ran out of the compound. "MOTHER! FATHER!" Leia shouted as she ran over to her parents.

"What is it, Leia?" Padmè asked as they got up.

"Sasha just went into labor and Luke is a complete wreck," Leia replied.

They got up off the ground and hurried back inside with their daughter.

Rushing to the hospital wing, they saw Luke pacing with his face as white as the snow outside. "Luke," Anakin called. Luke looked up to see his parents walking over to him.

"Sasha's in labor, she's not due for another three weeks," Luke insisted when his father grabbed his arms.

"Luke, breathe first of all before you pass out," Anakin instructed.

The young man took in a deep breath and his father kept a grip on his arms. "Alright, another deep breath," he instructed. His son followed his instructions and slowly color started returning to his face. "Good, son, good, now about Sasha being early it is not surprising. I'd be more concerned if the baby was two months early, but she's only two weeks early, the baby is full term," he explained.

"I can't do this," Luke told his father, his heart racing in his chest, "Dad, I'm terrified."

Anakin rested his hand on the back of Luke's neck. "I know you are, son, I was too when you were born," he answered

"What do I do?" Luke asked.

"You go in there, support Sasha because she's just as scared as you are, she needs you now more than ever," Anakin replied.

Luke swallowed hard, looking towards the door. "You can do this, son. You are stronger than you think you are, you _can_ and you _will_ do this," his father added. Nodding his head slowly, the father-to-be let out a deep breath before his father hugged him tightly, knowing that was what he needed exactly. Luke hugged his father back, closing his eyes tight as he started to regain his composure. "Go," Anakin told him, letting him go and gently pushing him towards the door.

Padmè watched as her oldest son looked at the two of them before he went into the room. Anakin stood behind his wife hugging her from behind. "You alright, Angel?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

"Hard to believe that seventeen years ago we were in the same spot our son and daughter-in-law are in right now," she said softly.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Seventeen years, then fifteen years, then thirteen, and then five," he commented, making her smile.

"We were blessed with five wonderful kids," she said softly.

"Truly," he agreed, holding her in his arms.

Padmè moved her hands over his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Unfortunately, I have to leave tomorrow," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him.

"Naboo," was his only answer.

She kept her hands on his chest. "I'm going with you," she answered.

"It's too dangerous," he insisted.

"Ani, you need my help," she answered.

Sighing, he kept his hands on her waist. "Padmè…" he started.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not," she answered.

Knowing his wife was right, he rested his chin over the top of his wife's head. Rubbing her back, they stood in the hall waiting on news of their grandchild.

Hours later, Luke came out with a smile on hi face. "It's a boy," he told them. Leia hurried over and hugged her twin, who hugged her back with a huge smile on his face.

"What's his name?" Padmè asked, embracing her son.

"Tristan," Luke replied.

Anakin smiled as he looked at his son. "I knew you'd be able to do it, son," he told him. Luke nodded with a small smile before he hugged his father tight. Smiling, he rubbed his son's back and let out a deep breath. It was hard to believe his son was now a father.

"Do you guys want to see him?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course," Bastila answered smiling.

Luke made hi way back to the room and the doors cracked open a little. "Sasha, we have company," he told her.

"They can come in,' Sasha said tiredly, but smiling.

Bastila was the first to enter the room and a smile appeared on her face. "Hi, mom," she said smiling. The woman walked over, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Oh he's so beautiful," she said smiling, stroking her daughter's cheek.

Sasha smiled as they looked at the sleeping child in her arms. Obi-Wan walked over, feeling his heart sink a little with the fact his daughter was now a mother, but fill with pride of the fact she was a mother. She gave him a small smile. "Hi, daddy," she said softly. Walking over to her, he held her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Hi, sweetheart," he murmured.

Walking over to his daughter, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Want to hold him?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"Of course," he replied.

Smiling,  
his daughter placed her newborn son into his arms and Obi-Wan stood there, looking at the child in his arms. Bastila rested her hand on her husband's back with a soft smile.

Anakin smiled as he walked into the room, seeing his friend holding the newborn. "Hard to believe that you were once that little," he told Luke. Luke smiled as he sat beside Sasha, who rested her head on his shoulder. Padmè made her way over and Obi-Wan placed the baby into her arms. Tristan opened his eyes briefly before he moved his tiny hand up by his head.

"Hello, I'm your grandma," she cooed softly, kissing his soft forehead.

Anakin stood behind his wife, kissing the back of her shoulder as they both looked at their grandson. "Wow, I'm a grandpa," Anakin murmured as Padmè placed the child into his arms. Smiling softly, he watched as the newborn was snuggled comfortably in his arms. It was quite incredible, so incredible to be holding his grandson in his arms.

"What do you think, dad?" Luke asked.

Anakin glanced at his son. "He's going to be a strong child as he grows older," he replied.

"Indeed," Bastila answered smiling, stroking the top of her grandson's head.

Everyone in the room stood there with smiles on their faces. "I hope this can be over before he has to grow up in this like we had to," Luke murmured, looking at his wife and sisters who nodded in agreement.

"It'll be over son, Tristan and the other children will grow up in a peaceful galaxy," Padmè answered.

"I'll make it so it happens," Anakin stated as he walked over, placing Tristan into Luke's arms.

Walking over, Padmè kissed the side of her son's head. "Come on, let's leave them alone to rest," she told her husband, taking his hand. Anakin nodded before he gave his son one more light embrace before leaving the room.

Anakin let out a deep breath as they made their way back to their quarters. "This has to end, Padmè, it just has to," he told her. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his arm. "We need to return to Naboo and gather whatever allies we can get our hands on," he added.

"Then let's get a plan started," she answered.

Nodding in agreement, he took her and they went to figure out their plan.


	65. Return to Naboo

Chapter 65: Return to Naboo

Anakin let out a deep breath as he was getting the ship ready to go to Naboo. "Sure you don't need my help?" Han asked as he was helping his former mentor do last minute checks.

"I need you to keep watch, if anything happens while I'm gone, take my kids and just fly to the next safest place," Anakin replied.

Han nodded as he finished. "Alright, your Nubian Ship is all set," he commented.

"Thanks for your help, Han," Anakin answered, gripping the young man's shoulder.

Walking off the ramp, he saw Luke there waiting. "Dad, I think I should go with you," he insisted.

"No, Bastila and Obi-Wan are going to come with me. You need to keep an eye on things here," Anakin answered, "Take care of Sasha and the baby."

"Don't penalize me because I'm a dad now," Luke insisted.

"It's not penalizing son, you have a bigger responsibility now," Anakin answered.

Luke frowned. "You went out on missions all the time," he pointed out.

"Yes, and I missed out on you two growing up," he told his son, glancing over at Leia who was walking over to them.

"I don't like this," Leia told her father.

"We'll be fine, we need to get all the help we can get," He insisted.

Padmè let out a deep breath as she walked over. "I haven't worn these disguises in years," she murmured, gesturing to the Fighter Pilot uniform she was wearing. Anakin gave her a small grin.

"Brings back good memories though," he commented.

Annalie walked over to her twin, having agreed that they would use her as a decoy to get into the palace. She stood there wearing one of Padmè's Senatorial gowns along with a cloak with a hood over her head to hide her face. "The plan is we go in and say we have captured Senator Amidala, when they take Annalie to the prisons, we'll find Jar Jar and see if the Gungans can help us," Anakin explained.

"What'll happen to Aunt Annalie then?" Leia asked.

"I'll handle myself," Annalie replied with a wink a she showed her niece her lightsaber that was inside her sleeve.

"Won't they want to check to see if it's really mom?" Luke asked.

"Simple Jedi mind tricks son," Anakin answered with a grin.

Bastila let out a deep breath. "While they're looking for Jar Jar, Obi-Wan and I will be going to release any allies from the prisons. The more allies we can get to the better," Bastila explained.

"This is a risky plan," Luke commented.

"Exactly, that's why you're staying here," Anakin replied.

"You can't exactly waltz in looking like Justice, dad," Luke pointed out.

"That's why I'm in my own Nubian Fighter disguise," Anakin replied, gesturing to the clothes he was wearing.

Padmè smiled as she handed her husband his helmet. "Ready?" she asked.

"I think we all are," he replied.

Their three younger children were standing there with frowns on their faces. "Come here," Anakin told his children. Immediately, all five surrounded them, hugging their parents as tight as they could. The two parents hugged and kissed each of their children.

"You guys take care of each other, alright?" Padmè asked, touching Helena's soft curls.

Helena nodded her head slowly. "Help Leia with your sister, please?" she added.

"Yes, Mom," Helena replied.

Padmè hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head while Anakin looked at Rowan. "Luke's going to help with your training, but please help him out around here. This is his and Leia's first time taking over our posts," Anakin told his brother. Rowan nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, Father," he answered.

Anakin gripped his son's shoulders. "You're second in command for Luke, but he's the leader of all this right now, so you mind him," he added. Nodding again, Rowan suddenly hugged his father as tight as he could; as if this were the last time he was ever going to see him. Hugging his son back, Anakin closed his eyes as he rested his hand on the back of his head.

Peyton immediately latched onto Padmè with tears in her blue eyes. "Mommy will be back soon sweetheart," Padmè said softly, hugging her daughter close. The little girl sniffled, clinging to her mother tightly. "I love you so much," she added.

"I love you mommy," she answered.

Anakin kissed the side of Peyton's head, hugging her while she was still in Padmè's arms. "Daddy will see you soon," he told her. Bastila and Obi-Wan were hugging their own children when it was time for them to go. Placing Amira on the floor, Bastila touched her daughter's hair with a soft smile before Raif picked her up.

"Take care of each other, alright?" Obi-Wan told his children.

The three of them nodded and all the kids watched as their parents walked toward the ship. "DADDY!" a little voice shouted with a sob. Suddenly, little Amira was running as fast as she could up the ramp, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around Obi-Wan's leg. "Don't go daddy, don't," she said sobbing. Anakin patted Obi-Wan's shoulder, knowing how difficult this was going to be for his friend. He glanced at his children who were standing there with sadness in their eyes. Padmè looked at the floor, before she blew a kiss to all five of them before she got on the ship with her husband.

Bastila stood beside her husband. "Mommy and daddy, don't go," Amira sobbed. Obi-Wan lifted their youngest up into his arms and she clung to him crying.

"Mira" he murmured, rubbing her back, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon."

She shook her head, resting her head on his shoulder as she cried hard. "Daddy loves you so much," Obi-Wan murmured, kissing the side of her head.

"Then stay," The four-year-old insisted, big tears soaking into his tunic.

Bastila let out a deep breath. "Mira, daddy and I just have to do this one thing then we'll be home, I promise," she murmured.

"NO!" Amira shouted, holding onto her father even tighter as Bastila tried to get her to let go.

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing her back. "Raif…" he called to his son. Raif hurried up the ramp.

"Come on, Amira," he told his sister, trying to pull her off their father.

Bastila felt her heart break as their daughter tried her hardest to hold onto him, but she was forced to let go. "Mommy and Daddy will be back, I promise," Obi-Wan told their daughter, kissing her forehead before he got on the ship.

"We love you s much," she put in, giving Amira one more kiss before Raif carried his crying sister down the ramp.

Helena gave Raif a sad smiled as she was holding her crying little sister too. Luke looked at his siblings and let out a deep breath.

Anakin held his wife's hand. "You alright?" He asked.

"I haven't been away from my children before like this," she replied.

"I know," he said softly, kissing the back of her hand.

Annalie looked out the window to see Kodai standing beside Jay, holding onto his guardian's hand. She waved at her son, who waved back at her before the ship lifted up and flew out of the main hanger.

The trip to Naboo was going to be long even once they hit lightspeed. Padmè walked to the back of the ship and was staring into the distance. Anakin saw his wife's dazed look and sat beside her. "Tell me what you're thinking, Angel," he murmured. She let out a deep breath, shaking her head slowly.

"This could possibly be over soon, the more allies we gather, the better chance we have to defeating the Emperor and his new apprentice?" she asked.

Anakin looked at his wife and nodded his head slowly. "That's what I'm hoping for," he said softly.

"Once this is over, Ani, I want to take our children to the LakeCountry on Naboo," She answered.

She reached over and held his hand. "After all we've been through these last eighteen years, don't we deserve some peace once this is all over?" she asked. Nodding, he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Once the Emperor is destroyed and his Empire has fallen, we'll go to Naboo and be a family there," he replied.

Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much," he whispered, holding her close. Padmè wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you," she answered as he kissed the top of her head.

They were sitting in silence as they waited for their ship to arrive at Naboo.

Back on Hoth, Rowan was meditating in his room as his father had taught him. His eyes were shifting back and forth a little as a vision began to appear in his mind.

_ It was dark, so dark. "Rowan!" he heard Peyton call for him fearfully. Igniting his azure blade, he ran down the dark halls. "Rowan, help me! I'm scared!" he heard his sister call again. Spinning around, he saw his sister standing there with a man gripping the girl around her waist._

_"Rowan Skywalker, we meet at last," the voice hissed._

_"Let her go," Rowan ordered._

_ Peyton was visibly shaking as her kidnapper set her on the floor. "I have no use for a child," He snapped when he suddenly shoved the five-year-old against a wall and she slid to the floor._

_"PEYTON!" he shouted._

Rowan's eyes snapped open, breathing heavily as he looked around. "Peyton?" he called, getting off his cushion. Hurrying around the quarters, he searched for his sister. "PEYTON!" he shouted.

"In here," the five-year-old answered.

Hurrying into the kitchen, he saw his sister with Helena, both girls were having a snack when they saw their panicked brother. "What's wrong?" Helena asked when Rowan suddenly lifted his sister up into his arms.

"Nothing, I just couldn't find you guys," he answered, holding onto his sister.

Peyton furrowed her brow in confusion. "Rowan, you're hurting me," She told him.

"Sorry, sorry," he answered, setting her back in her chair.

Helena could see something was bothering her older bother, but he wouldn't say anything. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured his sister.

He kissed the top of Peyton's head when Leia came in. "Hey you guys," she said smiling.

"Hey," Rowan answered.

"I'm here to relieve you so you can go training with Luke," Leia told her brother.

Rowan nodded as he left their quarters. "Something's wrong with Rowan," Helena told her sister once he was gone.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Just a few minutes ago he was running around trying to find Peyton. He was in a complete panic," Helena replied.

Frowning, Leia looked towards the door where her brother just went through. "I'll have to talk to him later," she told her younger sisters. They nodded before Peyton got up to go play with her toys.

Rowan was in the middle of a practice duel with Luke. The two brothers were deadlocked, their lightsabers crackling as they were pressed up together. "Rowan, concentrate," Luke told his brother, noticing that he was off in another world. Instead of answering, Rowan grabbed his brother's arm in the attempt to throw him to the ground when his older brother swung him around and threw him to the floor.

The younger man jumped to his feet, spinning around he blocked an attack aimed for his head. "Your mind is clouded, Row, what's going on?" Luke asked as he deactivated his lightsaber. Rowan looked at his brother, frowning.

"I had a vision," he replied as he sat down.

"A bad one I take it?" Luke asked.

Rowan nodded his head slowly. "I couldn't find Peyton, it was so dark and I could hear her calling for me," he explained. Luke frowned and watched as his brother got up and left without explaining what else his vision had, which concerned him even more.

Back on the shift, Padmè sighed as she walked over to her husband, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready for this?" she asked. Anakin looked up at her.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I think so, I'm still worried about the kids," she answered.

Reaching up, he rested his hand over hers. "They'll be alright," he told her. Nodding, she kissed the side of his head and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he answered, rubbing her arm.

The two of them were standing there in silence as they were getting close to Naboo. "Well, home sweet home, Angel," he told her.

"Yeah…home sweet home," she answered, pulling her mask on as her husband did the same time.


	66. Knowing True Enemies

Chapter 66: Knowing True Enemies

Anakin walked over to Annalie who was preparing her disguise. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Going against the Empire, pissing off another System? Business as usual," she answered replied a smirk.

"Business as usual," he agreed.

Annalie looked at herself in the small mirror, making sure her hair was the perfect match to Padmè's. "I swear, if I didn't know better, you could pass as Padmè's twin," he commented.

"That's the point isn't it?" she asked.

"True," he answered.

Annalie let out a deep breath, shaking her arms out and Anakin held her lightsaber out to her. Pulling her sleeve up, she attached it to the brace on her wrist and made sure the trigger worked so it would drop down into her hand at the precise moment she needed it. "Anakin, Annalie, we're landing," Bastila told them as she pulled on her disguise.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he made sure his blaster was secure on his waist and his lightsaber was also hidden up his sleeve in the same manner. Walking over to Padmè, he saw that she was ready. "R2, open the door," she told the droid. Artoo let out several beeps before the ramp was lowered.

"Name your business," the guard ordered as they came of the ship.

"We have Senator Amidala," Anakin answered.

Annalie had her head lowered. "We were ordered to bring her back to Naboo to question the whereabouts of Justice," Anakin added.

"You two need to report to the Queen, we will take care of this," the guard told them, "You two will follow me."

Anakin and Padmè nodded as Obi-Wan, Bastila, and Annalie followed the guards to the prison. They walked up the steps to the palace where Anakin grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her to the side. He let the bag that was hanging over his back drop to the floor and he pulled off his helmet. "Here," he told her, handing her something. Padmè took what was like a gold mask.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I made it," he replied as he started pulling off his soldier uniform and pulling on his armor.

Padmè stared at him as he started tossing armor to her feet. "You're going to need as much protection as me," he told her.

"You made these?" she asked.

"Yes, remember when I left for a few weeks, told you that I was getting supplies? I was getting Mandalorian materials so I could make this for you," he told her.

Padmè stared at him before she started taking off her guard disguise and began pulling on her new armor. The armor had the design of the Queen's battle outfit. Except, the chest and torso plates were gold and melded right to her body. There were designs in the armor plates, looking closely she saw that he had carved Rominaria Flowers, which made her smile because she had Rominaria Flowers in her bouquet on their wedding day and he knew they were her favorite flowers. Anakin smirked at her before he pulled his mask on. Padmè looked at the mask to see that it looked like a normal mask, only across the forehead of it he had what looked like a pearl tiara that had the Naboo symbol right above the brow. Smiling, she pulled it on and Anakin grabbed the leather belt, wrapping it around her waist.

The belt matched the black under part of her armor and the clasp to it was also the Naboo symbol. On her right hip was her blaster and on her left hip was her own vibroblade. Anakin held up a small dagger. "Might want hide this in your boot," he told her. Bending down, she hid the dagger into the sheet in her boot before standing back up. "Are you ready Senator?" he asked, smirking behind his mask.

"Ready when you are," she answered.

Keeping their weapons down by their sides, they snuck through the secret passageways through the palace. Seeing guards, the two of them hid behind the pillars and Anakin looked over his shoulder. Reaching out with his hand a little, Padmè turned her head as the clones choked for air. Once they were on the ground, dead, Anakin and Padmè each grabbed a clone, dragging the bodies into a secluded spot before they ran up the palace steps.

Queen Kylanthia was in her office when the doors opened. "My lady, Darth Anubis is here seeking your council," one of her handmaidens informed her.

"Let him in," the Queen answered.

She stood up and walked around her large desk as Anubis entered the room. "I apologize for the sudden arrival my lady," he commented, with a low bow.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm here to warn you," he answered.

"Oh?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Justice is here," he told her, "My spies have him here with the former Senator."

Kylanthia stared at him. "They are here to regain control of Naboo, even remove you from office. They will put you beloved planet in jeopardy. Your planet will be seen as a traitor and everyone on it will be punished," he told the queen. Kylanthia was silent for a moment, feeling her heart thump against her chest.

"Well, I guess then I shall send my guards out at once to take care of this matter," she answered as she walked over and hit a button on her chair.

As they were racing through the halls of the palace, alarms started going off. "We've been warned of our presence," Anakin commented. Just then, a blaster fire just barely missed Padmè's head which made them spin around and Anakin blocked the attacks aimed at them while Padmè was firing back. "Well, at least we know where their allegiances lie," Anakin commented.

"These are my people, Justice," she answered as she continued firing shots.

"Who seem to see us as their enemy," he told her.

Padmè hid behind a pillar, firing several more shots back. "We need to get to the Queen's room," Padmè told him.

"How do we know she won't arrest us as soon as we walk in?" Anakin asked as he pulled out his blaster, firing back.

"We just need some time to convince her that we're not her enemy," Padmè insisted.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"Just get me up there and we can figure that out," she answered.

Anakin fired another shot. "Cover me," he told her. Padmè made sure his back was covered as he was reaching into his belt, pulling out another piece to his blaster and twisted it onto the end. Aiming high, he fired and a hook attached itself to the ceiling. "Come on!" he called out to her. Padmè wrapped her arm around his neck as he started pulling them up off the ground, still firing shots at the guards and clones. "Reach into my belt, there's a smoke grenade down there, it'll disorient them enough that they won't see which way we go," He told her. With her now free hand, Padmè grabbed a smoke grenade, and threw it at them. "Hold on," He told her. Using the Force, he started swinging them.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just trust me,' He answered.

He was looking over to the other side of the hall, reaching out to the Force so they could reach the opposite balcony. "Close your eyes," he told her. Padmè gripped her arms tightly around his neck as he kicked the wall and then he let the blaster go. Feeling like they were falling, she let out a shriek, but then Anakin grabbed the edge of the balcony, pulling them both up. Glaring at him, she hit his chest.

"You're out of your mind!" she told him.

"Yeah well, we lost them," he answered.

They started running down the hall. "Helena, come in, this is Justice do you read me?" He asked.

"A little busy here, Justice," Bastila answered.

"Just get whoever you can out of there, Angel and I are surrounded," he told her.

"We're not leaving you, Justice, not happening," Annalie told her twin over her own com link.

On the other side of the palace, Annalie was blocking several blasts aimed at her. "Get to the ship!" she called out to the civilians they had freed. Reaching up, she pulled off her cloak and tore the gown off revealing her fight suit underneath. "I don't know how the Force Padmè could wear those blasted things," she commented, making Bastila laugh.

"You know, I asked my daughter that when she was senator," Bastila answered as she did a back flip from a flame thrower.

Obi-Wan took a clone, throwing him into a large group of other clones. "I'm getting too old for this," he commented.

"You look good for your age though," Bastila answered with a smirk.

"We need to get them out of here, these are unarmed people," he pointed out.

"Get to the ship! Go!" Bastila called out to the civilians.

She looked to see a large gun. "Annalie! Get the gun over there!" she called out. Annalie glanced to her side to see the blaster she was talking about. "Aim it at the ceiling, it could cave in enough to get us out of this place," she told the younger woman. Annalie ran over, jumping onto the gun.

"Get ready to run!" she called out.

"Go! Ben, go!" Bastila called to her husband as they started running to the exit of the prison.

Annalie pointed the gun up and fired. Immediately, the ceiling started coming down. Bastila stopped when she heard a child screaming for their mother. "I have to go back!" she called to Obi-Wan. Before he could react, he saw her running back inside.

"HELENA!" he shouted.

Annalie grabbed onto he friend's arm just as the whole ceiling came down. "Blast it!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he ran over to the rubble, "HELENA!" He started reaching out for her Force signature. Feeling panicked, he started pulling rocks over when something crashed to his left. Bastila came out with a crying child on her hip.

"You say you're old, Ben? I have about three thousand years on you," She told him.

Feeling relieved, he hugged her tight. "You will be the death of me," he answered.

"I put excitement into your boring routine," she told him, hugging him back.

"We need to find Justice and Angel," Annalie stated as she ran over to them.

"Put the ship on Autopilot, send the civilians to Dantooine," Bastila instructed.

"What about her?" Annalie asked.

"She's going home," Bastila answered.

Back inside the palace, Anakin and Padmè finally reached the throne room where Kylanthia sat. "Guards!" the queen called out. Immediately, several guards went to arrest them when Anakin detached his double sided lightsaber, killing each guard that ran at him and Padmè easily with two separate weapons. Running over to the door, Padmè closed and locked the doors.

"Kylanthia wait!" Padmè called as she went to call for more help.

Removing her mask, revealing her face, she let out a deep breath. "We are not your enemy, Kylanthia. You know this," she insisted.

"Naboo is in danger because you are here," the queen answered.

"No, Naboo has been in danger because of the Empire," Padmè told her.

Anakin stood by the doors, keeping an eye on everything outside through the Force. "If we were to side with your Rebellion, Naboo will be destroyed," Kylanthia told her.

"That's not true, it's just not true, we can save this. This is my home too," she answered.

"Then where have you been for the last seventeen years?" the queen demanded.

"I was in hiding, I was married to the Emperor's greatest enemy," Padmè answered.

Kylanthia looked over at Justice to see him standing in silence. "I was labeled a traitor because I was trying to get the Emperor to give back his emergency powers. I was only trying to save democracy, our freedom that the Emperor has stripped from all of us," she explained, "I had to hide for the sake of my children, if the Emperor were to find out about our children he would surely take them away."

"How nice that you were able to save yourself," Kylanthia told her.

"She has helped save several Star Systems from being destroyed by this Emperor. This man has poisoned everyone's mind into believing that his way is the better way, what instead he steals children away from their mothers. He took my sister, he beat her and tortured her for twenty years, made her believe his ways were the right ways," Justice explained, "Why do you think I despise slavery so much? Why do you think I always despised Sidious?"

Kylanthia was silent. "He's nothing but a coward, he sends apprentices out to do his dirty work while he sits in his comfortable office on Coruscant," he told her. Just then, he suddenly opened the door and a little girl ran in.

"Auntie," she said sniffling.

Kylanthia's eyes grew wide when she saw the child. "Cyana!" she gasped, picking the girl up into her arms.

"If we were such a threat, would we have just saved her?" Bastila asked as she walked in.

"Where's your mommy?" Kylanthia asked.

Bastila was frowning. "Where do you think they were?" she asked.

"I was told that she was sent to Coruscant on special assignment," Kylanthia replied.

Annalie held up a datapad. "Your sister was Maya?" she asked. Kylanthia nodded her head slowly. "According to this datapad, she was executed yesterday before being a rebel sympathizer," she told the woman. They saw tears well up in the woman's eyes as she sat down. "And you had authorized it," she added.

"It didn't say my sister's name…" she said quietly, "They just told me I have to authorize the execution of a traitor."

Padmè walked over, resting her hand on her shoulder. "We're not your enemy, Kylanthia, we want to prevent this from happening to other people," Padmè told her. The queen held her niece close, swallowing hard.

"What have I done?" she muttered under her breath.

Anakin walked over, crouching on one knee in front of the shocked Queen. "Help us, Kylanthia, help us prevent this from ever happening again," he told her. Suddenly, anger showed in her eyes and she stood up, cradling her niece close as she walked to the window. Cyana was now asleep, her head resting on her aunt's shoulder. "My army will fight with you," She told them after a minute. She glanced over her shoulder. "Senator, you know where the secret passageways are to the main hanger. I'd suggest you use those before more guards come this way," she told them. Padmè nodded before the hurried out of the room to escape arrest.

Hurrying to the main hanger, Padmè pulled her mask back on. They reach ran to their own Fighter, climbing in and closing their tops before more guards arrived. They flew out of the hanger and out of Naboo's atmosphere.


	67. So it begins

Chapter 67: So it begins

Another year went by without incident for the family. Anakin was enjoying watching his children grow and learn every day, as well as his grandson who was now a year old.

Standing in the conference room, he was listening to Padmé go over what they had planned on tracking down the Empire. Padmé looked over at her husband as she set her hands on the table in front of her. "We need to find where this Death Star is being built," he stated as he looked at their allies, "The Empire must be defeated before they begin growing in numbers."

"What we need to do is send more spies in," a senator stated.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No, it's too risky, one of our spies was nearly killed last time," he answered.

"What do you plan for us to do then, Justice? Wait for these data plans fall into our laps?" another senator demanded.

"The Emperor just dissolved the rest of the senate, the governors are controlling everything," Viceroy Organa answered.

Padmé rubbed her forehead while her husband rested his hand in the middle of her back. "We need to intercept a message from them," he said suddenly. Everyone was silent in the room. "We say it's a convoy heading to Alderaan for a diplomatic mission," he suggested.

"You don't believe that's any more dangerous than sending a spy?" Ackbar asked.

"Any plan we come up with, lives are going to be put on the line," Anakin answered.

"Justice is right, either way we have to get those data plans," Organa stated.

"Who would volunteer for such a mission?" Senator Mon Mothma asked

Leia, who was sitting in silence for the last hour during this meeting, stood up from her seat. "I will," she answered, "I'll volunteer to be on the vessel."

"This isn't an easy mission, Leia," Padmé told her daughter.

"I'm aware the dangers of this mission, my siblings go out there and fight the empire every day and I do nothing but do politician things, I need to do my part as well," Leia answered.

Anakin was silent, he didn't like this, but his daughter was 18 and an adult, how could he stop her? She was a little too old for him to send her to her room. "Very well, Viceroy, do you think you could put together a team that could protect Senator Skywalker?" he asked.

"Of course," Organa answered with a slight nod.

Padmé rested her hand on her husband's back, knowing he was far from happy with this. "I'll go too," she stated.

"No," Anakin answered quickly.

The room suddenly felt eerily silent. "I'll have everything ready within the hour," Organa stated before the meeting was adjourned.

"No?" Padmé asked, looking at him.

"No, it's not safe," he answered.

The Senator of Naboo stared at him, her hands on her hips. "Leia will need one of us with her," she told him.

"Then I'll go," he answered, "You're already a target."

"Leia shouldn't do this alone," she insisted.

"Mother," Leia called out.

Walking over, she gripped Padmé's arm. "Mother, I need to do this. You're needed here," she insisted. Padmé looked at her daughter, pulling her close with a sigh.

"If anything goes wrong I'll be right there to get her," Anakin answered.

Anakin hated the idea as much as his wife did, but what choice did they have? Their daughter was an adult, she was able to make her own decisions and if she felt she was ready to take a mission to help them take down the Empire then he was going to give her that chance. "We shouldn't have this conversation here, let's go," he told them, leading them out of the conference room.

Going through the halls, they made it back to their quarters and Anakin removed his mask, setting it on the table. Even though he was forty-two it was hard to tell. Just as it was hard to tell that his wife was forty-six.

Removing his cloak, setting it on the back of a chair, he looked at Leia. "You know I don't like this as much as your mother doesn't," he told her.

"I have to do this," Leia answered, "I despise the Empire as much as you do and everyone else. I deserve a chance."

Anakin rubbed his forehead, letting out a deep breath while Padmé rested her hand on her husband's arm, rubbing his shoulder lightly with a sad smile. Standing up, he walked over to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Please keep your comlink with you," he insisted softly.

"I will," she answered, hugging him a little tighter.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath and kissed her forehead when Padmé came over and hugged them both tightly. "I'll go with her," Rowan said suddenly as he walked out of his room, "I'm a great pilot, I've been training really hard and you'll need someone to watch out for her while Luke's undercover." Anakin was about to object when he felt his wife nudge him.

Looking at her, he saw her stare at him with a pointed look. "Please? Dad, all I need is a chance," Rowan insisted.

"You were on your first mission alone when you were sixteen," Bastila commented as she walked in the room.

"Why doesn't everyone just gang up on me?" Anakin asked.

"Well I for one don't want him coming," Leia stated.

Rowan looked at his sister. "It's too dangerous for him, we don't know what we'll run into out there," she answered. Leia let out a deep breath, looking at the chrono. "I need to go," she told them before leaving.

Anakin frowned, looking at his son. "You're going son, just wait until she leaves first then follow her," He instructed. Rowan looked at his father in shock.

"You're letting me go?" he asked.

"You're looking for a chance right?" Anakin asked.

The sixteen-year-old nodded his head anxiously. "I'm trusting you with this mission, Rowan," he stated. He saw his son's brown eyes light up.

"Thanks, dad!" he exclaimed before he ran from the room to get his things together.

Bastila was holding Tristan in her lap and was smiling. "He's just like you," she said smiling. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a deep breath.

"Too much like me," he answered.

Padmé smiled softly, resting her hand on her husband's shoulder before wrapping her arms around him. "It means so much to Rowan that you're trusting him," she commented. Anakin let out a deep breath.

"He won't let me down," he murmured.

"You're right, he won't," Padmé answered smiling, kissing the back of his shoulder.

In the hanger, Anakin watched as his daughter walked down the ramp dressed as the politician she was growing to be. "You look like your mother," he said smiling. Smiling softly, she pulled her hood off her head. "You have everything?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She gestured to the blaster on her right hip with her lightsaber attached to it. Smiling softly, her parents hugged her tightly. "Be safe," Padmé whispered.

"I will," Leia answered.

Padmé pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, hugging her close. "My lady, we are ready when you are," the pilot told Leia. Anakin rubbed Leia's back before letting her go.

"May the Force be with you," he told her.

"May the Force be with you," she answered.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before climbing the ship. Anakin watched her go and let out a deep breath as him and his wife stepped back from the ship. Peyton ran over to her mother and Padmé lifted her up into her arms, kissing her forehead. When the ship lifted off, they looked over as Rowan walked over in his pilot uniform. "Well, don't you look like your father," Padmé said with a smile. She set Peyton down, who then ran to her brother.

"Be careful, Rowan," she told him, hugging him around the waist.

Rowan hugged his sister back with a smirk. "Hey, just keep up with your training and one day you'll be on missions," he commented. Peyton hugged him tighter and he kissed the top of her head before having her let him go. Padmé made her way over, hugging her son tightly.

"Be safe?" she asked softly.

"I will," he answered.

She kissed his cheek lightly, rubbing his back. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before Anakin walked over. "Ready?" Anakin asked him.

"Born ready," Rowan replied.

Anakin pulled his son into a tight hug. "Remember, use your anger, but don't let it consume you if you ever need to. Keep everything in control," he instructed.

"I will," Rowan replied.

Anakin rubbed his back, letting out a sigh before letting him go. "Better get going," he told him. Rowan nodded, pulling on his helmet. "May the Force be with you, son," he murmured.

"May the Force be with you, father," Rowan answered.

He hugged his father once more before he went over to his Fighter, climbing in. "Our kids are growing up," Padmé

"I know, terrifies me," he answered.

Tristan ran over to them with big brown eyes. "Pop, Pop," he called out. Turning around, Anakin chuckled as he lifted his grandson up into his arms. Padmé smiled, pushing the blond curl from his face.

"Say 'bye, bye' to Uncle Rowan," Padmé told the toddler.

Tristan waved at the Fighter as it lifted up and flew off into space. "Think we have another fighter on our hands?" Anakin asked.

"Please don't be a fighter like your daddy, aunt, and uncle," she insisted to the giggling toddler when she tickled his stomach.

Tristan giggled and Peyton frowned, watching as her siblings took off into space. "I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured, looking at Anakin. Anakin rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"They'll be fine, you'll see," he assured her giving her a smile.

With Tristan sitting on his hip, the four of them went back to their quarters until they received news about the data plans.


	68. When a Plan goes Bad

Chapter 68: When a Plan Goes Bad

Anakin walked through the halls of the base with Tristan sitting on his side. The little boy had his head resting on his grandfather's shoulders as he made his way to command central. "Daddy?" Tristan asked.

"He'll be home soon," Anakin assured the little boy, entering the room, "Status report on The Diplomat?"

"Nothing yet, Justice," Ackbar replied.

"What about Luke?" he asked.

"He just sent a transmission he is on his way home," Sasha replied anxiously.

Anakin smiled at his daughter-in-law, resting his hand on the back of her neck when she reached him.  
"Mommy!" Tristan said beaming.

"Well hello little one," Sasha said smiling, taking her son into her arms.

"What about a transmission from Rogue 1?" he asked.

"We just received a transmission from him saying that all his quiet, too quiet," Padme stated, making her husband frown behind his mask.

He didn't like this, he had a dreadful feeling going through him as he stared at the maps in front of him. They should've received something by now. "Admiral Justice, we are receiving a transmission from the Diplomat," a rebel called out.

"Send it through," he instructed.

Padme stood beside her husband as their daughter's hologram appeared in front of them. "The package has been received, we are returning to camp now," she told her parents.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"It was easier than we thought it was going to be," Leia answered.

Anakin was still frowning, she was right, it was too easy to just tap into their transmissions. Suddenly they saw Leia fall to the side a little. "Leia! What is it? What's wrong?" Padme asked when she could hear the alarms.

"We're under attack," Leia replied before the transmission was cut.

"Blast it!" Anakin cursed before rushing over to over to one of the many desks filling the room, "Send a transmission to Rogue 1, immediately."

"Yes, Admiral," she answered before connecting the transmission to the Fighter.

"Rowan, can you hear me son?" he asked.

"Loud and clear," Rowan replied.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

He could see his son trying to escape from someone chasing him. "The Empire's attacking us, I have one right on my tail I can't shake him!" Rowan answered.

"Rowan, you need to get out of there you can't fight them on your own," Anakin told him.

"What about Leia?" Rowan asked.

"I'll get your sister you need to get out of there, now, Rowan that's an order from your Admiral!" Anakin answered.

In his Fighter, Rowan was scowling a bit with his father's words. "Rowan, do you understand me?" he demanded.

"I understand, sir!" Rowan answered.

Escaping the sea of cannon blasts, Rowan flew towards the nearest planet below just as he saw an escape pod head towards the planet. "Dad, I have an escape pod on my radar. It might be Leia," he told his father.

"Follow that pod," Anakin instructed.

Rowan flew after the pod when a shot hit his Fighter's left wing. "Blast it all to Sith Hell! I've been hit, repeat Rogue 1 has been hit I'm going down!" he called out.

Padme was listening to the transmission in her horror, her hands going to her mouth to keep herself from panicking. "I taught you how to crash right, Rowan, do what I told you," Anakin told him.

Rowan let out a deep breath as he was trying to keep his Fighter from turning into scrap metal in space. "I'm going into a sand dune," he called out right as his Fighter crashed into it.

Padme rushed over to the transmitter. "Rowan, Rowan, it's me can you hear me?" she asked as Anakin gripped her shoulders, "Rowan, talk to me!" The transmission broke and she felt her chest constrict. "Anakin…" she trailed off.

"I'm going to go get him," he told her, "I'll get our children back."

He had her sit down and looked over at Annalie who was staring in disbelief. "Get your Fighter ready, where did he crash?" he asked Bastila. Moving quickly, his former mentor brought the map on the screen and Anakin's blue eyes grew wide.

"He's on Tatooine, come on, Anna," he called to his twin.

She grabbed her things and followed her brought out of the room.

On Tatooine, Rowan groaned as he slowly sat up from his controls, seeing that his helmet broke everything. Looking up, he took his blaster and fired several holes into the hood then punched a hole wide enough so he could get through. Pulling himself out of his Fighter, he pulled off his helmet and threw it across the way when he saw the pod door open. Getting off his Fighter, he limped over hoping to see that it was his sister when instead he saw C-3PO and R2-D2 coming out. "What are you guys doing there?" he asked.

"_Bleep, bleep, whirl, tweet, whistle!_" Artoo answered anxiously.

"He said that your sister sent him on a mission, I don't know what kind of mission she possibly could've sent two droids on," Threepio answered.

Rowan crouched in front of the blue droid. "Artoo, what did my sister give you?" he asked the droid, touching the top of the machine.

"_Bleep, bleep, blurp, tweet, tweet, bloop_," Artoo answered.

"He said…" Threepio answered.

"I've got it, Threepio, I've been hearing him talk since I was born," Rowan answered, standing up.

He let out a deep breath as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Alright, so we're in the middle of a dustbowl, with no sign of civilization in sight…" he muttered o himself, "Not only that but the Empire is now chasing us because you little guy have their stole data disks." He held his side, wincing a little. "And since we're probably on either Tatooine or a place like Tatooine we run into the risk of Tusken Raiders," He muttered.

"I forgot how much I hate this planet," Threepio stated wearily.

"No offense, Threepio, you don't like anything," Rowan answered, wincing as they made their way up a hill.

On the other side of the Galaxy, Luke was in the middle of a spying mission when his comlink went off. "Skywalker," he answered.

"Luke, you need to come home," Padme told her son.

"Mom? What's going on?" Luke asked, standing up immediately.

"Leia and Rowan went out on a mission to get the data disks about what the Empire is planning. Your sister's ship was under attack and Rowan crashed onto Tatooine," Padme explained.

Luke frowned. "I'm coming," he told his mother as he went towards his ship.

"Please be careful, Luke," Padme insisted.

"I'll be fine," Luke answered as he rushed up the ramp to his ship, "Do you know where they took Leia?"

"No, we just know that Rowan is on Tatooine," Padme replied.

Luke frowned and went over to the pilot's seat. "I'll be there momentarily," he stated.

"Your father and aunt are already on their way," Padme stated.

"I'm still going," he assured his mother before flying off towards the desert planet he hadn't seen since he was a young child.

Back on Tatooine, Rowan was trying to make his way down another hill ten miles from where he and the droids started but his side was hurting him so bad that he had to sit down. "Master Rowan, are you alright?" Threepio asked.

"I think I cracked a rib in that crash," he replied wincing.

Artoo whirled as he sat beside his young master. "Master Rowan, it will be dark soon and more dangers come out in the evening," Threepio reminded him.

"Right," Rowan replied, letting out a deep breath.

He groaned as he stood up from the ground. He started stumbling through the desert, holding his side as they went up another hill.

Walking for the next few hours was torture for the young man as his knees gave out again and he stumbled down another hill. "Oh! Master Rowan! How horrible!" Threepio exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Threepio, stop fussing over me like my mother," Rowan muttered, "I'm just going to rest my head here for a few minutes."

He closed his eyes, exhaustion and pain taking over him. What he didn't know was as he was lying unconscious on the ground, Artoo rolled away tootling anxiously. "Artoo, where are you going?!" Threepio exclaimed.

"_Tweet, whirl, whorl, bleep!_" Artoo answered.

"Artoo, this is no time to explore! Master Rowman needs our help!" Threepio exclaimed, "Come back!"

The gold droid watched his counterpart speed away, deciding not to leave his young Master alone, he stayed behind worried of what their fate would be on this horrible desert planet.

The hours passed, the night grew on. Rowan was suddenly jolted away to someone turning him over onto his back. His eyes blinked slowly, but his vision as fuzzy. "He's alive," a soft, melodic voice stated, "But he's injured we need to get him back home."

"Who are you?" he groaned softly, trying to gain his vision back.

He cried out in pain as he was lifted up and placed onto something. "Jett, get him home, I'll be right there," the woman told him.

"Larana…" the man started to say.

"Go, I'm going to get these droids onto my hover bike," she answered, "As long as the blasted thing doesn't break down again."

Rowan's eyes fluttered as he tried to stay away. "He needs medical attention immediately, just go, please," she begged. The man let out what sounded like a huff before the young man saw the world speed by him as he was driven through the desert.

The hover bike stopped, the rescuer, Jett, saw that the young man was in and out of consciousness. "Father!" he called out. A man hurried out of a hovel and over to the bed normally used for broken down droids. "That little blue droid led us to him," he told the man.

"Get him inside, your mother will assess his injuries," he instructed.

Jett moved to grab his legs while his father grabbed him under his arms. As they lifted the injured young man off the makeshift stretcher, making him scream in pain. "Get him inside, quickly," his father ordered as they carried him inside.

Minutes later, another hover bike arrived and a young woman dismounted, her auburn hair flowing around her from the slight breeze. "Can I trust you two to stay here?" she asked, her indigo eyes pleading with them.

"We won't abandon our master, will we Artoo?" Threepio answered.

"_Whorl, whirl!_" Artoo agreed.

Larana rushed inside when she could hear the young man screaming in pain

Rushing down the steps, she hurried into the room where the young man was struggling against them. "Get off me! Let me go you Sith filth!" he snapped.

"He's getting a fever, his wounds are filled with sand," Jett's mother told her.

Larana rushed over and touched his warm forehead. "Leave the room, please," she begged. She touched his hair, staring at him. "You need to stay with me, alright?" she asked, "You need to just stay with me." Rowan stared up at her, his eyes trying to focus.

"Are you an angel?" he asked quietly.

The young woman smiled softly. "I'm a healer and I'm going to help you," she assured him, "Just trust me." He reached up, gripping her arm making her smile as she touched his hair and continued with her work to save him.


End file.
